Choices
by Charchisto
Summary: Based on an outtake of mine. The Grand High Vampire is in Stokely threatening to kill Count Dracula; but all is not what it seems as is the norm in the vampire Vladimir Dracula is in grave danger, and it's down to him to figure out the true motive behind the plot against his father. Daily updates! Complete!
1. Prelude: Ashes In A Cage

Choices

* * *

_This story is based on one of my older ideas, it's based- this story does differ a bit from it - on an outtake... here it is if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first otherwise this story may make no sense._

s/8521948/24/Young-Dracula-Season-2-Outtakes

_There is death in this story, for which I apologise deeply, I don't like doing this but it is how the story goes._

_A BIG thank you to Depeche Mode, for being my continuous unending musical influence._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Prelude: Ashes In A Cage

* * *

Vlad struggled relentlessly against Justice Mori's tight grip on him, he couldn't fight him, he was too strong... he was so close, yet so far... he had no choice he had to resort to this...

"Ingrid, help!" Vlad pleaded to his sister only centimetres from him.

Ingrid and Will were tied up, a thick covering over their heads protecting them from the sun, Ingrid looked as enraged as Vlad felt, but she did not move, for fear that the stake pointed at her heart would go in her.

Vlad turned his eyes to his father, stuck in the argentalium cage.

"DAD!" He yelled, turning his glaze to his father. He couldn't believe this was happening; his father was going to die.

The Count looked at his son his eyes full of grief, and then to the sun which was rising. He then laid his eyes on his children.

"I love you," he murmured so they could only just hear him, trying to maintain his dignity right till the end. "Both of you."

Ingrid looked like she had been punched in the face and then snarled at her suppresser who held the stake close to her heart and bared her fangs... the Grand High Vampire was the person holding her, and he ignored her, a stiff grin on his face as he watched the Count.

Will looked at Ingrid worry evident and trying to comfort her without touching her or words.

"NOOOOO!" Both the children cried seeing the sunlight hit their father, the Count screamed silently making thunder boom and dissolved slowly leaving a pile of ash behind.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled disbelievingly tears streaming down his face.

"No!" Ingrid cried; she too looked ready to break down.

"It is done," Vlad heard Mori rumble from behind him still holding him tightly, unwilling to let the young vampire go out of fear of how he would react.

The Grand High Vampire nodded and snapped his fingers so Will and Ingrid were free, Ingrid tripped landing in Will's arms, and broke down hiding her face in Will; Will looked at the Count's remains, a mix of worry and shock on his face.

Mori let Vlad go deciding he was no match for him, and Vlad sprinted straight to the ashes in the cage.

He knelt putting his hand above the ashes through the argentallium bars, unsure whether it would be disrespectful to put his hands in the ashes. "Dad... I love you too, I will never forget you, and I will be a proper Dracula; I promise."

The Grand High Vampire laughed manically. "Silly boy, how could you love someone who treated you so badly?"

"He treated me better than anyone else ever has," Vlad snapped.

The Grand High Vampire raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really... well we will see how you feel once everyone starts treating you as my prince."

"What?" Ingrid turned her head to him, and then realised his meaning. "You aren't taking my brother!"

"Oh but I am," he stated calmly, smirking at Ingrid who looked ready to attack him. "I didn't come here to be stopped by a mere girl."

"You came here for me," Vlad croaked looking at him with disgust and he took the Grand High Vampire's grin as confirmation, even though he already knew the plot. "You'll never win," Vlad muttered, determined. "I'll avenge Dad, and you will never have me!"

Vlad stood up removing his hands from the cage, and sprinted down the hill, knowing full well the sunlight wouldn't let any vampire follow him, but also from now on he was alone.

* * *

_Don't say I didn't warn you..._

_I said this would be sad._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	2. Chapter 1: The Plot

Choices

* * *

_Right next one, I should say all things previous to season 2 episode 12 have happened in this story, but this is based off my outtake._

_Now, this may get a little confusing, but hopefully as we move along, you will understand, if there are any questions just PM me._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Plot

* * *

The Grand High Vampire lazily flicked through an unpublished copy of the Vampire Times, this was one of his many boring daily routines, checking the newspapers for any parts he didn't like.

In his mind the Grand High Vampire was elsewhere, two thousand miles away to be exact, in Britain, thinking of the thirteen year old boy in the Stokely Castle.

This boy was the heir to Count Dracula, but was more than that, he was the Chosen One. The GHV knew this, he had known since the boy had slipped into the dreamworld. He couldn't allow this child to carry on... at least not being raised the intolerable Count Dracula.

The GHV couldn't allow the Count to continue to raise the boy; the boy was far too much of a threat to him. The Count wasn't very close to the GHV, in face he regarded him with disrespect, he had no respect for the council or vampire law; the Grand High Vampire had let Count Dracula off for his many transgressions, but this time he couldn't allow the prince of darkness off, he had to take his son.

The GHV flung the paper aside, it landed on the floor with a thud.

"Mori," he called, immediately his red leather covered bodyguard flitted in kneeing at his feet.

"Yes, your majesty," Mori rumbled behind his devilish helmet.

"How many complaints have we had regarding Count Dracula, and his fraternising with breathers?" he asked a sinister plot developing in his mind.

"Many, your highness, the Westerna's, three biters from the Dracula hunt ball and of course Boris Dracula," Mori responded calmly.

"Hmmm," he mused. "I would like you to investigate these claims... see if they are correct."

"Yes, you high majesty," Mori agreed. "May I enquire as to why; you haven't bothered with the Draculas before now."

The Grand High Vampire stood towering over his servant and gestured letting him know he could stand. "Are you aware of the heir to the Dracula throne?"

"Vladimir Dracula," Mori said knowingly. "Yes, we know little about him, other than he is very stubborn and rebellious."

"He is the Chosen One," he muttered.

"Your majesty?" Mori asked confused.

"Vladimir Dracula is the Chosen One; I have known this for some time."

"He is a threat to your reign," Mori realised.

"Indeed he is," the GHV agreed.

"You must get rid of him before he transforms," Mori stated.

"No," he shook his head calmly. "I have a better idea; I need to get rid of Count Dracula. His daughter is no threat; it is the Count that is the problem, he is against me and has raised young Vladimir as such."

"What about the boy?" Mori asked.

The GHV gave him a devilish smirk. "While normally the throne of the Grand High Vampire is passed through the blood ceremony to see which clan leaders are worthy, I have decided I will raised the young boy as my own, he has lived with a single parent all his life, it will make no difference to him. The only trouble will be making him allow me to raise him."

"You plan on killing Count Dracula?" Mori realised.

"If the accusations prove to be true, which I doubt they are not, then yes, the punishment is death by dawn."

"What of Vladimir? He will try to stop you, and will harbour hatred toward you for it." Mori told him.

"As long as he never learns of my plot, then he will just assume that I was merely enforcing the rules." The GHV answered him. "I know the boy is smart, he may realise, but I will not murder him, he harbours a power greater than my own, I must make sure that his power is used correctly and not abuse by himself and others."

* * *

"I have seen them play board games," Boris told the executioner.

"Disgraceful," Mori muttered as he wrote it down.

Boris grinned as he stood up, and slid the small stake from his sleeve to his hand. He pulled it up preparing the strike on the back Mori.

* * *

Boris froze unable to move. "Ow!" He cried as the stake was set alight, dropped the stake and he found himself flying and then pinned to the wall that had been behind him.

Mori looked up shocked; Boris looked around seeing the Grand High Vampire stepping out of the shadows.

"Well, well, it looks like the Count isn't the only law breaker..." the Grand High Vampire spoke darkly; his voice emphasised and thunder rattling around.

"Vampircide is punishable by death," the GHV informed him. "You should know this. Unless you had good reason, no vampire would ever attempt to stake Justice Mori."

Mori glanced at his would be attacker preparing to kill him; the GHV raised his hand telling him that wasn't what he wanted.

"What were you planning Boris?" The GHV flitted in front of the boy whom was struggling against the Grand High Vampire's telekinetic grip on him, unable to resist his power.

"I... need... power. My family refuse me the power that is mine!" He cried.

"You stole power from the blood mirror," the GHV read from his mind glancing at him darkly. "They stopped you."

"No... Vladimir Dracula stopped me," he hissed through his fangs. "That child isn't worthy of the Dracula throne."

The Grand High Vampire tightened his grip on the boy making him gasp in pain. "That boy is the Chosen One, it is no wonder that you fell to his trickery."

Boris gasped. "NO! He cannot be!"

"He is," Moro confirmed from behind the leader. "He will lead all vampires."

"He isn't worthy, he loves breathers..." Boris choked.

The GHV's eyes darkened at that and hissed. "Typical, the Chosen One is a weak breather lover!"

"I am worthy! I almost killed my family, I am evil!" Boris told him.

"That is obvious," the GHV snarled at him. "But your evil has taken you too far Dracula, rules are rules, prophecies are prophecies. Your evil flirtations have no effect on me, you cannot change nor deny the fact Vladimir Dracula is the Chosen One."

"Your highness! PLEASE!" He begged.

"No, I will not allow you to get in my way Dracula... you must suffer the fate you justly deserve," the GHV's hand glowed with blue lightning and with a flick of his hand sent it at the vampire, with the briefest of screams Boris Dracula fell to pieces and turned to dust.

"It is done," Mori said calmly as he had in many executions, he himself was shocked at the Grand High Vampire's behaviour, he never executed people himself; he must have deep feeling for the Chosen One. He was determined to make him his own.

The Grand High Vampire turned to his bodyguard. "Inform Ivan Dracula that his son had been punished for attempted murder, and warn him that I will not stand for any more transgressions."

"Yes, your highness,"

"Did, you get enough information to charge the Count?"

"More than enough your grandness,"

"Excellent," the Grand High Vampire grinned. "Once you have set the message to dearest Ivan, we will depart and fly to Stokely. It is time I met the Chosen One."

* * *

_The first murder, sorry, this is going to be very killing based story, mostly because I am making it very vampiric._

_We'll be switching to episode 12 of season 2 next, and what will happen now that Boris is gone and the plan is underway..._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_Xx_


	3. Chapter 2: Detection

Choices

* * *

_Moving onwards! I don't own Young Dracula, despite the similarities in this chapter to episode 12 of season 2!_

_And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it, they make my day!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Detection

* * *

Vlad was shaking his head at his father. "Why do all our games have to end like this!?" He asked rhetorically, irritated.

Robin didn't say a word, because deep down, he was impressed by the Count's evilness, even for such a simple matter such as this.

"Because you are LOSERS!" Ingrid told them after flitting in, smug; she had just seen the Grand High Vampire approaching and knew that he had some reason for coming.

Will picked up the box for game. "Slewdo, the game a detective fun, for vampires aged eight to eight hundred." He didn't hide his disgust at this, and Vlad scowled at his sister's boyfriend, while he was happy that Ingrid had found someone that made her happy, he wasn't happy about how he had turned out since transforming.

"It's pitiful," Ingrid said as if she were lecturing children. "What would the Grand High Vampire have to say about this?"

"Well, it is lucky the Grand high vampire isn't here, right now," the Count said darkly slamming down a chess-like piece.

Renfield rushed in looking panicked, his yellow skin tinged with red blots from panicking.

"Master, the Grand High Vampire is here, right now!" He gasped.

Ingrid gave them a smug grin, and the Count stood putting a finger in the air. "Ah..."

Vlad looked at his best friend trying not to show that he was panicked by all this and put a hand on Robin's arm. "Robin you have to get out of here, you are in serious danger."

Robin rushed off heading for the door, and Vlad followed and spotted the door opening.

"HIDE!" He cried and Robin sprinted, hiding by bookcase.

Vlad turned around crossing his arms, pretending to be relaxed.

* * *

"This isn't a social call, Dracula. We are here, on official business." The Grand High Vampire told the Count darkly after the Count expressed his 'honour' of having the Grand High Vampire as his guest.

"We?" The Count repeated surprised, and partly concerned.

"Justice Mori," the Grand High Vampire called slamming is staff into the ground, and his servant entered scowling under his helmet at his whole family.

He marched calmly and went up to the Count. "Count Dracula, you are hereby charged with gross misconduct under rule three, paragraph five, sub course nine of ancient vampire law."

"Rule three, paragraph five, sub course nine!" The Count repeated surprised.

"What does that mean?" Vlad asked confused as he leaned on one of the chairs, and Robin peered from his hiding place to see what was going on.

The Count turned to his son. "No idea."

Mori approached the Count poking him keeping him away from him. "It means death, or more accurately, YOUR death."

Ingrid grinned widely and behind the GHV Renfield fainted.

Will snorted. "Stupid maggot,"

Vlad shook his head at Will; he was far too much like Ingrid.

"Count Dracula," the Grand High Vampire said seriously to the Count stepping towards him, inside feeling delightful at taking down one of the few vampires who refused to accept his authority. "You are charged with shaming vampires everywhere by associating with breathers and slayers."

"How very dare you!?" The Count almost yelled, pretended to be disgusted, but was in fact hiding his fear of the more powerful vampire. "I shall not rest until I find the one who has accused me."

"Shall I read you the list?" The GHV asked, half sarcastically and half smug.

"Yes, that would be useful thanks," the Count turned his back to the leader letting his fears show on his face, knowing full well that he was guilty.

The Grand High Vampire pulled out a scroll, Vlad tried to peer curiously but the Grand High Vampire raised it slight, smirking at the boy's curiosity.

"Your parents-in-law Atilla and Krone," the Grand High Vampire started, and Vlad almost snorted, they weren't even in-laws to Count Dracula because the Count and Magda never married, not that the Grand High Vampire knew that, and nor did it matter.

"Don't listen to those old coffin lodgers!" The Count said defensively.

"Also several vampire friends who attended your hunt ball last year," he added.

"Well, not friends exactly, I hardly knew them," the Count admitted.

"And then there is your nephew, Boris," the Grand High Vampire smirked, knowing he had won there.

The Count turned round shocked by the betrayal. "Boris!"

"Boris?" Vlad repeated shocked as well, and Ingrid shrugged understandingly, had she known about this she would have done the very same and noted to herself that she needed to learn about the vampire laws.

The Grand High Vampire nodded not telling them that Boris was in fact dead, a pile of ash which had been sent to Ivan Dracula, warning him not to suffer the fate of his son and his brother.

"Yes, he wrote to me several times, accused you of all sorts of crimes, fraternising with slayers, befriending breathers..."

"Ridiculous!" He cried.

"I have several pages here on a breather called Elizabeth Brannagh, so I sent Justice Mori to investigate to see if there were any truth in these claims... he said you play board games, as well as many other things..."

"Oh preposterous allegations!" The Count chimed to the Grand High Vampire stood behind him, signalling to Vlad he needed backing up.

"Don't know what he's talking about," Vlad agreed, the Grand High Vampire mentally winced, realising that Vlad wasn't going to be as easily separated from his father as he thought, they were too close...

"SILENCE!" He told the boy and immediately regretted it upon seeing the scathing dark glance he got for a second off the young Dracula heir.

The GHV pulled away stepping away from the Dracula family. "The trial will be an hour before daybreak; if you are found guilty it will be death by dawn for you Count Dracula."

"Don't you mean death AT dawn," the Count corrected.

Mori then stepped in so the GHV didn't have to strain himself. "No, he said death by dawn; we stick you outside and let the sunlight do its thing."

"Yes, that would do it," the Count admitted nervously.

"WHAT?!" Vlad intervened standing bravely in front of Mori, and in the background the Grand High Vampire smirked, impressed at the Chosen One, at least he knew he had the bravery to stand up to anyone, he would need that in the future. "Who made you judge, jury and executioner?" he questioned appalled.

"My card," he pulled it out to give the boy a simple answer.

"Justice Mori," Vlad read. "Judge, jury and executioner..."

"Anything else?" Mori asked him calmly, not wanting to offend the Chosen One.

"Yes," Ingrid interrupted. "Do I get front row seat?!"

"INGRID!" Vlad snapped, reminding her that this shouldn't be what she wanted, but she ignored him.

"For your own father's execution?" The Grand High Vampire asked Ingrid pretending to be surprised, she smiled at him evilly but innocently and he grinned. "Of course you do..."

* * *

"Unbelievable," the Grand High Vampire muttered. "Dracula's guilty, this is perfect."

Mori nodded. "It looks as though they were telling us the truth, your honour."

"This whole place reeks of breather..." he added feeling a scent pull him only to find a pair of trainers. "What is this, a filthy pair of breather shoes, dispose of them Mori!"

"Of course your grandness," he said picking them up and setting them alight causing them to turn to ash.

Under the table Robin Brannagh watched, terrified but also fascinated. The Grand High Vampire had an ulterior motive; he knew that now, the conversation between the GHV and Mori made that plain.

Robin tried carefully to calm himself, right now, he needed to listen, and take care, if he found out their ulterior motive, he might be able to help the Dracula's and stop the execution!

* * *

Vlad was careful when he came into the throne room looking for his father, he could see the Grand High Vampire pacing around the room in time with the piano which was playing itself.

He couldn't see Robin though, his eyes darted around the room and found him under a table, he was trying to mouth something at him, but he couldn't make it out. Vlad sidestepped carefully to the table and gestured to Robin telling him to run to the stairs up to his room, Robin stood up carefully, fear in his heart, not breathing and sprinted to the stairway up to Vlad's room, more noisily than Vlad would do it, but he wasn't caught, that was the main thing.

The Grand High Vampire turned around hearing the sprinting on the stairs only seeing Vlad.

"Ah," he sighed. "It's you."

Vlad didn't speak, not out of fear, like other vampire but because he had no response.

"Come child, I wish to talk to you..." the Grand High Vampire gestured to him and Vlad walked up to him curious...

* * *

_There is differences here from episode 12, this is because Boris isn't pretending to be Mori and because of the storyline. From here on in, the story will be different to episode 12; I should also point out that I haven't forgotten about the Van Helsings, it is just they have no part in this yet._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 3: Temptation

Choices

* * *

_My second update today! Don't expect this every day, it's only because I have finished writing chapters 35 and 36 - yes this story is going on that long. It will probably be 50 ish chapters._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 3: Temptation

* * *

Robin couldn't help but feel nervous, even though he knew he was partly safe where he was; but then again, it had been twenty minutes since he fled here and Vlad hadn't followed. That couldn't be a good sign, especially now he knew the ulterior motive of the evil Grand High Vampire.

* * *

"**Your highness, how exactly are you going to get the Dracula boy on your side, if you are correct and he is the Chosen One then he will be the one vampire who can actually resist you," Mori stated calmly.**

"**It is simple Mori," the Grand High Vampire told his bodyguard. "I will soften him to me; of course the boy will be upset. But he IS a vampire; he will get over it. After all he stands to gain from his father's death; it means he becomes Count Dracula."**

"**He is only thirteen my lord, will he be allowed the title at such a young age?" Mori asked.**

"**I will make sure he is allowed it, no vampire can resist power, breather lover or not, he will want control, he's a teenager that will want to control his own life, and I will give him that."**

"**Then he will do your bidding as the Chosen One!" Mori exclaimed.**

"**Keep your voice down," he hissed. "I don't want to control him, just have me in his favour so he doesn't kill me."**

"**Even if he takes your throne?" Mori asked, knowing the Chosen One likely would have to take the throne.**

"**Especially if Chosen One takes my throne..."**

* * *

Robin flinched coming back to the present, after that Mori left investigating to see if the Count was guilty, then Vlad showed up and Robin managed to get away from the Grand high Vampire.

Robin shuddered, he didn't want to be with a thousand miles of that vampire, in fact now he thought about it, he didn't want Vlad within a thousand miles of the Grand High vampire, he felt protective of his best and only friend; he wasn't going to lose Vlad now, not now that they were beginning to develop a true friendship.

There was one thing for it... he had to tell Vlad.

* * *

Vlad was stood with the Grand High Vampire, both looking to the sky, they had been stood in silence for a long time; Vlad had expected conversation, not silence...

"Vladimir, I understand that you hold... resentment for me given the situation," the Grand High Vampire stated calmly. "This isn't the situation I wanted to meet the heir to the Dracula throne in."

Vlad looked at the vampire leader, wondering where this was going. "Well drop the charges from Dad, and then we can have a more 'pleasant' meeting." He said coldly, and the Grand High Vampire looked at the boy, seeing irritation, frustration and anger in his eyes, but his face betrayed no emotion.

"I wish I could," he lied faking a sigh. "But, I am afraid, Vlad- may I call you Vlad?"

"Everyone does, I can't see why you can't," Vlad told him.

"I am afraid, your father has drawn too much attention to himself, and he sets a... good example rather than the bad example. He is an inspiration to many, including I don't doubt yourself. The law states I must act accordingly, I have tolerated him this long, I cannot let it continue." The GHV explained, trying to fake innocence. "Surely you understand that is the priority."

Vlad shook his head. "It seems more like you have a personal vendetta against Dad." He corrected knowingly, and the Grand High Vampire fleetingly wondered if the boy had already mastered telepathy, he put that thought aside and continued to listen to the boy.

"What personal vendetta?"

"Dad doesn't really like you," Vlad admitted. "I bet it's no secret, he doesn't hide that kind of thing, and he quite the troublemaker, I would know I have to keep him in line half the time... not to mention I have the same problem, trouble finds me all the time. Mum herself is openly breaking vampire law, she is with a werewolf, it is no secret and yet what she is doing is forbidden. You let her off, I know you do, but you don't Dad, clearly you have a personal grudge to settle with him... that or you have some other ulterior motive."

The Grand High Vampire smirked, surprised by his future prince. "You are good," he admitted. "I admit that your father and I do not see eye to eye,"

"I don't either," Vlad muttered.

"And I will not deny he isn't my favourite subject," He looked at Vlad wondering if he will become his favourite, given the power the GHV knew he would wield he had no doubt he would become his favourite. "As for your mother, I cannot act against her because of your grandparents."

Vlad shook his head. "They are like a thousand years old, with no extra powers, the only thing they have is influence over the council; you tell the council about Mum and they will side with you and allow you to take action."

"Hmm," he mused. "I never thought of that, I may use that..."

The Grand High Vampire half expected Vlad to defend his mother, but he did not. "I sense you don't get along with your mother."

Vlad twitched looking away. "None of us do," Vlad muttered. "She's a spiteful old witch, but she is my Mum..."

"You should let go Vladimir,"

"What?" Vlad asked confused.

"Your mother, your sister, they are plainly brutal to you, yet you tolerate them,"

"They are my family, I LOVE them!" Vlad emphasised.

"Do you really?" the GHV questioned.

"How can you even ask that!?" Vlad snapped. "I may be a vampire, but you know full well vampires can love."

"Yes," he admitted thinking of his own past... "Vampires can love, but they don't love you..."

"Dad does," Vlad murmured knowingly.

"Your father is going to die," the Grand High Vampire reminded him. "Let them go, go your own way."

Vlad shuddered at the thought of his father dying, but he knew he had to prepare for if that happened... if it did, he doubted Ingrid would let him stay, in fact she may try and take the Dracula throne... his throne. "If Dad dies, what will happen to me?"

The Grand High Vampire hide a smile, he now had the Chosen One exactly where he wanted him...

"You will become Count Dracula," he admitted.

"I am not sixteen, I am not a proper vampire, becoming a Count before the transformation has never happened," Vlad said knowingly looking to the GHV. "Ingrid is of age, she will try to take the throne, by force if she has to. She's ambitious; she'll do anything to get that power."

"I noticed," the Grand high Vampire admitted. "That question about your father's execution, it was a trick; to see what she is like, if she wants to be heir. I can see she wants it more than anything... she will not gain it Vladimir."

Vlad shook his head. "She won't like that."

"She," he emphasised. "Will have no choice in matter, it is my decision whether an heir gains a throne, most of the time I approve, occasionally I do not, in this case I thoroughly approve. Ingrid Dracula will not be getting your throne Vlad. I promise."

* * *

_It may seem like Ingrid may die eventually from this, don't worry; that isn't part of the story... some bad things are going to happen and yes there is death but I am not killing off Ingrid._

_That's all the spoilers I will give you._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review please!_

_C_

_xx_


	5. Chapter 4: Investigations

Choices

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula._

_Back to Robin, we will get back to the Count, Ingrid and Will soon. But Van Helsings will be in this chapter as well though!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Investigations

* * *

Vlad walked into his room feeling dazed, confused almost. The way the Grand High Vampire treated him was completely unexpected, he had expected gross mistreatment after all he was a Dracula...

"What is the Chosen One!? And why didn't you tell me you are the Chosen One!?" Robin asked immediately making Vlad snap out of his stupor. "And why did you take an HOUR to get up here?!"

Vlad sighed at his best friend, he was unsurprised by the last question but the first two... "How did you know?"

"What?" Robin asked now confused as he stood up to get a proper look at his best mate.

"How did you know about me, supposedly, being the Chosen One?" Vlad demanded quietly, walking to the door and shutting it to make sure they weren't overheard.

Robin noticed Vlad's 'supposedly' and decided to tell him the truth. "The Grand High Vampire and Mori were talking about you."

Vlad stiffened. "They know," Robin nodded.

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"About being the Chosen One?" Robin nodded again. "I found out in the dreamworld, it's what Dad told me anyway."

Vlad had told Robin everything about the dreamworld, but not about how he was told he was the Chosen One, he had intentionally left that bit out believing it wasn't true.

"Well, obviously you have to be the Chosen One," Robin told him, having a hard time keeping calm. "Whatever that means... and somehow, the Grand High Vampire knows."

"All vampires know," Vlad muttered. "The Chosen One is mentioned in a prophecy, saying when the vampire bloodline begins to die out too fast, the Chosen One is meant to come and save them, because he or she will be the most powerful vampire ever... not to mention they would be the leader of our kind."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Well, clearly the Grand High Vampire knows you are the Chosen One Vlad. Like it or not. And because of that, he plans to kill your Dad and get you on side..."

Vlad that moment looked like if he was a vampire his eyes would be bright red and thunder would be filling the room with noise. Robin was glad at that moment Vlad wasn't a vampire yet, he was terrified as it was, and he didn't want Vlad to scare him anymore than the other vampires already had.

"That's why he was being so nice to me," Vlad muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Robin tilted his head watching Vlad beginning to pace the room.

Vlad looked to his friend after stopping his pacing and standing by the window, leaning on its frame. "He assured me that I will get the Dracula throne when Dad dies, he made out as if he would kill Ingrid to stop her."

"What?! But that's evil," Robin exclaimed.

"He's a vampire," Vlad pointed out. "It's what he does. He obviously wants to get my support because of who I am, but with Dad around he can't do that."

"So what do we do?" Robin asked.

"Well, it means we are back to square one," Vlad admitted. "We have to make Dad innocent."

"And he isn't, given I am here,"

"Exactly, so it's going to be near impossible to make Dad innocent." Vlad told him. "Dad refuses to run away..."

"So what do we do?" Robin asked and Vlad smiled glad his friend was supporting him in this.

"We pull a trick out of the vampire book; we trick them into thinking Dad is innocent," Vlad said giving him a slight smile.

"Easier said than done," Robin pointed out.

"I know, but Mori and the Grand High Vampire aren't exactly going to go near breathers, and most certainly not near the Van Helsings, so they won't find out that way..."

* * *

Mori had been combing the castle since his had been dismissed by the GHV, and still he had found nothing, he had the feeling that Renfield had cleared up all the evidence, because there was the foul stench of his scent but not of any other breather.

His scent was so strong that it likely covered scent of any breather or possibly a slayer...

Van Helsing peered around the corner at the red leather clad vampire, it was obvious this person was a vampire; what person was go round dressed like that in the home of the Dracula family, only a vampire would do that.

"I want a nice clean slaying," the Professor said next to him and Eric shushed him.

"They have super hearing, he'll hear you!" Van Helsing muttered, and saw Mori turn around and mentally cursed the Professor. This would be much easier if he wasn't here, obviously he hadn't done any slaying himself.

Van Helsing backed away pulling the arrogant 'slayer' into the closet with him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Saving your life," Eric responded venom in his voice.

The Professor looked at him in shock and then peered through the crack in the door seeing Mori pass unsuspectingly.

Eric sighed. "We may not be so lucky next time."

The Professor scowled at him. "Maybe not, but this is a good opportunity..."

"Translation?" Van Helsing demanded.

"That was Justice Mori, I believe, he's the second most powerful vampire in the world, he punishes those who have broken vampire law. He also acts as a bodyguard for the Grand High Vampire." The Professor told him.

"You believe?" Van Helsing repeated. "So you are saying that the two most powerful vampires in the world are here!"

"Wwe... are going to need back up," the Professor muttered terrified. "You will not be able to take out all the vampires in this castle, if you take out one, the rest will..."

"Kill us," Van Helsing finished, not showing his fear, he had faced worse, even though he had never slayed any vampire in his life.

* * *

"I think Van Helsing is here," Vlad murmured as he went down the stairs Robin behind him.

"What makes you think that?" Robin asked surprised by Vlad's comment.

"I don't know," Vlad admitted, surprising himself. "I just know... I know there are slayers down there," Vlad nodded down the stairs. "I can sense it... I don't know how."

Robin raised his eyebrows impressed. "You think this may be a Chosen One thing?"

"Maybe," Vlad muttered reluctantly. "I still don't believe I am the Chosen One to be honest, Robin."

"I guess I understand why you think that," Robin admitted. "But, it would explain a lot... the powers manifesting early for one."

Vlad winced, knowing Robin had a good point, his powers had been manifesting early, too early in fact it wasn't natural even for a vampire. Something was definitely different with him, Vlad just thought the different thing was the whole 'I don't want to be a vampire, I want to be a normal boy' thing... maybe he was wrong. Vlad shook his head; he wasn't willing to accept that quite yet.

"Nevertheless, Mori and the Grand High Vampire believe it; we have to get rid of them, preferably before Dad gets dusted." Vlad responded.

"Right," Robin agreed.

* * *

_End of that, moving onto the next now._

_Thank you reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	6. Chapter 5: Reinforcements

Choices

* * *

_I managed to write several chapters yesterday, and I should be able to keep it up because I don't have much to do until October._

_I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Reinforcements

* * *

Vlad and Robin were running through the tunnels leading out of the castle.

"It's a good thing we have explored these tunnels..." Robin gasped as they slowed to a walk, now near the exit where Professor Chaney and Van Helsing were heading for. "Otherwise we would probably be lost."

Vlad sighed. "Robin, we have never been down this route before, I am just following that my sense tell me."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Robin said sarcastically. "Thanks."

Vlad shook his head at his best friend. Normally he would find Robin's sarcasm funny, but this was such a serious situation he couldn't afford to laugh.

Vlad then took a side corridor that Robin didn't even see and within a few paces they were at the exit, one that seemed to be a wall with an opening in it. Obviously some kind of secret passage, this must have been how the Van Helsings got in and out of the castle so easily.

"This is new," Robin said.

"It's how the slayers have been getting in and out without anyone noticing," Vlad agreed and tensed. "They are coming."

Robin tensed feeling sick to his stomach, though he knew well the slayers wouldn't hurt him, he knew they would hurt him so they could kill Vlad. He couldn't let them kill Vlad, not now he knew how important his best mate was to the world as well as himself.

The slayers were shocked to see Robin and Vlad at the exit.

* * *

"You," Van Helsing snapped at Vlad. "How did you know I was here?"

Vlad shrugged. "None of your business, why isn't Jonno with you?"

"That's none of your business," Eric told his student.

"Care to introduce me?" Professor Chaney asked, not knowing he was facing an untransformed vampire.

"Vladimir Dracula,"

"Robin Brannagh,"

Professor Chaney stepped back, shock plain on his face, he didn't stop for a second to think that one of the boys could be the son and heir of Count Dracula.

"I suggest you two stand out of our way," Van Helsing told the two young boys. "We have business to attend to."

"I am sure you do," Robin agreed. "But we can't let you through."

"Why is that? You do know you are stood next to a _vampire_, the son and heir of Count Dracula, doesn't that scare you?" The Professor chimed.

Robin looked at Vlad and Vlad raised his eyebrows; Robin turned away and laughed briefly. "Me, scared of Vlad," he chortled. "No. Definitely not, he may be a vampire but he's my best friend."

The Professor glared at the boy disgusted. "What did you do to him?" He demanded to Vlad.

"Nothing," Vlad admitted. "He found me, not the other way round. Van Helsing can back that."

Van Helsing cringed knowing Vlad was in fact telling the truth.

"Why are you here, other than slaying," Vlad asked. "Surely you were trying to kill someone, but either you've given up which doesn't seem likely... or something stopped you."

"That isn't your business boy," the Professor chimed and stepped forward. "Now, get out of our way."

"In a bit of a hurry are we?" Robin asked.

"I could just hypnotise you to find out, you know," Vlad said calmly, but internally didn't like that idea. He had to play this game though, he was a vampire; he knew well that slayers didn't respond to vampires unless extreme measures were taken.

"Very well," Chaney responded, and Van Helsing held up his hand silencing him.

"Maybe you can explain why two of the most powerful vampires in the world are here?" Van Helsing asked, and it hit Vlad like a battering ram, they needed to get out so they could call reinforcements to get rid of the Grand High Vampire and Justice Mori.

"The two?" Robin responded confused, worried they knew Vlad was the Chosen One.

"Mori and the Grand High Vampire," Vlad muttered to him, reassurance him his voice but only so quiet that Robin could hear it.

"You're going to get reinforcements," Vlad guessed and took the looks on the slayers faces as confirmation, for a moment he thought of letting them kill them. But, then if he was the Chosen One, if that happened he would likely have to take charge, and he didn't want that.

Vlad sighed unwillingly. "I guess I can't tell you to call it off," Vlad muttered and snapped his fingers hypnotising the Professor and walked up to Van Helsing.

"I'll make a deal with you," Vlad told the slayer calmly. "Why is that guy with you?"

Van Helsing scowled but answered. "He is here to see me slay a vampire, so I keep my licence."

"Okay," Vlad said. "If I hypnotise him to believe he saw you slay a vampire, and forget about Mori and the Grand High Vampire; will you not mention this, leave us be for a week. Then you can do whatever you want."

Van Helsing considered. "I don't like the sound of that, it sounds like a trick."

Vlad sighed and Robin intervened. "If you are worried about people getting hurt or killed; don't bother, we want rid of those two as well. We just don't plan on killing them."

Van Helsing blinked. "They will still be around."

Vlad shrugged. "Take it or leave it, either way you won't kill them, not one I tell them about this entryway and I know full well you won't hurt me."

Van Helsing sighed. "Fine, you have a deal... but if even one person more is bitten..."

"Back to normal," Vlad finished.

* * *

"Where, in the name of all that is evil, is that little breather loving freak!?" Ingrid demanded impatiently; Will, the Count, Ingrid, Mori and the Grand High Vampire were sat around the main table; Renfield was stood behind the Count concern for his master on his face. They were waiting for Vlad, they couldn't start this without him so the count had insisted, and the Grand High Vampire agreed, as heir Vlad had to be here.

* * *

"Take care of yourself okay, and your family," Vlad told Robin; both of them were stood by the secret exit, Vlad had told Robin he had to go home until all this was sorted, for the Count's sake and Robin's.

"I will, promise," Robin said fiddling with his leather jacket. "You take care too, I don't want to find out you got ashed or something."

Vlad smiled. "I will."

Robin hugged his best friend and Vlad hugged him back feeling like he was going to cry. This felt very final to him, like he would never see Robin again after this.

Robin let his friend go. "Bye Vlad,"

"Goodbye," Vlad watched Robin walk away until he was so far away he couldn't be see; he sighed and walked back inside.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	7. Chapter 6: Trial

Choices

* * *

_Right onward, back to the others! Sorry this is up later than usual, see I haven't been at home and then I have been feeling awful all day so I haven't had chance till now to update. This is why I don't put up all my chapters at once, otherwise you'd never get updates!_

_ I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Trial

* * *

Vlad was careful as he made his way back to the throne room; the whole being able to sense things had put him on edge, it was like he could sense everything, including the gathering of vampires and the single breather in the throne room.

They must be waiting for him, Vlad had realised on route, and began to hurry a little more, and then slowed, he didn't really want to get to the throne room, because Vlad had a feeling they were gathered for the trail, and Vlad had no plan to get the Count from being dusted yet.

Walking like this would normally help Vlad think, in fact usually by now Vlad would have some brilliant plan to save his father, but every time he thought of one, he realised that the Grand High Vampire would be expecting it. There seemed to real way out unless Vlad could prove the Count's innocence, and given the GHV's determination, Vlad felt even if he proven his father innocent, Count Dracula would be executed for some other reason instead.

He had to try though...

* * *

The Grand High Vampire was the first to notice Vlad coming in; he could see plainly that the boy was tired; obviously he had been awake all night trying to come up with a plan to save his father.

"Where have you been?" Ingrid demanded. "We have been sat here for over half an hour!"

Vlad scowled at his sister, not in the mood to deal with her. "Busy," he snapped. "Unlike you!"

Ingrid almost flinched at that, she knew really that she should have been trying to save her father, but instead she had done nothing, maybe that wasn't what she should have done.

Vlad slumped into a chair next to his father, and the Count gave his favourite child a concerned look.

"Can we get this over with?" Vlad asked and nodded conspicuously at the GHV, telling him that he was 'on good terms with him' now he had assured him he would get the Dracula throne.

"Of course," the Grand High Vampire said and nodded to Mori.

"Count Dracula," Mori stood. "You are charged with fraternising with breathers and slayers; do you plead innocent or guilty?"

"Innocent," the Count said fairly calmly.

"Did you find any evidence to prove his guilt?" the Grand High Vampire asked of Mori.

"Well..." Mori frowned under his helmet knowing he hadn't really found any, and the GHV knew this but planned on charging him with some crime anyway. "I didn't find any evidence of breathers, other than those breather shoes..."

Robin, Vlad thought remembering Robin had been walking around in his socks and in the tunnels had been complaining about his feet hurting from the stones the floor was made of.

"Where are these shoes?" Vlad asked.

"I burnt them," Mori stated.

"What kind of evidence is that then, even if you saw them, it doesn't prove anything." Vlad pointed out.

"I ordered them destroyed, they should not have been here." The GHV told Vlad.

"And how do you know that they weren't from some breather Dad, Ingrid or Will has drained?" Vlad asked Ingrid was tempted to interrupt and say that none of them had drained anyone in over a week.

"Then why weren't they cleaned up?" Mori demanded.

"Not my job," Vlad said calmly looking at Renfield. "Renfield is bound to miss something, it's a big castle."

"It's smaller than your last one," Mori pointed out.

"But harder to maintain," Vlad added. "You don't live here, I do, I know how difficult it can be to keep this place completely breather free."

Mori scowled under his helmet. "How dare you speak to me that way?"

Vlad scowled back, knowing the 'judge' was scowling at him.

"Silence," the GHV said not wanting Mori to provoke the Chosen One. "Did you find anything else incriminating?"

"He had garlic perfume in his room," Mori placed a bottle on the table.

"I bought it for my wife," the Count admitted.

Vlad turned to his father. "You were trying to kill Mum?"

"No," he denied. "Just give her a bad rash."

The Grand High Vampire sighed, it was true the perfume wouldn't kill Magda Westenra, it wasn't potent enough.

"Very well, obviously you have not been interacting with breathers, other than biting them." The GHV admitted.

Vlad smiled, beginning to feel he might win this.

"But," the Grand High Vampire shook his head. "I am sorry Count, but you have interfered with breather previous to moving to moving to Britain."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked fear leaking into his veins, he had a feeling this might happen.

"I am sorry Vladimir, but your father revealed out existence by biting the village elders of the village you lived nearby, I cannot ignore that. It is a violation of the law. Your father cannot deny it." The GHV pretended to sympathise.

The Count winced knowing that he was right, he couldn't ignore that.

"Count Dracula, I charge you with breaking rule one, 'do not reveal our existence to any breather no matter the circumstances'." The Grand High Vampire stood. "Your punishment stands, in ten minutes you will be nothing but dust."

The Count stood. "And what about the kids?"

"Your son will obtain his inheritance – your throne, power and castle - as for your daughter, she may do what she pleases." The Grand High Vampire dismissed it. "Mori."

Mori flitted behind the Count tying his hands together with argentallium shackles.

* * *

_This is it, back to the prelude now..._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	8. Chapter 7: Never

Choices

* * *

_This chapter is a more detailed version of the prelude with a bit more added on... Sorry that I have to kill the Count – I don't want to do it, but as I have said, it's part of the story._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 7: Never

* * *

Mori grabbed the Count speeding him outside.

"No, don't," Vlad yelled after him and began to run after him only to be caught by the Grand High Vampire himself.

"Vlad please, it would be less painful if you let us get it over with," the GHV told him calmly looking at the boy.

Vlad didn't look. "NO!" Vlad cried and the next thing he knew the Grand High Vampire was on the floor smoking slightly and a crackle in the air like the leader of vampirekind had just been electrocuted.

Vlad continued to sprint after his father.

* * *

Ingrid frowned from her seat uncertain whether to interfere, then an idea came to her. She walked to the Grand High Vampire, Will right behind her.

"I will help you," she told the Grand High Vampire. "If you make me Countess Dracula."

"Never," he snarled. "Your brother will inherit the throne."

"Why would you care is my brother got the throne? He is a breather lover, unworthy of any throne, never mind the Dracula throne." Ingrid pointed out and the GHV shook his head.

"He has more potential than you little girl," he told her as he flitted to his feet. "He won't just get the Dracula throne; he will likely get my throne too..."

"What?" Ingrid demanded.

"He's the Chosen One," he told her.

Ingrid turned her head to the door. "Vlad," she muttered and flitted out, Will on her tail still.

Renfield stumbled his way out of the room as well and the GHV flitted out with a whoosh.

* * *

The Count was already in the argentalium cage when Vlad got to him.

"Let him out!" Vlad demanded of Mori.

"And how are you going to convince me?" Mori asked turning around to look at the Dracula heir.

"I am the Chosen One," Vlad said calmly taking a step forward. "I know you know this, and I also know it means you are no match for me."

Mori laughed manically as the Count gawped at his son, his son was the Chosen One, and he had never known... "You're not even a vampire yet young Dracula, how can you possibly hope to fight me?"

"However and with whatever I can," Vlad responded. "I can hypnotise vampires," Vlad told him. "I could hypnotise you to drop the charges."

"You won't be able to hypnotise his grandness though," Mori said seeing the GHV, Ingrid, will and Renfield come outside. "He's too powerful for you."

"For now," Vlad muttered and suddenly found himself pinned from behind.

"Nevertheless my little prince, you aren't more powerful than me yet," the Grand High Vampire murmured in his ear and signalled to Mori to hold him.

"Vlad, you're the Chosen One, you can stop him," Ingrid cried to him brother.

"Silence!" The Grand High Vampire yelled flitting behind the couple and pulling them under a dark cover, tying them to a post and pulling out a stake pointing it at Ingrid's chest. "Count Dracula is going to die, and none of you can stop it."

* * *

Vlad struggled relentlessly against Justice Mori's tight grip on him, he couldn't fight him he was too strong... he was so close, yet so far he thought as Mori pulled him close to the rand High Vampire near the tent like thing that protected his sister, Will and the GHV... he had no choice, he had to resort to this...

"Ingrid, help!" Vlad pleaded to his sister only centimetres from him.

Ingrid and Will were tied up unable to move still, a thick covering over their heads protecting them from the sun, Ingrid looked as enraged as Vlad felt, but she did not move, for fear that the stake pointed at her heart would go in her.

Vlad turned his eyes to his father, stuck in the argentalium cage.

"DAD!" He yelled, turning his glaze to his father. He couldn't believe this was happening; his father was going to die, after all they had been though, after all Vlad's trickery and deceit; it had all been in vein.

The Count looked at his son his eyes full of grief, and then to the sun which was rising. He then laid his eyes on his children.

"I love you," he murmured so they could only just hear him, trying to maintain his dignity right till the end. "Both of you."

Ingrid looked like she had been punched in the face and then snarled at her suppresser who held the stake close to her heart and bared her fangs... the Grand High Vampire held her captive and he ignored her, a stiff grin on his face as he watched the Count.

Will looked at Ingrid worry evident and trying to comfort her without touching her or words.

"NOOOOO!" Both the children cried seeing the sunlight hit their father, the Count screamed silently making thunder boom and dissolved slowly leaving a pile of ash behind.

"DAD!" Vlad yelled disbelievingly tears streaming down his face.

"No!" Ingrid cried; she too looked ready to break down.

"It is done," Vlad heard Mori rumble from behind him, still holding him tightly, unwilling to let the young vampire go out of fear of how he would react.

The Grand High Vampire nodded and snapped his fingers so Will and Ingrid were free, Ingrid tripped landing in Will's arms, and broke down hiding her face in Will; Will looked at the Count's remains, a mix of worry and shock on his face.

Mori let Vlad go deciding he was no match for him, and Vlad sprinted straight to the ashes in the cage ignoring everything and everyone around him.

He knelt putting his hand above the ashes, unsure whether it would be disrespectful to put his hands in the ashes. "Dad... I love you too, I will never forget you, and I will be a proper Dracula; I promise."

The Grand High Vampire laughed manically, thrilled at achieving victory. "Silly boy, how could you love someone who treated you so badly?"

"He treated me better than anyone else ever has," Vlad snapped, dropping his facade that he had previously had on to make the Grand High Vampire think he was on good terms with him.

The Grand High Vampire raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really... well we will see how you feel one everyone starts treating you as my prince."

"What?" Ingrid turned her head to him, and then realised his meaning. "You aren't taking my brother!"

"Oh but I am," he stated calmly, smirking at Ingrid who looked ready to attack him. "I didn't come here to be stopped by a mere girl."

"You came here, for me," Vlad croaked looking at him with disgust and he took the Grand High Vampire's grin as confirmation, even though he already knew the plot. "You'll never win," Vlad muttered, determined thinking of his father and how he would want him to resist. "I'll avenge Dad, and you will never have me!"

Vlad stood up removing his hands from the cage, and sprinted down the hill, knowing full well the sunlight wouldn't let any vampire follow him, but also from now on he was alone.

* * *

_There we go, full circle, now time to move past the prelude onto what happens afterwards..._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	9. Chapter 8: Runaway

Choices

* * *

_I have to say, I am glad that is over with, killing the Count wasn't a pleasant thing to go through writing, it's quite emotional because you are killing someone you know you shouldn't._

_Also, it seems quite appropriate that it is this chapter that is put up today given the news about YD that has been released. :( See my forum for details._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 8: Runaway

* * *

Vlad kept running, and running and running, letting the sun bathe him in its ultra violet rays. Vlad had never been so happy to be in the sun, usually he enjoyed the sunlight but right now, he was more pleased about the sunlight than he ever had been.

He was tempted to stop when he got to Robin's house... but he couldn't stop, not now, he had to get as far away from home as possible.

Home, it was quite ironic, Vlad thought of Stokely as home, more so in fact than he had in Transylvania. Yet now, the castle didn't feel like it could be home anymore, not without the Count around.

Vlad cringed, pain obvious on his face, his stomach churning from the pain. He wanted to wither kick a wall out of frustration or curl up in a dark corner and sob himself to sleep where he might find relief from the agony he was feeling right now.

Vlad took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he couldn't stop now, mourning could come later when he knew that he was save from power-hungry vampire who were after him.

Vlad put his hands his pockets feeling the passport in one pocket and his wallet in the other, there was only one way he could hope to get out of reach of the Grand High Vampire and Justice Mori.

* * *

Getting to the nearest airport had been the easy part, getting a plane was tricky...

Vlad knew very well that he was well under the age he should be getting on a plane in his own; in fact he likely looked very suspicious in the airport. He was going to have to take a page out of the Dracula book, he didn't like it, in fact he loathed himself for even thinking about it, but he didn't have much of a choice, he either ran away or he served the Grand High Vampire for the rest of his unlife.

He wasn't even considering the latter. As far as he was concerned he would get away, hide until he reached sixteen, sneak back and transform; then he would deal with the Grand High Vampire. Vlad couldn't believe he was even thinking this, but his anger was making him irrational, at least on the inside, on the outside the young heir looked cool and collected.

Vlad wasn't hesitant about going to the desk and spoke calmly. "Can I have a single ticket on the next flight to Australia please?" Vlad thought about going to California to see his uncle, but the Grand High Vampire would be expecting that, he had to go somewhere extremely sunny but not a predictable place. Australia was the next place he could think of.

The lady peered over the desk to see Vlad, she immediately noticed his lack of luggage and how young he was, his high suggest he was thirteen, but the way he looked make he think he might in fact be older; she decided not to ask about that until she saw his passport.

"Passport please,"

Vlad pulled his passport out of his pocket, relieved that he had forged his date of birth so he was five years older. He had done it last year in an attempt to find a way out of becoming a vampire, it had taken three months and several hypnotisms to create this second passport – Vlad had his Romanian one, but that told his real date of birth.

The lady at the counter inspected it closely, but eventually decided it wasn't the fake it actually was. "You look a little young to be eighteen," she commented as she handed over his passport.

"I suffer from disorder than stumps my growth," Vlad lied calmly. "And I am a small person in general."

She nodded accepting this. "There is a plane to Perth in half an hour, is that okay?"

Vlad nodded and handed over the money to get the ticket, feeling intense relief that he had his own private inheritance, one that the Grand High Vampire couldn't track easily, after all most vampires didn't understand technology, and they wouldn't even know how to withdraw money never mind track a card.

* * *

Vlad leaned back into the chair feeling incredibly at ease despite what he had done to get on this plane. It was relieving to see the plane was a quiet one; it might in fact be a nice trip for his first trip on a plane.

Vlad got a whole row to himself and started to dwell on what had happened, he could feel the tears silently sliding down his face; he was surprised at how well he was handling this, maybe it was his vampire genes, and maybe they were keeping him more emotionally stable than he normally would be...

Vlad looked outside, and then at his watch, it was two o'clock in the afternoon in Britain, but it was later in Australia. Vlad took a deep breath, he didn't want to suffer jet lag, so he asked what time it was in Perth from one of the hostess' and adjusted his watch accordingly to five o'clock.

Seeing himself so high up out of the window made Vlad feel a slight thrill, but also made him nervous; he wasn't the biggest fan of heights, he didn't mind them, but the thought of being n a position where gravity could cause him crashing down rattled his nerves.

Vlad slept on the plane, feeling once he get to Perth he wouldn't be able to sleep again for some time, and Vlad knew if he slept now it would feel like he had just slept a night and wake up to find it was seven in the morning when he got to Perth which hopefully would prevent jet lag.

Once he landed Vlad's thoughts were full of Ingrid, and hoped that she was okay and the Grand High Vampire hadn't harmed her.

* * *

_This chapter didn't gone exactly as I intended, but the result will be the same... We will be switching to Ingrid next._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	10. Chapter 9: Refusal

Choices

* * *

_I have now planned - not written - the whole of this story. It's about 55 chapters long, as well as my acknowledgements. So sit back in the knowledge that you have 46 chapters to read after this. Hope you enjoy it._

_We are moving back to Ingrid just after Vlad sprinted off..._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 9: Refusal

* * *

Ingrid felt like the weight of the world had been pressed on her shoulders when she couldn't see her brother anymore; normally she would be angry at him for running away like a coward, but in this case she completely understood, and felt that maybe she should run away as well.

Unfortunately she didn't have that option, she realised seeing the sun brightly shining, she wouldn't last a minute in this sunlight. No vampire would last long, not even the Grand High Vampire himself, this felt almost relieving to Ingrid, though she would never admit it to anyone she was glad of the sunlight, the longer it was like this the less likely the Grand High Vampire would be able to find Vlad.

Seeing her father admit her loved her, and then turn to a pile of ash had changed her; only five minutes ago she wouldn't have felt any concern for her little brother at all, but now... she really felt she saw the importance of family, and if she had to face the Grand High Vampire to protect what was left of her family... then so be it.

The Grand High Vampire looked furious, he knew well he couldn't follow Vlad, and Mori's armour wasn't protecting him as well as it should from the sunlight, resulting in the servant retreating to the castle to prevent being dusted.

This was not how he expected things to happen; he thought the boy would readily fall into the trap. Obviously, he had underestimated him; it seemed that Vlad already knew about his plot somehow, but the question was how, he and Mori had been careful not to be overheard, yet somehow Vlad had found out. It just didn't make sense...

Ingrid could see the frustration on the Grand High Vampire's face and hid her smug expression taking Will's hand carefully in her own.

"Brace yourself," she murmured to her boyfriend. "He's not going to be in a good mood."

"Why did your brother run away like that?" he responded seeming annoyed at her brother.

"Because..." Ingrid faked a deep breath. "He doesn't want the Grand High Vampire to get his way. Especially after what he has done to Dad, V;lad doesn't like to be manipulated; he will do anything to avoid it..."

"He's thirteen, how can he possibly get around on his own?" Will hissed. "He," Will nodded in the direction of the GHV. "Will find him!"

Ingrid shook her head. "Both you and he underestimate my brother." Will gave her a confused expression. "Vlad has never wanted to be a vampire, in the end I think he has always planned to run away from it, like I tried to. I was unprepared. But, Vlad... he isn't daft, he's a good planner he always has been. I would bet that he has since his thirteenth he has always had a way out so he can get away quickly at a seconds notice."

"Why would he do that?"

"He's had close calls where he thought he was going to transform early," Ingrid admitted. "After the last one... I'd bet he learnt a lesson from it... and has a plan in case it happens again. In Vlad's case, his solution for things he cannot solve tends to be he avoids them."

Ingrid was surprised at how well she seemed to know her brother. She always considered herself distant from her brother, but maybe she had really been deep down had an eye on him.

Eventually the vampires were able to get back inside the castle safely, after a serious amount of persuasion of Renfield who looked deathly ill, his skin white under its yellow tinge.

Ingrid ignored Renfield, deciding that leaving him be would be the best idea for him. Comforting him would likely make him worse, given he wasn't used to being comforted in the first place. Ingrid had to admit, inside she was just as devastated as anyone would be, but she had other priorities, like making sure she and Will stayed alive and most importantly ensuring that Vlad was never found by the Grand High Vampire.

Though she had no doubt what she said to Will was true and Vlad had a way out, she knew well how Vlad himself could underestimate people as well and that would cause him to get caught if he wasn't careful. Vlad had done his part, now Ingrid had to do hers, for her father.

The Grand High Vampire was looking at Ingrid, torn between the desire to slay her, and desire to stay in the Dracula's favour, not that he was anymore he knew that for certain.

"Tell me where has your brother gone, and I may spare you," he said through his teeth.

Ingrid shrugged amused. "How am I meant to know? I didn't even know about your little _scheme_..." Ingrid hissed the word in disgust. "Never mind my baby brother's plan to get out of it."

"He didn't tell you," the GHV gave a dark disbelieving laugh. "I find that hard to believe."

"I have never got along with any of my family," Ingrid pointed out. "Surely you noticed. Vlad would never trust me with knowing his plans, obviously he thinks I'd betray him, and I have to say... he's probably right."

The Grand High Vampire gave a frustrated fake sigh, and Mori scowled at Ingrid.

"How do we know, you aren't lying, little girl?" Mori snapped.

Ingrid rolled her eyes melodramatically. "Because... I haven't had chance to speak to Vlad properly since before I got with Will, and that was months ago."

"She's telling the truth," Will added. "Ingrid spends most of her time with me, not with her brother. Vlad does other things instead..."

Will didn't say that Vlad spent most of his time with his father or Robin; he had the feeling that Robin knew more about this than Ingrid did, Ingrid didn't want the Grand High Vampire finding Vlad, and is Ingrid didn't want it to happen then he didn't either.

"I suggest," Ingrid told the pair of vampire at the other side of the table. "You should leave at sunset and look for my brother through the skies," Ingrid was being truthful here, but still hoped they would find nothing. "If you want to find my brother, you'll have to cover a large distance; Vlad may not be a vampire, but he knows how to get around fast. To catch him up, you will have to do the same."

* * *

_We will be staying with Ingrid for the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	11. Chapter 10: Contradiction

Choices

* * *

_I am sticking with Ingrid in this one, I feel like I have focussed on Vlad too much in this story so far, so I think it's better if I switch between the two siblings focussing on each one equally._

_I have to say though, I am glad I have got this far, I thought I would give up on it earlier on like I tend to do, but this one is sticking._

_Thanks for all the reviews, it's really nice hearing from you! :)_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 10: Contradiction

* * *

Even sleep didn't help Ingrid with the pain that was with her right now. It had taken long enough to get to sleep in the first place, but it didn't stop the 'daymares'.

Ingrid shook her head out seeing her boyfriend was still sleeping soundly in the coffin next to her, and she shook her head again. Will was acting more of a vampire than she was; he was the only one who seemed unbothered by the Count's death. Even Mori and the Grand High Vampire seemed disturbed by his death, but by not that it happened – like Ingrid and Renfield – or even the matter of his death but by the repercussions of it.

Ingrid couldn't be happier to see the back of Mori and the GHV when they flew off only a minute after sunset, even though she was still in pain, she felt that the pain that would never really fade, she would never really get over the death of her father. She could accept that, she was more than strong enough for that, she had to focus on Vlad right now. Protect him even if he was a thousand miles away.

* * *

Will had got up just before the Grand High Vampire and his servant had silently left, a warning, he thought. He couldn't help but feel that their disgruntled departure was their way of saying they would be back if they found nothing. This made him decide to tell Ingrid what he had pieced together.

"Ingrid," he addressed her carefully, Ingrid looked to him pain obvious in her eyes, but a slight smile on her lips. "You want to protect your brother don't you?"

"Yes," she admitted a dark tone underlying her truthful tone, worried where this conversation was going. "Why do you ask?"

"I figured out..." Will started. "Who does Vlad trust more than anyone?"

Ingrid gave it some thought. "Other than Dad... I would say Robin."

"Exactly," he told her, and Ingrid thought again.

"You think he knows where Vlad has gone?"

Will shrugged. "Surely it can't hurt to ask,"

Ingrid nodded. "Will, you can be a genius at times." Will grinned at Ingrid gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of the castle for me," she said taking a step to the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Will nodded, him being around the Brannaghs wasn't a good idea given he didn't get along with the eldest children in the household.

Ingrid flew off landing on the doorstep of the yellow house and knocked gently.

Mrs Brannagh was the one to answer the door. "Ingrid," she greeted. "What are you doing here? It's a bit late isn't it?"

Ingrid gave her a calm smile. "I just need to talk to Robin... it's about Vlad. I am a little concerned for him."

Mrs Brannagh shrugged. "Okay, come in." She opened the door allowing the young vampiress through the door. "Robin's in his room."

Ingrid nodded, deciding to be polite. "Thank you," Ingrid got up the stairs quickly and easily found Robin's room, the door was open but Ingrid knocked anyway.

"Yeah," Robin said over the noise of his PlayStation game, noticed who it was and paused the game. "Ingrid," Robin normally would be thrilled to see her due to his crush on her, but he could see in her eyes she was not in the mood to tolerate his pathetic attempts at flirtation. "What are you doing here?" Robin went and shut the door so they would be overheard.

Ingrid faked a sigh. "Dad's dead."

Robin gasped. "What?! I thought Vlad..."

"He couldn't stop it, the Grand High Vampire..."

"Was planning it," Robin said knowingly and Ingrid gave him a confused look. "I overheard Mori and the Grand High Vampire talking," he admitted. "I told Vlad about it."

"That explains how he seemed to know," Ingrid muttered. "Do you know where he has gone?"

"Gone?" Robin repeated not understanding.

"I'll take that as a no then," Ingrid said shaking her head. "Vlad made a run for it, I assume so that the Grand High Vampire wouldn't get his hands on him."

Robin blinked hurt, his best friend was gone, and he didn't even know it. It was bad enough finding out the Count was gone but this was too much... but then in a way it didn't surprise Robin... "Vlad has always planned on running away from becoming a vampire," Robin admitted. "Ever since his thirteenth he has had a plan to get out of it at a moment's notice."

Ingrid nodded. "I thought so. Did he tell you anything about that plan?"

Robin shrugged. "He didn't just tell me, I helped him with it," Robin admitted, Ingrid gave him a surprised look she wouldn't have expected Robin of all people to try and help Vlad get out of becoming a vampire. "He's my best friend," Robin said defensively seeing the look on Ingrid's face. "I can't just leave him to the dogs..."

"Tell me," Ingrid told him. "Please."

"He has a passport," Robin admitted. "One that says he's eighteen, not thirteen. He carries that and his wallet on him at all times so he can make a quick getaway on a plane."

Ingrid gasped; of course, it was so simple, so human... only Vlad would think of something like that. No vampire would expect it; they would expect Vlad run away in a vampire way, but not Vlad. He would do it the exact opposite to how people would expect. Vlad had his own money, quite a bit of it at that... he could get anywhere with that, he could be anywhere on the planet, from Antarctica to Africa.

The question was where?

* * *

_I thought it best that Robin knew the truth, but not the whole truth... I won't explain why._

_We will be back with Vlad next!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	12. Chapter 11: Expansive

Choices

* * *

_Back to Vlad, I should point out, I have never been to any of the countries mentioned in this chapter, I would like to though... anyway, I apologise for any inconsistencies here with the actual countries..._

_Also, thank you for the reviews, and the answer to the question in one of the reviews is yes, the GHV really thinks after killing the Count he can get Vlad on his side; you'll understand why he feels that way when we are nearer to the end - it's in chapter 49 to be exact._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 11: Expansive

* * *

Perth in Australia seemed quite a pleasant place to Vlad, the sunlight, the buildings, everything. It was just a shame that he couldn't stay here longer, even though he had been looking around for over nine hours.

Night had already fallen in Perth – it was winter after all, and Vlad knew that meant vampires could find him. He didn't know if there were any Australian vampires, which made Vlad curse himself with every step he took. He should have studied vampires more carefully, asked his father questions about the clans and their positions, but of course he didn't think of that at the time, only his seemingly selfish desire to become human.

His father... Vlad cringed as he walked, there was so much they could have done together, but didn't. Instead, Vlad chose to isolate himself, avoiding anything vampiric, now he looked back on it, he felt stupid he should have made the most of the time he had had with his father rather than chasing unachievable dreams.

* * *

Vlad was grateful that he had slept on the plane, because it meant he hadn't suffered much jet lag, other than getting hungry infrequently. Vlad knew well that he would have to get used to this... after all he would be leaving Perth in a matter of hours.

He had decided that staying on the move might increase his chances of not being caught... and then decided to add a little side plan to his main scheme. Naturally, it wasn't going to be easy, but if Vlad could get away with his little side scheme, then he might have a better chance of surviving.

* * *

"The 18:24 to Bucharest, Romania will be departing in half an hour," the announcer called over the speaking, making it echo around the airport. Getting the ticket this time was easier than the last, as Vlad had booked it this time rather than just showing up; any problems he had encountered he had overcome with a 'touch of hypnotism'.

Vlad was calmer when he was walking alone down the terminal to the plane; somehow this isolated, quiet corridor was soothing to him it made him feel safe in an unsafe world.

* * *

Once Vlad was sat down again he slipped straight into his own thoughts, thinking of his father, Ingrid and Robin... he wished he could contact Ingrid, tell her he was alright, but he had no idea if she could be trusted... She had betrayed him before; he didn't want to take the risk again. As for Robin, if he contacted him, he had the feeling Robin might try and follow him... he didn't want that, the last thing he needed has a breather trying to help him and ended up killed for it.

Vlad turned his thoughts elsewhere, and stretched his arms out, noticing the state of his clothing... his denim jacket looked older than it was, there were mud marks on it and wet spots from where he had got too close to a fountain and ended up wet.

Vlad smiled slightly, that fountain had been fun to be near, but he couldn't play like he would like to...

* * *

His plan was that he would get back to Transylvania, find the castle of the Grand High Vampire – the last place he would be expected to go, because it was such a stupid idea – look to see what he could learn there, maybe he could find a way of hiding himself. Then get out of there before anyone noticed.

While Vlad hadn't been in Romania in almost two years, yet when he left the Bucharest airport, Vlad felt like it hadn't been five minutes, he could remember passing close to this city when him and his family were trying to get to Britain. They hadn't been on the road more than a few hours, when Renfield said they should stop in the city to take a break. This resulted in Ingrid going on about how they should go back and the Count yelling saying they weren't far enough away yet to stop.

Vlad almost smiled at the memory, but also felt an empty feeling as he remembered it as the leaving the airport.

Bucharest... Vlad had never come here before; the Count had always said it was too full of breathers. It was one of the few areas of Romania that had no vampires in, which only a century ago would have been a miracle, but in the 21st century it wasn't all the surprising, as since the worldwide expansion of knowledge of migrations, it was only natural that vampires moved away too, following their prey. Some countries were vampire free now because vampire were scattered so thin, though it had to be said, a majority remained in Romania, particularly the Transylvanian and Carpathian mountains.

* * *

Getting back to the old Dracula castle hadn't been as much of a challenge as Vlad would have expected, though half of the locals hadn't known Vlad existed, and the other half probably didn't recognise him; which made Vlad relieved, he knew well that if the locals found out who he was, and the fact he has here, they might kill him, even though what happened wasn't his fault.

The thousand odd year old castle had looked better, but Vlad had to admit it looked better than it did the last time he saw it. The last time he saw it, parts of it were on fire, now it wasn't and the evidence it had been on fire didn't seem evident; though it was likely because the dark stonework covered the soot marks that would normally be there.

Upon reaching the door, Vlad touched the charred wood, smelling the smoke, the smell of the past that had been infused into the wood. Vlad shuddered, remembering how close of the fires had been to him before his father had found him and flitted the pair of them out of there...

This place is full of memories good and bad... Vlad thought, maybe staying here will help me...

* * *

_I wanted to get Vlad back to Romania; after all they did leave in quite a hurry. I want to get Vlad to go back while going forward so to speak._

_We will be staying with Vlad for the next chapter._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	13. Chapter 12: Memories

Choices

* * *

_We may be sticking with Vlad for a while, and then we will get back to Ingrid for a while. At least I think that is how this is going to go; I was kind of making this up as I went..._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 12: Memories

* * *

Castle Dracula was in quite a reasonable state or at least it was inhabitable... the only problem with it was the fact it was so empty, it just seemed to echo memories which were bouncing off the walls...

Vlad couldn't help but feel relief that he hadn't had his bed taken from here to Stokely; instead they had ordered a new one to be placed in his room while he was travelling to Wales.

Castle Dracula had four towers, Vlad had had one, Ingrid had another, the Count the third and the fourth was used for storing everything. Vlad knew well that most of the stuff that was in that tower was likely still there. Only the most valuable things were transported to Stokely as the Count knew well Stokely Castle wasn't as big as their original home.

Vlad looked around noticing the empty space where the Count's throne had once been, he found it quite ironic... it seemed to represent the Count well now... nothing, nothing was left of the Count, nothing was left of the Draculas... only vampires, not a noble family anymore, that family had been split, ripped apart and broken.

Vlad slept that night like a rock, he felt like he had slept a good twelve hours, likely the effort of the jet lag from going from Britain to the other side of the world to Australia, and then coming back to the edge of Europe here in Romania.

* * *

The unfortunate thing was that here in Romania you couldn't just order a pizza like in the West, after all the village near the castle as tiny; there was no pizza place or takeaways. Vlad would be lucky if there was a shop at all nearby; after all the nearby people were more farmers than anything, they weren't reliant on shops to provide their needs.

Vlad knew for sure there would be nothing in the castle that he would want to eat...

Vlad scrambled out of bed, glad to find his clothes that he had left behind were still intact, and they might fit him. He got changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt and grabbed a cotton jacket pulling it on to keep himself warm, and then flung his worn clothes aside.

He hunted around his room finding the backpack that he had planned to use to pack his stuff – he hadn't got chance to pack much at all, they had been in such a rush to leave – and stuffed some clothes in, grabbed a sleeping bag he had hidden under his bed – he had hoped to go out camping one day – and pulled them down the stairs back the throne room where he stopped in his tracks.

"Ah," Vlad muttered. "Problem," Vlad left the bags on the floors looking at the seven ways out of the room, four led to the four towers, one led to the entrance, on led to the crypt, one to the dungeon and kitchen, and the last lead to the library. The problem was which one... Vlad knew could see which ones were the tower one and which one was the entrance one, but the rest...

"Right," Vlad muttered trying to gather his thoughts looking at the three routes. "That ones that go down are the ones I don't want and the one that slopes slightly should be the right one."

The library was even dustier than Vlad remembered, which was saying something; Vlad had so rarely come in here though he wasn't surprised to see it had changed.

There were many books here, most focusing on vampire things, which was the very reason Vlad almost never came down here and now it was the very reason Vlad was here now. He hoped somewhere here it gave at least a hint where the Grand High Vampire lived, and then he would actually be able to get in and see what he could find there.

Several books later Vlad felt almost ready to give up, it was as if the Grand High Vampire had intentionally made sure there was absolutely no way of finding out where he lived. It then hit him; the solution was in looking up the answer, but in fact in the question.

The Grand High Vampire had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one found his home, likely for his own protection; so the solutions wasn't looking for where it was... but where it was not.

"This is going to take a long time," Vlad muttered to himself. "Just what I need,"

As Vlad had thought, narrowing the area where the Grand High Vampire lived wasn't easy. In fact it made school look easy; every time he thought he had found where the Grand High Vampire was, he found out someone else was there, or it was unlikely he lived there because it was too obvious.

It took over a week, but Vlad eventually figured out whereabouts the Grand High Vampire was. T turned out he was on the boundary of the Transylvanian and Carpathian mountains, which happened not to be too far from where Vlad was, he figured the Grand High Vampire followed the ideology of keeping your friends close but keeping your enemies closer.

Vlad grabbed the map he was using to figure out where he was going and stuffed it into his bag; he had survived the week purely by buying food from the local limited store, which happened to be two miles away, so walking long distances was second nature to Vlad now.

Vlad packed what food he had left, pulled on the bags and began to walk out the castle, then into the nearby forest, not bothering to look back...

* * *

_We will be staying with Vlad for the next one._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	14. Chapter 13: Spy

Choices

* * *

_I will be introducing a new character this chapter. Originally the character was going to be the orientation for a different story, but I decided it might be better if they were in this instead._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 13: Spy

* * *

The forests here were wetter than Vlad remembered, though that was probably because he had never 'roughed it' as the British would say; Vlad had quite an easy existence, everything had been provided for him, and now for the first time in his life he was without it.

Living in the wild wasn't any near as pleasant as Vlad had imagined, though he had no tent and that seemed to be half the problem for him, at least he had the ability to make his own fire and he didn't even do it through his currently uncontrollable vampire powers.

Vlad figured he was about three miles from the castle he suspected that the Grand High Vampire lived in; he was relieved it was night-time for the first time since he had left Stokely, because it likely meant that the Grand High Vampire would not be in, he would be searching, searching for him.

Vlad shuddered, if the Grand High Vampire knew he was coming he'd be doomed, not in the death sense, but Vlad felt if the Grand High Vampire found him then he would lose every ounce of freedom he had gained in his life, he'd become a slave to the Grand High Vampire, just like Justice Mori.

The leaves made gentle soothing noises when they brushed each other, but at one point it became louder and louder; Vlad bit his lips out of nerves took a deeps breath looking around to see if anything was there. Then heard a thud behind him making him jump forward and turn around.

It was a girl, she looked his age maybe... and from what Vlad could tell she was an untransformed vampire. She was far too pale to be human...

"Who are you?" She asked in a soft voice taking Vlad by surprise, he was not used to vampires – even ones who hadn't transformed - being so non-aggressive. "You do realise that you are on Salem territory."

"Who?" Vlad asked confused.

The girl gave him a scathing gaze, her dark eyes betraying no emotion and flicked her dark hair impatiently. "Of course, I forgot... no one knows who the Salems are."

Vlad blinked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Terra Salem," she said calmly. "Now, you tell me who you are."

"Vladimir..." Vlad didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes?" She probed.

Vlad shook his head. "I can't say." She scowled.

"You're an underage vampire, wondering around alone in the woods," she said calmly. "You do realise what _serious_ trouble you can get in for trespassing alone... not to mention that fact you seem like you are running away from something, or someone."

Vlad sighed starting to get impatient. "No offence Terra, but I am just passing through. I know well that trespassing as you put it isn't a crime... and I would like to know something..."

Terra blinked. "What?"

"Why are you speaking English and not Romanian?" Vlad knew he had her there and he heard her curse in his native tongue.

"I am just practising," she responded.

"You were testing me," Vlad corrected his eyes narrowing and she scowled in response proving him right. "I learnt English because I just did, I am not telling you why."

Terra crossed her arms. "You want to play this game, fine. My father is Serlai Arnex Salem, do you know who that is?"

Now that name rang a bell in Vlad's head, and he wasn't sure; then he realised if this was Salem territory and he was heading to the Grand High Vampire's castle... "He's the Grand High Vampire."

Terra nodded. "Yes, he is and you're Vladimir Dracula." She added realising who he was. "My father is looking for you."

Vlad almost choked. "You're his daughter."

"I am," she confirmed and cursed again. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"You're meant to be a secret," Vlad guessed, remembering how the Grand High Vampire had reacted when Vlad had spoken of a vampire's love. "Aren't you? Because you're a princess."

She cringed and didn't respond at first. "Well, you would have found out eventually given father wants you to live with us."

"You know?"

"Know that he wants to raise you, yes I know." Terra shrugged.

"But do you know why?" Vlad questioned probingly and she shrugged.

"It's none of my business," she told him.

"Yes it is your business Terra," Vlad said stepping forward. "I am the Chosen One, he knows this, and he wants to raise me as a prince so I stay on his side. In fact I think he'll take all my freedom away from me to do it... it wouldn't surprise me if he has done the same to you."

Terra frowned at him. "The Chosen One," she looked at him through her lashes. "It explains a lot, why Dad is so obsessed with finding you for one. So he wants you as his little prince and me his little princess..."

"Huh?" Vlad frowned confused.

"Ever heard of arranged marriage?" Terra asked sarcasm in her voice. "My father pulled me away from my mother last year for no reason, he said it was so I could be his princess and eventually be Queen. I didn't believe him, but I came anyway... now I see, he wants me to marry you so he isn't killed by you."

Vlad blinked half surprised and half unsurprised, it was a typical vampire thing to do. "No offence, but I don't want to marry you."

"Agreed," she said. "Listen, I don't know why you are here, but the castle is one and a half miles that" she pointed behind her "way, it's rough to get there and there are measures to make sure people don't simply get in or out."

Vlad nodded now drinking in her words.

"If you want to get in, go half a mile that" she pointed east "way you should find a natural cave, following through all the passageways to your right and you'll get to the crypt." She told him, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what you are planning or why you are even trying to get into the castle... but I am trusting you, I am hoping that you are going into the castle so you stop my father... that is if what you are saying is true. If not, then I swear by all that is evil I will hunt you down and hand you over to my father."

Vlad looked at the girl. "I plan on looking at the record there for a start, if you help me, we can see if you and I are correct."

She nodded and made Vlad just again my turning into a small bird and flying off.

* * *

_Quite the unusual girl isn't she. You'll learn more about her as you go along._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	15. Chapter 14: Ally

Choices

* * *

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 14: Ally

* * *

Vlad followed Terra's instructions to the letter, though he didn't trust her; she herself had told him who she was, and her powers scared him. He had the feeling if they fought he wouldn't win, somehow Terra had vampire like powers and control over them before she had transformed.

The tunnel wasn't pleasant and stank of death, which Vlad hoped was a good sign. He emerged almost walking into a huge cobweb and dodged it almost tripping on the edge of a stone coffin.

Vlad shuddered heading towards to doorway, but heard an unnatural floom, and suddenly Terra was there stood in the way.

"Vladimir," she greeted.

"Vlad," he corrected. "Please, call me Vlad. I don't like being called Vladimir."

Terra gave him a slight smile, which reassured Vlad slightly; he hadn't seen anyone in almost two weeks, Terra had been the first person he had properly talked to since he had left Stokely. It was nice. "Vlad it is," Terra agreed. "I should tell you Vlad that my father will be home in a matter of hours." She fiddled with her dark dress, obviously nervous. "If he finds you here, I won't be able to stop him from taking you."

Vlad nodded. "I understand. Do you know where the records are?"

"Yes," Terra said and walked up the stairs, Vlad followed carefully.

"So..." Vlad decided to question her to see if she was trustworthy. "You seem quite powerful for an underage vampire."

Terra turned her head and cocked it to the side. "Aren't you?"

"I don't have enough control," Vlad admitted. "I can control my hypnotism, and I can do the fire thing... but can't control that aspect."

"I can hypnotise people too," she admitted. "But I have never been able to throw a fireball."

Vlad shrugged. "It's no big deal; trust me... so how come you can shapeshift then?"

Terra sighed. "You noticed?"

"You made it kind of obvious," Vlad pointed out and Terra giggled.

"I guess I am a show off," she sighed. "My father is rubbing off on me too much."

"Translation?" Vlad asked.

"My father is quite the show off when he wants to be, and he wants me to be similar to him... at least I think he does."

"Meaning?"

"I studied at the boarding school in Corella, where Daralum Barack teaches," Terra admitted. "They specialise in teaching the dark arts," she added seeing Vlad's expression and stopping to turn right down a slope. "Particularly in shapeshifting."

Vlad blinked impressed. "So they taught you to turn into a bat before transforming?"

"Not just a bat," she corrected. "Anything, any animal or person, human or vampire or zombie if I have to," she shuddered. "Zombies aren't pleasant to shift into I'll tell you that. I can turn almost invisible too."

"So you went to a vampire boarding school? I bet that wasn't fun," he asked.

Terra sighed not really answering the question. "Mum made me, Dad doesn't know that I can shift, he would go mad if he found out. Mum wants me to be able to protect myself from my father, because she was never able to."

"Is your mother still alive?"

Terra nodded. "She is, I visit her sometimes... she managed to get me into Corella because she is related to Daralum Barack, she's a Barack too."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "But the Barack's are one of the most powerful and influential clans in the vampire world."

"Exactly," Terra pointed out. "I may be illegitimate, but I mean that the Barack's can't turn on my father," she scowled. "Or so he makes them think."

"He did the same thing to the Barack's as he plans to with me," Vlad realised. "That's how you knew." Terra nodded.

"I heard of it happening too many times, I am not going to be the next victim of my Dad's trickery," Terra said stubbornly.

They entered a room not unlike a library but it was made up of scrolls instead of books.

"Here we are all the records, deaths, births, marriages, future marriages that have been arranged... they are all recorded here." Terra walked to the scrolled and ran a finger along one of the shelves. "Thousands of years of vampire history, all here,"

Vlad had to take a minute to admire the scrolls, so much history, so well preserved... he then noticed a central table with a scroll laid out, obviously the most recent one to it, he approached it seeing two scrolls, and both were death records, one for Boris Dracula and one for Count Dracula.

"NO!" Vlad cried, tearing falling down his face, and he stepped back.

Terra frowned and looked at the record. "Oh..." Terra cursed in Romanian and instinctual put an arm around Vlad. "I'm sorry Vlad."

"He murdered them both!" Vlad said furiously. "It was bad enough Dad, but Boris too! He is planning to kill all of us!"

Terra still held him and looked at the records. "You're wrong..."

Vlad gave her a dark glance. "I knew you'd side with him, he's your father." Vlad hissed pulling away from her.

Terra gave a pained look. "No, I mean Vlad, look." She pointed at the records and he looked. "Boris was killed before your father; he was killed for attempting to kill Mori."

Vlad took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Terra, you are right," he leaned on the table pulling out from under her arm. "All this has sent me a little loopy."

Terra smiled sympathetically. "I understand."

Vlad looked at her and asked her another question. "Why are you so nice?"

"You mean, why is a daughter of the Grand High Vampire such a good girl," Vlad nodded and Terra laughed. "When I was at boarding school they didn't try and force me to be evil, they just taught me, nothing more. Mum didn't try and make me evil, though she plainly is; I think the heartbreak my father inflicted on her when he left her made her decide to let me go my own way, as long as my father cannot hurt me, that's all that matters to her."

Vlad gave her a slight smile. "At least you have a mother who cares about you,"

Terra shrugged. "Yeah, but Dad doesn't care about anything but his own power," she pointed out. "And now I don't have Mum, not that I ever did much since I went to boarding school then I was six."

Vlad nodded. "Shall we see if we can find this arranged marriage thingy?"

Terra nodded too.

* * *

"It's not here," Terra concluded after they had been searching for two hours.

"You give up too easily," Vlad accused her. "Your father likely made it and hid it because of you living here. He wouldn't want you finding out."

"You have a point," Terra murmured unwillingly. "But Dad will be here any minute now, and you are still here..."

Vlad shrugged. "I'll hide."

"He'll find you," she warned flicking her dark wavy hair aside to look at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You going to tell on me?" Vlad teased.

"No," Terra answered immediately. "But my father will know I know he'll know and no one can escape him."

"I'm the Chosen One," Vlad reminded her. "I can hide from him."

Terra gave him a grudging smile. "You're too arrogant for your own good Vladimir Dracula." She told him and sighed. "Fine, I'll stop him."

"Terra?" Vlad said as she went upstairs and Vlad began to rush flicking through each scroll as fast as he could.

His heart began to beat rapidly as he heard the whoosh of vampires entering the castle upstairs. He needed to hurry.

* * *

_This is quite a long chapter, and I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want to get back to Ingrid before I get back to Vlad. So that way we can see what has happened in the past thirteen days that we haven't see what Ingrid has been up to._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	16. Chapter 15: Recovery

Choices

* * *

_Back to Ingrid, let's see what she has been up to._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 15: Recovery

* * *

Robin had been of help to Ingrid, at least in the way of reassuring her. She now knew for certain that Vlad would likely be able to keep away from the Grand High Vampire... he had money in the form of his inheritance, and he had a passport he would survive.

Ingrid sighed as Renfield silently placed down hers and Will's meals; Renfield hadn't spoken since the Count's death, and that was two days ago. Normally Ingrid wouldn't worry about the manservant, but she could see the strain on him from seeing his master's death.

Renfield wasn't the only one, Ingrid herself felt empty and broken; her father was dead and her brother gone. She didn't even know where Vlad was or whether he was safe, but she trusted him to take care of himself.

Will still seemed unbothered, and was attacking his meal vigorously, obviously hungry. He had been biting breathers recently, but Ingrid hadn't tagged along, somehow she felt it was a bad idea...

Ingrid pushed her food aside, thinking of Van Helsing; she was surprised he hadn't tried to launch an attack recently, as it was no secret that Vlad had run off, but it was secret that the Count was dead.

Ingrid had taken special care to make sure no one care into the castle, especially the Brannaghs. Robin had helped her here letting her hypnotise Mr Branagh so he forgot that Vlad had accidently told him what they were, and Chloe had been hypnotised too because Ingrid didn't trust her.

Ingrid flitted out going to her room, but instead found herself in Vlad's room, she felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders again as she looked around the room. The room showed obvious signs of not being used. The collage near Vlad's bed was peeling – Vlad used to constantly maintain it – there was cobwebs scattered in the corners – if Vlad saw that he would have an OCD moment and clear them up because they looked too vampiric – and his room was beginning to smell less of breather and more of wolf.

That was because Zoltan still slept in here, in fact...

Zoltan was by the window, Ingrid hadn't seen him much recently she had assumed he had been just been busy, but now she wondered if he had been mourning the Count... or mourning Vlad.

"Zoltan?" Ingrid said and the 'hellhound' rolled around to face her, making significant noise on the floorboards as his wheels rolled on the floor.

"Mistress Ingrid," Zoltan addressed her, his head down, not really looking at her. Ingrid went up to him and went to put a hand on his head, and he rolled back out of fear of being hurt.

Ingrid held up her hand showing she wasn't going to hurt him, and then gently put a hand on his fluffy head and crouched down to talk to him.

"You miss Vlad," Ingrid stated looking at the wolf sympathetically.

The wolf nodded earnestly. "I am worried for master Vlad, he is only thirteen and we haven't begun searching for him yet..."

"We don't know where he is Zoltan," Ingrid told him. "He took a plane out from the nearest airport from what I can tell, and from there we can't track him... he could be anywhere in the world by now... it's a big world Zoltan."

"The Count would be out every night looking," Zoltan said. "He wouldn't give up."

"I know," Ingrid said pain in her heart. "I haven't given up on him, but if I start looking then the Grand High Vampire will know that I am against him." Ingrid shook her head. "That won't help Vlad; if I am captured Vlad might give in to save me. You know what he's like for trying to be the hero. Vlad can take care of himself, he may be thirteen, but he's a Dracula, and a smart one at that; he'll survive. I think he has a plan, eventually we'll be back together. I mean he has to come back... if he's going to transform."

Zoltan shook his fluffy head. "Master Vlad doesn't want to be a vampire... he won't come back."

"He may have no choice," Ingrid said glazing out of the window. "If he wants his revenge on the Grand High Vampire... and if he's the Chosen One, he will have to transform."

"Vlad will have a way out," Zoltan told her and Ingrid shook her head.

"I think he'll try and be a goody two fangs, even when he gains his fangs," Ingrid said. "Boris tried, but he wasn't strong enough. Vlad very well maybe, I was after all."

Zoltan frowned, hope stirring in him.

* * *

"Dad," Jonno said peering out from behind his latest vampire book.

"Yes Jonno," Eric looked from what he was cooking to his son.

"Why haven't we attacked the Dracula's?"

"Because..." Eric trailed off; he had told Jonno about the temporary ceasefire, but it wasn't in affect now Will was biting and Vlad had suddenly vanished. "Though Will has been biting I have the feeling there is more going on in that castle than simple worrying about Vlad."

Jonno shrugged. "Well, I don't miss him," he went back to his book.

"Yes, but have you seen the Count recently?"

"No," Jonno responded. "How is that a problem?"

Eric sighed; his son sometimes didn't see the obvious. "No one has seen him, Ingrid hasn't even mentioned him. I have the feeling the Grand High Vampire did something to that family, so the Count and Vlad are gone. They may both be ash for all we know. We need to find out the truth before we got charging in... for all we know the Grand High Vampire and his servant are still in there. All we know is Vlad is missing, and the Count hasn't been seen since then..."

Jonno frowned from behind his book. "And what about Mum?" Jonno demanded. "We haven't heard from her since we left. "It's quite the coincidence that she disappears just before the Grand High Vampire shows up. She might be in the castle."

Eric shuddered at the thought. "You may be right... We'll go this weekend. Recon only though, no staking, we'll look around find out what we can... and then leave."

"Better than nothing I guess," the over eager teenage slayer muttered.

* * *

Ingrid had been pacing around the dungeons for a while, she was beginning to feel better about her father's death; it hurt of course, but she felt that he would rather she focus on keeping herself and her brother safe than moping over his death.

Ingrid passed one of the torture room smelling the strong stench of breather... she opened the door and saw an unconscious Mina Van Helsing.

Ingrid flitted over lifting her chin briefly seeing that she was dying of dehydration. She snapped he fingers and the cuff fell from Mina's hands.

"Mrs Van Helsing," Ingrid said and she woke seeing the girl in front of her, she wanted to scream but Ingrid shushed her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father," she chocked and Ingrid sighed rolling her eyes, typical of her father to do something like this and leave her with the mess; he was probably laughing at her right now in a next world or something.

"I'm going to take you home," Ingrid told her.

"You're a vampire," she choked again meaning it to be a hiss. "Why would you help me?"

"Because I don't have time to drain a breather, I'd much rather let you go so Van Helsing doesn't attack us when he finds out you are here." Ingrid pulled one of Mina's arms over her shoulder and flitted the pair to the Van Helsing's caravan.

Van Helsing's first reaction to the tapping on the door was to grab a stake but then took a deep breath, placing the stake on the counter near the door and opened it seeing his wife being held up by Ingrid Dracula.

"I found her in our dungeon," Ingrid told him. "She's seriously dehydrated... she'll need food, water and rest."

Van Helsing blinked. "Jonno," the boy jumped and went to the door and gasped.

"MUM!" he helped her into the caravan with Ingrid's assistance.

Eric gestured to Ingrid saying he wanted to talk to her outside while Jonno took care of Mina. He shut the door after they left the caravan.

"How did she get in your dungeon?" Eric demanded. "She went missing ages ago."

"Dad must have kidnapped her," Ingrid breathed. "I found her in the dungeon only ten minutes ago. I got her here as soon as I could."

Van Helsing frowned, questioning her honesty. "What will your father say when he finds out?"

"He won't." Ingrid said certain and Eric frowned.

"You sound oddly certain of that..."

"I should be," Ingrid winced. "Because... he's dead."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Your father has been dusted." Ingrid nodded pain obvious in her eyes. "Oh," he frowned. "I see that is why the Grand High Vampire was in your castle."

"You knew?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Your brother made a deal with me so I stayed in the guild, but I also survived, in exchange for a week long ceasefire."

Ingrid nodded, it made sense it would be something Vlad would do. "Vlad ran away straight after Dad died. The Grand High Vampire wants him."

"Why?"

"I will not tell you that, because you are a slayer," Ingrid said, she didn't want the slayers knowing her brother was the Chosen One because then there would be more people hunting him. "Nevertheless, I would... appreciate it if you maintained the ceasefire... I plan on trying to find Vlad if I can."

Eric blinked understandingly. "If you stop you boyfriend biting innocent people I may... consider it."

"No problem," Ingrid struggled shocked she was negotiating with a slayer. He brother must have been rubbing off on her. "My priority is finding and protecting Vlad..."

"Very well, I will not attack, I need to take care of Mina and you can look for your brother." Ingrid nodded and flitted into the night, Eric sighed surprised he had survived this encounter but smiled none the less looking at the stars. Things might be looking up, he was still a slayer and his wife was now safe.

* * *

_I realised that Mina has been left out, so I decided to make the Van Helsings see that vampires may not be all bad to get along with... while Ingrid recovers from the Count's death and decided to find Vlad... She'll be back with Vlad eventually just not quite yet._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	17. Chapter 16: Fatal

Choices

* * *

_Given how long the last chapter was, I have decided to get back to Vlad... there isn't much that needs covering with, and if I decide there is I may put it in later..._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 16: Fatal

* * *

Vlad began to think that maybe Terra was right, it had been half an hour and still he hadn't found anything. Terra hadn't come down yet, but Vlad hadn't heard the Grand High Vampire yet, and without access to a window, he wouldn't know if sunrise had passed yet, and his watch was no help because he wasn't sure when sunrise currently was in Romania.

Looking around didn't seem enough, it had to be somewhere, Terra was right, intermarriage for power wasn't an unusual thing, and there was no way the Grand High Vampire wouldn't record it. Vlad sighed impatiently and turned a corner to a darker area of the archives, there were very few candles here, so you couldn't see the writing easily... but from what Vlad could tell, all the documents here related to the Grand High Vampire... lots of secret documents, locations of clans, names of vampires that were a threat, that would die...

Vlad frowned focussing and pulled one of the candles closer looking for the most recent documents, ones that weren't very dusty. Vlad spotted on particular one pulling it out carefully and opened it...

This was it, the arranged marriage record between himself and Terra – Terra had been right, the Grand High Vampire planned on forcing them to marry!

* * *

Terra never usually felt this nervous, after all she was the daughter of the Grand High Vampire, still that thought didn't help her anxiety when she heard Justice Mori enter the through the entrance.

"Princess Terra," he addressed her, he didn't like Terra, and as far as she was concerned the feeling was mutual. She had become a source of attention for the Grand High Vampire, meaning that Justice Mori was second favourite... soon the be third favourite, Terra realised this had made Mori had been really bad tempered lately.

He knew about the arranged marriage, and likely was unhappy about it; even though the Grand High Vampire had confided in him. Terra couldn't help but think this.

"Where is my father?" Terra asked as Mori prepared to go to his room, Mori turned around scowling at the girl under his helmet.

"He will be here soon," Mori said sharply. "He just wished to stay out a little longer."

"That is most unlike him," Terra said coldly but formally. "He would normally have you with him, you are meant to be his bodyguard."

Mori wanted to hiss at the princess. "Your father insisted," he told her harshly. "Now if you don't mind, _your highness_, I will retire." Terra nodded and Mori went up the stairs.

"Hurry up Vlad," Terra murmured silently, panic filling her...

"Daughter," the Grand High Vampire made Terra jump back and worry that he had heard her murmuring to herself.

"Father," she greeted him coldly as she had Mori. "You were longer than I expected."

"Merely a complication my dear," he assured her.

"Any success?" Terra asked pretending to be interested as her father put a hand on her shoulder; the Grand High Vampire shook his head.

"I am afraid not," he faked a sigh. "That boy is very intelligent; he seems to know where to go so I don't find him."

Terra inside was laughing, it seemed so obvious to her now that the one place her father wouldn't look was his own castle. He was right, Vlad was smart, so smart he _did_ know where to hide, which was not so far from where they were right now.

"You'll find him," Terra assured her father. "You always find them."

The GHV smiled at his only child. "I am glad you have confidence in me, child. I will retire for the day... will you be?"

Terra shook her head. "I have already slept," she lied. "I plan on studying," she admitted not really lying. The Grand High Vampire nodded, though he was unaware of her education, he had encouraged her to teach herself things.

"Very well," he flitted out up to his room; Terra sighed and sprinted back down to the archives.

Vlad seemed to be studying something, Terra noticed as she entered.

"I have bought us about six hours at best," she informed Vlad making him jump. He turned around abruptly.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I found the document," Vlad gestured to the scroll he had been studying.

Terra walked up to him, standing close to him, see that he was right. It was an arranged marriage document for the pair of them. She scowled.

"What do you think we should do with it?" Vlad asked. "Burn it?"

"No," Terra murmured. "We keep it for blackmail."

Vlad raised his eyebrows at her amused. "Now you are acting like a proper vampire," he told her and she rolled her eyes.

"To survive this kind of thing, you have to," Terra reminded him and he smiled obviously knowing what she meant. "So..."

"What?" Vlad asked.

"You'll be leaving," Terra guessed.

"No, actually," Vlad admitted. "I still haven't found out what I wanted to." Terra gave him a confused look. "I came here to find a way to hide from your father. Not find out more about his plan."

"Oh," Terra realised. "So that's why you really came here... so it wasn't because this is the last place my father will look for you?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

Vlad laughed quietly. "Both actually," he informed her. "I thought I could hide here till I found out a way to hide from him..."

"Hmmm," Terra murmured. "Well, there may be one place... but given you don't seem a vampire kind of guy... maybe it's a bad idea..."

Vlad looked at her stubbornly. "Tell me."

"Jeez," she complained. "Calm down Dracula," she told him teasingly and Vlad continued to scowl at her crossing his arms. "You really won't like it."

"I don't care, its better than losing my freedom," Vlad told her.

"Corella," she told him.

"What?"

"The school at Corella," she told him. "I can get you in there, the Grand High Vampire never ever goes there because of the Baracks owning it otherwise he would know I went there. Get in there and you will be safe."

"A vampire boarding school?" Vlad didn't look too thrilled. "Won't your family want to hand me over to the Grand High Vampire?"

Terra grinned. "I will handle that," she assured him. "Under one condition."

"Name it," Vlad said.

"I come with you," Terra told him and Vlad nodded though reluctantly; Terra smiled at him. "I'll convince my father to let me go... somehow, and then we can get there, I'll get us into the school and you should be safe till you transform."

"Okay," Vlad agreed not happy by the idea but feeling he didn't have a choice. "But may I ask why you want to come?"

Terra sighed. "I don't like being around my father," she admitted. "I would rather cope with a goody two fangs like you for the rest of my existence than my detestable father."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment..."

* * *

_I thought it might be a good idea to send Vlad to Corella, that way I can explore that place thought it is only mentioned once..._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	18. Chapter 17: Corella

Choices

* * *

_So we are moving on a bit... to Corella. I may go back to address the bit between this chapter and the last in places..._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 17: Corella

* * *

Corella wasn't the nicest school Vlad had seen in his life... but that was likely because Vlad was comparing it to breather schools... Vlad had never been to a vampire school, he had the feeling that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

_You have no choice_, he reminded himself. It was either this or eternal slavery... and marriage to the girl next to him. A girl who was grinning at the dark castle in front of her, she seemed genuinely pleased to be back.

In the time the time they had been together to get here, they had fought and argued several times, but Vlad considered her a friend, and he hoped the feeling was mutual from her. She had almost literally fought with her father to get her... well fought saying she was going to a boarding school she just hadn't told him which.

The corridors in the school seemed eternal, but Terra seemed composed nodding respectfully at the rare teenage vampire who passed nodding back respectfully. Vlad seemed surprised how respectful they were, usually vampires didn't get along at the best of times... maybe this place may not be as bad as he thought.

"Daralum's office," Terra said as they reached a door. "I should warn you... Daralum is quite eccentric for a vampire. He's evil to the bone, but is a very happy vampire."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "So that's why the students here seem less vampiric..."

Terra nodded. "He encourages respectfulness over feuding all the time. There are very few students here because of it, not many vampires want their children here because they want them to feud and fight." She admitted. "But also it is a challenge to get in... you'll have to really impress him to get in," she warned. "Even with my backing you may not get in."

Terra knocked and after they heard a person call them in Terra opened the door. They both entered.

Terra curtsied respectfully to the dark haired man behind the desk, though he was only Terra's uncle according to Terra, he looked an awful lot like her.

The man stood a smile on his face and walked around his desk to hiss his niece on the cheek. "Terra Barack-Salem, you are most welcome."

Terra smiled back at her uncle. "Thank you uncle, this is Vladimir Dracula," she gestured to Vlad. "He would like to be a pupil here."

Daralum studied Vlad carefully, securitising him. "Count Dracula's son..." he murmured. "I heard about your father," he added talking to Vlad with care. "I am sorry to hear he is dead, I knew him, not well of course but he was a worthy vampire. As I am sure you are... he was likely the victim of Terra's father's trickery."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that?"

Daralum gave him a reassuring smile. "Count Dracula dies and suddenly the Grand high Vampire hunts his son straight after. Quite a coincidence, though most vampires don't see it..."

Terra decided to speak. "Uncle, my father plans on marrying us."

Daralum hissed. "My beautiful niece... forced into a marriage!" He seemed outraged, Terra nodded. "Tell me everything."

Terra turned to Vlad. "Should I tell him about the C thing?" Vlad nodded deciding he had no choice so she turned back to her uncle. "Vlad is the Chosen One."

Daralum did not look staggered, but only laughed kindly. "Ah," he faked a sigh. "Of course, it's so obvious now..."

"Uncle?"

"He wants to tie the Chosen One to him so young Vladimir won't kill him," Daralum guessed giving the pair a knowing smile. "Typical Serlai," he chuckled using the Grand High Vampire's first name. "You wish to be under my protection? Both of you?"

"Yes... please," Terra said looking her uncle in the eye confidently.

"Hmm," he considered and walked up to Vlad. "Vladimir Dracula, I know enough about your family to know you want revenge for your father... is that correct?"

"Yes," Vlad admitted. "But I am willing to be patient."

Daralum smiled. "Not many sons would be so patient,"

"Exactly," Vlad pointed out. "The Grand High Vampire won't expect patience from me. I have already surprised him by running away. Now I will surprise him by not attacking but going on the defensive."

Daralum nodded and went back to his desk sitting there. "I am willing to take you back Terra," he told his niece. "And I am willing to take you in Vladimir, I will protect you both as I do all my students... but I should inform you, you will be studying like all others in exchange. Don't treat this as a holiday because it is not, this is a school. You will be expected to learn. Do you understand?"

"Yes," they both chimed. Vlad was rather pleased, he was glad he was going to be still studying, it may not be exactly what he wanted to, but at least he was in a somewhat familiar environment.

"Terra," the head addressed his niece. "Show Vladimir to the boy's quarters and explain how we work..."

Terra nodded pulling on Vlad's arm telling him to come with her.

"There are three, now four boys at this school, and I make the second girl," Terra informed Vlad.

"Only six students?" Vlad said surprised.

"This place isn't meant for large numbers," Terra informed him. "Daralum can't afford to have lots of students given he is the one who teaches everyone."

"Oh..." Vlad saw the problem. "So I will be bunking with three other boys?"

"Yes," she admitted seeing the concern his face. "Don't worry Vlad, they don't bite. They have a bad bark, but they usually are teasing..."

Vlad frowned concerned and Terra sighed impatient with his worrying.

"Seriously Dracula, don't panic, you'll be safe here. We all confide in each other and are here usually as runaways or something... don't needlessly stress yourself, you put yourself through too much." Terra told him putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him though a lounge to a bedroom with six black beds in it.

Three boys were in the room, one was lounged on his back reading a magazine; he had blonde hair and hazel eyes, a rounded face, pale skin and a smile which seemed permanently etched on his face.

The bed next to him held a boy who was sat cross legged reading a book intently, he had brown hair like Vlad's but the same dark eyes Terra had, he had the same oval face she had and the exact same tone of pale skin.

The last boy who seemed to be looking at the ceiling bored reminded Vlad of Robin which stung a little, he had messy curly hair and brown eyes the same colour as Robin's, but he had an oval head with a slightly square jaw like his own.

Terra coughed and they all looked up.

"Terra!" The brown haired boy said looking surprisingly delighted and jumped from his bed to hug Terra, lifted her up and span her around and put her down. "It's great to see you," he gave her a smile when he let her go.

Terra and the other boys other than Vlad laughed. "Thanks Korith," she said and turned to Vlad putting her hand back on his shoulder. "This is Vladimir Dracula; he'll be staying with you."

Korith went to Vlad held out his hand and Vlad shook it. "Korith Barack," he said calmly. "I'm Terra's cousin."

"Nice you meet you," Vlad said genuinely seeing why he looked so similar to Terra.

The blonde haired boy had sat up but didn't approach Vlad. "Yassik Lecushka," he said calmly and nodded at him.

The last boy pulled off his bed and gave Vlad a smile. "Darius... Darius Verfore,"

"All of the boys are heirs of some sort, like you," Terra informed him. "Yassik is the next Count Lecushka, Darius is heir to the Verfore throne and the last of his family, and Korith is the heir to the Barack throne - by all rights."

"Though Salem won't let me," Korith scowled and saw Vlad's confused expression. "The Grand High Vampire; he wants Terra to be heir to control our family so he refuses to acknowledge I am the true heir."

"I don't want the throne," Terra told Vlad as Darius and Yassik went back to what they were doing, they had heard this all before. "It's bad enough being a princess, and the arranged marriage thing between us. Never mind the throne."

"Arranged marriage?" Korith asked.

Terra went into Vlad's bag pulling out the document they had stole from the archives and gave it to him. Korith rolled it out, read it and Vlad heard him swear and curse the Grand High Vampire several times in Romanian.

"That..." Korith scowled giving the document back.

"I know," Terra told him.

Vlad made a decision that moment... "I should tell you why I am here."

"Yes?" Korith said curiously.

"The Grand High Vampire wants me to marry Terra, because I'm the Chosen One," Vlad admitted and the boys looked at him in shock.

"It's true," Terra added before they could contradict him. "Daralum believes Vlad and so do I. So don't question it. It makes sense, Dad wants Vlad, and he wants him to marry me."

"So he doesn't get killed by Vlad," Korith deduced, and the other boys both gave an unnatural hiss, obviously they all didn't like the GHV.

"You sound like Daralum," Vlad noticed and Korith grinned.

"I'm his son,"

"Oh," Vlad realised and Terra patted him on the shoulder telling him it was an easy mistake.

"I am going to see Valencia," Terra told them. "Can you tell Vlad all about the school?"

"Sure," Darius gave her a mischievous grin.

"And be nice," she added. "Vlad's been through a lot." She warned and walked away.

* * *

_Another long one. So what do you think of the new characters? A bit too much or is it okay?_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	19. Chapter 18: Fitting In

Choices

* * *

_Thank for for the reviews :) I really appreciate it. And Raven, I apologise for getting it wrong, I realised I got it wrong but forgot to correct it before it was put up, it's been corrected now! Thanks for reminding me._

_I don't own YD_

* * *

Chapter 18: Fitting In

* * *

Vlad settled down by sitting on a bed. The boys seemed unbothered by this, Korith sat down too on the edge of his bed.

"Quick rundown for you," Korith told him. "You know who we are now, but you don't know much about us. I'm fourteen," he admitted. "My mother 'died' – was killed by the Grand High Vampire – when I was two, after that I moved here to be with my father. I have been here ever since," he shrugged. "I can shapeshift just like Terra – being quite the show off she is - has probably shown you. I love music, and I have an affinity for being quite the poet."

"He means he's an artistic vampire," Darius corrected sat on his bed facing Vlad. "He's obsessed with going to a vampire university to study the arts. I am not artistic at all."

"You're just boring," Korith rolled his eyes.

"No, you're boring," Yassik corrected lounging on his headrest a smile still on his face. "I'm a physical person, as you may notice," Yassik pulled up his dark sleeves showing his muscles. "I am fifteen, Dad sent me here to protect me and so I can learn more about the dark arts. My father and Daralum are very close friends. I tend to be practical, I don't like to do all this academic stuff... though I see why we need to."

Darius then interrupted. "I'm here so the Grand High Vampire never finds me, like you," he added giving him a smile. "He had all my family killed because we are all 'traitors'." Darius shook his head. "I'm fourteen; I love the past, it's fascinating but like Korith I can shapeshift. Yassik can't, as surprising as that is."

Yassik scowled at Darius and then spoke. "I can shift into a bat... but I just don't find it practical..."

"It's very practical," Korith told him. "You can hide from your enemies and..."

"Don't start this argument again!" Darius said covering his ears and turned back to Vlad. "While we get along, we do argue occasionally with each other and the girls." Vlad nodded telling he understood that very well.

"The rules here are this," Korith added his dark eyes sparkling with excitement for some reason. "You are trusted to do what you want; there is a canteen where the ghosts will serve food. But you aren't to leave the grounds, you have to do all work that is set and do it as best you can. No exceptions... no contact with the outside world, we find out things through my father..." Korith saw Vlad's expression. "It's for our own sake, so Salem doesn't find out we are here. No going into the girls dorm unless authorised; it's the same for Valencia and Terra; they can't come in here without permission. Lessons are from two in the afternoon till seven at night with an hour long dinner at five, and break for half an hour at four."

"That's not too bad," Vlad said. "It was worse at the school I went to," he mused.

"You went to another school?" Darius asked fascinated. "Where?"

"It was a breather school," Vlad told him, Darius shrugged and waved telling him to go on. "You want me to tell you about my life?"

"Please," Darius said too enthusiastically, Vlad sighed and nodded and they all started to pay attention to the youngest in the room.

"I was born in Castle Dracula... as you know my Dad was Count Dracula," Vlad took a deep breath. "My mother is Magda Westenra; she left us when we – my sister and I - were young for a werewolf, she came back occasionally for some reason and then would leave. When I was twelve, Dad 'accidentally' drained the village elders; we had to flee to Britain..."

Vlad told them everything, about Robin and Chloe. The slayers and close calls; how young vampires become vampires, his sister's teasing him and how much it hurt him, his attempts to stay human, the dreamworld... his father's death.

"I ran away," Vlad admitted tears now rolling down his cheeks. "I just ran and ran, I found Salem's castle and met Terra, we found the arranged marriage record, stole it and we came here."

Darius bounded off his bed and sat next to Vlad putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I know how you feel, I saw my whole family slain when I was only seven... then Daralum found me, and he's raised me as his own."

"Yeah, you're such a great _brother,_" Korith teased, and behind him Yassik slid silently off his bed grabbed Korith's pillow and whacked him over the head with it, not hurting him but stunning him.

Darius laughed. "Thanks Yassik,"

Yassik winked at Darius. "No problem," he said as Korith scowled at him and Vlad looked at them surprised.

Vlad was pleasantly surprised that the three were so nice to him, and didn't think any less of him for being nice to breathers.

"We're all freaky vampires here," Yassik told him. "We accept each other for who we are. Normal evil, tacky vampires aren't acceptable here. They are too _ordinary_." He complained and all of them laughed, even Vlad.

Korith looked to the roof, which Vlad had seen was in fact glass...

"Maybe we should go to sleep..." Korith said. "I figure its midnight, and if we want breakfast we need to be up at eight..."

"I'll need to get changed," Vlad realised.

"Try the chest of drawers to your left," Yassik said. "Daralum is prepared for all possibilities; I bet there will be pyjamas in there for you."

He was right and within ten minutes they all fell asleep looking up at the stars they could see through the glass roof.

* * *

Terra was happy to enter to girl's dorm and saw the red haired girl on her red bed reading some magazine like Yassik had been... the guy Valencia had been crushing on for a year now.

"Oi, Valencia!" Terra said leaning on the doorway from the girl's lounge to their dorm.

Valencia said up and tossed her magazine to the side, she spotted Terra and grinned.

"Hey Terra," she greeted her. "Long time no see; I thought your father would hold you prisoner forever."

Terra walked in and sat on her bed next to Valencia's. "Not quite forever," she admitted. "I managed to escape with the help of the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One," she repeated. "Did you bang your head Terra?"

Terra laughed. "No, its Vladimir Dracula, Dad wants him to marry me so he stays on Vlad's good side."

Valencia considered this. "Explains why he's hunting him."

"Yep," Terra grinned. "And I betrayed Dad and led Vlad here."

Valencia raised her red eyebrows at her best friend. "Is he hot?" Valencia was fifteen like Yassik, so she used teenage terms that Terra didn't use yet.

"He's cute," she admitted. "And really kind, but too self loathing at times, and he's a handful. He's a good friend though." Terra told her.

"So no flirting involved?" Valencia asked with a mischievous smile.

"Definitely not," Terra protested. "That would give Dad his way... no flapping way!"

"Okay, had to check," Valencia said. "I want to make sure he's going to make a good addition to 'Team Rebellion'."

Terra rolled her eyes at Valencia and her nickname for them all, and threw her pillow at her. "He'll fit right in," Terra told her after Valencia caught her pillow and throw it back onto Terra's bed. "You'll see."

Valencia ran her fingers through her long red hair. "Hmmm, he's a Dracula... he'll fit in fine."

* * *

_I am going to go back to Ingrid next... then back to school._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	20. Chapter 19: Reunion

Choices

* * *

_Back to Ingrid... I have to say I am surprised I have got this far, but it will be a while before we get to the whole 'operation kill the GHV', sorry part of the story..._

_I don't own YD. If I did would I be writing this, no..._

* * *

Chapter 19: Reunion

* * *

It had been a month... a long weary frustrating month... a month since the Count had died and Vladimir Dracula had run off.

Ingrid was no closer to finding her brother than the Grand High Vampire was, she knew that for sure. If the GHV had found him he would have announced him as the Chosen One and his Prince until his eighteenth, but there was no announcement, so Ingrid had to assume that Vlad was still eluding him.

Ingrid hadn't gone physically searching with Will for Vlad like the Grand High Vampire. She tried to track him through records of flights, to see if they lead her anywhere.

She knew he had gone to Perth and Bucharest... but after that she had lost track. She had panicked when she had found out he had returned to Romania, but then realised that by going there was rather smart, the Grand High Vampire wouldn't expect him to go back to Transylvania it would be the last place he would expect... and so Vlad would go there so he wouldn't be found...

Ingrid had been tempted to return to Transylvania and see if she could track down her brother, but had decided against it. She had no doubt that the Grand High Vampire was tracking where she went, if she left for Romania then the GHV might check all of the country and find Vlad.

**Knock knock**, someone knocked at the door, it was eleven at night, and Renfield woke in one of the chairs in the throne room, and bolted for the door before Will – who delighted in torturing him like the Count had – could have a go at him.

He opened the door to see a dark haired, dark eyed vampire, all in black.

"I wish to see Ingrid Dracula," the man said. "I have information she might want to hear."

Renfield let him in shutting the door behind him.

Daralum walked into the throne room to find Ingrid was already there.

"Who are you?" she asked raising her dark eyebrows.

"Daralum Barack," he said calmly. "Holder of the Barack throne; I assume you are Ingrid Dracula."

"Yes," she responded and he took her hand and kissed it. Will flitted in and hissed from behind Ingrid at Daralum. Ingrid held a hand up telling him it was fine.

"I have information that might please you," he informed her.

"Which is?" Ingrid asked.

"It's about your brother... Vladimir Dracula." Dalabon informed her to see her reaction; she faked a gasp and looked at him in shock.

"You've seen him!" She said hopefully.

"Yes," he admitted. "He is under my protection, and is studying in my school."

Ingrid gave a sigh of relief. "So the Grand High Vampire is unaware of where he is?"

"No," he admitted. "I don't like Salem, he's ruled us wrongly for years, vampires are being slayed daily, but he does nothing. He just slays his opponents instead. My school is to provide for those who may be able to help make a new world for vampires... one where we don't have such a corrupt leader..."

"You know Vlad's the Chosen One then," Ingrid guessed and Daralum nodded.

"I came to see if you wanted to visit him," he told her. "Vlad has missed you; I know the pair of you haven't seen each other in a month. You should see him, it might benefit him."

"I wish to come," Zoltan added from the corner of the room. "In fact... I would like to request Lord Barack that I stay with Vlad. He's my master; I have cared for him since he was born. I would like to be there for him."

Dalabon looked at the wolf and shrugged. "I see no trouble there."

"That's fine with me," Ingrid sighed; the wolf and his miserable ways were irritating her; maybe if he went back to Vlad than he would improve.

* * *

Vlad and Yassik were playing chess on the floor of the boy's lounge; so far Vlad was losing, but only just. Darius was studying the arranged marriage document... again, somehow he found it interesting... he seemed the kind of person who would end up a judge, and Korith was bored so he was shifting forms every minute turning from all sorts of vampires, to humans, to zombies, and then all sorts of animals and then back again.

Yassik ran his hand through his blonde hair after moving his knight to kill one of Vlad's bishops. "Ha," he exclaimed. "What do you think of that?"

"That it was an obvious tactic," Vlad said. "You've left me open so I can do this..." Vlad moved his castle and killed the queen taking her off the board and putting the castle in her place. Yassik cursed in Transylvanian/Romanian. "Check."

Yassik frowned when he heard the whoosh of someone entering the room.

"Chess," Ingrid scoffed. "That's what you have been doing? Seriously, that's _pathetic_."

Vlad knew that voice and tone anywhere and looked up to see his sister looking down on him expectantly.

Vlad jumped to his feet and grinned. "Ingrid,"

Ingrid stepped forward. "Hello Vladimir, you've been hiding a long time."

"I know, I am sorry," Vlad apologised and Ingrid shook her head.

"Vampires don't apologise," she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I know why you did it... I am just glad you're safe."

"Really?!" Vlad asked surprised. "Last I checked you wanted me dead..."

Ingrid faked a sigh. "Dad's death made me realise how important family is... I missed you."

"I missed you too," Vlad admitted and went to hug his slightly taller sister; she didn't hug him back at first but eventually did.

Vlad pulled away after a few minutes and noticed something. "Yassik put the castle back where it was," Vlad told his friend, noticing Yassik had shifted his castle one to the left so there was no check. Yassik scowled but put it back and Darius laughed.

"Nice try Yassik," he told him.

"Care to introduce me?" Ingrid said.

"Sure," Vlad shrugged. "These are Korith Barack, Dalabum's son; Yassik Lecushka and Darius Verfore." Vlad gestured to each one as he spoke their names. "They are students here like me. There is also Terra Barack-Salem, Daralum's niece who brought me here and Valencia Galore. They live in the girl's dorm."

Ingrid raised her eyebrows. "Small school," she noticed and Yassik grinned at her.

"That's the point," Yassik said. "Small school that way we aren't noticed. Salem – the Grand High Vampire – doesn't know any of us are here just that this is a school."

Ingrid gave him a confused look and Vlad explained everything, his running away, his meeting of Terra, who she was and what she had been through and how he had ended up here.

"I'm learning vampire skills as well as academic skills," Vlad told Ingrid. "Dark arts especially, Darius, Terra and Korith can all shapeshift to any human, vampire, zombie or animal form even though they aren't vampires yet. Valencia and Yassik can only do basic shifting, but are better at other things like fire control."

"And you?" Ingrid asked.

Vlad shrugged. "I haven't been here long enough..."

"That's flapping nonsense," Korith said, now in his normal form. "You've shifted."

"For like a minute," Vlad reminded him shuddering remembering how he shifted into a wolf and then suddenly back.

"It's still impressive at your age, when you've been here just over a week," Korith pointed out.

"Sounds like he's quite the hot shot," Ingrid teased. "Well, well, Vladdy has become a proper vampire, I am so proud," Ingrid pretended to wipe a tear away.

"Vladdy?" the boys repeated and burst out laughing. Vlad cursed in Romanian, a habit he had picked up from the other members of 'Team Rebellion' as Valencia put it.

"Thanks Ingrid," Vlad shook his head at his sister. "They will never let that up now."

"Welcome," she grinned.

"You haven't changed that much," Vlad noticed. "So... are you here as a pupil or just here to say hello?"

"I'm just nipping here to see you, check you're alright," she admitted. "And I came to drop off..."

Zoltan rolled him and spotted Vlad immediately. "Master Vlad!" He cried happily. "You're alive!"

Vlad grinned at his pet hellhound and sprinted over hugging the wolf, eventually letting him go; the boys watched surprised by the affection the hellhound they had heard about was showing.

"Hi Zoltan," Vlad said looking at the old wolf with a smile on his face; Zoltan rubbed his head on Vlad's shoulder.

Ingrid passed the pair and spoke. "Zoltan will be staying here," she told all the boys. "He's better off here than in Stokely." Ingrid took a deep breath. "I'll come back as soon as I can," Ingrid told Vlad. "But it may not be for a while."

Vlad nodded. "I love you sis,"

Ingrid gave him a fleeting smile. "I love you too Vlad. Take care of yourself." She looked at the other boys. "And you lot take care of him too, otherwise I will hang you by your feet and leave you in the sunlight for a month." She warned them and flitted out.

"You were right Vlad." Yassik said to Vlad as he went back to the chessboard, Zoltan watching over them.

"What's that?" Vlad asked.

"Your sister is evil!"

They all laughed unsurprised.

* * *

_I guess this is kind of the end of a certain bit in a way... now we will be moving onwards to later on... years later._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review please!_

_C_

_xx_


	21. Chapter 20: Chance and Change

Choices

* * *

_I don't own YD._

_This may confuse you... anyway..._

* * *

_**Two years later...**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Chance and change

* * *

"You know Vlad, you should really try this whole flirting thing," Yassik told Vlad for the millionth time in the past week.

Vlad was lounging on one of the grey leather sofas in the boy's lounge; Yassik was playing Darius at chess and Korith was lounging on another sofa with an upside down magazine trying to cheat into finding the answers to a crossword.

All the boys were now vampires, except Vlad... as for the girls, Valencia was a vampire but Terra still had another few months, Vlad only had one month or so.

For the past month Yassik had insisted that Vlad and Terra had something going on between, and when he realised there wasn't he had started to tell Vlad that he should try and get with Terra. No matter how many times Vlad told Yassik that by getting with her it would one be betraying her friendship and trust, and two that it would be doing exactly what the Grand High Vampire wanted, he just wouldn't listen.

Darius and Korith both hadn't got involved, though they both agreed with Vlad, but saw Yassik's point that Vlad was pretty close to Terra.

Since Ingrid's first visit Yassik and Valencia – after several sets of squabbling, and tears; a rare thing for vampires – had got together, though they weren't as close as say Will and Ingrid, who were together in an unequal way, but Yassik and Valencia were on equal terms and very private about their relationship; even though all the students knew about it.

Vlad shook his head at Yassik, he was a good and loyal friend but he could be quite the annoyance, Vlad guessed he got it from his mother who her killed her brother with a garlic covered coffin in a bid for power.

All the boys were very loyal to each other and the girls, a result of two years in practical isolation with each other, they only saw people from the outside rarely, and usually the person that showed up was Ingrid, Terra's mother – who had been told by Daralum that Terra was there – or Yassik's parents. None of the others had any family to show, Darius' family was dead - literally, Korith's only family was Terra's mother, Terra and Daralum, and as for Valencia, well as she put it, 'it is complicated'.

Vlad flinched remembering the difficulty he had had when he learning about Valencia's story.

* * *

"**You see," Valencia told Vlad once when they were all in the girl's lounge studying. "I am not technically a vampire at all, or rather I shouldn't be."**

"**I don't understand," Vlad said plainly, giving Valencia a confused expression.**

"**I am full vampire by all rights, I was born one, and will transform into one... but my parents were never vampires," Valencia admitted interlocking her fingers together nervously and then shifted to move her red hair aside and looked at Vlad with her grey eyes.**

"**She's an original," Terra told Vlad from the other side of the room, and Vlad gave her a baffled look.**

"**I thought they went extinct!?" Vlad said confused, the original vampires had existed long ago and were the ancestors for all natural born vampires.**

"**They did," Darius said from behind a book, being the history buff, he understood this better than anyone. "They were murdered by their own children... who wanted their power."**

**Vlad snorted at that, completely unsurprised. "So how come you are one Valencia?"**

**Valencia shrugged. "There are only two explanations Daralum has been able to come up with... one," she ticked it off with a finger. "When I was a baby I somehow learnt to become a vampire like the originals did."**

"**Which is highly unlikely," Darius added. "The originals took years to accomplish their immortality... or so the myth goes." He shook his head causing his dark hair to fall into his face. "I doubt the myth is completely factual, but still I doubt that's how Valencia was born a vampire."**

"**Exactly," Valencia said and leaned towards Vlad almost in the same melodramatic way his father would. "The second option is that I was born a vampire, because I am related to vampires."**

"**Translation?" Vlad requested.**

"**She... thinks that she is descended from one of the old families that had their blood mirror smashed during the Blood Slaying War," Darius told him and Vlad still looked baffled. "Look," Darius put down his book with a clunk. "A couple of hundred years ago the slayers found out about how the blood mirrors can kill us... and went on a rampage going to destroy them. They weren't as well protected back them and many families were killed. Then the vampires hid their mirrors and destroyed as much evidence of the blood mirrors as possible... so much that they didn't even dare tell their own children about them until transforming time..."**

"**Explains a lot," Vlad agreed, thinking of how he didn't know much of the Blood Mirror until Boris arrived in Stokely with his father and sister.**

"**Yes it does," Darius admitted. "But the slayers didn't realise that while they had destroyed families, there were still parts of them left."**

"**The untransformed children," Vlad muttered. "They would be human," Vlad said remembering his own experience with the Blood Mirror and his attempt to smash it to become human.**

"**Exactly," Valencia interjected. "I must be related to one of the families somehow, no one knows what exactly happened to those children, we know some died unable to survive without parents... some were adopted by vampires and made into half fangs... and the rest disappeared."**

"**So why do you think you were born a vampire?" Vlad said.**

"**Daralum thinks it's some destiny thingy," Valencia dismissed it with a swipe of her hand.**

"**Something to do with the prophecy," Terra added leaning on the sofa Valencia was sat on and looking at Vlad. "Something to do with you."**

"**Naturally," Vlad said briskly. "It always involves me..."**

**Korith laughed from by the bookcase. "Don't take it personally Vlad, it just happens..."**

**Vlad sighed.**

"**Anyway," Valencia continued. "I was abandoned by my human parents when I was two because of my odd behaviour – it was odd for a human but not a for a vampire – I tended to focus more on physical things like walking than speaking, and when I spoke it was in Romanian, not in my parents native tongue – English - though I can speak both... I was left lying in a holiday cabin in the dead of winter. I was passed from orphanage to orphanage... they got a psychologist to look at me, he said that I was just a little depressed." Valencia snorted rolling her eyes. "I was in an orphanage without people who loved me, what the bats did they expect! But, that wasn't my problem..."**

"**Dad and I were here at the time," Korith added now coming in to tell how he and Dalabon got involved. "Dad went out hunting and found Valencia's scent... it was that of a vampire child... and 'adopted her' so to speak, that's what the breathers' think anyway... but really she's not been raised as my sister, more of a cousin really. No offence."**

**Valencia smiled shaking her head telling him it was fine. "I was six at the time... have been here since."**

* * *

Vlad shuddered still upset that everything orientated around him in the vampire world... it's what he liked about this place. No one saw him as the Chosen One; they saw him as Vlad, no one else.

Soon that may have to change, while Salem – the GHV – hadn't entirely given up on finding Vlad, he had realised that Vlad had found somewhere to hide that he would never find him. Salem had found out where his daughter was though... that hadn't been a pleasant thing.

Vlad remembered how he had to go back to Stokely for a week so as not to be found, and though the GHV hadn't entered the school, they couldn't be too careful. He also remembered how shaken up Terra had been by that experience, her father hadn't done anything to her, but she still feared him, despite having the clear advantage of shapeshifting.

Vlad himself could shapeshift just as well as Terra now, which was as good as you could really get; all of them could shapeshift into anything with the exceptions of Yassik and Valencia; Valencia only shifted into a bat or any vampire form and Yassik only shifted into animal forms.

Daralum had been a bit disappointed that they were limiting themselves, but in the end had told them it was their decision and they should control their own destiny.

One thing had become plain in the past two years, while the Grand High Vampire had been obsessing over Vlad; the clans – particularly their leaders – had been becoming restless. The slayings were increasing, though Vlad knew well that Ingrid was not at all in conflict with the Van Helsings anymore.

Instead the Van Helsings had been called away to slay other vampires, and they had to do it. As far as Vlad knew, all three of them were now slaying...

"Master Vlad," Zoltan approached him and Vlad sat up.

"Hey Zoltan," Vlad yawned and saw the look on the old wolf's face. "What's up?"

"Master Daralum wants to see you," he informed him; the hellhound had now saw Daralum as a master along with all the teenagers, he was very fond of all of them and grown attached to them and they had him; they saw him as a second tutor in a way who did things more playfully.

Vlad got up. "Okay... this could be interesting."

* * *

Daralum looked very uncomfortable where he was, Vlad noticed when he entered.

"You wanted to see me Daralum?" Vlad asked all the students called Daralum by his first name despite being a group of formal teenagers.

Daralum looked up. "There is someone here to see you," he waved for someone behind him in the shadows to come forward.

Justice Mori stepped forward, in a black leather version of his armour and helmet.

Vlad hissed. "YOU!?"

Mori ignored the boy's anger and spoke. "You better listen to me Dracula... because you will have the best chance you have to take down Serlai Arnex Salem... the Grand High Vampire."

* * *

_Put your hands up if you saw that coming!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	22. Chapter 21: Invitation

Choices

* * *

_Hurray, twenty chapters done..._

_About Mori... well, I know some of you are thinking he's a two timer, well, I guess you'll have to see, the point of this story is to keep you in suspense so when you find out the truth - which I refuse to tell - you'll be in shock._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 21: Invitation

* * *

Vlad's first reaction was to laugh, and his second was to yell at Mori. "You're a good executioner Mori, but I have to say, you're a poor liar."

Daralum looked at Vlad. "I didn't want to let him in, but somehow he knew you were here."

"The Grand High Vampire isn't my only ally Lord Barack," Mori stated. "I heard that the Chosen One was studying somewhere and given this is the only school Salem never enters, it seemed the logical place you would be."

Vlad crossed his arms impatient. "What were you saying about taking down Salem?"

"Down to business I see," Mori noticed and looked over the boy; he was taller with black hair over brown, which was shorter; he seemed paler too and had a strange look in his eyes... a mix of pain and stubbornness. "You have changed Vladimir, that is plain, but to kill Salem you need someone on the inside..."

"Are you offering to be a spy?" Vlad snorted. "You're his loyalist servant!"

"You don't know as much about me as you might think Vladimir Dracula," Mori hissed, and pulled off his helmet. Mori hadn't been seen properly by anyone but the Grand High Vampire, this was his way of proving he was willing to be truthful.

Mori was in fact dark skinned with contrasting startling blue eyes and short black hair, he looked like one of the clan leaders but Vlad couldn't put his finger on which one...

"You're..." Daralum realised who he was and Mori hushed him.

"I wish my true identity to remain a secret," he eyed Dalabon with hatred. "If you tell anyone Barack, I swear I will cut out your tongue and defang you."

"Overreaction," Daralum muttered flicking his dark hair aside. "Very well I will."

Vlad looked at Daralum for an explanation but he provided none.

"So you're obviously related to a clan leader," Vlad guessed. "How is this relevant?"

"My loyalty is to the clan leaders on the Vampire High Council," Mori told him calmly. "Not the Grand High Vampire."

Daralum snorted. "There is barely any difference. The council is merely the extension of Salem's will, nothing more. Salem controls the Council, they will always be on his side and they daren't turn against him."

"It's true," Mori admitted. "They are controlled by the Grand High Vampire... mostly by fear of him. But, they are growing impatient with the situation with the slayers. They fear a repeat of the Blood Slaying War."

Vlad winced, in that war not only had blood mirrors been smashed and vampires killed but the vampires had almost gone extinct. "So, they want me to kill him."

"Not yet they don't," Mori said and Vlad began to realise what he meant.

"I am not calling the council together to plan some sort of... coup," Vlad shook his head. "No flapping way. Garlic and stakes won't make me do that! The council is made up of the most traditional and irritating vampires in our world. They will never agree with me, and I bet that they won't like me because of being the Chosen One anyway."

"You don't have much of a choice, you need the backing of the clans to kill him," Mori informed him, and Vlad snorted. "If you want revenge this is the only way to do it."

"No," Vlad said stubbornly. "I think I will stick to my original plan."

"To come after us once you are transformed, untrained and unprepared." Mori pointed out. "He will expect that, you will lose, Chosen One or not."

Daralum interrupted him. "Vladimir has been trained by me, when he transforms he need not come back. None of the children do technically but they stay anyway. I will not stop Vlad leaving to take his revenge on Salem. He deserves his justice, and Vlad would win in a conflict with the Grand high Vampire once he transforms, Vlad knows things neither of you or Salem do."

Mori scowled at Daralum. "Nevertheless, you need the Council's support. Even if you killed Salem... they would come at you like wildfire, they would make sure you are destroyed, and you cannot hope to stop them, they have too much combined power."

"Fine," Vlad sighed. "You have my attention. What is your plan?"

* * *

Vlad wasn't happy about this, Daralum realised when Mori was gone. Daralum knew in fact Vlad was not only irritated because he was going to have to reveal himself to the High Council, but he would have to go back to Stokely as to protect the other students and... Daralum knew the identity of Mori.

Daralum wanted to tell Vlad, in fact he wanted to tell all his students, but he knew that it likely wasn't advisable. It explained a lot though... the son who disappeared, no one understood where he went, what happened to him... he just vanished, his family didn't question it as if they knew what happened to him... and then his mother died.

Daralum shook his head. No, even though Mori was the lost son, he still couldn't inform Vlad. It was too dangerous, if the Mori's father found out how Mori was being used... then Vlad would be dead.

* * *

Vlad stormed into the boy's lounge in a complete mood, every one of the students were gathered in there waiting for him. Zoltan had gathered them together telling them that he may be in a foul mood and would need their help, though the old wolf wasn't sure himself if that was true.

"Hey Vlad," Terra was the first to greet him, giving him a smile and a brief wave before moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Who was your guest?"

"You're not going to believe this," Vlad told them all. "It was Justice Mori," before they could say anything Vlad continued. "Trust me, that is not the only shocking part, he has offered to be a spy on Salem... for me. He said that I need to gather all the High Council to get their support, and then we can take him down."

"That's impossible," Terra interrupted being the one to break the shocked silence. "Mori is loyal to my father," she shook her head. "He's probably playing you Vlad. Though it is suspicious that he knew where you are... you do know we'll all have to leave now?"

"What do you mean all?" Vlad demanded. "I'll be leaving, yes... but you lot are safe here."

Yassik then burst out laughing. "You have to be joking!?"

"What?"

"You are sooo not leaving us," Korith agreed.

"For the first time we may have the chance to take down Salem," Darius added.

"Yeah," Valencia slammed her hand down on the sofa she was sat on. "We face this together."

Vlad looked at Terra desperately for help and she shook her head. "Sorry Vlad. I can see why you don't want us all involved, as I know better than anyone how powerful my father is... but us all together will boost our chances; whether Mori is on side or not."

Vlad scowled at them all. "You... fine, you get yourselves killed, but I would like to know why?"

"You know why," Korith told him.

"I know why you want revenge," Vlad agreed. "But you are helping me... you could simply do this all on your own without me."

"We probably could," Yassik agreed.

"But you're one of us, we've known you two years, we aren't going to abandon you," Darius added.

"This school is about learning none vampiric things like loyalty, respect and cooperation as well as learning the dark arts." Korith reminded Vlad. "We've all become close friends because of it, if you think we are going to let you face this alone... then you really haven't been paying attention the last two years."

Vlad rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're all too stubborn for your own good. You will get yourselves killed."

"We've all transformed," Korith said. "Apart from you and Terra, if you think you can handle this now, then surely we can. We have all had the same training, 'no inequality at all when it comes to learning' as Dad puts it, so we are all equal on quite a few terms."

"Please Vlad," Terra said looking at him with concern evident in her dark eyes. "Let us help you. We have a lot of experience with my father. We can help you if you let us."

Vlad nodded reluctantly. "We still need to leave though... probably go to stay with Ingrid if she'll let us..."

"If not," Darius interrupted. "I have my own castle; I just haven't used it because of being here... it might be a good place to go if we cannot go to Stokely. The Grand High Vampire doesn't know we are with you, he thinks I am dead, so he won't expect you to go there."

Ingrid was frowning at the letter she had received... it was from Vlad, telling her about Mori and how he needed to come here with the rest of his _friends_ – he had added that they insisted on coming – so they could have a high Council meeting and they could take down the Grand High Vampire.

Ingrid didn't like this, but she could tell from the tone of Vlad's letter he didn't either, but had said so in the letter himself what she thought...

'I know it's a bad idea sis, but I don't see how we have much of a choice. It's a chance to get revenge for Dad, and it's a chance I am willing to take. I understand why you wouldn't, you don't have to help, but either way I have to **try **at least, otherwise Dad will have died in vein.'

Vlad was right, for once. They had to take this chance, if not for Dad then for their own sakes. The Grand High Vampire had been visiting Ingrid infrequently, likely checking to find Vlad but he had no success, and Ingrid still pretended that she didn't know where Vlad was.

Ingrid hadn't told a single dead or living soul where Vlad was, she daren't, not even Will because as much as she loved him and he _seemed_ to care about her, it was the 'seemed' that worried her. He was supposed to be loyal to her, but he had shown evidence that he may not be as loyal as he should be... Will was a vampire now, all he cared about was power, and if giving up Vlad to the Grand High Vampire gave him power then Ingrid knew for sure he would do it.

That was why she never told him, Will had the feeling she knew more than she was letting on, and Ingrid knew he knew that much... it was like a game between them when it came to Vlad...

Ingrid shook her head. Maybe letting Vlad would be a bad idea... yes, she decided, she would be honest with Vlad and tell him it would be unsafe for him to stay with her, as much as she wanted him back... she wouldn't tell him that last part though...

When Vlad got Ingrid's response he was half surprised and half unsurprised... Ingrid had said no, but not for her own selfish purposes but in order to protect him...

'Vlad,

I am afraid you and your friends cannot stay here. Before you jump to conclusions let me explain...

Will isn't as loyal to me as I thought he would be I guess you were right about the legends being rather faulty. I don't know whether to trust him completely or not. He suspects that I know where you are as it is, and if you came here I can't shake the feeling that he would hand you over the Grand High Vampire so I would become Countess Dracula or something and he'd gain power too.

We've lost Dad, I haven't seen Mum since my sixteenth and I don't want to lose you, and no it's not because I want to gain power – though I admit, I hope you gaining the Grand high Vampire's throne means you'll put me on the Council where Dad was.

If you need my help, I'll do my best to try and help you, but I cannot guarantee anything with Will around peering over my shoulder constantly.

I know you will have to come here in a month; I am more than aware of that... we will have to figure something out then, because I don't doubt the Grand High Vampire will come here on your sixteenth expecting you to arrive. So, I was thinking of maybe moving it to wherever you are going, then you can transform there, and the Grand High Vampire will come here and not find you.

Try to avoid trouble; I know full well how good you are at that! Say hello to your friends for me.

Ingrid'

"Well that blows that idea right out of the window," Terra said peering over Vlad's shoulder to look at the letter, stood on her tip toes to see.

Vlad turned around to face her folding the letter and sliding it into a one of his jacket pocket and shrugged placing his hands in his pockets. "I thought she might say no anyway, I just didn't expect her to say no for my own safety."

"Obviously her boyfriend is more troublesome than you made out," Terra said.

"I never got to know him properly," Vlad admitted. "But, I had a bad feeling about him from the start; I just didn't say anything because I want Ingrid to be happy."

"You're such a nice brother," Valencia said rolling her eyes at him she thought Vlad was too nice at times.

"Well, looks like we will be going to my castle after all," Darius said enthusiastically, putting his book in a bookcase.

"Don't get too excited," Korith interrupted him. "We still have to get there, and I doubt my father is going to be all that pleased about us all staying in one place, unprotected, without adult supervision."

"Daralum isn't coming?" Valencia asked.

Korith shook his head. "He can't, if he did Salem would come here and find out Vlad had been hiding here. He has some new students coming anyway, he'll be fine."

"So, what do we do now?" Yassik asked fiddling with his hair nervously.

"We invite the High Council to meet us," Vlad told them.

* * *

_I didn't mean this to be so long, but it seemed I had so much to cover till I got to the actual bit I wanted to that I ended up making this longer than I thought it would be._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	23. Chapter 22: The Grimly Hideous Council

Choices

* * *

_Right onwards... I am not going to say who Mori is, he's not someone you'll have met in the series though, but be assured pretty much all the amin series characters are in this story at some point._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 22: The Grimly Hideous Council

* * *

"So remind me," Valencia said. "Why do we have to bring the Grimly Hideous Council here?"

Terra laughed from her seat at the new name Valencia had come up with to call the Grand High Council.

Vlad sighed fiddling nervously with his cape; they were all in red and black, in leather capes, the boys had formal dress beneath their capes and the girls had vivid red dresses to their knees and black tights.

"Because _apparently _we need their support to take down Salem," Vlad reminded Valencia.

They were all gathered and seated around a large circular mahogany table in Verfore Castle which was right at the eastern edge of the Carpathian Mountains in Romania. The castle was literally on a mountains edge, according to Darius, this hadn't been his family's original castle, but had been a fortress and hideout for his family while Salem hunted them down; Salem had never found this castle, otherwise Darius would be dead instead of undead. It was a perfect hiding place other than the Barack's school.

Zoltan had decided to stay with Daralum, to help him with his new students, and to protect Vlad as well. So the council would be unaware of Vlad's presence in Carpathia.

Terra was sat next to Vlad on his left, on Vlad's right was Darius, next to Terra was Yassik and next to him was Valencia, who was holding Yassik's hand under the table, feeling oddly nervous about this. Then Korith was next to Darius looking around like a predator looking for its prey, but also protecting its young.

They were waiting for members of the High Council to show up... only three would be showing, which all of them were relieved about, at least them wouldn't be outnumbered.

Vlad suspected that Krone Westenra would show up, she was one of the loyalist vampires to the Grand High Vampire but also held great influence. Korith had guessed that Ramanga would show up, as he was technically the leader of the council, and Darius had said the last one was probably Yang Shi, a powerful vampire but one who wasn't completely on the Grand High Vampire's side because she wanted his throne for herself.

Each one was a powerful, evil vampire, all of which would love to get Salem's throne... which was why the three teens had been extra careful, they had ensured that they only would reveal who they were when the council members got here, and even then Terra wasn't going to admit being a Salem, only to being a Barack, and Valencia was going to pretend to be adopted into the Barack family, so the council wouldn't know that she may be an original... or possibly the descendant of a victim of the Blood Slaying War.

* * *

Their guesses had been correct, that was the first thing Terra thought when she saw the three vampires flit in. Vlad looked rather baffled for a moment as he looked at Ramanga... he reminded him of someone, but he dismissed it.

"Ramanga, Yang Shi and Grandmother," Vlad greeted them now on his feet. "Welcome, please sit down." Vlad sat down.

Yang and Ramanga both sat so they were at the other side of the table but Krone remained standing. "Vladimir Dracula. Well, well, you have been a bad boy haven't you?"

Vlad ignored his grandmother plainly, not feeling the slightest bit intimated.

"This is supposed to be a meeting, not an accusation contest," Darius said before Krone could get on Vlad's nerves. "So I suggest you sit down."

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded. "How dare you talk to me that way?!"

"I told you so," Valencia muttered, she'd guessed that at least one of the council members would do this, and she had been right.

"Krone, sit down," Ramanga ordered glancing at her darkly. "You'll start something you may regret."

Krone scowled but sat between the two council members nonetheless.

"First," Ramanga started. "I would like to know who you are. I can see that Vladimir Dracula is present," he nodded at Vlad. "Yassik Lecushka, heir to Count Lecushka," he nodded at Yassik. "And Korith Barack are present, all of you are heirs... but I do not recognise any of you three." He looked at Terra, Darius and Valencia in turn.

"I am Terra Barack," Terra started. "I'm the niece the Lord Barack."

"My name is Valencia Barack," Valencia lied smoothly. "I am the adopted daughter of Lord Barack."

Terra almost smirked at that, she considered Valencia family anyway; it amused her now that they would use that to lie to the council.

"My name is Darius... Verfore," Darius told them and they all gasped. "I am the last in the line of the Verfore family; this is my home and castle. I am the heir the Verfore throne, though I have yet to claim it."

"Impossible," Krone hissed. "The Grand High Vampire wiped the Verfore's out for their treasonous attempts to kill him."

"We didn't try to kill him," Darius hissed. "He made that up!"

"Darius," Vlad muttered looking at the black haired boy, telling him to calm down. Darius nodded and calmed but was clearly frustrated. "Darius is a Verfore, the last one. There is no denying it; it has been checked to make sure. But, we are not here to discuss that."

"We are not here to talk with a treacherous breather like you Vladimir," his grandmother hissed back. "You have no power over us."

"Yet," Korith added helpfully.

"Explain," Yang said now interested.

"Notice who is at this table, which family's heirs are here," Korith said to her. "The Barack's – the largest, most noble and influential clan, the Dracula's – the most notorious and evil clan, the Lecushka's – the most bloodthirsty and power-hungry clan, and the Verfore's – the most infamous and downright insane clan; no offence there, Darius."

"None taken," Darius gave him a cheeky grin.

"Together you make up some of the greatest powers in the vampire world," Ramanga noticed. "I have to say I am impressed. To gather together and cooperate..."

"We all were taught together," Terra told him. "We learn vampire arts and ways side by side; we had to live and cope with each other for quite a while. It has bound us together."

"Cooperation," Krone sneered. "Some vampires you are."

"At least we have no associations with werewolves," Darius pointed out. "You have, and you accuse us of being terrible vampires."

Yang and Ramanga glanced at Krone surprised, they were unaware of this but Krone ignored them scowling at Vlad.

"You told them," she hissed.

"We did warn you," Vlad shrugged. "Ingrid and I told you, if you told the Grand High Vampire, then we would tell about Mum's little secret. I merely did as I promised."

"And what does Ingrid think of all this?" She asked thinking of her favourite grandchild, wondering if she would support her.

"She's fine with it," Vlad grinned. "You cannot win Ingrid over. Dad's death taught her something, and that was that maybe she should focus on the common good for all vampires; not just herself, because what helps all of us will benefit all of us."

"Explain," Ramanga said.

"Which bit?" Vlad asked.

"About your grandmother and her association with werewolves,"

"Vlad's mother is going out with a werewolf," Valencia said half laughing. "She chose a _dog_ over the great Count Dracula."

Yang looked disgusted, she had been a friend of the Count's until he died; she didn't like the idea of him being betrayed like that.

"That's disgraceful, Count Dracula did nothing to provoke that," Yang said and turned to Krone. "You knew?"

"Of course," she said darkly. "Count Dracula was a fool."

"He was my father," Vlad added. "One who cared more than you ever will!"

"One who ran away from _breathers,_" she said.

"For all our sakes," Vlad said. "Had Mum not run off like she did, that may not have happened! Dad was bad tempered as it was, but Mum just pushed him around. It seemed like the elders were doing the same and he snapped. He's dead because of that mistake, he's dead because of you, and your daughter too!"

Terra and Darius put a hand each on Vlad's shoulders calming him down, he took a deep breath, and put his head in his hands.

"We aren't here to talk about this," Korith said gritting his teeth, angry like all the others that Krone was upsetting Vlad, a boy who he considered a brother-in-arms so to speak. "We are here to talk about the troubles in the vampire world."

"What troubles?" Krone snorted. "I am unaware of any troubles."

Yassik snarled his eyes flashing red, not a good sign. "My mother was staked last week, Dad barely got away, and you say that it isn't a problem!"

"Of course it isn't, vampires die," Krone said dismissively, she didn't like the Lecushka's in fact none of the family's that the teens were related to, did she like.

"The slayers are picking us off like flies," Darius said darkly. "That is a major problem, something needs to be done, and the Grand High Vampire refuses to do anything, he's too busy trying to find Vlad."

"So just hand him over," Krone hissed and Ramanga held his hand up silencing her.

"I assume you have an idea how to deal with this," Ramanga said.

"Yes," Vlad had now put his hands down and looked at Krone. "But, I am not willing to have _her_ to listen. She obviously doesn't care about our kind."

Krone scowled and Ramanga gave her a look telling her to leave, she flitted out reluctantly with a whoosh.

"We wish to kill Serlai Arnex Salem," Yassik told them and they all gaped at him.

"That's suicide," Yang told them from experience and looked at Darius. "The Verfore family prove that."

"I told you," Darius said. "My family didn't try and kill him like he makes people think. Though, now it comes down to it, I wish they had, it would may our unlives much easier."

Korith, Valencia and Yassik laughed.

"We're more powerful than you might think," Korith said. "We are all heirs here of some sort. Even the girls have influence and power that you are unaware of because of their heritage."

"So, how do you plan on killing him?" Ramanga asked and Terra shook her head.

"We aren't stupid," Terra told him. "If we tell you, you will go and tell Krone or worse the Grand High Vampire himself. All we ask is you stay out of our way..."

"And if you win?" Yang asked.

"Then we will deal with the slayers how we see fit," Vlad told them.

"And we make things better," Darius added. "We don't want to fight you. We just want to make things right, but that won't happen with Salem in charge. So we are taking matters into our own hands."

"I can do that," Yang agreed, and Ramanga frowned.

"I will consider it," Ramanga said. "I will not inform the others yet. But I will ask this... is you win, which one of you will be the Grand High Vampire?"

The six teenagers grinned mysteriously. "Oh we know who it will be," Darius told him.

"Unfortunately," Yassik added. "It is for you to find out, we cannot tell you who it is... only that it will be the Chosen One who will take the throne."

* * *

_Krone has bugged me for ages! I really wanted to have a good feud against her. I have to say, I have been rather nice about Ramanga, there is a reason for that... you'll have to try and figure it out until I tell you. I brought Yang in because I thought it would be interesting, she's only in it briefly, but thought it might be a smart idea as she isn't really addressed the 'The Chosen One' episode._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	24. Chapter 23: Uncovered

Choices

* * *

_Right, we might actually get to the bit I have wanted to for ages now! It's time for drama and mystery!_

_Oh and I'm sorry I didn't put this up this morning but I have been out all day and have FINALLY got the chance to go online, so I have decided to put up two chapters instead of my usual one_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 23: Uncovered

* * *

The six vampires weren't stupid... they knew well that Salem would be coming now that the council knew where Vlad was.

Yassik, Darius, Valencia and Korith had all left within a day of the meeting, leaving Terra and Vlad alone in the castle, and waiting for the Grand High Vampire to come.

Vlad was holding Terra's hand, she had sensed her father, and he was close. Vlad hadn't seen Salem in a long time, he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself given how close he was to his transformation. He was worried he would attempt to kill him now instead of doing what he was supposed to be.

Terra gripped Vlad's hand so tightly it was painful... he was here. Right on clue he entered, looking the same as normal, with his red leather clad bodyguard behind him.

"Well... look who we found," he grinned. "Both of you in the same place, I should have known..." he looked at his daughter. "I can't be surprised you'd betray me daughter; you are so much like your mother."

Terra scowled briefly and her father held out his hand.

"The document," he said. "The marriage document, I know you have it. How else would anyone else get it?"

Terra sighed and handed it over and slid next to her father removing her hand from Vlad's.

"Terra?" Vlad looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

Terra looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry Vlad... I had to, he's my father."

"You betrayed me," Vlad realised and she shrugged.

"You'll get your way this way, you'll get to be the Grand high Vampire and I will be Queen," she insisted.

Vlad shook his head disgusted. "You want to be Queen?! You just want the power; this has nothing to do with what I want." He looked at Salem and hissed. "I don't want that throne, I just want to see you dust you it!"

Salem chuckled putting an arm around his daughter. "I am afraid Vladimir, that I won't be dust, especially once the pair of you are married."

Vlad snarled. "You can't force me into a marriage, I am not sixteen. You can do it to her," he looked at Terra and then back to Salem. "But not me, it's illegal."

He shrugged. "I am the Grand High Vampire," he reminded him. "I can change the law."

Vlad hissed again and Mori grabbed him.

"Sorry about this Drac," he muttered to his as he dragged him out. "But, you have no choice."

Vlad didn't respond.

Korith, Yassik, Valencia and Darius were nearby watching the teens being flown off by Mori and Salem.

"Terra betrayed him," Korith said unsurprised. "Typical."

"We knew it would happen," Darius reminded his friend giving him a grin.

"Exactly," Yassik added. "We did, and we did nothing."

Valencia put a hand on his arm. "It's part of our plan, soon we'll have the throne, and no one will be able to stop the four of us."

The boys nodded.

"First though," Darius said looking at Valencia. "We need to find out if our suspicions about you are correct. We have to see if you are really related to one of us..."

* * *

Vlad hated this, he hated this dark lavish room, he hated Salem and he hated Terra for doing this to him. He wanted to cry, but he knew that it would get him nowhere. Vlad blinked, he wanted his father with him now, or at least Ingrid. But, Ingrid couldn't get involved not now... he was so close.

He had to kill the Grand High Vampire, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"You did a good job," Salem told Mori. "I think young Vladimir genuinely thinks that you are on his side..."

Mori grinned, his helmet was off. "Thank you, your highness. I have to say, I was surprised your daughter cooperated."

Salem laughed. "I wasn't, she knew well that my plan is what is best for her. Who else would be better to marry her? Her and the Chosen One are plainly close... maybe not close enough yet, but still Vlad won't resist her."

"That may take time your majesty," Mori informed him. "Her betrayal will likely have made him hate her."

Salem nodded. "I am aware, but the marriage is still going ahead... in two weeks. Make the arrangements will you"

Mori nodded. "Yes, your honour."

Terra paced around her room unwillingly; giving into her father wasn't nice for her, she felt she had betrayed herself, and worse she had betrayed Vlad... all for her wretched father. Maybe, Vlad was right, maybe her father should die.

Terra shook her head, she knew well her father would die eventually at the hand of the Chosen One, whether she was Queen or not. Vlad held too much anger and hatred to Salem not to kill him; even his goodness couldn't stop that inevitability.

Best off to be Queen, Terra though tempted to bite her nails, but kept her hands down; it wasn't ladylike for her do to do, whether she was nervous and scared or not.

Queen Terra Nike Barack-Salem Dracula, Terra thought, she almost liked the sound of that... a thought that practically disgusted her, she was supposed to be a good vampire... but now she had turned around and become evil... looked like he wouldn't need her reflection to become a evil vampiress...

Terra sat on her bed, and began to cry. What had she done?

* * *

_Betrayal here there and everywhere, no one can be trusted! What do expect though, they are vampires! They are bound to do this for power..._

_Next we will be with Yassik, Valencia, Darius and Korith... we will be switching between places like we did with Vlad and Ingrid, except it's three sets... maybe even four occasionally because I may go and see what Daralum is up to._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx _


	25. Chapter 24: Heritage

Choices

* * *

_Right, we are with Yassik, Darius, Valencia and Korith here... lets see if we can learn more about them._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 24: Heritage

* * *

"I hate this," Valencia complained as they looked around the archives of Salem's castle, they had snuck in following Terra and Vlad. "Using Terra and Vlad as a distraction to find out my heritage is sooo... wrong."

"Terra betrayed Vlad," Yassik reminded her putting an arm around her. "And Vlad is now stuck in this castle. They cannot help us now. We cannot trust them anymore. They will be married in two weeks, then a week later Vlad will transform... We have to stick our plan... if we are right; this could be the key to our victory."

"Terra's middle name is the name of the Greek goddess of victory," Darius added. "She has a reputation for always being the winner; we know that better than anyone. We cannot let her become Queen; this could usurp her from achieving that goal."

Valencia sighed. "I wish that we hadn't had to do this. Terra was like a sister to me."

"She's my cousin," Korith looked over his shoulder to Valencia. "I love her, but sometimes you have to go against family for the greater good."

Valencia faked a sigh. "Terra... Vlad... they aren't even vampires yet... we might be able to spare them."

"We plan on that," Darius said flying up to grab a scroll he could reach and then flew back to the floor. "But first..."

Darius went to the archive table opened the scroll and blew on it to get rid of the dust. "Fascinating..."

"Darius," Korith chimed. "We don't have time for a history lesson. Just tell us what the wretched thing says."

"So impatient," Darius muttered and Yassik gave him a dark look; Darius sighed and gestured to Valencia to come and look.

"This is the Salem family tree," Darius said. "He's related to various kings, princesses, emperors... but there is an issue with this."

Darius pointed at one of the brothers to one of Salem's descendants.

"Sethius..." Korith read, and put is elbow on the table, thinking. "I know that name."

"So do I," Darius said. "I read it somewhere; he has something to do with the Chosen One... But that's not the interesting bit."

"Then what is?" Valencia asked and Darius pointed to a family further down, a sister of one of the Grand High Vampire's direct ancestors... "She died... during the time of the Blood Slaying War." She muttered.

"And she was married with children, she was married to an ancestor of Ramanga's," Darius said nodding at the surname that had been added. "The children aren't put as dead, here, just assumed dead... as if they were some of the ones who disappeared."

"Your point?" Valencia said.

Darius went to the side and picked up a painting without a frame. "I found this..."

It was Valencia... or at least it looked like her... "Sophia Salem-Galore." She read. "You don't think..?"

"She looks exactly like you," Darius said. "You transformed without a reflection..."

"You think my reflection might be here?" Valencia said. "In the Salem blood mirror?"

"More than that," Darius said. "You're related to Terra and the Grand High Vampire... if I am right. That's no coincidence Valencia..."

"The Galore mirror was one of the last mirrors to be smashed," Korith remembered. "Sophia would have been linked to it through her marriage and died when it smashed... I'd forgotten that. I forgot the Galore's existed."

"My surname is Galore," Valencia stated what they all knew. "You think I am related to one of Sophia's sons?"

"You have to be." Yassik said. "You have her hair, her eyes, you have to be related or she's been resurrected in you."

Darius laughed. "I doubt that... it's more likely that part of Sophia exists in the Salem blood mirror or something, it triggered Valencia being a vampire and looking exactly like her."

"But why?" Valencia asked. "Why now?"

"Because of Salem," Korith said. "The prophecy says about the Chosen One coming when vampires and dying, they are doing so now... it also says about the Grand High Vampire dying. The mirror has likely done this intentionally, this way the Salems survive through two vampires."

"A defence mechanism," Yassik said. "Ensuring the bloodline carries on."

"There's only one flaw with that," Darius pointed out. "Both Valencia and Terra are girls, if both of them marry, they won't be tied to the mirror anymore; it will be obsolete."

"Maybe... one of us is meant to start a new line of Salems," Valencia suggested. "Say I have a boy and a girl at some point... one carries on the father's line and the other my line."

"That's a good idea," Korith agreed. "But it doesn't matter now, all that, matters is that we know the truth. We were right. You're an heir like Terra, a threat to Salem's reign... you might be able to usurp him and Terra."

* * *

"It's so nice to be outside again," Valencia said once they snuck out of the castle. "That place was a little spooky."

"It's supposed to be your home technically Valencia," Korith reminded her from in front of her, and fiddled with his bluey almost black leather jacket; he was walking in front with Darius leading the way away.

"Take it easy on her," Yassik told him, he had his arm around her waist leading her away from Salem's castle, following their friends. "This is a lot for her to take in... and it is for me too. Bats... what is my father going to say when he learns I am in love with a relation of the Grand High Vampire?! He'll either disinherit me or throw a party!"

Valencia laughed putting her head on his shoulder noticing how her red hair made a nice contrast with his black leather jacket. Rely on Yassik to cheer her up by going on about how he might end up in trouble for this.

"He likes Valencia," Darius reminded him. "He'll throw a party."

"Great..." Yassik muttered. They all laughed.

"Stage two done," Korith sang, going into one of his artistic modes. "We are the champion vampires... we are the vampires who win..."

"Shut up!" The rest yelled covering their ears.

* * *

_I didn't do as much there as I expected. But I thought it would be good to see Valencia's history. We'll be with Ingrid next_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	26. Chapter 25: Information

Choices

* * *

_Back to Ingrid, hurray!_

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 25: Information

* * *

Mori was reporting to Ingrid Dracula, informing her that her brother and Terra had been captured.

"That little batty cow," Ingrid snarled when Mori told her of Terra's betrayal. "I should have known."

Mori shrugged. "She's been raised that way. Anyway, I told your brother I would keep you updated what is going on."

"And what did you say to Salem?" Ingrid knew the Grand High Vampire's real name and had started using it since Vlad had taught her it; it had become a habit like with the Daralum's students.

"He thinks I am checking on you to see if you are preparing to attack him," he lied smoothly from behind his black helmet. Salem knew well why he was here, he was Salem's spy but also the Dracula's spy... he was a double agent...

"Right," Ingrid said.

"How is the precious Chosen One?" Will said, trying to pretend he liked Vlad when really he didn't.

"Under the circumstances, he is calmer than I thought... though whenever he leaves his room it seems like a hurricane has hit the castle." Mori admitted, scowling at the half fang under his helmet. "The wedding will be in twelve days," he told Ingrid. "The Grand High Vampire expects you to be there... both of you."

"Great," Ingrid muttered. "Looks like its victory for Salem..."

Ingrid was pacing Stokely Castle's throne room; her boyfriend watching her sat on the Dracula throne. An hour had passed since Mori had left and Ingrid still seemed nervous.

"I don't see why you are so bothered by this," Will said to his girlfriend. "Surely this will come as a benefit to you. You should be happy that you are getting rid of your brother..."

"Two and a bit years ago I would have been," Ingrid agreed stopping to look at Will. "But things have changed, I have changed..."

"You care about Vlad because of what happened to the Count," Will said. "I am aware of that, but what's the point, helping him is limiting you Ingrid. Don't let him use you, do what you want, be your own vampire."

Ingrid shook her head. "You just don't understand... I love Vlad. I cannot abandon him, I love you Will too... but, you never really had a family, you had nothing to lose when I bit you. You can't understand what it is like."

Will frowned at her, not sure whether to be offended. "Your right, I did have nothing to lose," he admitted. "But I have something to lose now... you. I don't want to lose you."

"Then don't be such a selfish rodent," Ingrid told him. "Help me. If Vlad wins we both have more to gain from this than from Salem's corrupt rule."

"Maybe, but Ingrid, Vlad doesn't seem like he'll win, he's been captured and will end up marrying Terra Salem," Will pointed out.

Ingrid sighed. "Whether he marries Terra or not... I think Vlad will win, with or without anyone's support. He's the Chosen One, he has to kill him, and it's his duty... not only so he can take the throne but so he can avenge Dad."

"You want to avenge the Count too," Will noticed.

"It's another reason I am helping him," Ingrid told him. "I would love to be the one who kills Salem..."

"But you're not going to," Will finished and Ingrid shrugged.

"If I get the chance I will try but otherwise, yes." She admitted.

* * *

"I don't think she is going to take kindly our arrival," Korith said looking at Stokely castle from the bottom of the hill, he was dressed like a regular human teenager, black jeans, grey top and his bluey black leather jacket on top. Valencia, Darius and Yassik were with him dressed similarly but in different colours – Yassik's and Darius' jackets were black and Valencia's was brown, other than Valencia who wore a black skirt with black tights.

"She's the only one who can help us," Darius said. "She knows more about Vlad than anyone, if Salem is going to die by our hand then we need to know what we are facing. Besides I don't think Salem knows about us yet, this is a good place to hide as now Salem has Vlad; he won't suspect her of anything..."

"Mistress Ingrid, there is group of children here to see you," Renfield called from the door, feeling slightly intimidated by the teenage vampires.

"Tell them to leave, I don't have time for breather children," Ingrid yelled back.

"They aren't breather children mistress, they are vampires,"

Ingrid flitted behind him seeing Yassik, Valencia, Korith and Darius. "Well, it's 'Team Rebellion' or should I say... 'Team Abandon'!" Ingrid pushed Renfield aside and he landed on the floor with a thud, and then got up looking dazed and went off to the throne room.

"You heard about Vlad and Terra, I guess;" Korith said.

"Yes and how you abandoned them," she added angrily.

Korith sighed and Darius explained. "It was Vlad's idea, he wanted Salem to think he was giving in... he wasn't expecting Terra to betray him."

"But, you all were," Ingrid said her eyes narrowing. "I find that hard to believe."

"We had to leave," Valencia interrupted. "Ingrid please listen, we knew Terra would do this, she loves her father and puts him first... and with the temptation of becoming Queen when she's so close to her transformation... it was too much for her."

Ingrid winced; she understood that... power was so tempting when you were around your transformation. Boris showed that. "Why did you have to leave though?"

"For our sake and Vlad's," Yassik said. "The Council haven't told Salem about their meeting us... therefore he doesn't know we are plotting against him, he knows Vlad is... but not us... He doesn't even think Darius exists, and he definitely doesn't know about Valencia..."

"Okay," Ingrid said. "I'll listen... but that's all I do unless you convince me to help you."

"So let me get this straight," Will said stood behind Ingrid who was sat in a chair and looked at Valencia. "You're related to the Grand High Vampire, so you technically can usurp him. And the rest of you want to kill the Grand High Vampire for personal revenge... just like Vlad."

"It's more than that," Darius said. "Throughout time since Serlai Salem became Grand High Vampire he has messed up... it's gotten ridiculous. Yassik's mother is dead as a result along with many other families slain... it's going to be war with the slayers soon unless the Grand High Vampire does something."

"But Salem is too busy controlling Vlad," Ingrid said. "He isn't bothered by this and doesn't want to be... as long as he lives with his power."

"Precisely," Korith told her. "We have to stop him! We don't have Vlad anymore... we need someone we can rely on. Dracula's are notorious for being evil and cunning, if anyone can help us. You can Ingrid."

Ingrid nodded reluctantly. "Fine... I'll do it... but under one condition."

"Name it," Korith said.

"You aren't allowed to kill my brother..."

* * *

_There we go. I have intentionally missed bits in the past few chapters for mystery reasons. What happened in them will be explained later, when we get nearer to the end._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	27. Chapter 26: Forced

Choices

* * *

_Twenty five chapters done... this may end up being my longest story I have ever written so far._

_Sorry I am updating later in the day than usual but I keep on sleeping in late or forgetting to update._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 26: Forced

* * *

Terra didn't like having to be dressed by someone else... she was an independent person, not someone who got people to slave around after her.

There wasn't a thing about the wedding that Terra liked, she didn't want dead flowers for her bouquet, she wanted vivid red roses and violets, she didn't want a black dress like she was going to a funeral, she wanted a cream coloured one that wouldn't trail on the floor and get mucky. She didn't want it to be in the castle, she wanted it in the open air of the Carpathian Mountains.

The only part about the wedding that she didn't mind was Vlad himself; though he was plainly furious at her, she still felt it better this way, there was no one she'd rather marry, Vlad was kind, patient and actually quite attractive – though she'd never admit that last part.

Vlad wasn't here now, in fact he was almost never around; he rarely left his room, in fact he locked himself in there, occasionally Terra would pass his room and hear him crying, and sometimes she would pass hearing him trashing the room – something he seemed to do regularly.

"I don't want this dress," Terra told the lady plainly. Stepping out of the dress and grabbing her shirt pulling it on with one movement.

The lady scowled at her. "This is tradition vamp..."

"Vampire attire," Terra finished. "I know, and that's why I don't want it. This is a wedding between the daughter of the Grand High Vampire and the Chosen One. You really think that this wedding should be like all the others? Plain, boring... traditionad!" She hissed the last word. "I think not!"

"It's both your duties..."

"You can stuff your duties," Terra almost screamed at her. "I don't want this... you can tell my precious father that I will sort out the wedding and if he doesn't like it, then he's better watch his back!"

Terra sprinted off trying to calm down as she ran up the stairs to her room.

She slammed the grey door behind her. "Wretched... old... bats!" She complained. Terra wanted to kick something, but took a deep breath and looked around the room... she missed the dorm she and Valencia used to share... Terra wondered vaguely who lived there now; someone probably did, after all Daralum had taken on new students.

Terra went to her bed and collapsed onto it. She was sick of this already... how would she be able to last.

This was the second time Vlad had heard Terra crying since they had returned. At first he felt that she should be crying for what she had done... but then he thought about what she was going through right now, she was likely being forced to do things she didn't... just like he had when the Count had been around.

Vlad sighed and got up opening his door, and crosses the corridor to Terra's room. He didn't bother to knock and just entered seeing terra laid on her bed on her front, her face hidden in between the pillows of her king sized bed.

Vlad quietly snuck up going to the left side of the bed, he gently sat on the edge of it and heard Terra gasp; and then he with his right hand gently pushed her so she was laid on her side facing him.

Terra sniffed. "Go away," she muttered and tried to roll back to her original position, but Vlad kept his hand on her waist stopping her from moving. "Why don't you leave me alone?" She demanded. "You obviously don't want to be in here."

"You're right, I should leave," Vlad agreed but didn't move. "Terra, what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she murmured her words in Romanian instead of English, but Vlad understood her words nonetheless.

"You betrayed me," Vlad stated speaking in English, not wanting to speak in their native tongue. "I thought you were... my friend. But, you double crossed me. Why?"

She scowled and responded in English. "You know why."

"No," Vlad corrected. "You told me a reason, but not the real reason. You've known me longer and better than you know him; father or not, that counts for something. Why would you hand me over now... you could have done it years ago, when I was here right where Salem wanted me?"

Terra sighed. "If I am honest Vlad, I don't know... the power draw it's so strong... and I admit I..."

"Find you attractive," Vlad finished, she blinked surprised he knew. "I guessed... seeing as that's how I find you."

If they weren't in such a tense moment, Terra would have smiled, happy that he understood, but right now... knowing they were going to be forced into marrying each other it didn't seem right.

"I have almost no problem with marrying you," Vlad admitted. "I like you, a lot... but I don't like being forced into something, even if I might have done it in the first place, and what's more, I don't think I know you well enough to like you enough to marry you."

Terra nodded. "I guess, I understand that," she agreed. "I like you too, but power, it's a strong thing, it makes people do strange things..."

"So does love," Vlad added looking at her calmly.

"You think we might?" Terra asked.

"Might what?" Vlad asked confused.

"Fall in love," she murmured.

"No," Vlad said. "Like I said if we weren't being forced into this relationship, then eventually we might have, but now no, I don't think its possible Terra."

"Because I betrayed you," she guessed and Vlad smiled slightly.

"That has to do with it, yes," Vlad took a deep breath. "But, it's more about the forced into aspect. I want to marry someone I love, yes, but I don't want to fall in love with them after the marriage."

Terra bit down on her lip. "Okay, but I do need your help with something."

"What is it?" Vlad asked.

"If we are going to get married I don't want it the traditional vampire way," Terra said. "I need you to help me organise this wedding so it's unique and not a boring vampire one."

Vlad almost grinned at that. "Fine by me."

* * *

_Does anyone feel sorry for Terra now, or is everyone still angry at her?_

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	28. Chapter 27: Contact

Choices

* * *

_Well, we are going to Daralum now, and then it'll be wedding time. Hahaha, as if it's going to be as simple as that._

_This is only a short chapter sorry._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 27: Contact

* * *

Daralum or Lord Barack could not believe the nerve of his former students. He was sure they had all gone mental including his niece and son.

Only yesterday he had got the invitation to Terra and Vlad's wedding; not something he was happy about, but he had trusted them to get this right. Then today Vlad had been announced as the Chosen One.

That wasn't good... especially given how the High Council had reacted in their meeting according to Korith. Daralum shook his head setting the newspaper with the announcement on fire and dropping it on the stone floor letting it turn to ash.

It was down to Korith, Valencia, Darius and Yassik; they had to save the vampire world... with a bit of help from Ingrid Dracula...

Unless...

Daralum could help, he could come to the wedding – as much as he didn't want to – and maybe stop it, do something at least. Gain information for his son and try and convince Terra to come around, Terra loved him and he did her. Surely she would listen to him of all the people.

There was just the issue of leaving his students, he guessed he could leave them for a few hours, they could use the chance to do independent study for once; they rarely did that to Dalabon's frustration.

* * *

Korith was more than happy to see Corella again, and particularly his home. He had come here alone, he had wanted to see his father and tell him the plan.

"Hi Dad," Korith had flitted into his father's office without so much of a knock.

Daralum jumped. "Korith Barack!" He scolded his son. "How many times do I have to tell you knock before you enter my office!"

"Sorry," Korith apologised. "But I can't have anyone know I am here."

Daralum faked a sigh, went over and hugged his son. It was brief but long enough for them both to know they had missed each other.

"What is it Korith?" Daralum asked.

"We need your help father," Korith admitted. "To get rid of Salem,"

"Go on," Daralum gestured for his son to continue, one arm across his chest.

"We have found out that Valencia is related to the Salem's," Korith admitted. "As you well know she's a Galore; turns out they are one of the old vampire families."

Daralum snapped the fingers of his free hand. "Of course, I should have known!"

"Sophia Salem, a sister of one of Salem's direct ancestors, married a Galore and became Sophia Salem-Galore... you should have seen the painting of her father. It was scary; the similarity between her and Valencia is uncanny." Korith shook his head; he was still slightly disturbed by that.

"So she's related to her," Daralum surmised. "Because the Galore Blood Mirror was smashed near the end of the Blood Slaying War, Valencia is related to one of her sons who was human... and now with the Chosen One coming forth, she has come along to carry on the Salem line..."

"Exactly," Korith said pleased he hadn't had to explain this to his father; his father was smart enough to figure it out for himself. "We need you to come to the wedding."

"I was planning on that anyway," Daralum admitted.

"Good," Korith said. "We plan on causing havoc; we'll sneak in invisible through shifting, get inside and then Valencia will make herself appear and tell who she is, and say that the wedding shouldn't happen. Then while Salem is distracted, we sneak from behind and stake him. We need you there, so as to help Valencia with the distraction so Darius, Yassik and I can provide get behind him and kill him."

"Hmm," Daralum mused. "You know if this fails then, there will likely be a civil war."

"I know," Korith admitted. "We are all aware of the risks. Will and Ingrid will be helping you as well. We have put a lot of effort into this, it'll work and if not, maybe it would be better to have a civil war; at least then we might actually eventually get what the vampire world needs."

"Very well, I will assist you," Daralum said. "But Korith,"

"Yes father?"

"Take care of yourself, I don't want to lose you," Dalabon told him.

"I will, and you take care too," Korith smiled and flitted out with a sound like wind blowing.

* * *

_Well we now know 'Team Rebellion's plan. We will be staying with them for the wedding next instead of Vlad and Terra. You'll understand why when you read it._

_Thank you for reading and please review..._

_C_

_Xx_


	29. Chapter 28: I Do Do You?

Choices

* * *

_Right, here we are, the moment that was supposed to never happen; let's see who wins... will the GHV find out about the plot... haha I feel really bad for being so mysterious, but the betrayals and stuff mostly lead to this... there is a bit more to go after this._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 28: I Do. Do You?

* * *

This was it, Valencia said seeing Vlad and Terra stood side by side. She wanted to yell at them, she wanted to help them... she couldn't, it wasn't part of the plan.

Stood here invisible she felt helpless, not long now before she would be helpful.

Terra was a white-blue dress – likely at Terra's insistence, Valencia guessed – her dark hair pinned up, but not in a way that looked uncomfortable. Valencia smiled at that, she was the one who taught Terra to make her hair look nice while not hurting her head.

Vlad looked good too, his almost black hair was short still and neatly combed, and he was dressed in black, which Valencia was surprised to see but didn't question it.

Darius, Yassik and Korith were stood to the side holding hands to they could know where each other was; they all knew exactly where Valencia was, she was stood by the Grand High Vampire's throne ready to sit on it to distract Salem and then they would strike.

Not long now...

Mori felt anxious at the moment, he felt as if something was going to happen, but his double agenting hadn't brought anything up to make him suspicious. It really seemed that Terra was going to marry Vlad...

He found that rather hard to believe given how reluctant they both had been to go through this marriage thing.

* * *

Daralum was sat next to Ingrid, who had Will next to her. Ingrid was tightly holding Will's hand; she was nervous about this, would it work, wouldn't it work; what would happen if it did work, what would happen if it didn't. Ingrid fiddled with her red dress and Daralum put a hand on her spare hand telling her to be calm.

"It'll be fine," he told her reassuringly. "This will work." He told her, though he wasn't sure if he believed it himself, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

"We are here to celebrate the..." Salem started, who was standing, interrupted by a group gasp as Valencia made herself visible and was sat on the Grand High Vampire's throne casually.

"Return of the Galore's," Valencia finished hiding her nervousness with a wide smile. "I am Valencia Arianna Galore, a descendant of Sophia Salem-Galore. I am related to the Grand High Vampire, Serlai Arnex Salem and his daughter Terra Nike Barack-Salem. I have a right to the throne, to take Terra's place."

Terra gasped, she didn't realise that Valencia was in fact related to her, next to her Vlad smiled unsurprised and took her hand, comforting her.

"Impossible," Salem hissed facing Valencia, baring his fangs at her. "The Galore's were killed in the Blood Slaying War."

Valencia laughed darkly, trying to hide her fear and flicked her red hair aside. "Their blood mirror was smashed," she said knowingly. "Killing Sophia and her husband Count Galore, but their children hadn't transformed, they turned into breathers... one of them is my ancestor."

"Then how are you a vampire?" Salem asked stepping forward.

"Destiny," she said smirking.

"That's our cue," Korith muttered, trying not to speak so loud he would be heard and the three boys snuck behind Salem each with stake.

Salem sensed something and turned around and pushed a field of telekinesis making the boys visible.

"Bats," Yassik cursed as Salem coursed their stakes to turn to ashes in their hands.

"Korith Barack, I should have known it would be you that would attempt a coup,"

"No," he heard from behind him. "It was me,"

Salem turned slightly seeing Vladimir Dracula with a stake - he had been hiding up his sleeve - in his hand poised to strike. Salem grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the stake.

Vlad hissed going nearer to his eyes bright red, Salem's went red too, he managed to destroy the stake in Vlad's hand, and then fell to the floor on his side to see Vlad towering over him his eyes returning to their normal colour.

Terra stepped forward to tower over her father too. "Sorry Father."

"You," he gasped, shocked by her betrayal.

"I betrayed you father," she admitted telling him his worst fear. "It was all a rouse, betraying Vlad, wanting to marry him, it was all a trick."

"You can't have, I won!"

"You didn't win Salem," Vlad told him taking Terra's hand again and squeezed it reassuringly, showing there comradeship. "We merely made you think you had won. Terra handed me over so we could have this wedding so we could slay you. Every argument, the fighting between us, it was all false. We faked it all, we went so far that I think we convinced ourselves."

Vlad laughed and Terra joined in. "I think we went a little too far with the crying and trashing of rooms."

Vlad shrugged and Terra continued. "You see father, I told you all but one thing that Daralum," she gestured to her old tutor with a smile, "taught us... and that was how to be good actors."

Salem blinked cursing Lord Barack in his head; he would come up with a plan like this.

"Only us six knew about it," Korith said almost as if he had read Salem's mind. "Me, Darius, Vlad, Terra, Yassik and Valencia; we have been planning this for two years."

"We knew a direct assault would never work," Darius stated calmly crossing his arms. "I have studied you in detail and I learnt if you're tricked into thinking you have won you tend to let your guard down. We took advantage of that."

Salem scowled at the five teenagers and pointed a bony accusation finger at Valencia. "So she isn't a Galore."

"Actually, I am," Valencia said. "We didn't know, but we thought it would make an excellent distraction. That was why Terra was so shocked to hear that; neither she nor Vlad knew."

Vlad grinned at her. "I knew there was something special about you."

Valencia shrugged and Ingrid sped next to Valencia an irritated look on her face as she looked at her brother brushing down her dress and began to speak.

"So you're saying you four," she pointed at Valencia, Yassik, Korith and Darius in turn. "Were helping Vlad all along and used me!"

"And me," Daralum added from the other side of the room, looking half annoyed and half impressed.

"We had to," Korith protested. "We couldn't afford anyone, _anyone_ finding out the truth! He," Korith pointed at Salem ho was still on the floor trying to get up in a dignified way. "Would have found out!"

Ingrid opened her mouth, but Terra shushed her.

"So you two never planned on getting married," Vlad heard from behind him and shuddered seeing his grandmother.

"Whether we do or don't isn't any of your concern anymore," Vlad told her. "You cannot turn against me now, I am the Chosen One."

Terra took the hand she was holding of Vlad's and held it between both her hands.

"You are going to still have the marriage!" Ingrid said and Vlad shrugged not admitting or denying it but flashing back to a conversation he and Terra had had not long ago...

* * *

They – Vlad and Terra - were alone, the Grand High Vampire was out on business and Mori had gone with him; this was their only chance to be alone.

Vlad was lounged on one of the sofas when Terra entered.

Vlad couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked, the last girl that had made him feel this way was Delilah, and that didn't go so well. Terra was prettier though, but obviously more dangerous, it seemed so obvious now... two years ago she seemed so sweet and innocent when they first met, but now when Vlad saw the dark eyeliner emphasising her dark eyes – they were supposed to be brown, sometimes they looked black, green, blue... and it definitely wasn't because of her vampire abilities – it seemed plain she was something more than human.

But then the rest of her - other than the pale skin - said otherwise, her dark hair which fell just below her shoulders was in a ponytail hanging over one shoulder, curling up like it was trying to get out of its position; she wore a blue top, black jeans, a red leather jacket – which Vlad was unsure whether he liked or not because it looked too much like something his mother would wear - and brown suede boots, not the normal fashion for breathers, but not the usual attire for vampires either. Vlad couldn't help but admire how she managed to pull off looking pretty without even making much of an effort.

Terra sat down opposite him on a table and gave him a guilty smile, she was about to apologise when Vlad held his hand up telling her to be quiet.

"You don't need to apologise," Vlad promised her, and Terra sighed looking over her friend, he was laid on his side looking at her carefully where she was seated, Terra felt like she should be blushing right now, the past few months Vlad had been looking at her like that, she had a feeling she knew why, but didn't want to say anything in case her father found out the truth.

Terra knew she felt weird about him, maybe it was because of becoming a vampire, but when she first met Vlad she felt like she could trust him – she guessed it was a breather influence thing – and thought he was quite cute in appearance and his ways; but now it seemed more than that, more like he wasn't a friend, something else... an enemy maybe, no, Terra thought, Vlad wasn't her enemy, that was the trickery talking.

"I feel like I do," Terra muttered looking to the floor kicking it. "You're going through worse than stakes and garlic here; I can see what it's doing to you."

Vlad sighed through his nose and sat up and leaned towards his best – girl – friend. "I'm faking it, you should know that," Terra glared at him through her lashes like she had two years earlier, the same fear in her eyes.

"I do know that," Terra admitted. "I am faking things too, but I can see past that in you, like surely you can in me. I am terrified..."

"There's no need to be," Vlad assured her. "Even if it doesn't work and we do end up married... it doesn't matter, we have a plan in case that happens."

Terra sighed knowingly, yes, they had a plan in case they did marry, and they would carry on the facade until Vlad had the full councils support and then swoop on Salem like vultures.

"I don't like the backup plan," Terra told him interlocking her fingers together. "In fact I don't like this plan either, pretending we hate each other when..."

"When?" Vlad asked probingly and Terra shook her head trying to get the fact he was really attractive out of her head.

"Nothing," she murmured. "Flapping bats, why does the life of a vampire have to be so difficult?" she murmured rhetorically.

Vlad frowned at her and went over to her crouching to they were at the same level and took her hands in his. "Terra Barack," Vlad used the surname he knew she preferred. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Terra looked at him. "Nothing," she breathed. "I just hate this facade; it's making me feel worse."

Vlad nodded knowingly. "I hate it too, but soon it'll be over with..."

"And we'll be back being friends again," Terra added and shook her head a tear at the corner of her eye, this shocked Vlad, Terra Nike Barack-Salem almost never cried, she was too strong to cry but here she was almost in tears from emotion.

"You make that sound like it's not enough," Vlad said noticing her tone of voice.

"Maybe," she murmured unsure herself. "But my problem is after all this will we ever be able to forgive each other for what we have been said to one another." This time Terra held her hand up to silence Vlad. "Let me finish. I know it's not real, but it doesn't mean I won't forget it, and you won't either. I can't help but feel that this will break us apart somewhat, and I know this, I don't want that."

Terra blinked taking a hand out of Vlad's and wiping a tear from her face, Vlad was speechless at her logic. She put that hand on his right hand which still held her right between it and his left; she moved her hand gently up his arm and let it lay on his shoulder.

"Say something?" She pleaded. "You look terrible when you are in shock."

Vlad then gave her a smile, and cleared his throat. "I didn't expect you to feel that way."

She shrugged. "Well, I do."

Vlad pulled himself up so his face was close to hers and pressed his lips very briefly on hers and pulled away looking around alert to make sure no one had spotted him kiss her.

Terra was gripping his shirt tightly on his right shoulder. "You just kissed me," she breathed stunned.

Vlad shrugged not thinking much of it. "Yeah," he didn't make a deal of it but Terra gave him one of her wicked smiles that made her eyes look light she was planning mischief and Vlad scowled, the last thing he needed was a fifteen year old pre vamp shapeshifting teenager causing trouble.

"Don't get any ideas," he warned her. "You know well that we cannot afford to..."

"Get into a relationship," Terra finished pulling her hands away so they were't in physical contact. "I know... but this whole marriage thing doesn't seem so bad if we were willing."

"But we aren't," Vlad pointed out and Terra grinned.

"In a way we are," she teased him.

"Terra," Vlad sighed. "I like you, you're beautiful, powerful and caring; but the responsibility of marriage... and we are really young."

"I wasn't saying that we should actually go through with it," Terra protested looking embarrassed now. "I meant we could use how we feel to maybe make the civil war that will break out... be less brutal maybe..."

"Translation please," Vlad said looking at her like she had said all that in French, Vlad didn't like French, it may be the language of love and Vlad liked love but he didn't understand the language, he'd rather stick to English or Romanian.

"There is going to be a war between the Grand High Vampire's followers and the chosen One's followers. Even if we kill my father, it will happen, there are bound to be some power hungry fools who will use my father's death as an excuse to try to kill you and get your power," Terra said. "If we make it plain that I am on your side, I can say that it was destiny or something and then." She snapped her fingers. "They cannot argue, or they will be taken down from the inside... after all I have more friends than I let on."

Terra gave him yet another wicked smile.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Engagement," she admitted. "A real one, but not the blood bound one, just engagement, we don't even have to stick to it, just keep it up till the war is over. If you want to stick at it, then that's fine by me, but if you want to hold off the whole getting together thing for another century... that's fine too."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "Okay, we'll try it."

* * *

"Not marriage Ingrid," Vlad rolled his eyes at his sister. "Engagement, Terra's the heir to the Salem throne, even without the Grand High Vampire throne – sorry Valencia."

"I am not going to let anyone try and use me as a pawn," Terra added scowling at all the clan leaders in the room.

All the clan leaders flinched knowingly; none of them wanted this wedding, they wanted the heir to the Salem throne to be theirs and not the future Count Dracula's.

Salem in the meantime was watching his daughter and the Chosen One and was now sat up. He was trying to plot his way out, just as he was going to move he felt Mori grab him.

"We must leave," Salem murmured.

"Yes your majesty," Mori agreed as the others around them started arguing about the possible engagement. "Hold onto me."

Salem grabbed onto Mori and with a sound of wind passing, they were both gone.

Ingrid was the first to notice. "That two timing traitor, he has taken Salem!"

Vlad didn't complain, he didn't yell, he merely dismissed everyone in the room other than Terra whom he exchanged a grin with. They both knew Salem would get out... they knew Mori was a traitor.

* * *

_This chapter took a long time to write, I encountered a severe case of writers block while I wrote it, and thankfully I overcame it._

_From here on it it's going to be quite different to what it was before._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	30. Chapter 29: Selfless

Choices

* * *

_I don't own YD!_

_We will be returning to Robin now, I just haven't had chance to go back yet. There is still plenty left because ; I will be bringing in Bertrand, Erin, Ryan and of course Malik, and his formidable mother Elizabeta._

_Its really weird putting this up because yesterday I managed to finish chapter 52, I am so close to the end now that it seems strange looking back on it all._

_So there is a lot to go, Mori is still out there and Salem too._

* * *

Chapter 29: Selfless

* * *

Robin Branagh was now sixteen. Weird or what? How time passed by.

Robin looked around his dark purple room his room lit up by the moonlight coming in through his window, he was going to college soon, he had managed to get through his GCSEs quite well, he had excelled in Art and Graphics getting in A* in Art and As in Graphics, English Language and English Literature, Maths and Science were both Bs, and the rest of his subjects were Bs and Cs; pretty good given Robin never really stuck with school.

As Robin had predicted on that Halloween night three years ago after Vlad left Robin was alone... again. He wasn't bullied, likely because Robin knew how to intimidate people, but he had never felt so isolated in his life; even Chloe who used to be closer to him than anyone left him behind to rush through her GCSEs before he had even got through his first year of them. She was starting her A levels this year... as Robin was supposed to be.

Robin smirked looking at a sketch he had made of him and Vlad a long time ago, 'supposed to be' pretty much summed Robin up; he was supposed to be unintelligent according to his deluded brothers – whom were now stuck in apprenticeships – and a freak.

Robin knew well he wasn't as freaky as those around him; in the past two years things had changed, people were more accepted in some ways but not in others, sure Robin didn't fit in, not at all; but the ideology of being into darker stuff had become more accepted. It was just no one seemed to notice the instigators like Robin.

He breathed a sigh; Robin was going to do two Art A levels – one fine art and one photography, a Graphics A level and a English Literature A level; sure, that was better than he had been hoping to be doing, he might even get into university, but then Robin felt out of sync, like this didn't belong to him, all the work he did... he only did it because he had nothing else to do, all the things he used to do weren't the same anymore, not without him, not without Vlad.

Vlad, Robin thought. His best friend had gone, disappeared... been blotted out. Whatever you call it, he was just gone; Ingrid refused to tell Robin anything, he knew she started searching and stopped. After a while Robin decided it would be best for him not to get involved, after all he was a breather.

A breather, Robin laughed quietly to himself, he had spent his whole life fantasising about becoming one of the immortal people, one of the undead. Turned out that it wasn't what he was expecting, Robin didn't now know whether he wanted it or not, the Count had been right immortality was both a gift and a curse.

The Count...

He was gone, it had been hidden from everyone except him of course; everyone knew Vlad was gone but no one knew the Count was dead... Count Dracula was dead.

Robin over the gap between leaving school and preparing to start college had thought about the Draculas more and more, it wasn't just he missed them, it was like he was missing something out about them, like he should be with them.

That was impossible though, Robin was human, a breather, nothing to a vampire, why would he be significant to the vampire world in any way at all?

That was what puzzled Robin; he had read and read and studied, looking for the answered, he even managed to hack his way into a vampire website and learnt Vlad was alive, engaged to a girl called Terra Barack-Salem, whoever that was; he had learnt more though... he had learnt that the vampire world was at war with itself.

* * *

Robin shuddered looking out of the window, the past few weeks there had been odd things happenings worldwide, dodgy deaths, appearances of 'phantoms' and 'ghosts'... it hadn't made sense, until Robin had read about the civil war this morning.

There was nothing the 'vampire obsessed art freak' could do about it, not unless he could make contact with Vlad... it wasn't as if there was a mobile number Robin could ring.

Outside the hill looked almost as it normally would, lit up by the street lights, but there seemed something off; Robin couldn't put his finger on it, it was like one of those spot the difference things were the difference was a dot that you wouldn't notice until you looked up the answers and then felt like kicking yourself because it was so obvious.

Robin couldn't tell what it was, but he had an eye for art, surely that would help him. Robin took one last look before turning around taking a step forward to turn his bedside lamp off; it then hit him, there had been a fox on the roads, only the outline but it had been there.

Robin turned around planning to make sure he hadn't been imagining it, his heart feeling like ice but instead of seeing out the street, there was a girl on the window.

He recognised the girl, he had only seen her picture this morning it was Terra, Vlad's fiancé.

"Robin Branagh?" The quiet tone of her voice made his name a question.

"Yes," Robin said frowning. "You're Terra Barack-Salem, a vampiress right?"

Terra frowned disturbed he knew who she was. "How did you know that?"

"I found out online," Robin admitted noticing how beautiful she was; her beauty seemed as good as Ingrid's, maybe better. Robin wouldn't admit that though because Ingrid would rip out his tongue and feed it to him.

Terra sighed, it was typical of Robin to do this though she didn't know him, she felt she did after everything Vlad had told her about him... after all she had known Vlad just as long maybe longer than Robin had.

"I am not a vampire, yet," she added seeing the look on Robin's face. "I came for your help."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"It's Vlad," Terra admitted. "He's back in Stokely, but... the transformation didn't go as planned."

Robin gasped; of course, last week had been Vlad's birthday, his sixteenth, he had gone through the vampire transformation. "So he didn't go through with it or..."

Terra shook her head violently. "Worse, he went through with it, but it turned out to be completely not what anyone expected."

"Can you explain please?" Robin asked surprised by how comfortable he felt having a vampire in the room.

"Do you know how the transformation happens?"

"You merge with your evil reflection from the blood mirror..."

Terra sighed. "That is what is supposed to happen, but you can change on your own, I know someone who did... though she has merged with her reflection now but that was a special case... no with Vlad something more serious has happened. He didn't have one reflection; he had a thousand of the things."

"A Chosen One thing I am guessing," Robin frowned worried for his old best friend. "Is he okay?"

Terra shook her head. "If he were okay, I wouldn't be here. Robin I need your help."

Robin then flung his hands in the air. "Hold on a minute, you, the daughter of the Grand High Vampire, fiancé to the Chosen One needs my help?"

Terra nodded. "I know Vlad well, but this is something different. He's evil Robin, I cannot get in the same room as him nowadays... it triggers something in me, likely because I am close to transforming."

"You're close to turning?" Terra nodded.

"I am," she admitted. "The others can get in there and help him, but this is beyond anyone's experience. The only way to make sure Vlad doesn't go on a rampage is to make him win against his reflections."

"And how do I do that? Presuming you want me to do it?" Robin asked, not even thinking about his own life and the risks.

"I do want you to, if you want to," Terra admitted and sighed. "Look, I feel like I know you well, I like Vlad... a lot, more than is healthy for a vampire, I really should be his most deadly enemy given I am a Salem."

"Where is this going?"

"Vlad and I are engaged," Terra stated. "I am closer to Vlad than anyone, if anyone could get to him it's me... but I can't because of my own reflection."

"What about Ingrid?"

"Ingrid may be Vlad's sister, but as far as a vampire is concerned, that means absolutely nothing, it has to be someone who you have cared about in a different way, one who you would never think of sacrificing." Terra said.

"Me," Robin pointed at himself and Terra nodded viciously. Robin laughed. "I have double crossed Vlad, I am sure that's irritated him."

"But you stayed a loyal friend," Terra added. "Vlad forgave you every time, not something he would normally do nowadays. You must be special to him for him to do that. Are you willing to try and help him?"

Robin turned looking at his sketch again. "Yeah," he said not really thinking about it.

* * *

_I decided to skip the whole transformation thing, I have done it so many times now in so many ways that I think that there is no point, we all know what happened. I want to focus on the aftermath._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	31. Chapter 30: Solution

Choices

* * *

_Right, the transformation is done, there is a civil war, but on the bright side Robin's back! For good this time! Sorry if this seems a little like Premature, but it's the main way I can see for this part to happen._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 30: Solution

* * *

"This castle never changes does it," Robin noticed looking around the corridors leading to the throne room.

Terra laughed unsurprised by that fact. "The Dracula's don't have much of a sense of _style_, when it comes to housing,"

Robin grinned at her. "True... so, you're Vlad's girlfriend."

"Fiancé," Terra corrected. "Yes, I am."

"You been together long?"

"Technically we are only 'together' to try and make people on my father's side think twice... it hasn't really worked," she added flicking her dark hair behind her shoulders. Robin frowned, Terra had the same dark curly hair as Magda, but a different personality, it was rather strange to Robin, and he thought all vampiresses were evil.

"So you don't like Vlad?"

"I do," she admitted. "I think he does me, but we are young, we can't exactly jump the gun the way breathers do."

"Jump the gun?" Robin quoted.

"We cannot just start making out every day," Terra said. "I'm not ready for that no matter how much I want it. I haven't transformed, and really to get in a relationship before you transform is far too dangerous."

"I didn't know that," Robin said surprised and Terra shrugged.

"Most vamps don't follow that rule, and end up getting with a breather then BANG," Terra's voice made Robin jump and she giggled briefly before continuing. "They are found dead on the streets."

Robin shuddered. "Sounds like Will was lucky."

"He really was," she agreed. "Lucky Ingrid managed to control her reflection and her reflection didn't control her."

"I thought vamps and humans didn't mix, I thought it was below them,"

Terra sighed. "Yeah it is technically. But the system makes out that having fun with your food is acceptable as long as you eat it." Terra shuddered. "It's disgusting, but it is allowed. A lot of things are allowed that shouldn't... like arranged marriages, ones that occur when you aren't even sixteen never mind eighteen."

Robin frowned deciding to change the subject before he got too disturbed. "So what am I meant to do about Vlad?"

"Just try and talk to him, appeal to his good side, anything," Terra said. "I just want him back,"

Robin could see as they approached the door to the throne room - where Vlad was – that Terra had been drained by this experience, she just wanted to guy she cared about back. She was willing to do anything to do it.

"I cannot go in," Terra said. "He's so... flirtatious... seductive, I was barely able to resist him the first time. I have had to avoid him like he's projecting garlic."

Robin winced him sympathy. "I guess I should go in."

Terra nodded. "Everyone knows you are here, but don't be surprised if you see some unfamiliar faces in there, they won't hurt you. And good luck." At that she turned into nothing and was gone.

Robin turned to the door, slowly opening it feeling nostalgic.

Robin looked around the room; it hadn't changed either.

Vlad was pinned to a chair his eyes on the table in front of him, two boys were restraining him to the chair, one was dark haired like Vlad was now, he looked a lot like Terra, he had her eyes and oval shaped face with the pale complexion. The other boy pinning Vlad to the chair was a blonde haired boy his hair jagged and messy like he had been fighting, his hazel eyes on Vlad but had a childlike round face and a look like he smiled a lot, though he wasn't now.

Then Ingrid who was stood behind Vlad with another girl, a red haired girl with dark blue eyes, and an attitude if Robin was right, and finally there was a dark haired boy stood only metres from him by the bookcase where Robin had hidden from the Grand high Vampire once. The boy looked a lot like him with dark curly hair, a square like jaw but rounded face and... his eyes.

That is just plan scary, Robin thought noticing how Darius' eyes seemed an exact replicas of his own. Robin had been scared of vampires before, it was mostly when they did the whole red eyed' I am about to kill you thing', but this time it was different, these vampires were different...

Robin took his thoughts away from that and focussed back on his best friend, he was careful when approaching him. None of the others paid him any mind and let him approach.

"Vlad," Robin said his best friend's nickname carefully and he looked up, Robin gasped noticing at how cold his eyes were. "It's me, it's Robin."

Vlad hissed his fangs bared. "This is a poor attempt to try and get rid of me."

"It's for your own sake Vlad," the red haired girl told Vlad.

Ingrid gave Robin a brief smile. "This is Valencia Galore, Yassik Lecushka, Darius Verfore and Korith Barack," she gestured to each one as she introduced them to him.

"So you're Robin," Korith said struggling to keep Vlad pinned down. "You're exactly as Vlad described."

"I AM RIGHT HERE!" Vlad boomed making thunder boom outside, Robin shook his head climbing on it to face Vlad and sitting cross legged.

"Your acting melodramatic mate," Robin told him. "Just like your father."

Vlad sneered, a slight trace of pain on his face. "Don't talk to me about him!"

"Why not?" Robin demanded. "Because it's too painful for you?"

Vlad ignored him.

"Thought so," Robin muttered smugly.

"My vengeance has nothing to do with you breather!" Vlad snapped unable to take any more.

"Really?" Robin said. "You never used to feel that way? Remember, we used to do almost everything together, we would help each other solve each other's problems..."

"I'm not him anymore,"

"Aren't you?" Robin questioned probing him. "You feel guilty about Count Dracula's death... just like I bet Vlad did, I bet it hurt him... and hurt him a lot."

"SHUT UP!" Vlad yelled leaning towards his old best friend and then pulled back by Korith and Yassik. "You don't know what it's like..." Vlad looked like he might cry, but Robin wasn't sure if he was faking it so he stayed where he was despite wanting to hug his old best friend.

"I know what it is like to lose you," Robin said. "You were like my brother Vlad. No... you were better than my brother, my brothers care nothing for me, at least you did. When you were gone, I felt lost..."

"Awww," Vlad cooed teasingly. "Isn't that sweet?"

Robin steeled now angry. "It's the truth, I felt lost, I had no friends to support me and Chloe had abandoned me! I had no one left but myself, I had to get through school alone."

"And did you?" Vlad sounded more serious than sarcastic though he didn't mean to and cursed himself for it.

"Yeah," Robin breathed. "Barely... but yeah," Robin thought that he heard Vlad breathe a fake sigh of relief at that.

"You cannot get your friend back," Vlad told him seriously. "There is only me... us, the reflections. We are all that is left of your friend."

"I don't believe that," Robin shook his head. "You still clearly care about me."

"I don't care about breathers," Vlad muttered like he was trying to convince himself.

"That's flapping nonsense," Robin had slipped into using vampire curses already on instinct.

"It isn't," he insisted. "I'll show you," he grinned showing his fangs. "Just let me go for a minute," he pleaded. "I can make all your pains go away."

Robin blinked.

"Don't listen to him," Valencia told him. "He's trying to seduce you in the way he tried to with Terra."

"Terra," Vlad mused deep in thought, Robin didn't even want to know what Vlad was thinking about there. "I want to see her."

"No," Valencia said sternly. "She almost lost herself because of you."

"No I just made into what she should be," Vlad argued fiercely. "I want to see my fiancé! NOW!"

Yassik and Korith struggled. "I can't keep him pinned down for much longer," Yassik said from between his teeth. "We need to lock him in the cage again."

"NO!" Vlad yelled. "NEVER! I want my fiancé, I want blood..." he started yelling about what he wanted.

"I want never gets," Robin told him looking at his friend calmly and Vlad scowled at him. "They are your words Vlad. You said that to me when I said 'I want to be a vampire' do you remember?"

"But I can give you that," he pleaded fake tears welling in his eyes. "Just let me go!"

Robin shook his head. "I have seen what vampirism did to you, to Ingrid, hell I even saw what it did to the Count. I don't know if I want that anymore."

"It's immortality Robin," Vlad reminded Robin with dark seduction in his tone. "Nothing could be better... you'd be immortal, and we could go around going on those blood hunts you planned."

Robin flinched remembering that.

"We can be friends forever... but please!" Vlad pleaded. "I just want my girlfriend... I want my best friend and my vengeance, nothing more."

"And a drained planet," Darius added now stood near Robin. "You'd kill everyone on this planet Vlad."

"Don't be a bat," Vlad accused him. "I am not brainless enough to do that. Salem may be, but I am not, I am the Chosen One."

"I don't believe you," Darius said. "Sorry Vlad, but I have to do this."

Next thing Robin knew fangs were sinking into his neck.

* * *

_Well, I hope that was okay, I tried to make Bad Vlad as evil as I could but I don't know if he was evil enough..._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	32. Chapter 31: Consequences

Choices

* * *

_Time to continue..._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 31: Consequences

* * *

"No!" Vlad yelled seeing Robin fall backwards just after Darius bit him. "Robin!"

Vlad managed to break free of Korith and Yassik, but also broke free of himself, suddenly he was himself again, he could feel the reflections in the back of his mind trying to break out but slowly merging with him as well.

Vlad flitted placing a hand on Robin's chest feeling his rapidly beating heart and snarled at Darius. "How could you!?"

"We didn't have a choice Vlad," Korith told him. "You weren't responding and Terra was losing herself."

"So you killed my best friend instead!" Vlad spat unable to control his temper. "Now he's doomed to our life."

"It's what he wanted," Ingrid pointed out in her old uncaring tone; she didn't really care about Robin, as long as she got her brother back.

"He said he had nothing but you," Yassik added.

"I don't care!" Vlad yelled at them. "I thought you lot didn't want to bite breathers... I was wrong! I trusted you! All of you and now you've..."

A warm hand on Vlad's shoulder silenced him.

"I know you are mad Vlad," Terra breathed from behind him, she had entered the room as soon as she realised that Vlad was fully under control. "But what is done is done; at least we have you back."

Vlad turned his head to Terra. "You knew?"

Terra shook her head. "No, they planned this on their own," she scowled at them. "If I had known I wouldn't have led Robin here."

Vlad sighed. "Well, at least there is one person I can trust,"

"Two," Robin muttered though his eyes were shut.

"Robin?" Vlad said, Robin didn't respond and then groaned.

"Ow," he muttered moving a hand to his neck rubbing it, he then abruptly sat up.

"His heart's still beating," Ingrid muttered. "This isn't right."

"Actually it's normal," Korith said. "It'll take a few minutes for it to stop."

"What?" Robin said and saw Vlad place both his hands on the table gripping it angrily looking at the table.

"Darius bit you," Terra told him keeping her hand on Vlad's shoulder and then scowled at the boy she considered a cousin. "Which, he wasn't supposed to do."

Darius shrugged. "It's no big thing Terra, it was the only way."

"It was not the only way," she snapped. "I understand why you did it and I know it's irreversible, but you four haven't thought this though."

"Of course we have," Valencia interrupted. "Robin can be with us and..."

"And what about how he is emotionally? What about his family?" Terra asked. "You didn't think of them... and what about Vlad," she nodded at her fiancé. "Both him and Robin may never forgive you for this... and quite frankly I don't know if I will either. It's disgusting, we are meant to be better than my father and his allies, not exactly the same!"

"You mean I am vampire," Robin asked sitting up and realising that his heart had stopped beating through their argument.

"Yes," he heard Vlad mutter still keeping his eyes on the table, and then looked up to him pain in his eyes. "You're going to be like us."

Robin's lips twitched unsure what to make of that. "Hmm," he thought. "I guess I cannot go back."

"No," everyone responded at the same time and Robin nodded.

"Okay," he muttered. "I am not happy about it, but you could have just asked."

"You would have said no," Ingrid said knowingly.

Robin shook his head. "Maybe not," he said. "If it saved Vlad I might have said yes."

Vlad scowled. "Robin, don't encourage them."

"Oi," Darius snapped. "You're not the one who is meant to tell him what to do!"

Robin frowned completely confused and saw Vlad turn round and snarl at Darius his eyes going briefly red.

"And I suppose you expect me let you boss him around?" Vlad demanded and felt Terra grab both his arms, a warning telling him not to attack Darius. "I'm the Chosen One; you know full well I plan on getting rid of the whole loyalty law. It's ridiculous, people being forced into things against their own will. They should be guided so they can have a good life as an equal."

Robin's eyes flicked between Darius and Vlad, and got to his feet. "Look, I don't want to be bossed around by anyone, but do you mind explaining, my head feels like it may explode and I am in pain here."

Vlad flinched, he knew that the transformation was painful when you were turning from a breather to a 'half-fang' and hadn't bothered to help his best friend.

"I'll deal with that," Ingrid said calmly and Vlad gave her a warning glance. "Don't worry Vlad," she rolled her eyes. "I won't hurt him; just get Renfield to make a remedy to help with the pain."

Ingrid gestured for Robin to follow her downstairs to the alchemy room where Renfield was cowering, and Robin followed her out.

* * *

"We did it for you Vlad," Korith said before Vlad could start yelling. "You needed a sharp jab to bring you back, that's what we did."

"Biting Robin wasn't the answer," Terra said stood on her toes to glance at her friends over Vlad's shoulder. "He was doing better than anyone; he might have succeeded if you hadn't interfered."

"Vlad was getting uncontrollable," Yassik said eyeing Vlad curiously like he was worried he was going to be attacked. "I couldn't hold him much longer, neither could Korith. We had to act, if we hadn't Vlad would have bitten Robin anyway and you likely would have lost yourself to your evil side eventually as well. Then we would all be doomed."

"Exactly," Darius agreed. "One life is nothing compared to the thousands, millions or billions who would have died if we hadn't. Besides Robin is still alive in a way, you get your best friend forever now."

Vlad shook his head. "It's not the same, it never will be."

"Carry on like that," Korith commented. "And it won't be he may even turn sides."

Vlad snorted. "After what you have done, I wouldn't blame him for doing that."

"He won't do it though," Valencia said in a calming tone. "He cares about you too much, and you do him. I may not know him, but I could tell this much from when he was talking to you, I think he was... and maybe still is willing to die for you."

Vlad flinched at that idea. He didn't want anyone to die for him; he had suffered that once with the Count, he didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

He faked a sigh. "Okay, I see why you did it. But, it doesn't mean I am happy about it," he nodded at Terra telling her she could let him go, he was calmer, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her head against his back.

* * *

"That stinks," Robin muttered smelling to concoction Renfield was making for him.

"It always does," Ingrid admitted looking through the ingredients on the nearby selves.

"It smells lovely to me," Renfield said bitterly, Robin frowned at him; this was the first time Renfield had spoken, obvious the Count's death had hit him badly and hadn't recovered. That didn't surprise Robin given how Renfield was treated.

Robin looked at Ingrid. "You sound like you have had this potion made before."

Ingrid shrugged at him. "I had it made for Will when he transformed." She admitted.

"Ingrid?" Robin said hesitant.

"Yes."

"Why are you helping me? I know you care about Vlad... but you are being really nice, and that just isn't you," Robin said pointedly.

Ingrid sighed and turned to look at Robin. "Dad told me he loved me," Robin gasped surprised. "I know, I didn't expect him to either... this was just before he died. I guess it made me realise what is really important. Dad wouldn't want Vlad unprotected, so I have tried to help him, because Dad made me realise that I don't hate Vlad, I love him." She paused. "I am evil, I will always be evil, but evil has its benefits. I want to do what is best for the vampire world. You could be a way that half fangs like my boyfriend can get better standing in the vampire world."

"How's that?" Robin asked. "I am not special; it's not as if Vlad bit me."

"Maybe not," Ingrid agreed. "But few half fangs ask to be bitten, and ones that have don't last long because they are too busy relishing in their own immortality and get arrogant... then the slayers come after them."

"Who would ask to be changed?" Robin wondered, he knew well part of him wanted it but mostly he hadn't.

"Immortality," Ingrid shrugged. "Almost all breathers desire it, and the power. You may not have asked to be turned, but you did want it, at least partly. You're Vlad's best friend; you always have been, no matter what."

"What about Darius, Korith, Yassik and Valencia?"

"After what they have done?" Ingrid said rhetorically. "Terra's right there, he will take a while to forgive them, especially now he has transformed, a year ago he might have been forgiving. Nowadays, not so much."

"Because he's a vampire," Robin muttered and Ingrid nodded.

"Listen Robin, I will make it clear that I don't like you a lot, in fact you annoyed me, but I am willing to try and be nice to you. You may be able to help Vlad and bring half fangs into the fold."

Robin nodded. "Okay," he said. "But what about your boyfriend, can't he help?"

Ingrid shook her head thinking of him who was sleeping in his coffin downstairs right now. "No, he cannot always be trusted. He's not the loyalist vampire, and he craves power. It was difficult enough getting Vlad in without Will saying anything, never mind helping Vlad. Will understands I guess, but he is a vampire. He cannot help it."

Robin nodded, putting and arm around himself feeling pain in his ribs. "And I can?"

"Maybe," Ingrid smirked at him, knowing how evil he could be when he was human and so how much worse he might be as a vampire. "But you know a vampire's life, even before transforming. That gives you an advantage."

"Your medicine," Renfield handed over a glass full of white sick looking stuff.

"To a new beginning," Robin muttered drinking it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading and please review_

_C_

_xx_


	33. Chapter 32: Visitor

Choices

* * *

_I have missed out so much of the Van Helsings that I actually feel terrible about it. So I think you all know what this chapter is about._

_I'm also sorry this is late up, I will be starting uni soon so I keep on getting distracted with packing, but rest assured that this story is almost don, I am halfway through the second to last chapter._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 32: Visitor

* * *

Jonathan Van Helsing was laid back on his bed, he had been involved in a lot of slayings lately, he had done most of these alongside his mother and father.

His first slay had been Countess Lecushka, and next he was going after her husband Count Lecushka. In fact his family was going after all of the Lecushka clan; there was only one problem though with doing that. The slayers didn't have the slightest idea where the Lecushka heir, Yassik Lecushka was; they had looked everywhere for him, they knew he was alive, but they just couldn't find him, it was like he could turn invisible.

Despite the fact the slayers were winning Jonno couldn't shake the sick feeling in him that they were going to lose; Vladimir Dracula had been named the Chosen One, and was at war with the Grand High Vampire, who they now knew was called Serlai Arnex Salem.

This seemed to be good news to every slayer, all but Jonno.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the vampire civil war was going to get more humans – normal and slayers – killed; he couldn't allow that to happen, the slayers needed to move, and quickly at that.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Vlad asked Robin for the tenth time, they were in Vlad's old room discussing a plan of Robin's. "I mean we can sort this out on our own and deal with the slayers later."

Robin shook his head rolling his eyes at his friend. "You want peace don't you? This will be a way for the slayers to trust you and when we win then we can have that peace you are after."

Vlad sighed. "I don't like the idea of you going alone."

Robin smiled glad his old friend still cared for him. "You need to keep an eye on everyone, and Terra needs you now, like you did her when you transformed. If you went they would kill you in seconds, if I go, I might be able to get them to listen."

Vlad rolled his eyes seeing his point. "Fine," he agreed. "But, take care of yourself. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh please," Robin backed to the tower window snorting. "I can handle myself. You lot have trained me well in the last few days."

"My point exactly," Vlad said gesturing with his hands, which he did sometimes when he was irritated. "You were only bitten a few days ago, and now you go straight after the slayers fangs first, right into their headquarters."

"Not fangs first Vlad," Robin told him grinning. "Head first."

Robin transformed into a bat and flew off.

Vlad stood by his old bed leaning on it and shaking his head at his best friend.

* * *

The British Slayers Headquarters had been found by vampires quite recently, about a week after Salem – the Grand High Vampire – had been almost killed. Vlad had noticed it when on route back to Stokely, he had taken a detour via Scotland to see if the Scottish clans were on his side, and when he came down from Scotland down to Wales he found the industrial area labelled "Garlic Production Centre" very conspicuous...

Robin snorted see the sign on the industrialised area. Ingrid was right sometimes, the slayers could be pretty pathetic. Who was stupid enough to put a sign THAT obvious on the side of a building when your work was meant to be classified? Like Vlad would say it was like putting a huge neon red sign above Stokely castle saying: "VAMPIRES LIVE HERE!"

The tricky part in all this wouldn't be what Robin had planned, it was getting into the building to do as he planned; after all he needed to be invited in even if that meant the slayers dragging him in, and then he could go through his plan.

Robin hid behind a wall, trying not to be seen by any security cameras that may be watching, and closed his eyes trying to feel whether anyone was between him and the entrance to the Guild HQ.

Nothing, not even a mouse, Robin frowned, there should have been at least some life in between him and the Guild HQ, surely the slayers were not as paranoid that they didn't let animal life live nearby..?

"Stupid Robin," he muttered to himself. "Vampires can shift into animals," he reminded himself, no wonder there were no animals in the way; the slayers may not know which animals were actual animals, and which were vampires that had shifted into animal form – though most of the time it was obvious as most vampires turning into bats only.

Robin flitted to the door as quick as he could praying he wasn't spotted, now it was a matter of getting in, he wasn't sure if he had to be invited in or not; vampirism was so complicated!

"Well," Robin muttered to himself. "I cannot wait here all day."

Robin knocked on the door thinking how what he was planning was like out of a comedy movie.

No one answered right away, but surely there was someone who would be daft enough to open to door and answer it. Robin knocked again.

Someone opened the door.

Robin smiled briefly at the slayer. "May I come in?"

"Who are you?" The slayer demanded.

"Robin Branagh, I have information about the Chosen One. May I come in?" He repeated

The slayer blinked knowing he would have to let Robin in if he wanted the information. "Yes, you may."

Robin grinned. "Please don't take this personally," Robin quickly punched the slayer knocking him out. "But, I don't want to be watched."

Robin chuckled to himself, it had been too easy to get in here, but then it wasn't really obvious he was a vampire, after all as far as the slayers knew the vampires didn't know their location.

Jonno was still laid on his bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm sleeping, Mum!" Jonno yelled, thinking his mother was coming to check on him.

Robin opened the door and peered in. "Since when was I your mother, or even a woman?"

Jonno sat up at the sound of Robin's voice and stared at the dark haired boy. "Robin! How... how did you get in here?"

"Your security lacks a little," Robin admitted jokingly shutting the door behind him and walked to the edge of Jonno's bed.

"I mean, how did you find us?"

"Garlic productions," Robin said. "Quite an obvious name."

Jonno sighed. "That's what I told them." Jonno looked over the boy who had been briefly his friend noticing how had grown... and the scar on his neck. "VAMPIRE!"

Robin rolled his eyes faking a sigh. "Took you long enough," he stated as Jonno stared at him with fearful eyes. "Look Jonno, if I wanted to bite you I would have done it by now, in fact if I was extremely evil - I am only the general evil - all the slayers in this place would be dead. But they aren't, so just calm down."

Jonno considered this still frightened, he had left his stake in the weapons locker, so he was defenceless. "You killed to get in though didn't you."

"That would be stupid," Robin scoffed. "Then I wouldn't have permission to enter, I just knocked out the guy who let me in. I didn't bite him or anything; I am not daft enough to do that."

"You're still a vampire," Jonno said getting to his feet. "Who bit you? Vlad? Ingrid?"

"Neither," Robin admitted surprising Jonno. "It's someone you don't know, and it's best you don't know him."

"Then why are you here?" The young slayer demanded. "If you aren't here to murder us; then what do you want?"

"The vampires are at war," Robin admitted. "Your help could help one side win."

"Why should we do that?" He snapped. "When we can let you destroy yourselves!"

"No," Robin said. "If you leave us to it, then one side will win, sure vampires will be crippled, but the remaining vampires will be so full of anger... you know who they will take it out on..."

"Humans, us," Jonno muttered.

"Exactly, that is if you don't become extinct in the war, and there is definitely no guarantee of that... unless..." Robin cut off to get Jonno interested.

"Unless what?" he asked.

"Peace," Robin suggested. "Between humans and vampires... all vampires, Vlad's willing to do it Jonno, if you'll stop slaying."

"Why would Vlad want that? Why didn't Vlad come? How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because Vlad's my best friend, I wasn't going to let him come here; you'd stake him in a second... Darius may be my supposed master but as the Chosen One I technically answer to Vlad, and you knew Vlad, he didn't want to be this," Robin gestured to himself. "He wanted to be human, to be normal; he kept his father tamed and Ingrid too. Vlad's a good guy, he may have his darkness within, but don't we all! I mean look at your family Jonno, you tried to murder the Dracula's through their own Blood Mirror. You slayers want to get rid of vampires through genocide , you won't settle for anything less, that makes you as evil as vampires are; at least we let some people live."

Jonathan flinched, he had said a similar thing himself once, and knew Robin was right. The slayers wanted nothing less than total annihilation of the vampire race, it screamed wrong in big letters to Jonno, it seemed both morally and ethically wrong and went against everything Jonno believed in.

"I see your point," Jonno conceded. "But like you said the slayers want nothing less than annihilation, no one can convince them to help vampires."

Robin frowned at that knowing Jonno was right. "You're planning to slay the Lecushka clan aren't you?"

Jonno raised his eyebrows feeling more comfortable than he ever thought he would be around a vampire. "Yes," he admitted with a sigh. "Me, mum and dad have been assigned to hunt them down and kill them."

"I'll give you a piece of advice," Robin stated calmly. "Don't slay them," he held up his hand when Jonno was about to interrupt. "It has nothing to do with the clan, it to do with your life, you've been slaying people on Vlad's side as well as people on the Grand High Vampire's... keep it up and then you'll be the next target no matter whom the victor is."

"How do you know we are planning to slay them?"

"Yassik," Robin replied shrugging. "You slayed his mother according to his father,"

Jonno winced now feeling guilty and then realised what Robin had said. "You know the Lecushka heir?"

"He's a friend... well sort of friend of Vlad's," Robin admitted. "Vlad isn't too happy with him at the moment; in fact he isn't happy with all four of them yet."

Jonno gave him a confused look.

"Vlad has help of three major male heirs, the Grand High Vampire's daughter, a vampiress who is related to the Grand High Vampire distantly, and Ingrid too," Robin informed him and Jonno felt unsure after hearing of the main people involved whether he should help or not. "They're the main leaders I guess of the opposition."

"And you?"

"I just tag along," Robin shrugged feeling disgruntled about it. Looking out of the window above Jonno's bed seeing that it would be sunrise in a few hours. "I was bitten... not by choice, though I would have let it happen if they had told me my plan... anyway back to what I was talking about. Jonno, can you just avoid slaying Vlad's allies, because if you don't you'll end up dead and if you do and target Grand High Vampire's enemies, then maybe just maybe Vlad won't be forced into slaughtering you all."

"I cannot see how I can change the Slayer's guilds targets," Jonno admitted. "We would need information saying they are bigger threats that need killing more than our original targets..."

"We'll have to figure out a way then,"

* * *

_I think I am going to keep Robin in the Slayers guild for now, so we have a double sided story sort of thing, so next I think I will switch to Terra because she is due to transform soon._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review._

_C_

_xx_


	34. Chapter 33: Judgement

Choices

* * *

_Right, this is goin__g to focus on Terra quite a bit and may be a bit ahead than what it should be so bear with me. I will go back again to Robin in the chapter after next._

_I don't own YD_

* * *

Chapter 33: Judgement

* * *

Terra didn't like waking up on a morning, and it had nothing to do with being a vampire, it was to do with being a teenager, she wanted to stay in bed till at least ten o'clock, have breakfast and then lounge around all day.

The difference was that she couldn't do this; recently it was because she had business to do which could be helping Vlad anticipate her father's moves or working with Yassik, Korith, Darius and Valencia. Today was her sixteenth, her sixteenth birthday, the day she was going to transform.

Terra pulled herself carefully out of her bed noticing that on her bedside table her mirror still showed her reflection, lately she had become paranoid, thinking that she was losing herself, but every time she saw she had a reflection she found she calmed down, so no matter where she was she kept a small mirror on her and a mirror on her bedside table.

She could see the fear in her dark eyes, they looked almost black today which just scared Terra even more, her hair was messy from sleeping and her face pale. She flinched away from the reflection looking around the guest room knowing her mother would be downstairs waiting for her, ready to support her before transforming.

Francine Barack was like all Baracks, different to other vampires with the signature dark eyes and dark hair. Francine was very much like her daughter, open and kind but hurt as well, very deeply hurt; she had loved the Grand High Vampire... and he had left her, she had never truly recovered from that. She had come along the previous day with a gift from Daralum, the Barack Blood Mirror because it was decided that merging with her reflection through the Salem Blood Mirror was too risky.

Terra pulled her fingers through her hair feeling nervous, she didn't know if she just wanted to get this out of the way or run away to make sure it never happened...

Vlad was pacing the room being watched by his sister and Terra's mother, Francine.

"Vlad," Ingrid said at the end of her tether. "Stop pacing, it's making me nervous."

He stopped and scowled at his sister. "You're nervous! Imagine how nervous Terra is!"

"You're worried you're going to lose her," Ingrid said and Vlad flinched, he and Terra weren't as close as people thought, the engagement seemed too false that it seemed like they were still faking how they felt.

"We won't lose Terra," Vlad heard Francine speak for the first time since she had woken up, her voice thick with her Romanian accent. "She's too strong for her reflection; it won't be able to beat her."

Vlad shrugged. "I just don't want her going through what I did."

"Which is why I sent Korith, Darius, Yassik and Valencia to Darius' castle," Ingrid interrupted. "They cannot interfere there."

"And Robin?" Vlad asked. "Any news of him."

Ingrid's lips twitched. "He contacted me when you were sleeping, he's fine but hasn't got the slayers as allies, and so is working with Jonno on another way of making them help without them being aware of it."

Vlad faked a sigh of relief, he hadn't heard from his best friend since he had left so many days ago... he was worried that the slayers had staked him, and while the news Robin had brought wasn't brilliant, it wasn't surprising, and at least Robin was alive.

At that point he noticed Terra come down the stairs; she was dressed like it was any other day, a plain black skirt with plain black tights, her brown suede shoes and a white top.

"Hi," she said shyly to the three people in front of her, Vlad approached her immediately and pulled her into a hug – while they weren't really close like people thought bug they did hug a lot.

"Are you alright?" he murmured into her ear as he hugged her and she put her arms around him.

"Not really," she muttered to him. "But I am sure I will be."

Vlad let her go reluctantly, and Francine got up speeding to be in front of her daughter.

"Are you ready for this Terra?" she asked carefully.

"Not really," Terra admitted. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"The mirror is in there," Francine gestured to the Blood Mirror room that had its doors open and was emitting a red light. "On your left is the Dracula mirror."

"Yeah, try not to smash it," Ingrid teased giving Terra a wink and Terra gave her an appreciative smile.

"On the right is the Barack mirror," Francine continued ignoring Ingrid but glad she had perked up her daughter. "It should be easy to spot; it has a silver frame, where the Dracula's have a gold one with gold gargoyles by the mirror."

Terra nodded looking hypnotised by the red light.

"Be strong," Ingrid told her. "You're the one with the power not your reflection, no matter what it tells you, control her, don't let her control you, that's the key to winning."

Terra nodded again and Vlad pulled her into a hug again.

"You better come out as you," Vlad muttered. "Or I am coming after you."

Terra rolled her eyes and laughed briefly pulling away letting Vlad still hold her. "I'll try... and Vlad I..."

"I know," he told her. "And I..."

"I know," she winked; he chuckled pressing his lips to hers briefly and let her go.

Terra turned to her mother. "I love you mum,"

Francine gave her a smile and hugged her daughter. "I love you too my sweet Terra Nike. Take care of yourself, I know you can win."

The Blood Mirror room was glowing with red light; she wasn't sure which mirror was emitting the light. Whichever it was, it stopped as soon as the doors slammed shut behind her.

Terra looked to her left at the Dracula mirror, smiled slightly at it and walked up to it putting a hand on it fondly, she didn't understand but for some reason she felt close to the mirror.

"Oh how touching," she heard from the other side of the room. "You're just sooo close to the Draculas that you are fond of their mirror."

Terra turned seeing herself in the Barack mirror, dropped her hand and walked up the mirror.

Her reflection was clearly a darker version of herself, she wore dark eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, black massacre and deep red lipstick; she wore a black top and skirt that went only just above her knees so her pearly white legs easy to see above the black boots.

She sighed. "I am here all of two minutes and you are already trying to demoralise me."

"Of course she is," Terra heard from behind her and turned to see another reflection. "She has a right to, she is you."

Then the second reflection grinned at her as she turned around, raised her arms and pushed her into the Barack mirror.

Terra felt herself land on her back, but surprisingly it didn't hurt.

Above her she could see the stars, or she thought they the stars but they seemed to be dimming, fading and disappearing.

Terra pulled herself to her feet with a groan and saw the mirror in front of her a portal back to the real word; she pressed her palms against the cool glass and found she wouldn't be able to get back.

"Great," she murmured. "So, I don't get a choice in this..."

She turned around checking to see if her reflections were near her, it appeared not; around her was a mountainous landscape and was stood in a lush meadow, but like the sky the beautiful landscape was fading, falling away slowly to become a barren desert, Terra could see one of the snow peaked mountains getting smaller looking like sand was falling from it.

"I don't like the look of this," she muttered fidgeting nervously and looking around wearily.

"This," she heard her own but darker voice boom. "Is a reflection of you, full of niceness, falling apart because you're losing yourself, losing yourself to us!"

"That's not true," Terra yelled back. "You can't win this! Others have won and so will I!"

"Aw," she heard one of her reflections coo from her left. "Such faith in yourself, when we know the truth, you lack in faith in yourself; you put on a good show Terra Nike, but you cannot fool yourself."

Terra frowned debating whether to go after her reflections or not, and decided against it remembering what Vlad had once told her about how 'violence wasn't always the answer' and her uncle's teachings how the best offensive was to be defensive, that way at least she would survive as herself.

Terra sprinted straight forward glad that there was still some light showing what was ahead.

* * *

"She's gone," Francine muttered looking around the empty Blood Mirror room, and sniffled trying not to cry.

"Maybe not," Vlad said from behind her. They door had opened only a minute after Terra had landed in the Barack Blood Mirror, and they had all hastily entered to find nothing in the room, no dusty remains, just nothing.

He looked at both mirrors scowling, walked up the one on his right, taped the glass with a finger and felt a slight shock run up his arm.

"Thought so," he murmured.

"What?" Ingrid asked from the door peering in, not wanting to disturb any mourning that would happen if Terra was indeed gone.

"She's in there," Vlad pointed to the glass.

"Impossible," Francine gasped.

"It happened to me," Vlad told her. "Why shouldn't it happen to Terra?"

"She's just a normal vamp..." Terra's mother gasped. "I thought it was unique to you only?"

Vlad shrugged. "So did I, but Terra's strong, I don't see her dying, she is a shifter and the daughter of the Grand High Vampire. Who knows what she's capable of? A child of the Grand high Vampire is completely unheard of; it's probably why they have that bloodline paper thing."

"So you think she was forced in there like you?" Ingrid said frowning. "That is very..."

"Unusual, weird, confusing," Vlad suggested and Ingrid shrugged. "So is Terra." Vlad looked at the glass mirror again only seeing the room reflected in it. "I just hope it means she's going to win."

* * *

"I hate dark caves," Terra murmured, talking to herself was one of her ways of combating her fear. She was crawling through a cave she had found on the side of one of the mountains, she wasn't hiding or running, she was being strategic, getting to shelter till she could pull herself together to fight her reflections.

Eventually she found herself in a hollowed out cavern, it was partly filled with water, but Terra wasn't afraid of the water, it was shallow and looked rather inviting not at all scary. She curled up into a ball in one of the corners noticing how the cavern was lit by a distant lava flow, its light reflecting from its tunnel passing by the pool, the lava itself could be seen because of the rock but there was a slight opening that allowed its light and heat into the cavern making it slightly steamy and smell of sulphur.

"Fabulous," Terra muttered. "If I was a vampire, I wouldn't have a problem with sulphur poisoning... but noooo, I had to come near sulphur as a resort on the day I am meant to turn to stop becoming a vampire. Typical."

She shook her head letting her dark hair fall in her face, something she didn't normally allow.

"This is a matter of life and death," she reminded herself. "You haven't got the names of two ancient goddesses in your name because you're a wimp!"

Terra pulled herself to her feet thinking as fast as she could noticing how the room didn't smell as much of sulphur anymore, or rather it seemed it did smell of sulphur but it didn't burn her throat and lungs like it had only a minute ago.

The first noticeable thing about the mirror environment when Terra left the cave was that the world was no longer crumpling to pieces, in fact it seemed to be putting itself back together again, mountains were reforming from sand, stars were about glinting and there would be bright flashes in the sky before another star reappeared.

Terra couldn't help but smile, this place was beautiful, it was just a shame that it was going to be used as a placed for Terra to fight herself twice over.

"Hello?" Terra called. "Are you two still out there? Because I am still here!"

Two versions of herself appeared, the one to Terra's right was the one from the Barack mirror looking exactly the same, the one two her left didn't quite look as dark as the Barack one, she wore the same jeans as Terra but black and a grey top and next to no makeup.

"So," Terra started. "Why are there two of you? There is only supposed to be one reflection."

The right reflection rolled her eyes and faked a bored yawn. "One reflection, that's lame and boring! You're special, that's why."

Terra sighed impatiently. "I don't believe that. There's more than you are letting on."

The left reflection continued. "I didn't come out of this mirror," she gestured around her. "I came out of the Dracula mirror."

"I'm not a Dracula," Terra shook her head. "So, that makes no sense."

"But you're engaged to one," the reflection pointed out. "Halfway between two families... and technically you shouldn't be transforming in this mirror."

"It should be the Salem mirror," Terra said knowingly. "I don't really have much of a choice, either I transform in this mirror or I don't transform or I die. I don't think either of you two would like the last two options."

Both her reflections winced, which Terra took as confirmation and the Barack one flitted away.

"What is her problem?" Terra muttered.

"She's scared," her refection admitted. "For good reason."

"So you're the Salem side of me," Terra guessed.

"Dracula-Salem to be exact," she agreed. "I am from the Salem side but I used the Dracula mirror to get out."

"How?"

She shrugged and flicked her dark hair behind her shoulder like Terra did when she was agitated. "The Chosen One is a Dracula; the mirror could hold me temporarily until I got into here."

"So it's about Vlad... again," Terra sighed. "Oh, he's going to love this when he hears this."

The reflection shrugged. "I know how you feel about him... and because I have been through his mirror I understand, but your other reflection; she's not as understanding, she wants rid of him, she wants him dead so she can take the power."

Terra scowled. "You're meant to be evil, not helping me!"

"I know," her reflection admitted. "One thing though, it's not the Barack side that make you who you are like you think, it's your Salem side. I'm your strength, your power; you're going to need me."

"Are you asking me to cooperate with you?"

The reflection recoiled in disgust "Bats, no."

"Okay... then I will have to do this then," Terra muttered and grabbed her reflection's arm and slowly they merged together.

The next thing Terra knew was she was on her back feeling tingly, a result of only a second ago feeling like she was being ripped apart.

Terra pulled herself up surprised how fast she managed to move and then remembered something. "Of course," she murmured. "I'm a shapeshifter, I can catch her up no problem..."

Terra focussed silently feeling herself shrink into a cheetah, she had chosen it because it was such a vicious predator and could run so fast; that way she could easily catch up her other reflection.

As Terra had thought catching up her reflection was the easy part of what was coming.

Terra shifted back to herself a few metres behind her evil reflection and debated briefly whether to turn invisible and take her that way, but decided otherwise, as it may not work if she was invisible.

"Hey," she called making her reflection jump.

"Oh," she muttered. "So you managed to merge with one of us," she noticed looking Terra over like she was scanning her.

"Yep, caught her by surprise, just like you," Terra agreed with a perky grin on her face.

"You're so arrogant Terra Nike Salem," her reflection scoffed. "It will be your undoing, I don't see how your precious Vladimir finds you so endearing..."

"Don't bring Vlad into this," Terra said abruptly scowling. "And Vlad doesn't find me endearing, he like me but not... not as much as people think, if he did he would have made a move."

"And what about you?" Her reflection demanded. "You have known the Chosen One over two years now, and you haven't made a move." She gave Terra one of Terra's mischievous grins. "I can change that; I can get us with him."

"Yeah right," Terra snorted. "One, he'll see right through you and two, you'll just stake him and take the throne."

"A throne that's rightfully ours," she almost screeched. "The Grand High Vampire's throne belongs to the Salem's, our father has failed, as will the Chosen One. We are the only ones who can bring stability!"

"Wrong answer," Terra told her. "The prophecy says Vlad will be in charge I am not going to get in the way of that, it'll just cause trouble."

Terra decided to just go for it and hugged violently her reflection feeling her merge with her.

* * *

_That may be a bit of an abrupt ending but I felt this was droning on so I just got on with it, like Ingrid did with her reflection in the end._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	35. Chapter 34: Responses

Choices

* * *

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 34: Response

* * *

"Ow," Terra muttered feeling her head bang the cold stone floor of the Blood Mirror room. "That hurt," she sat up looking around warily. "So... looks like I'm out... finally!"

Terra pulled herself to her feet noticing that neither Blood Mirrors showed her reflection anymore, but she felt no different to what she had when she had been thrown into the mirror.

"You okay?" she heard from behind her.

Terra span around to face the door seeing Vlad leaning on the doorframe a smile on his face that showed part happiness and part concern, and Terra smiled back briefly rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Yeah," she admitted. "How come you're the only one here?"

Vlad walked up to her silently and took one of her hands in his; recently Vlad had felt slightly cooler in temperature, now he didn't.

"When we saw you were gone I realised you were in the mirror," Vlad gestured to the Barack mirror with his free hand. "We all went upstairs because I could see how upset your mother was."

Terra nodded understandingly. "You did the right thing, she gets wound up about me easily, and when she's like that she turns... unpleasant."

Vlad gave a wide cheeky smile. "So, are you still you?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically pinching Vlad in the arm with her free hand. "Of course I am you bat brain," Terra teased him calmly. "It wasn't easy though," she admitted. "It wasn't at all what I was expected."

"I know the feeling," Vlad agreed squeezing her hand. "Sounds like you had an unusual experience."

"To put it mildly," she murmured looking at Vlad through her eyelashes warily, faked a sigh – noticing that she didn't need to breathe, that was new - when she saw the determined look on Vlad's face and told him what happened.

"Uh," he complained. "Why does everything orientate around me?"

Terra grinned. "I knew you were going to say something like that." She shrugged. "I think it is a mix of things, the engagement, you and me being a Salem who transformed in the Barack mirror, which I technically shouldn't have done."

"Still annoying," Vlad muttered and abruptly smiled. "At least I am not the only one who had more than one reflection."

Terra rolled her eyes again. "Yes, well, I didn't have a thousand; only two."

"Still counts," he argued and changed the subject seeing the scowl on Terra's face. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Terra faked another sigh. "Okay, but Mum is probably going to be unbearable." She winced. "She'll fuss all over me."

Vlad laughed and suddenly Terra flitted out of the room without even meaning to. Vlad followed her seeing her look around the throne room and felt a hurt in his chest when he saw the empty Dracula throne; he knew well that Will sat there infrequently – who was at the moment sleeping – but it didn't bother him as much as it being empty, at least will was keeping the seat warm rather than letting the throne being a cold and harsh reminder of Count Dracula's death.

Vlad no longer felt like he could laugh and exchange a serious glance with Ingrid, whom noticed him looking at the throne and gave him a sympathetic look.

Francine as Terra had predicted was fussing, demanding what had happened and if she was okay, not letting Terra have a chance to speak at all. Vlad couldn't help but smile vaguely at that, Francine acted like a human mother from what Vlad had seen; it made him wish his mother was that way, but she wasn't. In fact Vlad hadn't seen her since Ingrid's sixteenth.

"Mum," Terra complained. "Let me breathe already, I cannot explain if you carry on talking!"

Francine was then silenced, but Vlad could still see her looking over her daughter, looking for changes in her.

Terra eventually explained what had happened surprising both her mother and Ingrid; Vlad wasn't as he had heard it before and went to the throne carefully tracing the delicate woodwork lost in thought what his father would do right now.

He'd probably complain that his heir now had 'competition', but would say that the girl would be no match for his Vladdy; he would also congratulate him on getting 'engaged' to such a powerful vampiress and 'corrupting' her by making her like him.

Vlad faked a sigh, all his father's accusations if he were here would be wrong, but still Vlad missed him despite their differences.

"Vlad," Ingrid called. "Wakey wakey, I know it's daytime but..."

Vlad turned and shook his head at his sister, Ingrid was leaning on the table looking at him amused, Francine had sat down looking at Vlad like she was analysing him and Terra looked concerned.

"It's nothing," Vlad murmured and looked Terra in the eye and put on a smile. "Give me a minute; I'll get your present."

He flitted out before Terra could protest.

"What's wrong with him?" Terra asked turned to Ingrid.

Ingrid peered over her shoulder shrugging. "He misses Dad."

"He's a vampire," Francine interrupted. "He should have wanted his father to die."

Ingrid snorted. "I thought I wanted him dead," her voice cracked. "I didn't really, it took his death to make me realise that." Ingrid turned her head again and started picking at her nails.

Terra frowned and looked at her mother meaningfully, both were thinking the same thing, Terra wanted her father dead, or so she thought... and if he did would Terra end up the same way of Ingrid, not that it was a terrible thing, Ingrid wasn't miserable constantly about the Count's death but it was plain to see that she had regrets concerning her father.

"I'll get mine too," Francine flitted out as and Terra winced falling into the chair her mother had been in only a second ago putting her head in her hands.

Ingrid noticed her moving and saw that she was upset. "What's wrong? It's your sixteenth, you should be happy."

"And that's the problem," she complained looking between her fingers at Ingrid. "Stupid vampire tradition - happiness that you are evil and can kill!"

Ingrid chuckled.

"It's not funny," Terra snapped which made Ingrid laugh harder.

"You sound like Vlad," Ingrid grinned. "You even have his temper." She laughed again and Terra faked an impatient sigh dropping her hands.

Terra shook her head. "It's always like this, we are raised evil, and we turn evil at sixteen and then kill people, even our own parents! For power! It makes me wonder if I am doing the right thing, should I be helping Vlad by planning my own father's death."

Ingrid smiled faintly at her. "I know what I said about Dad has probably given you pause, but trust me Terra; you aren't me, and your father... I know you probably love him though you'd deny it. Remember he never raised you, you barely know him in comparison to say Mori. Terra, I really think when Salem is gone, you'll be fine; once he is gone you will have Vlad completely."

Terra blinked. "I didn't think anyone had noticed we're holding back."

"You mean you're reluctant to be public about how you feel," Ingrid corrected. "Well, I understand why; but I know full well Vlad really cares for you, and I know you do him. You make a good match, both power and love..."

Terra scowled. "Who said anything about love? I don't know what love feels like in that kind of context."

"Whatever you say," Ingrid smirked.

Terra shook her head feeling someone behind her.

"Don't pressure her into liking me Ingrid," Vlad told his sister, and leaned down placing a silver wrapped present in front of Terra.

"Oi," Terra complained. "I said no presents."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I don't remember you saying that."

"True," she admitted, she hadn't said it but she thought her attitude had made it plain she didn't want presents. "Come here."

Vlad frowned.

"I'm not going to bite you," Terra teased and Vlad leaned down his hands braced on the chair.

Terra kissed him on the cheek and smirked at him.

"Oh," Vlad looked at little befuddled. "I thought..."

Both the girls laughed.

"Presents!" Terra heard from down the corridor and suddenly four more vampires were in the room.

Terra immediately flitted so she was in front of Vlad facing Valencia, Korith, Darius and Yassik; warning Vlad not to attack them, he still was unhappy with them for Robin's transformation.

"What are you doing here?" Terra heard Vlad demand.

"Calm down," Korith stepped forward and grinned at Terra. "Happy sixteenth little cous, Dad wanted to come and see you, but his new students aren't like us they like Salem so if Dad disappeared they would spill."

Terra shrugged. "That's not a problem, I don't want a fuss anyway; today's been horrible as it is."

"She's still herself," Yassik noted sarcastically. "AMAZING!"

"Haha," she said being sarcastic back. "Why are you here and it's best to say before I get out of Vlad's way..."

"You've definitely become more vampiric Terra," Valencia noticed. "We're here because it's your birthday. Obviously!" She rolled her eyes in a melodramatic way.

"We're meant to be keeping a low profile," Vlad reminded them. "You really think no one is going to notice your presence here?"

None of them answered, in fact Terra noticed that Darius hadn't said a word and was looking around warily.

"If you're looking for Robin," Terra told Darius. "He's not here. He's... helping."

"Helping how?" Darius asked.

No one said anything.

"Vlad's right," Ingrid spoke. "You shouldn't be here, and it's nothing to do with Vlad's temper. Terra isn't in the right state to deal with a 'reunion'."

"Look," Darius stepped around the others guilt on his face. "Biting Robin wasn't the right thing to do, I know. But you both know that since we transformed we have bitten breathers, it has been necessary for survival. I did it for everyone, we all agreed to it; in hindsight it might not have been the best thing to do, but what does it matter now; it's done."

Terra felt Vlad sigh behind her. "Okay," Vlad agreed. "I can accept that, but if I show signs of not trusting you, then don't act surprised."

Terra could feel the relief on her face as she sensed Vlad behind her sit down.

"We have presents," Valencia broke the tension and grinned as Terra winced. "You like presents really Terra, you cannot fool us."

"Alright," she rolled her eyes and sat on Vlad's lap shocking him. "Let's see how well you know me..."

Several hours later and presents later Terra felt like she was going to collapse, she was tired out and just wanted to sleep.

"It's the transformation," Vlad muttered in her ear using a hand to keep her collapsing on him. "When you merge with more than one reflection it can be really draining, remember I was asleep for over twelve hours after mine."

"I remember," she murmured. "Doesn't help knowing though." Terra yawned.

Francine had been overjoyed to see Yassik, Valencia, Darius and particularly Korith, whom she considered her favourite – and only – nephew. She had met them when seeing her brother or daughter every now and again. She was currently sat talking to the four, catching up on how they were.

"Did you say more than one reflection?" Korith caught. "Vlad you're the only one with more than one reflection."

"Not true," Terra yawned now leaning on Vlad to try and stop falling backwards onto the floor.

"Terra had two," Vlad admitted and noticed Ingrid had left to go out hunting with Will. "We're not exactly sure why, it seems to be a mix of things."

"Wrong mirror for one," Valencia said. "Like with me, I didn't merge at first but did transform, then I managed to merge with my reflection through the Lecushka mirror because of Yassik."

Yassik and Valencia were obvious together, the hand holding told anyone that, but they weren't engaged so the blood mirror link seemed impossible.

"One reflection came out of the Dracula mirror," Terra said her eyes only half open. "She said it was because of it being the mirror of the Chosen One the next Grand high Vampire, me being the daughter of the current Grand High Vampire and my link to Vlad."

"The engagement," Darius muttered.

"The waste of time engagement," Yassik corrected. "It hasn't helped."

"True," Vlad agreed. "It hasn't." Then suddenly Terra was alert.

"Is that your way of breaking up with me?" she asked a comical look of shock and sadness on her face.

"Who said we were together?" Vlad asked in response and Terra scowled at him making them all laugh. "Terra you know full well I like you, I just think maybe the engagement is a bit far fetched... especially at our age."

"I see your point," Terra admitted yawning again. "You can cancel it of you want, we didn't even bother making it that public so no one will notice."

"Hmm," Vlad agreed and put and arm around Terra's waist to stop her falling over.

"Is she asleep?" Francine noticed Terra's had closed her eyes and was limply leaning on Vlad.

"I think so," Vlad admitted. "Leave her, she's going to need her sleep especially after what she has been though."

* * *

_Vlad hasn't forgiven the four completely, who can blame him though?_

_Yes, Terra didn't turn evil, the reason being is that in her own way she is already evil. So when she took over her reflections she didn't quite become excessively evil, just more evil than she normally is._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	36. Chapter 35: Options

Choices

* * *

_I didn't put up a chapter yesterday did I? To be honest, I cannot remember! So if I didn't I'm sorry. I have a lot on my plate at the moment_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 35: Options

* * *

Staying in the Slayer's Guild wasn't what Robin would call comfortable, though Robin had to admit it Jonno was softening to him and made things easier, it even made him feel human again.

None of the Slayers knew that he was here; if they did they would come at him like vultures to a dead body. Robin shuddered at the metaphor, he was dead, how ironic... the slayers were vultures in a way because they couldn't resist attacking the dead.

He looked out of the window thinking of his and Jonno's plan. They had decided the best way to help Vlad was to make the guild unknowingly attack the opposing side, and to do that they needed to do some serious hacking.

In order for the guild to choose their targets they stored everything they knew about every vampire they knew of in a main computer database, this determined which vampires which vampires needed to be eliminated. Naturally Vlad and the Grand high Vampire were top of the list, and there was no way that status could be changed, but for the others it may be possible to move them so certain ones were higher on the list than others.

They had managed to tip the Lecushka's down the list so Jonno and his parents were no longer planning to murder Yassik and his father, at least not yet; there were apparently more important people that needed slaying, such as the Westenra's who had suddenly got high up on the hit list mysteriously.

Robin shook his head, it had been Vlad's suggestion that they would be put higher up on the list; two years ago Vlad wouldn't dare suggest anything like that, he was too forgiving, but now he seemed to hold a grudge against his entire family other than Ingrid. He treat them like they were traitors, and didn't trust them, it was almost as if he blamed them for his father's death.

"Oi," Jonno peered into his room seeing Robin looking out of it where Jonno looked like he was focussed. "You ready to do some serious hacking?"

Robin turned to his – now – friend and nodded reluctantly. "I don't see why not," he sighed.

"You seem..." Jonno looked for the right word. "Reluctant."

"I guess so," he muttered. "I think it's more fear than anything."

Jonno nodded in agreement. "At this time everyone has reason to feel terrified; if the wrong thing happens then it'll be Armageddon two years too early." Jonno joked, thinking of the theories that the world was going to end in 2012.

Robin couldn't help but laugh briefly, Jonno was so much like him in some ways, he used jokes to hide how he really felt – to hide his fear and oddness.

"Right," Robin decided. "Then let's try and stop this premature Armageddon!"

"This... is... creepy!" Robin complained as they were silently heading for the computer database room.

Jonno gave him a disgusted look. "You live in a spooky vampire castle with the most powerful and evil vampire and vampiress in the world and you say this place is CREEPY?!"

"Keep your voice down," Robin hissed visiously and Jonno rolled his eyes at him. "I am used to being around vampires," he muttered. "I spent almost two years near Count Dracula, it doesn't bother me, sure I was afraid of being bitten but I knew Vlad would never let that happen."

"You two are really close aren't you?" Jonno noticed.

Robin shrugged. "We only had each other, especially after Chloe went off and decided hanging around with Vlad was 'too dangerous'," Robin mimicked his sister's high pitched voice and scowled. "I never had anyone other than Chloe before I met Vlad. He was my first real friend..."

"Even though he abandoned you?" Jonno asked, still finding it hard to believe that a vampire could be good.

"He left for all our sakes," Robin muttered. "He was planning it for ages... to make sure he never became evil, and then he couldn't hurt anyone. Of course, I was the only one who knew about it, but if you really get to know Vlad you can see he is that same person, its just that has a bad temper that's all, he's got it from his father." Robin stopped talking, not wanting to talk anymore, thinking about the Count hurt a little for him.

Jonathan didn't speak anymore either, he had figured out pretty fast that Count Dracula's death had become a bad topic to bring up at all, he could see the pain in Robin's eyes and it made him wonder how Ingrid and Vlad felt. Jonno shuddered knowing it must be terrible because he knew well he didn't want to lose his father.

"Here we are," he said pointing at the steel volt like door in front of them making them both stop walking. "There's a code for the door."

"Isn't it voice activated like your old HQ?" Robin asked, Jonno had told him about the old HQ they had once had.

"No," Jonno admitted. "There are ways around the voice activation; there are code words you can use to get in, for emergency purposes. But this place it's different, you aren't meant to go in at all... that is unless you have key information to add to the database."

"Great!" Robin exclaimed sarcastically. "So how do we get in there?"

"Can't you just flit in there?" Jonno asked.

Robin tapped the steel looking door and hissed pulling his smoking hand away. "The door is made from argentallium and lead. So no I cannot get through."

Jonno sighed. "Well I don't know the code either, I may be a fully trained salyer but only members of the council know the code. You're meant to go to them if you need to update information."

"Great!" Robin complained. "Surely, there has to be a way in?"

Jonno leaned on the door and frowned. "It might be possible..."

"Brilliant," Robin beamed.

"Don't get your hopes up," the young slayer told him. "We'll have to override the system, and then the door will automatically open; it's a security precaution to make sure no one gets stuck in a room and can escape in case of an attack."

"Okay..." Robin frowned. "Why have I got the feeling I won't like what you have planned?"

Jonno gave him a brief grin. "You're right."

* * *

"I don't get why the system didn't detect me earlier," Robin frowned looking around the room Jonno had led him to. "If this system has a heat sensor then how come it hasn't detected me before?"

Jonno peered around the computer filled room, looking for any slayers in the room. "Vampires accuse us of being overconfident... they are right in a way. This system," Jonno gestured around at the computers. "Is offline unless we are under attack which hasn't happened so far."

Robin snorted and tapped one of keys one of the many keyboards. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You're a vampire," he admitted. "Nothing surprises them about us." Jonno shrugged and started turning on the computers and their respective screens. "They take about two minutes to load up and start scanning straight away; it'll sense you right away. I should warn you Robin, as soon as it detected you it'll set off an alarm. You'll have to get out and come back when they turn it off... if they turn it off."

"They may not turn it off?"

Jonno shrugged as he passed him, leading him back to the bolted door. "Like I said we've never used it; once it senses something they may not want to turn it off, just in case."

"Won't they be suspicious of it being on in the first place?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "If we are quick enough by the time they get to the room you might be gone... and then they might think the system is playing up, it's happened before."

"Will that affect the database?" Robin asked now anxious and Jonno shook his head.

"The system isn't the database. The database just holds information, the system is what does things, and they are two different things. Besides even if they wipe the system clean, the backup database will kick in; we will be changing both the current and back up databases."

"What is taking it so long?" Jonno muttered now leaning on the doorframe of the volt door.

"I thought slayers were meant to be patient?" Robin teased crossing his arms.

"Haha," he looked at Robin a sarcastic look on his face. "That's not funny Branagh; if you want our 'help' we need out little scheme to go according to plan."

"Relax," Robin rolled his eyes and grinned at Jonno.

A sudden blaring noise made them both jump and Robin covered his ears wincing in pain.

"What the... is that?" Robin yelled as the volt door slowly opened.

Jonno laughed slipping through the gap into get into the database room. "The alarm."

Robin scowled and flitted through the gap to get into the room. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "This looks like something from TV."

It was true, the room was fill with two metre high towering blocks of metal with blinking red and blue lights flickering out of them and wires out of the back. They were black and contrasted with the white walls – quite the surprise given most the building Robin has seen had grey metallic walls.

Jonno shrugged heading for a large projected screen – it was projecting lists upon lists of names in a table with a number next to each one - it was like one of the interactive screens teachers had used at school, it even had two pens – one on each side of the board.

"This isn't exactly what I expected," Jonno frowned. "I thought it would be a computer, not well... this." He gestured franticly to the board looking panic stricken.

Robin walked up behind Jonno and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how this works?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

"Processing," they both jumped hearing the mechanical voice.

"What the...?" Robin frowned and Jonno grinned.

"This is so cool!" he interrupted Robin. "It's a voice controlled system!"

"And?"

"it means we just tell it what to do... well I do, I don't know how it will react to you speaking to it..." Jonno turned and frowned at him making Robin drop his hand.

"Shall we get on with this?"

* * *

"Right, final one," Jonno stated facing the screen and speaking to the computer. "I need you to erase all evidence of the Verfore clan. I mean all of, but I need you to store all the information you are about to purge in an external hard drive. There is one plugged in on level 12 room 234, store it in there."

The boys waited patiently.

"Process complete." The computer chimed and spoke again. "Slayers are heading this way."

Jonno quickly turned around – he had told the computer to warn him if people were coming - to face Robin.

"Go to my room and grab that hard drive and then get out of here!"

"What about you?" Robin asked out of concern for his friend.

"Don't worry about me!" Jonno snapped. "I'm not important compared to the lives this might save! Just GO!"

Robin immediately hugged Jonno who carefully hugged him back.

"Thank you," Robin told him earnestly and sped out of the room.

Jonno sighed trying not to cry, he may have just either made the best decision in his life by helping Robin or the worst mistake in his life.

* * *

_Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be!_

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	37. Chapter 36: Preparations

Choices

* * *

_Right, now we are finally getting to the bit I wanted to get to. Bear with me please, and I am going to start bringing in season 3 and 4 characters now which caused a revelation as to how to tie everything together._

_I finished writing this story yesterday! So you are guaranteed to have a finished story now unlike my other ones... :/_

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 36: Preparations

* * *

"You think Jonno will be okay?" Robin asked.

Vlad and Robin were lounging on sofas in the throne room discussing what Jonno and Robin had done.

"He's a Van Helsing," Vlad shrugged. "If there is anything I have learnt about them, it is that they are impossible to truly get rid of. He'll be fine."

Robin sighed. "I really like him, he's a great friend."

Vlad smiled vaguely at him. "I'm sure he is. I am glad you are actually avoiding biting and everything. I thought you wouldn't."

He shrugged. "My family are human," Robin thought of his family down the hill, they thought he was long dead, as did the rest of the town, it was pretty close to the truth. "I don't want to be the one to kill them; I don't want anyone to suffer the way they have."

Vlad noticed he didn't say 'the way I have', it was like Robin did enjoy being a vampire or he was unwilling to admit that he didn't.

"So what's been happening since I left other than the engagement being cancelling and Terra having a weird transformation... and the return of the others?" Robin asked thinking if the four teenage vampires sleeping in the crypt.

"Well," Vlad sighed. "I have heard that the Grand High Vampire has recruited two new vampires."

"Half fangs?"

"No," he shook his head. "I mean ones that aren't famous... they have the name of Vaccaria."

"Never heard of them," Robin admitted.

"Neither had I until I heard. There are two of them, they are the only ones left of their clan, I think they slaughtered all their family in a bid for power."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "How the flapping bats do you know all this?"

Vlad gave him an dark grin. "Yeah... that reminds me, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

"You know you really should have paid more attention when you did your blood test," Ingrid told her brother.

Everyone was gathered around the table talking about strategy and eating, Vlad was at the head of one end and Ingrid was at the other. On Vlad's left was Terra who was sat next to Valencia, and she was sat next to Yassik. On Vlad's right was Robin, then Darius, Korith and Will who was on Ingrid's left and hold her hand beneath the table. Francine had left the night after Terra's birthday, and decided to stay with her brother to assist him in teaching his new students.

They were sat discussing the new allies of Salem's, trying to figure out who they really were.

"What do you mean?"

Ingrid sighed impatiently. "If you were still doing the blood tests then you would have to learn every single clan as part of the third test, but it also occasionally comes up on the first one. You were supposed to learn them when I was..." Ingrid refused to say 'helping' unwilling to make herself look weak. "Anyway you should have already know them."

"So should all of us," Vlad pointed out.

Korith snorted. "Like any of us remember the material for the blood tests, they are so painful I think every vampire blocks the information relating to it from their minds."

All of them laughed other than Will who had never sat the tests, Robin knew full well how bad the test was because Vlad telling him about it the day after he had sat his test.

"The thing is," Terra hadn't spoken till this point, since her transformation she had become quieter which seemed to make her more deadly if that was even possible. "Dad has access to all records on every clan. He may have recruited the two Vaccaria's because he knows something about them that we don't."

Darius frowned. "That's true. Very few people know the dark secrets of every clan. There are only two people that I am aware of that do know them all."

"Dad's one of them," Terra stated. "He started to teach me some of them in preparation of becoming Queen, but not many. I don't know who the other person is."

"I think I might," Darius admitted. "But..." he added before anyone could get their hopes up. "He hides so deep in the shadows you cannot find him, he comes to you and its rare he does that."

"What's his name?" Vlad asked.

"Bertrand," he admitted. "Bertrand du Fortunessa."

Yassik scowled immediately. "I have heard of him," he admitted. "He is renowned for leaving a trail of vampircides behind him, but he hasn't been punished for it."

"I have heard that too," Korith agreed no longer touching his food. "He's said to be a bit mad. I don't think we should hunt him down even if we have to fight people without knowledge of who they are."

"What's the problem with him?" Will spoke. "Surely we can stand up to him."

Yassik shook his head rapidly. "Even the most powerful clans are scared of him; Dad always said we should avoid him at all costs. He's a sacrosanct."

"Translation please?" Robin asked.

"He means it's forbidden to kill him," Darius told him. "It's an Ancient Roman invention, emperors used to become sacrosanct to protect themselves."

Valencia snorted. "Yeah it worked so well that half of the emperors were assassinated!"

Darius shrugged. "True, but it's taken on a more serious line with vampires. It's not just forbidden, and will cost you your life. It costs you a smashed blood mirror too."

"Ouch," Robin muttered.

Yassik shrugged. "It's why no one dare attack him, and those who would like to can't because he's impossible to find. The guy is four hundred years old with a great deal of knowledge about vampires and humans both; he certainly knows how to hide."

Korith started thinking changing the subject. "Vlad, question what was the name of the clan again?"

"Vaccaria," Vlad told him and a look of realisation spread across Korith's face. "Why? What is it?"

"This is not good," he muttered.

"Korith," Yassik said. "What is it?"

Korith looked at Terra.

"Oh," she realised. "How did we not recognise that name before?"

"She was only one student Terra," Korith told her.

"What in the name of the devil are you two talking about?" Ingrid said and received a thankful look from Vlad because he was beginning to lose his temper.

"Elizabeta Vaccaria," Korith said.

"You know one of them?" Vlad stated shocked.

"Dad does," Korith muttered.

"She was one of Daralum's students centuries ago," Terra told Vlad putting her hand on his because she was now nervous.

"That means she's a shapeshifter!" Darius gasped. "Salem has a shifter on his side!"

"There's more though," Korith added. "Dad once mentioned that she was married into a powerful family, but he never said what. Whatever family it was, it ended badly, she was widowed and didn't get remarried for some reason."

"How did I not know about this?" Darius demanded.

"You never looked through the school graduates," Korith shrugged. "Elizabeta wasn't one of Dad's favourite students, he only let her in because he felt sorry for her..."

Ingrid snorted. "Sounds like your Dad."

Korith snarled at her.

"We need to contact Daralum," Terra interrupted getting out of her seat. "He'll know more."

"He might not tell you," Will pointed out.

"He has to," Korith said looking still furious but slightly calmer. "He wants Salem dead as much as any of us, and he'll do anything, anything to make sure that we win."

"Korith's right," Valencia agreed. "Daralum will help us. If we cannot find this Bertrand person, then the next best person to turn to is Daralum."

* * *

"I don't like this," Yassik muttered as Korith placed the laptop on the table.

"Don't be so _traditional_," Korith told him sternly. "There is nothing wrong with technology."

"It causes more vampire deaths!" He pointed out, Vlad considered interrupting but knew the advancements had lead to more vampire deaths than there used to be say two centuries ago.

"It's the quickest way to contact Daralum," Terra assured Yassik. "Doing it in writing could take weeks, and if we go to Corella we are bound to be spotted. This is the best and only way to contact him. Its second best after talking face to face, after all it is face to face just on screens that's all."

Yassik shrugged and frowned. "I still don't like it."

"I agree it's not completely secure," Vlad admitted. "But like Terra said, we don't have a choice, we need to find out about the Vaccaria's, if one of them is a shapeshifter then we have trouble on our hands."

"Right," Korith muttered who in the meantime had got onto the webcam system and clinked on the link to his father. "I just need to press 'call' and it'll start ringing."

"Like a phone," Valencia realised making Korith,Robin, Vlad, Ingrid and Terra who all understood technology best of all of them roll their eyes.

"Please be in Dad," Korith muttered looking at the screen.

Daralum answered only three minutes later surprised that his son was bothering to use technology to contact him rather than coming to see him, whatever he was contacting him about must have been important.

"Dad!" Korith breathed seeing his father on the screen; on the other side Daralum could see Korith, Terra and Vlad gathered around the laptop them were using, but knew well there must be others which the webcam couldn't show.

"Korith," Daralum greeted him. "It is not like you to contact me in this manner."

"Sorry Dad," Korith apologised.

"We wouldn't have resorted to this unless it was important," Vlad added and Daralum nodded showing he had realised that.

"Uncle Daralum, we need to ask you something, it's very important, it could turn the tide of the war in my father's favour if we don't know," Terra carried on and their old teacher's eyes widened.

"Why?" He asked now looking worried. "What have you found out?"

"Salem has two allies called the Vaccarias," Korith stated and Daralum stiffed, a guilty and furious look on his face that none of his students had seen before.

Vlad ignored the look on his old tutors face. "Daralum, please tell us what you know."

Daralum faked a sigh leaning back on his chair. "Vaccaria, I taught a vampiress called Elizabeta Vaccaria."

"I remember you telling me that," Korith admitted.

"She was pregnant at the time," Daralum added and all the teenagers looked shocked. "I don't know who the father was, I assumed it was her dead husband, but it may not have been now I think back on it."

"So the two Vaccaria's must be Elizabeta and her son or daughter," Terra said looking around at everyone in the room.

"Son," Daralum interrupted. "The child was a boy, he's called Malik Hellfire Vaccaria."

Yassik snorted. "Nice middle name."

Daralum ignored him. "Elizabeta had been widowed and her husband's brother refused to marry her even though it is against the law. I took her in because I felt bad for her."

"You taught her how to shapeshift," Vlad realised and Daralum nodded nervously.

"Yes, she was very good at it, not the best I have had she could turn into vampires, humans and animals but never anything else."

"Well that gives us an advantage," Terra said looking slightly relieved.

"There's more," Daralum added and on the screen he seemed to be trying to look at Vlad directly. "Vlad, how much do you know about your father's family?"

Vlad looked over his shoulder briefly at Ingrid and they exchanged a quick surprised glance and looked back at the screen. "I know Dad had parents, Count Dragos – who died - and our Grandmother, Granny Dracula; then there is Dad's younger brother Ivan and his children Boris – who Salem killed for attacking Mori – and Olga."

Daralum frowned. "So you don't know about Arta?"

"Who?" Ingrid and Vlad both said it at the same time.

"Arta Dragos, who later became Count Dragos, and changed the family name to Dracula," Daralum admitted. "He looked a lot like your father except his brother had brown curly hair and a beard. They looked so alike people mixed them up; it was why no one really knew of Arta's existence, your father and his brother looked so alike that no one realised when Arta died."

Vlad blinked. "Dad never mentioned this."

"Not surprising," Daralum admitted. "Arta was the eldest, he married Elizabeta, and at his ascension ceremony he died mysteriously – Elizabeta said it was your father's fault. Your father was meant to marry Elizabeta but he didn't, however did take on the throne."

"Why didn't he marry Elizabeta?" Ingrid wondered.

"Probably because he had met your mother by this point," Daralum guessed. "I cannot be sure of that because I don't know much about Magda, I don't know how old she is, she claims to be two hundred and fifty but I know she's older than that."

"So Elizabeta is our 'auntie'," Ingrid spat the word 'auntie' like it was a disgusting word. "And Malik must be..."

"Our cousin," Vlad muttered also disturbed. "He's a Dracula, a direct link to the throne." Vlad looked at Ingrid. "Our throne."

Ingrid snarled. "He's not having it."

"Agreed," her brother said looking just as furious as she did.

"Elizabeta disappeared not long after Malik was born," Daralum informed them. "I am guessing that she raised him, she would also be scorned for not getting married again."

"What about the rest of her family?" Korith asked.

"They disinherited her, blotted her out," Daralum shrugged. "It's not uncommon. About four centuries ago all the Vaccaria family were mysteriously slayed – only sixteen years after she was disinherited, it was blamed on the slayers but Elizabeta claimed the Vaccaria throne and all the power and inheritance of the family including the blood mirror."

"Malik must have transformed in front of the Vaccaria mirror instead of the Dracula mirror," Terra realised. "Elizabeta lost her link to the Dracula mirror when Arta died, and couldn't get near it so had to resort to that."

Daralum nodded. "She must have used her powers that I taught her to kill them," he sighed. "I'm not proud of teaching her, I thought I was doing her a favour, but now I see it was a bad idea. It is why I have firmly pressed that loyalty isn't to be taken lightly, and trust is the earned not handed out like bread in Ancient Rome."

"It's not your fault father," Korith assured him. "Not all your students turn out the be perfect vampires."

Daralum smiled at his son.

"Thank you Daralum," Vlad said earnestly.

"You're welcome; it's nice to see you all." He shrugged. "You've made a fine vampiress Terra," he told his niece. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"One more thing," Darius leaned down so Daralum could see him between Vlad and Korith and swept his dark hair aside out of his eyes. "Daralum, do you know anything about Bertrand du Fortunessa."

"Ah," he murmured. "Bertrand."

"You know him?" Korith gawped. "Why didn't you mention this?"

"It's not important," he shrugged and looked at Vlad. "Not to all of you anyway."

Vlad frowned.

"Look Vlad," Daralum sighed. "Bertrand isn't someone you can chase; wait for him to come to you. Then you can learn from him, as much as I hate to admit this he knows more than I do on knowledge, I specialise in dark arts the physical things where Bertrand is more in the mind - the things from books."

"Why would he come to Vlad?" Terra asked.

"He's the Chosen One," Vlad flinched. "Bertrand has been looking for the Chosen One for centuries; when he finds out where Vlad is he will come to you. I will say this though, when he arrives be prepared he may try to stake first to get Vlad to show his true power. Don't let him get to you Vlad, it's what he wants. Bertrand is bad to the bone, but you have a good heart, do not let him change that. I don't care what he has to offer, you Vlad are the best chance we have for peace."

Vlad nodded. "No pressure then," they all laughed.

"Thank you father," Korith said.

Daralum smiled. "I am proud of you, all of you. Goodbye."

The image flickered off the screen leaving everyone in shock from the knowledge they had obtained.

* * *

_Wow, that was a long chapter!_

_I have skipped a bit in this; there is a reason for that. I don't want to ruin the surprise that will be coming later. Next we will be going to see things from Malik's view._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	38. Chapter 37: Inconvience

Choices

* * *

_Right, we are turning to Malik. This is just a one off; we won't be going to him all the time._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 37: Inconvenience

* * *

"Mother," Malik spoke looking around the dimly lit throne room of the Grand High Vampire. "Why are we allying with the Grand High Vampire? You said yourself that he isn't worthy of the throne."

"Neither is your brother," Elizabeta hissed. "The Chosen One must never get the throne, he should have never have been born; even if he should, he should have been my child. Not that hags Magda Westenra's."

Malik frowned at his psychotic mother. "Why can't we let them slaughter each other and pick people off without getting involved."

Elizabeta gave him a grin. "A smart idea Malik," she admitted. "However, I want revenge on the Dracula's. I am not intent on slaughtering the whole vampire race."

Malik nodded. "Does he know about your shifting powers?"

"Yes," she admitted. "That way he knows we have a new advantage. They won't expect a shapeshifter."

"But the Baracks are on their side!"

Elizabeta hissed. "The Barack's are fools, they are weak, without knowledge, they have lived too long; that petty daughter of Francine's; she is the Salem heir. They have brought too much goodness to our world. It is time that they saw the error of their ways."

"By killing her?" Malik asked. "She's the Grand High Vampire's daughter!"

"A casualty of war," his mother said earnestly. "Terra Nike Barack-Salem will never turn, neither will Vladimir Dracula no matter what Sergei believes. They are too powerful together, and are good influences. They must be eliminated."

Malik nodded still slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah," Salem came in from behind them making the pair jump. "Elizabeta Vaccaria and Malik Vaccaria-Dracula, welcome."

Elizabeta curtsied, her golden orange dress fluttered out and Malik bowed.

"Please," he breathed. "There is no need for the formalities," he grinned, a maniacal spark in his eyes.

He sped past them onto his black velvet covered throne and the two turned to face him.

"So," he eyed Elizabeta hungrily. "You are a shapeshifter."

"Yes," she admitted. "And holder of the Vaccaria throne."

He chuckled. "Yes, it was rather... convenient the way that they died less than two decades after you were disowned."

Elizabeta shrugged. "Coincidence."

Salem grinned. "I am sure," he then looked at Malik. "Malik Dracula," he mused. "But who is your father. Officially it is Arta; yet you haven't taken the throne."

Malik shrugged putting his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Don't you want the throne?"

"I do," Malik admitted. "But... want and getting are two different things."

Salem laughed. "You are smart child. Very smart and young looking..."

"I am four hundred," Malik told him. "But for some reason I stay young."

"You are lucky then," the Grand High Vampire admitted looking briefly at his white long wavy hair wishing it to be its dark colour again.

Mori flitted in at that moment. "Your highness."

"Yes Mori," he sighed.

"The Draculas are aware of the Vaccaria's presence," he informed him.

"How?" Elizabeta hissed.

"I am unsure," Mori admitted and Malik frowned at him.

"So they know that there is another heir," Salem looked at Malik. "They may realise that I will put you on the Dracula throne."

"And what of Vladimir?"

"He will be my prince," he stated. "Terra will be princess; they will have to accept this."

"What about the rest of the Baracks?"

Salem gripped his throne. "The Barack family will die, as will the Lecushka's and the last Verfore."

Elizabeta shrugged unsurprised by this. "Daralum Barack is a shifter; he refused to teach the the forbidden power after what I did. I am the only one who can kill him."

Salem scowled at her. "I wished to kill Lord Barack myself," he frowned. "But you are correct; you must eliminate him... as soon as possible."

"Yes your highness."

"As for you Malik Dracula," Salem looked at Malik. "I appoint you onto the high council, you can work with the council on a plan to foil our opponents."

Mori looked around the room ten minutes later frowning. "I don't like this," he murmured and flitted out.

* * *

The forests of Carpathia never seemed to change; they were so peaceful, calm and soothing. They were also a good place to have private conversations.

"Mori," a man said earnestly from the shadows.

Mori didn't approach but removed his helmet looking at the silhouette of the man a smile crossing his face. "Father," he breathed.

"It is good to see you," the vampire chimed his eyes piercing in the darkness. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you father," he smiled. "How is my sister?"

"The same as ever," he admitted. "Her usual self."

Mori chuckled, feeling pain in his heart. He missed his family, but he had to be with Salem, if he wasn't his family would die. "The Vaccaria's are now with the Grand High Vampire. Elizabeta is a shapeshifter."

His father nodded in the darkness. "So are their opponents."

Mori blinked. "Salem doesn't know that."

"Neither does he need to know," his father added. "If we are going to regain our power and restore balance Vladimir Dracula must win this war."

Mori nodded earnestly. "I know father, my duty is to protect not attack. Vlad will win this war, then we can be together again."

"Don't get arrogant Mori," he warned him. "This war isn't over yet, we may have to fight each other."

Mori frowned. "I know."

"Goodbye my son," he told him. "Take care."

Mori sighed as he heard his father speed off. He wanted this war over with, the sooner it was done the better.

* * *

_Can you figure out who is father is yet? I decided to make Elizabeta more insane than usual because of what Malik - in the series - said about the Count driving his mother mad._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	39. Chapter 38: Price

Choices

* * *

_Back to Robin, I think Vlad won't be in this on. It's going to be more war based as a chapter, and it's going to be sad. I'm sorry, but I felt that this was necessary before we get to other bits._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 38: Price

* * *

"I am surprised thatVlad agreed to us doing this," Robin told Darius.

The pair was stood on the edge of a hill looking up at the single tower and surrounding castle belonging to the Westenra's.

"I don't think he minds given what his grandparents have put him through," Darius shrugged.

"Good point," Robin grinned at the vampire who at bit him; though there was no loyalty between Robin and Darius, Robin did begin to like Darius... in fact he almost saw him as family, he wasn't sure why.

"Killing Atilla and Krone wasn't my idea," Darius admitted. "But it was mine to start picking off the supporters of Salem," he breathed. "We have to get rid of them; it's the price of war. People live and die all the time. All we can do is stop breathers getting hurt in the crossfire."

Robin nodded agreeing completely, he didn't want humans being hurt in this war either.

They both started walking to the gates of the castle when Robin noticed a bright blue light flash out of one of the tower windows and a scream.

"What was that?" Darius gasped.

"Ultra Violet," Robin muttered. "It's the light from the sun that harms vampires," he said knowingly.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm guessing," Robin admitted tugging nervously at his jacket. "UV can harm humans in large amounts – it causes burns. It's logical that because the burns are more serious with you that it's the UV as well."

Darius raised his eyebrows. "This is why I am not into science, because that didn't make a bit of sense to me."

"I am not either," Robin muttered unsure whether to be offended. "I'm artistic."

Darius laughed. "Sounds like you could get along with Korith well."

Robin scowled at him. "We need to get going."

Robin stormed off leaving Darius unsure what he had said wrong.

"Do we need permission to enter?" Robin asked when they finally reached the door.

"It's a vampire household," Darius shrugged. "So no."

"Then why did you insist on us walking from the top of the hill?" Robin looked outraged, scowling at Darius.

"Dramatic effect," he joked. "No, I want to give the Westerna's the chance to repent."

Robin laughed. "The Westenra's... repent! That's a good joke."

Darius frowned at the boy he had bitten. "You make out like you have met them..."

"I have," he admitted. "Bunch of wicked spiteful self centred..."

"I get the picture," Darius snapped.

"Jeez," Robin complained. "Your temper is worse than Vlad's." He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open with an unnatural sounding creak. "I sure hope this castle doesn't have a personality like Stokely castle has."

"It probably does," Darius admitted stepping into the castle and turned around to look Robin in the eye to reassure him. "But castles don't hurt fully fledged vampires; their owners would be punished for it."

Robin nodded reassured. "You know that UV light thing, it's dangerous to us too."

Darius shrugged uncaringly. "If we are going to find out who planted it and who died we have to go in."

"This is hopeless," Robin muttered after twenty minutes of trying to find the throne room. "This place is a maze or the castle is messing with us."

"We need a map," Darius corrected. "But, there are no maps of castles for obvious reasons..."

Robin frowned and looked from the floor to in front of him seeing a dark mahogany door with a iron handle. Robin nodded to the door. "You think this might be it?"

"It's worth a try," Darius told him and Robin grabbed the handle pushing the door.

* * *

The throne room was nothing like any of the other clans, for one there was no throne in sight, and the room seemed bare.

"There was a struggle here," Darius muttered he nodded to the stonework on the walls. "The burn marks are from vampire fireballs. There was a fight here."

"Against who?"

"Whom," Darius corrected. "I don't know. But... we saw a UV light which might have been..."

"Slayers," Robin then cursed. "The Westenra's were put high up on the list to eliminate, I forgot about that."

Darius muttered something in Romanian. "So there are slayers here. That is just perfect."

Robin peered around. "We should split up and spread out, see if the Westenra's are alive and if any slayers are still here."

Darius nodded. "Okay."

Robin realised with a few minutes that splitting up was a bad idea. Reason being, he ran into slayers almost straight away. He had gone up the tower to find Atilla cowering in a corner with two slayers stood facing him.

One was a girl about Robin's age short, with short blonde hair and the other was a guy with brown hair who was maybe a few years older than the girl, both had stakes in hand and were preparing to strike their arms raised.

"STOP!" Robin yelled and both of them turned around, Atilla glared at Robin a look of shock, recognition and relief.

Both of them had the same blue eyes.

"You deal with him," the boy told the girl. "I'll deal with this one."

Abruptly the boy was pushed over and Darius stood towering over him. "You don't touch him."

Then the girl suddenly rushed to Atilla and smashed her stake through his heart without a second thought, and the old man turned to dust.

Darius hissed furious.

"How could you do that?!" Robin demanded. "He was defenceless."

The boy got to his feet and the girl walked to stand next to him.

"No vampire is defenceless," the boy chimed. "Unless they have their fangs ripped out and powers removed."

"That guy was disabled," Darius snapped. "He barely could use his powers, never mind attack you."

"Every vampire is a threat," the girl said almost robotically like it was a programmed thing for her to say.

Both Robin and Darius made disgusted noises.

"You sound like a robot," Darius complained. "What are you slayers now programmed or something? You're more emotionless than we are."

The two didn't respond and Robin continued to study the two.

"You're brother and sister," he realised making the two siblings wince. "You have the same eyes."

"Wow, sibling slayers that's a first," Darius said.

"Well," the boy breathed. "At least you both won't survive to tell about us."

Darius and Robin looked at each other briefly knowing what they had to do.

"I think not," Darius told them and the pair flitted straight out of the room to the throne room.

They stopped in throne room for only one reason.

"Magda," Robin recognised her immediately with her long dark wavy hair, piercing eyes and red dress.

"Vlad's mother?" Darius asked and Robin nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded glaring at the two teens.

"Running from slayers," Robin shrugged. "They have just slayed your parents."

Magda's eyes widened at the idea of her parents being truly dead. "How do I know you didn't do it?"

"Because they will be down the stairs in only a few minutes," Darius answered. "We all need to get out before they turn us all into dust as well."

Magda frowned hearing the slayers rushing down the stairs. "You two, get behind me."

"Why?" They both asked.

"Just DO IT!" She snapped and they did what she told them, all three of them facing the stairs waiting for the slayers.

It wasn't long before they appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking slightly out of breath, but still determined.

"So," Magda grinned. "I hear you slayed my parents."

Both of the slayers looked at her wide eyed.

"You know what that means," she chimed almost happily. "I get dinner." She clapped her hands together in an almost Count Dracula way.

"Magda don't!" Robin yelled as she was about to lunge at them.

"He's right," Darius added. "They aren't worth it, they will be dealt with eventually, but not now."

Magda shook her head in fury, thunder crackling outside. "No, I want revenge NOW!"

"Then we will kill you," the boy said earnestly. "No matter what we will kill all of you."

Magda shook her head. "You won't hurt these children," she stated almost protectively.

Suddenly she had a hold of the two siblings of behind of flung the boy against a wall and had the girl by her hair and was preparing to bite her.

Then in what seemed like a second the boy didn't make a try for Magda but Darius who was closest to him.

Magda noticed this and got in the way of the stake that was about the be thrown into Darius' heart and it hit her heart.

"Magda!" Robin yelled as she suddenly turned to dust.

"Not good." Darius muttered and grabbed Robin's arm. "Let's go."

And they left leaving the siblings behind confused and with Magda's dust.

* * *

_Another death, I wanted to make Magda's end heroic, after all, she claims not to care, but the Count said that about Ingrid so I decided to show a nicer side to Magda._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review_

_C_

_xx_


	40. Chapter 39: Denial

Choices

* * *

_Now Magda's gone we have to go back to Vlad and Ingrid... seeing as they have no parents anymore._

_I don't own Young Dracula, which I think this story proves is quite a good thing!_

* * *

Chapter 39: Denial

* * *

"I still cannot believe it," Ingrid murmured her head in her hands. Both Vlad and Ingrid were sat at the table when Darius and Robin delivered the news that Magda Camilla Elizabeta Westenra was dead.

"Which part?" Robin asked. "The fact she saved Darius, or the fact she's dead."

"Both," Ingrid murmured and Vlad nodded in agreement. Ingrid was crying behind her hands and hand Will behind her his hands on her shoulders as a source of comfort. Vlad however didn't look as distressed; he looked upset but didn't look any way near as bad as he had when his father died.

"It's the price of war," Vlad admitted. "This is precisely why we need to make peace with the slayers, to stop this kind of thing happening."

"Still doesn't stop me wanting revenge," Ingrid grumbled.

"I know," Vlad put a hand on her arm. "Yassik wants revenge for his mother's death too, and I want to avenge Dad. But killing isn't always the answer." Vlad looked at the two. "Who were these slayers siblings."

"I contacted Jonno on our way back," Robin admitted. "He said the siblings are called Ryan and Erin Noble; usually they are in Britain but now the change of demand for who needs to be killed has sent the guild frantic. They are having the move slayers to keep up with demand."

"Well, I guess at least they are doing our dirty work," Vlad muttered. "I just thought Mum would be smart enough to stay away from her parents while this war continues."

"It's typical of Mum to do that," Ingrid said her hands now on the table. "She would appear just after they have been staked."

"It's over with now," Vlad told her.

"And we're parentless," Ingrid added depressingly. "That makes you and I orphans Vlad."

"You're eighteen," Vlad pointed out. "By all rights you can take me under your care."

Ingrid shrugged. "Maybe I should abandon you while I have the chance." She teased him.

Vlad rolled his eyes.

When Vlad got up to his room it finally hit him. He was parentless; he had no father and no mother. Granted Magda had never been much of a mother, but at least he had one, and now he didn't.

* * *

Vlad leaned on his metal coffin trying to stay calm, nowadays he felt he had to stay strong all the time because he was the 'leader' but Vlad didn't feel ready for this. He knew he wanted Salem dead, but did he want the throne, no, of course not, he had never wanted the Draculas throne never mind the Grand High Vampire's one.

"You alright Vlad?" He heard from behind him, it was Terra. "I heard about your mother." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really," he grumbled. "I don't know how to feel."

Terra pulling him so he had to turn around to face her. "You're in denial," she told him looking him in the eye.

"What are you, a psychotherapist now?" Vlad teased her and she smiled.

"No, but I know you well," she told him. "I can tell you aren't willing to accept your mother's death, you've suffered enough from your father, but this is a last straw for you. Ingrid is reacting to it but you aren't. You don't have to hide how you feel Vlad."

"If I didn't hide I feel than half the world would be dead by now," Vlad turned away from her snapping his finger to open the coffin.

"That as it may be," Terra said sternly. "You can't lock away your feelings."

Vlad stood in his coffin looking down on her scowling. "Are we talking about me or us here?"

Terra sighed. "You know that I am talking about you Vladimir!"

"Really?" Vlad scowled. "Because I know full well that we aren't as close as I... you would like us to be."

Terra smirked.

"What's funny?"

"You," she grinned. "You're getting angry, you're not bottling it up." Vlad faked a sigh.

"You manipulative..." She continued to grin and Vlad shook his head. "You're trying to wind me up so I get it out of my system."

"Obviously," she told him and he leaned down so he was crouching and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Thanks," he told her and slid to sit down.

Terra rolled her eyes. "No big deal, I am good at winding people up. You should know well it's a vampire thing."

Vlad smiled in admittance and then faked a sigh. "Look, I need time to digest this. Is it okay if I have time alone?"

"Promise not to do anything stupid like launching yourself into the sunlight?" Terra asked looking at him half serious, half joking.

Vlad winked and put a hand where his heart was. "I promise."

She rolled her eyes again, flitted out, shut the door behind her and heard Vlad trying to stay calm by sighing again.

* * *

When Terra went down to the throne room she found it deserted, there was only Korith lounging on one of the dark red sofas and Renfield walking around the room coating things with dust which made Terra want to sneeze even though she didn't breathe.

Terra walked very slowly, deliberately as not to shock her cousin when she sat on the on the sofa next to the one he was lounged on.

"You know Yassik's mum dying... Vlad and Ingrid's parents both being dead, as well as Darius'... it makes me appreciate the fact my father is still alive," Korith murmured looking into the flames in the fireplaces opposite him.

"I know," Terra admitted. "I feel the same, I have both parents but Yassik, Valencia, Darius, Vlad, Robin, Will and Ingrid are all practically parentless. Yassik may have his father, but I think he's going to die soon; Valencia's parents are who knows where so they may as well be dead to her, Will and Robin are vampires so they have to leave their families for their own sake- though Will apparently didn't really have a family... and now Vlad and Ingrid have no family at all, only each other and Ivan wouldn't dare go near them now after what happened to his son."

Korith nodded and turned his head to look at his younger cousin. "I may not have mum, but I barely remember her, and Francine has been a mother to me in ways... you've been like a sister, but so has Valencia."

Terra shrugged. "I see Daralum more of a father than my actual father..."

"But," Korith probed. "You still don't want to see him dead."

Terra shook her head. "Just don't tell Vlad... to be honest, I don't know anymore, it may seem he deserves death from a lot of people's perspectives... but he IS my father," she shuddered. "It was why it was so... easy to make out I had switched sides, because part of me feels that he shouldn't die."

Korith sighed. "Terra..."

"I know," Terra frowned. "I should want him gone, especially after what he did to my mother... still..."

"I understand," Korith nodded. "Dad has killed more than he makes out, he went through phases where he did practically unforgivable things, things I don't approve of... but I don't want him to die for it, even though I understand why people want him to die for it... In fact I understand why all breathers want us dead, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Terra gave him a vague smile. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Terra," Korith addressed his cousin carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't talk about this conversation... what we have talked about, it's not exactly something that I would tell anyone," Korith hesitated. "In fact you're the only person I would trust enough to tell that."

Terra nodded.

* * *

_I couldn't just have no reaction to Magda's death. I must point out, there is a reason that I keep on having Terra talk about her father ... but we'll get to that later._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	41. Chapter 40: Joining Forces

Choices

* * *

_Things are going to really speed up now._

_I am moving in to university over the next few days so I have added another two updates because I won't have time otherwise. I should put up my next one up on Sunday._

_I don't own YD, wish I did... but then there would be too many character deaths!_

* * *

Chapter 40: Joining Forces

* * *

Castle Dracula, Stokely. The thought came to Jonno like it was programmed to him; the young slayer snorted looking up at the castle on the hilltop of the Welsh town, Robin had described two slayers Jonno's age as robots as if they were programmed. It wasn't surprising that Jonno felt he was going the same way.

Jonathan had got sick of slaying, the deaths on both human and the vampire sides; it was driving him crazy. So, he had run away from the slayers and had no intention of going back. At least not until the war was over.

Running it over in his head, Jonno started to think he was crazy going up to Stokely castle, he was a slayer... and worse, he had slayed the mother of one of the vampires in there. Jonathan shuddered at the memory of her falling to dust. Yassik Lecushka was probably going to kill him the moment he entered the castle, but it was a risk Jonno was willing to take if it meant peace.

Stokely in the past two odd years had changed; it had grown bigger in size and then went to a sudden halt. It was obvious that this place had once flourished from the nice looking houses, but then you saw the many cars that normally wouldn't be here in the middle of the day, and the people inside watching TV or on a computer a look of desperation in their eyes. Stokely was suffering, and it was suffering because of the depression – the economic turn that caused the whole country to go upside down because of debt.

Jonno frowned as he walked up the hill, he hadn't been affected by the economic turn, slayers were outside governments, and they were above and beyond the law no matter what. When it came to the slayers money was no matter, the thing that mattered was life, so the slayers could provide for themselves by providing protection for some people who in return provided the slayers with everything they needed and more.

He hadn't realised how bad things had got, the joblessness, the feeling of sadness, even the sky which was dark with clouds seemed sad. Things needed to go better, but if the vampire civil war was to continue then things would only get worse for all of humanity.

Jonathan passed the Branagh house noticing it was empty, the Branaghs had left, Jonno knew the elder twins had gone off to do their apprenticeships and were living together, but since Robin had 'died' the Branaghs decided to get out of the Welsh town and move where Chloe would have more opportunities in live.

The only place that hadn't changed was Stokely castle, Jonno noticed, he looked at the very familiar wooden door and knocked with his hand.

Jonno's stomach felt like it was turning inside out, nervous didn't describe how he felt; he was terrified and stuck his hands behind his back folding them together so whoever answered wouldn't see him shaking.

Renfield was the one to open the door, this made Jonno breathe a sigh of relief, seeing the yellow manservant may not have been a pleasant sight but it was better than the pale faced, blonde haired vampire who wanted to kill him.

Renfield frowned down on the young slayer. "What do you want?" Renfield spoke emotionlessly, like a robot, Jonno knew he would have spoken angrily a few years ago; clearly the Count's death had shaken his confidence.

"I need to see Vlad," Jonno said now feeling calmer. "It's important."

Renfield sighed and stood aside so Jonno could come in. "He's in the throne room."

"And Yassik Lecushka?" Jonno asked feeling a tremor of nervousness as he entered.

"Sleeping in the crypt," Renfield sounded almost disgusted at that.

"Thanks," Jonno gave him a smile and began to walk through the corridor to the throne room. He never used to know the corridors of this castle well, and it led to him learning about vampires existing. Now though he knew the castle almost inside out, a year of learning about it in preparation for his first slay was still with him to this day.

Renfield shuffled behind him very slowly, like he was reluctant to do anything anymore.

Jonno opened the doors to the throne room and looked around it immediately, now on alert. Vlad was leaning on the table in the centre of the room looking at something; a dark wavy haired girl – Terra, as Robin had called her – was on the opposite side of the table stood straight her dark eyes on Vlad, and lounging on one of the sofas was a dark haired boy who looked like the girl, Terra who Jonno assumed was Korith, Terra's cousin.

Jonno carefully approached and quietly coughed to gain everyone's attention.

Vlad immediately turned around and spotted Jonno, noticing how much the young slayer had changed since he had last seen him.

"Jonno," Vlad looked almost pleased to see him, where Terra looked concerned and Korith was frowning looking confused.

"Hey Vlad," Jonno also noticed the changed in the Chosen One, he had changed so much... and yet he seemed almost the same personality wise anyway.

Terra sped around the table to stand next to Vlad. "This isn't good," she stated. "If Yassik finds him here..."

"I came here knowing he is," Jonno interrupted and looked directly at Vlad. "I want to help you, I am sick of slaying. I am sick of death and destruction and the slayers are going too far. If I help you win this war then maybe that can all stop."

"Like we can believe that," Korith scoffed his arms on the back of the sofa and head resting on his arms to look at Jonno. "You're a slayer, you killed Yassik's mother. You're as bad, if not worse than us vampires."

Jonno flushed and winced. "As much as it pains me to admit this," Jonno took a deep breath looking around at the three vampires. "You're right; we have become as bad as you. Slaying has become an obsession," he looked at Vlad again. "You saw how seriously my father took it, he still takes it that seriously and now my mother does too. I can't handle it anymore, killing is wrong! No matter whom it is! In the bible it says 'thou shall not kill' it doesn't specify humans or vampires. We have been breaking basic rule of not killing. Killing humans is frowned upon but killing vampires is encouraged. I don't see how that is right when our rules say 'kill' as in anything sentient. And you... and all vampires are definitely sentient."

"You sound like Vlad," Korith murmured so quietly Jonno almost didn't hear it. "You're a natural leader."

Jonno blushed again and saw Vlad nodding.

"Good enough for me," Vlad gave him a friendly grin. "You are sure good at convincing people Jonno."

"There's one problem though," Terra interrupted Vlad, and he scowled at her but she ignored him. "One Yassik will want to dead no matter what you believe, and two how you can help us. No offense but... you are a human, and you cannot exactly stand up to my father. He'll destroy you in a second."

"I know all the slayer strategies," Jonno shrugged. "That may help, like you said I can talk a lot so maybe when this is over it can help negotiate a peace treaty between us."

"No slaying, no biting," Vlad said an eager light in his eyes.

"Exactly," Jonno agreed.

The four gathered around a table.

"So how are you planning to kill the Grand High Vampire exactly?" Jonno asked carefully.

"Well, that's the difficult thing," Vlad frowned. "It isn't going to be easy; especially since we found out he has a shapeshifter - Elizabeta - on his side."

"We need to get him a position where we can control my father," Terra said.

"The others have been looking," Korith added. "But, so far there isn't anywhere we can take them where we can control them, unless you slayers have some other anti- power thing than argentallium and UV."

Jonno shook his head. "We focus on killing, not taking away powers." Jonno frowned and realised something. "Where do you get your power from?"

"The Blood Mirror," Terra answered, though Jonno knew that already.

Vlad gasped and looked at Jonno. "That's it."

"You think you can do it?" Jonno asked.

"Maybe..." Vlad frowned. "I am technically head of the clan now, and being the Chosen One that means I have complete control."

"But will can you get rid of their powers using the mirror?" Jonno asked noticing the confused looks on Korith's and Terra's faces.

"No," Vlad shook his head. "But I won't need to, I just get them into the mirror and then I can stop them using their powers because I control it... and then..."

"They are dust," Korith finished leaning back a smile on his face realising what the plan was.

Terra looked at Vlad. "One problem with that plan Vlad, how are you going to get my father and Elizabeta here?"

"We'll find a way," Vlad promised and hear a door creak open.

"WHAT THE FLAPPING BATS IS HE DOING HERE?"

Jonno acted on instinct and almost flew out of his seat his hand on the stake hidden in his grey jacket. Then he noticed Vlad had sped to block the blonde haired vampire's way and had him by the collar.

"Yassik," Vlad said calmly looking into the boy's red eyes whose eyes were on Jonno. "Jonno is on our side, you cannot hurt him."

Yassik turned his devil's red eyes on Vlad and snarled his fangs bared but Vlad didn't flinched he glared at him. "I have a right to vengeance; you want vengeance for your father."

"But not for my mother," the Chosen One added. "The slayers cannot help it, they were raised that way. Like we couldn't help biting until we learned to control ourselves, they are exactly the same. You cannot kill him Yassik; you'll regret it later just like you have with every person you have killed."

Yassik seemed to calm down at that and pulled Vlad off him as his eyes returned to their normal hazel colour.

Yassik looked at Jonno and huffed before flitting away.

"Well, looks like things are going to get more complicated," Korith muttered.

"That's an understatement," Terra told him.

* * *

_From here on in the chapters will probably be longer because I am doing fewer chapters to cover more stuff._

_Thank you for reading and please remember to review._

_C_

_xx_


	42. Chapter 41: Unlikely Ally

Choices

* * *

_ I have finally got to this point; I am going to do something which people may not expect given my normal attitude to the people I am bringing in this chapter. Sorry, if it seems like this is progressing fast, but it is how the story works, it has to move fast to get to the end._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 41: Unlikely Ally

* * *

Darius didn't like how things were going; things were progressing too fast and not very well.

Jonno's arrival had been a blessing and a curse; Yassik was bad mooded and wasn't around often which meant Valencia wasn't either. But then Jonno being around made Robin happy because he had two people from his past around, not to mention Jonno gave good ideas and was a natural leader like Vlad.

Darius seemed the only one who thought that something was coming, something before the Grand High Vampire; he couldn't help but think about Bertrand, they had talked about him and decided not to hunt him down, but now they seemed to have forgotten him. That was a mistake as far as Darius was concerned, the guy was after the Chosen One, if he found him it would likely cause problems -0 namely the Grand High Vampire would be more determined to win this war than ever.

The last Verfore was surprised that Terra hadn't seen this, after all only Mori knew Salem better than Terra, and that meant she should know that there would be more than what was going on than her father.

Darius also knew full well that Vlad no longer had the full trust in him that he used to have, Darius didn't blame him at all, and he understood why Vlad no longer trusted him. It was just a matter of bad luck that Darius was the one not pinning Vlad down and so had to bite Robin. It was why he hadn't bothered to try and apologise to Vlad, he knew there was no point.

Darius was thinking this through as he sat on the wall by the gargoyles that guarded the gate to Stokely Castle. He looked like he was on guard duty being sat there, glaring down on Stokely looking half awake but weary at the same time.

Stokely was light up brightly with yellow coloured lights in the darkness, but the lights also ruined the view because they made the stars, which showed briefly showed when a cloud passed, look dull. Then the lights seemed to briefly darken and then come back on.

That's when Darius noticed the silhouettes of two people approaching.

Darius frowned an leapt down from next to the gargoyle briefly eyeing it as if to tell the castle that there were people coming and they it may need to defend itself.

Darius didn't recognise either one of them at first, but them he realised one of them was one of the council members that he had seen a few months ago and the other looked like their daughter.

"Hello Ramanga," Darius greeted him standing in front of the gate blocking Ramanga and Adze's way into the castle.

"Darius Verfore," Ramanga looked over the teenage vampire, a look of hunger in his eyes. "Are you doing guard duty for the Chosen One?"

Darius scowled at him knowing Ramanga had intentionally insulted him and took a step forward so Ramanga could see him better. "No, I am not, I was thinking, something you need to learn how to do."

Ramanga chuckled and Adze looked at Darius a smile on her face.

"Who's the girl?" Darius asked noticing her.

"The girl?" Adze repeated outraged but both her father and Darius ignored her.

"This is Princess Adze Ramanga," Ramanga said calmly. "She's my daughter."

"A pretty one too," Darius gave her a grin and then abruptly frowned. "I thought Terra was the only princess."

"I am the daughter of the head of clans," Adze chimed proudly. "That makes me a princess as well as that breather lover Terra Nike."

Darius rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't insult Terra like that," he warned her seriously. "She'll have your neck for that."

Adze snorted. "I'd like to see her try!"

"Have you met her?" Darius asked probingly.

"No," Adze shrugged. "But it doesn't matter; she'd lose against me any day."

"Don't judge Terra before you meet her, she's a shapeshifter, a princess and she is really close to Vlad. Go against her and you'll have an army that will kill you." Darius told her. "I would know, I would defend her too, she's like a little sister to me."

"Aw," Adze cooed sarcastically. "How touching!"

"We are here to see Vlad," Ramanga interrupted looking rather annoyed. "It's important."

Darius raised his eyebrows restraining a laugh. "What information would you have Ramanga that we don't know?"

"That is for Vlad to know only," Ramanga responded.

Darius faked a sigh. "Fine," he grumbled and snapped his fingers making the gate behind him open. "But I should warn you, you probably won't get a warm welcome," Darius looked at Adze and grinned at her. "Especially with your daughter's attitude about Terra."

* * *

Ingrid and Will were the only one that was awake when Ramanga and Adze arrived in the castle with Darius behind them giving the couple apologetic looks.

"Who are you?" Ingrid asked immediately.

"I am Ramanga and this is my daughter Princess Adze," he looked at Ingrid hungrily and Will stiffened looking like he wanted to rip Ramanga's head off.

Darius flitted around them so he was aside but facing Will and Ingrid. "He's the head of the clans." He informed them. "He says he has important information for Vlad."

Ingrid frowned looking at Ramanga suspiciously. "Does he really?" She murmured. "Surely its something you can share with all of us."

"I am afraid not, it's for the Chosen Ones ears only," he told her shrugging and she snarled at him.

"Well Vlad is sleeping," she snapped. "You'll have to wait for him to wait."

"And not wait in here," Will added scowling. "Not with you looking at my girlfriend that way."

Ramanga raised his eyebrows at Will looking amused that the half fang would address him. "And what will you do if I don't half fang?"

Adze rolled her eyes and flitted to sit patiently at the table.

"Well," Will muttered. "You find out a moment if you don't GET OUT!"

Ingrid put a restraining hand on Will, deciding that waking Vlad would be better than a fight between her boyfriend and one of the most powerful vampires. "Stay here and I will get Vlad, but don't expect him to be in a good mood, he hates being woken up." Ingrid gave Darius a look telling him telepathically to make sure that no fights broke out and flitted up to the top room in the tower.

* * *

"Vlad, Vlad, VLAD!"

Vlad could hear his name being called louder and louder and suddenly her banged his head on the lid of his coffin.

"Holy bats," he muttered rubbing his head with one hand and clicking his fingers to open the coffin with the other. Once it had opened he could see Ingrid standing above him looking half furious and half concerned. "Ingrid!" Vlad snapped immediately feeling annoyed he had been woken up and looked at the alarm clock on the red and yellow chest of drawers. "It's two in the morning!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic," she told him. "The head of clans is downstairs with his daughter. He wants to talk to you."

"Ramanga," Vlad said pulling himself up reluctantly. "What the flapping bats does he want?"

Ingrid shrugged glad Vlad didn't seem as annoyed as she thought he would be. "He wouldn't say, he said 'it's for the Chosen One to know only', or something along those lines."

Vlad faked a sigh. "I don't like him, he's creepy."

"I would say 'you're a vampire, creepy is normal', but you are right, he is creepy. The way he looks at me..." Ingrid agreed shuddering.

Vlad frowned. "In what way?"

"Like I don't know..." She sighed. "Like I am one of a long line of evil vampiresses he wants to own."

Vlad scowled. "That makes me dislike him even more."

"I'm surprised you believe me."

"You wouldn't like about something like that," he told her knowingly and she shrugged smiling slightly.

* * *

Darius couldn't help but notice Vlad didn't look impressed when he came down the stairs.

"Okay," he said in a demanding tone when Adze and Ramanga noticed him. "What is this oh so important thing you have to tell me Ramanga, and it better be good because you might have noticed I am NOT in the best of moods."

"Understatement of the century," Darius murmured almost silently and Adze who was sat next to him giggled quietly making him wink at her.

Vlad ignored Darius, not out of rudeness but because he knew he was right.

"Have you heard of the Praedictum Impaver?" Ramanga asked looking at Vlad seriously.

"No," Vlad admitted.

"Yes," Darius said at the same time and Vlad looked at him surprised.

"You know about it?" Vlad asked Darius and he shrugged modestly because Adze was looking at him trying not to look impressed.

"Yeah," Darius admitted. "It's related to Sethius Salem, Valencia, Terra and the Grand High Vampire's ancestor."

Ramanga raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know that. Never the less, it tells the destiny of vampirekind."

"How does it do that?" Vlad asked.

"It's a book," Darius told him. "It's sealed by bony fingers."

"Fingers that have never been unsealed," Ramanga added. "Many vampires have tried to open it, but it never worked. Eventually people gave up and then it was decided only the Chosen One could open it."

Vlad groaned. "Great... so what's so important about this?"

"Bertrand du Fortunessa is the holder of the book," the clan leader told him. "He's coming here to test if you are the Chosen One."

Vlad's eyes widened. "And if I refuse to open it?"

"He will slay your whole family for pretending to be the Chosen One,"

"But I am the Chosen One," Vlad protested.

"He won't see it that way, if you don't open it then he says you aren't the Chosen One."

"Explains why there is a trail of dustings behind him," Darius said. "And why he hasn't been punished for it either."

"What do you mean?"

"Fraud is punishable with death," Ramanga informed Vlad. "The Grand High Vampire isn't going to complain if someone does his work for him... and gets rid of his opposition because it tends to be his opposition that claim to be the Chosen One."

"And the Dracula's have been a major opposition for centuries," Vlad realised. "He may just assume I am faking."

"No," Darius interrupted Vlad's worrying. "Count Dracula may have been a major opposition to Salem, but Bertrand probably isn't stupid, he'll know Salem is after you Vlad and so he may think you are actually the one."

"Uh," Ingrid complained from behind Vlad. "It makes him sound like some lover or something..."

Vlad almost smiled at that. "So what are we going to do?"

Ramanga looked at the Chosen One curiously. "You have my support Vladimir Dracula..."

"And mine," Adze added as if it made any difference.

"I have never liked the Grand High Vampire," Ramanga admitted. "My clan will help you in this war."

* * *

_Surprised that I am being nice about Ramanga and Adze, you'll figure out why eventually. Next Bertrand is coming...which is a major spoiler in itself._

_Thanks for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	43. Chapter 42: Bertrand

Choices

_Now for Bertrand to show up which I am sure you have all been dying to have on!_

_I'm at university now, I'll do my best to keep up the daily updates but it may occur sporadically in the day because I have events and lectures and stuff._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 42: Bertrand

* * *

Bertrand du Fortunessa was coming here...

That line kept on repeating in Vlad's head, it had been doing that for a week now ever since he had found out the four hundred year old vampire was coming.

Vlad looked around the room, Ramanga was sat at the table with Ingrid, Korith, Yassik and Valencia discussing strategy and explaining about how the high council worked. Terra was sat by the fireplace looking into the flames; Robin was sat nearby on the sofa drawing with charcoal images of despair in a notepad and Jonno was sat next to him talking to him quietly. Will was on the throne flicking through a book looking rather bored. Darius was sat on a chair by the bookshelves with Adze, he seemed to be talking to her at first glance but when you noticed Adze's occasional giggles it seemed that he was in fact flirting with her. Then Renfield – who was steadily becoming more himself recently – was doing his rounds handing out glasses of blood and soy blood.

Vlad was sat above everyone perched on one of the high windows, the window behind him open letting faint moonlight in.

Everyone seemed so calm, it didn't seem right. It was like Vlad was the only one on edge, like he was the only one who realised when Bertrand arrived then Vlad had to open the Praedictum Impaver or they would all be dust and the Grand High Vampire will have won.

No pressure then, Vlad thought to himself turning to look out of the window thinking of how he had used the moonlight to reveal to his father that Magda's son, 'Barry' (A/N: _That's Wolfie to us.) _was in fact half werewolf and not a Dracula. Magda was dead... it made Vlad wonder what had happened to his little brother, and whether he would ever get to meet him, especially given he would be three years old.

There was a lot preying on Vlad's mind, too much in fact. Vlad felt sometimes that he would explode from the pressure put on him, he got headaches and his stomach turned from the constant changes in his emotions.

Vlad shook his head trying to clear his head and relax for once, no one understood, not even Terra and that made him feel like maybe getting close to Terra was a bad idea...

Slowly everyone began to leave the room, some going to sleep and others going out to do investigating. Vlad was the only one left in the room after two hours, and it was now four in the morning, the sun would be rising in a few hours... another night of tension for no reason.

Or at least that's what the Count would say if he was here now... he would be the first to notice Vlad's distress and then attempt to reassure his son that there was nothing to worry about – Vladimir Dracula the son and heir of Count Dracula and the Chosen One could never be bested by some four hundred year old French know it all.

Vlad faked a sigh as he thought of his father; he could almost hear what his father would tell him right now if he were here...

"_Vladdy, stop lounging around like a lazy old bat and spread your wings for once. Go and bag a breather or something... I'll come with you."_

Vlad couldn't help but smile slightly. He missed his father more than anyone and felt that he was the one most affected by the Count's death but whenever he thought about him and what he would say it did help Vlad pull himself together a bit despite the pain in his heart because of his father's death.

He looked around and frowned abruptly, something didn't feel right... it was like that night his father died... he could feel who was where... and there was someone here that shouldn't be.

Vlad gripped the edge of windowsill and pushed himself off landing neatly on his feet and slowly started peering around the room being careful that his footsteps didn't make any noise – he could have floated a few centimetres above the ground but didn't like that particular power.

The room was empty, but he still felt on edge.

"_The spare coffinroom,"_ Vlad heard his father say in his head. _"Vladdy, there is someone in the room with your vampire princess."_

She's not MY princess; Vlad thought, then realised he was talking to himself and flew up to Terra's room.

Terra was sleeping soundly on a bed instead of in a coffin – she couldn't be bothered to get a coffin, she said she would get one when she had her own place instead of relying on others – Vlad couldn't help but notice how cute she looked and then looked up seeing a dark curled haired man stood above her a stake strapped to his belt and a bag over his shoulder.

The man – Bertrand, Vlad assumed – looked like he was going to attack Terra, and though Vlad was unsure how he felt for her, he knew that he cared about her enough that he didn't want her hurt.

"What are you doing?" Vlad spoke quietly not wanting to wake Terra but still managed to make the vampire jump.

The man looked at Vlad with his blue eyes. "Vladimir Dracula," he spoke Vlad's name with a French accent but spoke his name in the Romanian way.

"Get away from her," He told Bertrand. "I know who you are... and what you are. I will not let you hurt my friend."

Terra stirred but still didn't wake.

"She's Terra Salem... the Grand High Vampire's daughter," he looked at her briefly a frown on his face. "She should not be here, she will betray you."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Don't you know, she already did... but she was pretending. I think that proves her loyalty, you on the other hand I don't trust after everything I have learnt about you."

"You know me?"

"You're Bertrand," Vlad stated knowingly crossing his arms across his chest. "Bertrand du Fortunessa, you are keeper of the Praedictum Impaver and have been hunting for the one who can open it for centuries... it is also believed you are the one person other than the Grand High Vampire himself who knows most about vampires, clans and dark secrets."

Bertrand raised his eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Vlad shrugged. "We do our research."

"We," Bertrand frowned. "You honestly trust these vampires." He eyed Terra briefly.

"I trust Terra, my sister and my friends Robin and Jonno." Vlad scowled. "I am careful who I trust."

"Well," Bertrand said. "No matter, their fate is in your hands Vladimir Dracula."

Vlad laughed almost manically at him feeling sick of the pressure now. "Whatever... I don't have time for this." Vlad flitted out back down to the throne room Bertrand on his tail.

As soon as Bertrand was in the throne room he pulled out the Praedictum Impaver out of his bag and slammed the heavy book on the table and looked at Vlad.

"You claim to be the Chosen One..."

"I am," Vlad stated. "Even Salem himself knows it."

Bertrand frowned; he didn't know that Vlad knew the Grand High Vampire's true name; obviously Vlad knew more than he thought and so might not need him.

"Prove it," Bertrand told him and nodded at the book. "Open the Praedictum Impaver."

Vlad almost laughed again, everyone was like this - they expected Vlad to solve everything with a snap of his fingers. He couldn't.

"I doubt it's as simple as that," Vlad told him. "Surely, you of all people know this..."

Bertrand scowled. "Open the book... or all your friends and family will die."

Vlad gave an irritated sigh and snapped his fingers making Bertrand freeze in his place. Vlad then flitted so he was right in front of him.

"You cannot boss me around," he told Bertrand knowing he could hear him even though he was hypnotised. "Not because I am the Chosen One... but because I am Vladimir Dracula. Dad used to try it, Salem has tried it... and they all failed. I am not going to let some threat stop that record. My friends and sister will survive." Vlad turned putting his hands next the book and looking down on it. "I know the book is the vampire destiny... but I won't find out that destiny through force. You cannot make me." He turned around again, snatched the stake using his telekinetic powers and burned it, the ashy remains of it slipping through his fingers.

"Vlad?" He heard Terra enter, flitted next to him and looked at Bertrand slightly amused.

"He was going to stake you." Vlad told her.

"I know," she shrugged.

"You were awake," Vlad realised slightly impressed she had fooled him.

"Yep," she smiled. "I was going to knock him out when you come in my room, so I decided to stay asleep and if he tried to hurt you I would come at him like a fleet of bats. He'd think I was asleep so he wouldn't expect it."

"Good plan," he complimented her and she grinned.

"Well, I learnt from the very best," she winked at him and looked back at Bertrand. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing," he told her calmly. "Not yet. I want to see if I can get this stupid book open first."

Terra nodded pulling her red dressing gown more tightly around her and took a step back giving Vlad room and he went to hold the book.

Vlad looked at it carefully and noticed there was a finger missing. "There's a finger missing," he murmured.

"Ramanga," Terra said from behind him. "The finger necklace he has on all the time."

Vlad looked over his shoulder. "You think you can grab it for me without him noticing?"

Terra gave him one of her mischievous grins, confident. "Sure, I'll be back in a tick."

She flitted off and Vlad continued to study the book.

Ramanga slept in the Count's old room, but not in the Count's coffin – Vlad would never allow that, instead he had it moved to another room which had inside a pot with the remains of Count Dracula within.

When Terra saw he was hanging upside down from the ceiling she felt a huge sense of relief, when you were upside down you were against gravity, and so it seemed gravity had shifted to the ceiling. That made it easier for Terra to grab the necklace around his neck.

Terra floated on air slightly until she was right in front of the clan leader and flinched smelling that he stank like an old rotting werewolf – something she had had experience with, not that she's ever admitted that. Then she focussed on the necklace deciding use her telekinetic powers to shift it so it was no longer touching his skin and slowly lowered it so it was no longer on him but floating a foot above the floor.

She grinned, made a quick grab with her hand snatching it out of the air and flitted out back to the throne room.

Vlad didn't jump when he heard her enter and saw he stood in front of him holding the necklace a triumphant grin on her face.

"Told you I could do it," she told him smugly making him roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to try and open this now," Vlad looked at her with a warning in eyes. "i don't know what it might do to me, I might go all evil again."

Terra nodded. "Well this time I should be able to stop it."

Vlad smiled. "I'm sure you will," he murmured, closed his eyes still holding the book and focussed on the book. It felt like all his thoughts were flowing into it, and then he heard Terra gasp, a slight flapping, click of the finger going into place of the book and a whoosh of it opening.

Vlad opened his eyes looking down at the book seeing an empty page.

Terra stepped forward and flicked to the next page for Vlad, it was empty and Vlad abruptly laughed.

"Typical," Vlad almost snarled at the book. "It would be empty wouldn't it?"

Terra looked at Vlad worried he was going dark again, but she could tell he was just annoyed. "Well, that was a complete waste of time."

Vlad shook his head; put the book down on the table making it snap shut and snapped his fingers making Bertrand wake up.

"Did you see all that?" Vlad asked him and Bertrand nodded earnestly.

"It's empty," he murmured. "I didn't think it would be."

Terra laughed. "It's probably a test or something just to prove the Chosen One is the Chosen One."

"Well, it proved that," Bertrand looked at Vlad. "I know you think I serve the Grand High Vampire, but my allegiance is to the Chosen One. I can teach you all I know..." he looked at Terra. "Both of you."

The two teenagers exchanged looked and both spoke at the same time. "Okay."

* * *

_That was a long chapter, and I have made it like this for a reason. The Count was in this briefly too, there was a reason for that too. We'll be going to Malik, Elizabeta and the GHV next._

_Thank you for reading and please review._

_C_

_xx_


	44. Chapter 43: Flee

Choices

* * *

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 43: Flee

* * *

Mori was having a hard time keeping a grin off his face, he had just spoken to his father and he had informed him that Vladimir Dracula had opened the Praedictum Impaver, this meant that the GHV might die and soon... never the less he had to report this to the GHV because if he didn't he would have a repeat of his past.

Mori shuddered at the thought opening the door to the Salem throne room and sped in front of the GHV on one knee in front of the vampire who was sat on his throne.

"Your highness, I have news of the Chosen One." Justice Mori told him his head bowed.

The GHV looked down on him and gestured for him to rise. Mori got to his feet. "What is it?"

"Has he finally been dusted?" Elizabeta asked from behind Mori.

Mori ignored her. "He had opened the Praedictum Impaver, and now has Bertrand du Fortunessa... and his friends on his side."

Salem howled briefly with outrage his irises turning red. Then he calmed down. "What was in the book?"

"Nothing my lord," Mori chimed. "The book was empty."

Salem then laughed. "All this time and effort and it turns out the book was worthless!"

"It proves he is the Chosen One though," Mori added.

"I already knew that," Salem reminded him. "The problem is dear old Bertrand... with him on Vlad's side, Vlad will know as much about the clans and their secrets as I do. He will be able to twist more clans to his side."

"We should strike now," Elizabeta interrupted her orange-gold dress fluttering as she flitted to stand behind Mori. "Before that happens."

Salem looked at the shapeshifter. "I agree. There was a time that I was going to take him as my own... but now I have no choice. I have to destroy him before he does me."

"And your daughter?" Mori requested. "What about her?"

The GHV sighed. "I will try to make her come around, after all the death of her precious boyfriend may convince her... but if necessary I will dust her too... after all I can have children with other women if need be."

Elizabeta raised her eyebrows not saying anything but then she didn't need to.

* * *

Malik was in the corner as all this went on, he frowned the whole time. His little half brother had gained more support and had proven he was the Chosen One. This was not good...

He didn't get why he mother wasn't outraged by all this. Surely it foiled their plans to kill Vlad and the Grand High Vampire?

Malik scowled as his mother grinned flirtatiously at the GHV. He didn't like this... in fact he didn't like the plan to kill everyone either. All he wanted was a throne... any throne. He just wanted some power to himself. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, he thought to himself as he watched the three vampires discussing how they would get to Stokely castle.

Malik couldn't stand this any longer, he was being treated as a pawn for his mother to gain power... she wanted the Dracula throne really and was going to get it through him. Malik wanted to his but felt nothing but pain in his heart. The father he had never known was dead, and his mother practically was abandoning him for the Grand High Vampire.

What was the point anymore? If his mother was going to be a selfish old hag, then he'd let her be a selfish old hag without any family and then he'd see how selfishness wasn't always the way...

Malik got to his feet, pulled on his jacket straightening it and flitted out. He was one his own from here on in.

Malik looked at the ruined castle that had belonged to the Dracula's. He had no idea why he had come here but it felt... _right_, he was a Dracula and this was the home of the Draculas. He was tempted to open the door in front of him and look around it... but this place had clearly undergone a bad burning, and Malik knew that it probably meant the place was empty... a shell of what it once was... like his mother... and his father.

Malik flinched; he didn't understand why he was starting to feel guilty now. He hated his father, or so he thought... his father had abandoned his mother... or had he, had it really been his mother? After all it should be a free choice who you married? But then again it was vampire law for a reason.

Malik felt almost dizzy as he thought in rapid circles unsure who to blame anymore, his mother or his father.

Then he heard the footsteps of people behind him and suddenly went to a halt.

Malik turned around seeing two humans... or slayers. One boy and one girl, they looked similar in some ways but not in others... siblings Malik assumed.

"Who are you?" the girl chimed. "You're not in our database."

"He's a vampire sis," the boy told her knowingly eyeing Malik with hatred. "He's too pale to be human."

Malik raised his eyebrows amused. "So that's how you now identify us as vampires?" He laughed. "From our skin colour, seriously slayers, that is just... pathetic!"

Both of them flushed but gave him a scowl. "Who are you?" the girl repeated again.

Malik looked her over. "You first... after all I'd like to know the name of a pretty girl like you."

He eyes widened and the boy stepped forward looking murderous his stake now in his hand. "Answer the question or you'll feel this," he drummed his fingers across his stake.

"You're going to stake me anyway, so what does it matter," Malik retorted. "I'd rather the slayers didn't know I existed anyway. "

Both of them frowned and their guard slowly lowered. Malik grinned and took the opportunity to take them out before they could him.

He flitted behind the boy, grabbed his head and cocked it to the side in a flash breaking his neck.

"No!" the girl cried devastated. "Ryan!"

Malik turned around to face her grinning evilly his eyes going yellowy green. Suddenly the girl stiffened.

"So much for slayers being unable to resist hypnotism," Malik bared his fangs. "I think you and need to get better acquainted."

He stepped so he centimetres away from her, lowered his face to her neck and bit her.

* * *

_Well, I decided Malik should be a coward, but show a more delicate side as well... after all he showed it a bit in 'Sun and Heir' in season 4. No guessing who was bitten just then, I think you all know who 'she' is._

_Thank you for reading and please remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	45. Chapter 44: Chance

Choices

* * *

_And back to the Praedictum Impaver, it's not as if I am going to leave it out of the story!_

_I don't own Young Dracula, etc, etc. We all know that, because if I did, I don't think that would be good._

* * *

Chapter 44: Chance

* * *

"You know I thought when Bertrand arrived and the book was opened I thought we were all doomed to guard duty," Robin said, he sat on the sofa looking down on the Praedictum Impaver that was laid on the coffee table in front of himself and Jonno who was sat on a nearby sofa. "Then it turns out that it wasn't necessary because the book is useless."

Jonno laughed. "Yeah, the thing is meant to hold power and the destiny of all vampires. Then it turns out to be empty."

Vlad had told everyone what had happened with the book, and needless to say Ramanga was not pleased. Bertrand had reassured him it was a minor setback only and wouldn't affect the fact Salem was going to die.

Right now Bertrand was with Terra and Vlad in the 'training room' that had been found under the castle, and Korith was there too lurching in a corning learning as much as he could. Darius had snuck out with Adze to go somewhere; it seemed obvious now that the two were getting close. Then Valencia and Yassik had left to go and see Yassik's father because he had been feeling lonely since his wife died – something what made Jonno feel immensely guilty. Ramanga had gone out somewhere, he did that infrequently – it was probably because he was out hunting. Then there was Ingrid and Will who were going through council records because Ingrid was trying to wangle her way into becoming a council member where her grandmother and grandfather had once sat.

Jonno leaned over the book tempted to touch it, and suddenly it opened revealing the blank pages. Robin's eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

Jonno looked up at his friend. "I don't know."

Robin frowned. "Only Vlad is able to open the book... Or so I thought."

"We all thought that," Jonno murmured and reached to touch the page when one of the bones nipped his wrist and a drop of blood fell onto the page make the book fill up with mysterious writing.

Robin looked gobsmacked at then book and plugged his nose. "It's filling up..."

"I don't know this language," Jonno said looking at it and Robin peered over to look.

"Me neither," Robin admitted. "But it looks old."

"Like the book itself," Jonno pointed out.

"We need Vlad," Robin decided. "I'll be back in a minute." He then flew off.

Jonno frowned and flicked to the next page with his left uninjured hand and let his right injured on lean on the paper the blood from his wrist slowing from the pressure but also flowing onto the page filling it. Jonno repeated this until his wrist stopped bleeding which was on the fourth page.

Then Jonno backed away from the book and sat down his left hand around his wounded wrist so no one would bite him. Vlad and Robin then abruptly appeared.

"It's filled up a bit," Robin insisted as Vlad frowned at him and raised an eyebrow at Jonno, but Jonno didn't say anything because Terra and Bertrand had appeared just after Robin spoke.

Vlad knelt to the floor near the book, turned it to face him and the book automatically opened. Vlad glanced at the now black writing inside.

Bertrand leaned over to look.

"It's an ancient language, Aramaic I think..." Vlad muttered.

"You're correct," Bertrand agreed. "It's an old dialect; some of the words there don't have a modern equivalent."

"I recognise a few words..." Vlad admitted. "Here...testament... powerful..." He shook his head.

"I think it's 'Here then the testament of'," Terra stated looking too.

Bertrand then spoke. "It says 'Here then the testament of the great and powerful Sethius'."

"Sethius?" Terra said immediately looking starstruck. "Oh my..."

"Terra?" Vlad looked at her.

"Sethius Salem," Terra said. "He's one of my and Valencia's ancestors... he was one of the first vampires. He would be three thousand years old if he were still alive."

"What happened to him?" Vlad asked and Bertrand surprising shrugged but Terra spoke.

"No one quite knows... or no one wants to talk about it," Terra admitted. "He just disappeared just after the Gladiatorial War."

Vlad, Terra and Bertrand all flinched at the mention of that war.

"What's the Gladiatorial war?" Jonno asked.

"It was a conflict over a thousand years ago," Terra told him.

"The Gladiatorial war was the biggest and bloodiest civil war in vampire history," Vlad continued. "Two sides fighting for the Grand High Vampire's throne – the Grand High Vampire had just been slain by one of the first slayers."

"Oh," Jonno gasped. "That was one of my distant ancestors! Norman Von Hells, it caused a massive upset among vampires and was a huge victory for slayers, it still is counted as our largest to this day. He's an idol for all slayers."

"A massive upset is an understatement," Bertrand said fiercely. "It split the vampire world in two... one side led by one family and another led by the other."

"It was the Salems vs. the Baracks," Terra interrupted. "My father told me because he was trying to prove the Salems were better."

"The Salems won?" Robin almost seemed to be asking.

Terra shook her head. "No, it was too much of a stalemate. Hundreds of humans and vampires both were killed. Like the Blood Slaying War it brought vampires to the edge of extinction. We had to start again..."

"That's when the prophecy of the Chosen One came out," Bertrand continued. "Everyone saw it as a huge relief, because then there would be no dispute that the vampire that is the Chosen One would be their leader. But the Chosen One never showed... the war almost started all over again because people started claiming to be the Chosen One."

"Including Sethius," Terra added. "He was one of the few to hear the actual prophecy, he was one of the most powerful vampires at that time... he said that he was the Chosen One."

"Clearly he was wrong," Robin interrupted.

"Indeed," Bertrand looked at Vlad.

"So how come you managed to pull yourselves together?" Jonno asked.

"The law was put in that anyone posing as the Chosen One would die," Bertrand told him.

"It was around that time that Sethius disappeared."

"That's a hell of a coincidence," Robin didn't seem surprised by this.

"Nevertheless... that's when the 'bloodline' - the choosing of a vampire through human blood - came to be. The vampires decided to leave who lead them in the hands of humans in a way until the prophecy became true." Bertrand finished.

"About the same time as Count Dracula was born my father was made Grand High Vampire. No one liked it really because there was a lot of distrust after the Salems fighting in the Gladiatorial war, so my father hid his identity. Only the very high ranking vampires knew who he really was." Terra stated.

"So Sethius is you're what?" Robin asked Terra.

Terra frowned thinking. "He's my great uncle... I think or my great, great uncle. One of the two."

Jonno then turned back to the book. "So what does the rest of it say?"

Vlad flicked the page and Bertrand began to read. "Lord high vampire, first among equals, destroyer of worlds, heir of destruction, creator of chaos, lord of misrule, sutra of screams..."

"Jeez Terra," Robin complained. "Your ancestor really went OTT on showing off. I see where you get it from."

"Shut up!" Terra snapped.

"Can you get to the point please?" Vlad interrupted before an argument could break out.

"Do hereby declare that the key to unleashing power of the Praedictum Impaver lies in the final page." Bertrand finished and Vlad flicked the page to reveal an empty page. "There's no more."

Vlad grabbed the book and flicked it to the back page. "There's nothing here either," Vlad added.

"Just great," Terra complained. "Just when we were getting somewhere!"

"It's probably filling out slowly," Bertrand stated calmly. "Give it time. I'm going to be looking up on Sethius if you need me."

Bertrand flitted out.

"Uh!" Terra complained. "Why do I have such a lame ancestor!? He couldn't have the whole thing opening all at once!"

Terra stormed out of the room leaving Robin, Vlad and Jonno alone.

"Vlad," Jonno said calmly and Vlad looked at him. "It was my blood that revealed the text."

Vlad frowned, his eyebrows coming together. "What do you mean Jonno?"

"Watch," Jonno pulled the book to him and it automatically opened.

"The book is only meant to open for me," Vlad said confused. "This isn't right."

"His blood revealed the text as well," Robin informed his best friend. "The book nipped him and it started filling out like ink..."

Vlad raised his eyebrows. "That's just strange..." He looked at Jonno. "I'll be back in a minute."

Vlad flitted out and became back within seconds a blood bag in his right hand and a pair of scissors in the other and cut off part of the blood bag.

"Flick it to an empty page will you," Vlad requested and Jonno flicked it to the next empty page.

Vlad tipped the bag slightly so some of the blood went onto the page. It soaked into the page but didn't reveal any text.

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Weird."

Vlad nodded flitting off briefly again to put the blood bag aside and then reappeared again. "It must need living blood," Vlad said. "Either that or it's a blood type or there is something else about Jonno's blood the book likes."

Jonno shrugged. "I'm an A positive."

"That's the blood type I used on the blood," Vlad muttered. "So it's living blood or something about you Jonno."

"It cannot be just because Jonno's alive can it?" Robin said. "I mean COME ON, living blood is good, but not that good."

"You would know," Vlad raised his eyebrows at Robin and he flinched. "Look there is one way to find out," he stated. "RENFIELD CAN YOU COME TO THE THRONE ROOM PLEASE!"

Renfield appeared within a minute and looked shattered when he entered.

"There wasn't any need to rush," Vlad told him.

Renfield blinked. "I thought there was an emergency."

Vlad shook his head. "No I just wanted to make sure you heard me."

Renfield blinked and walked up to the three boys.

"Renfield, what blood type are you?" Vlad asked.

"A positive." Renfield admitted.

"Coincidence," Robin muttered.

"Right, Renfield we need you to go near this book," Vlad gestured to it, Renfield carefully approached it and it didn't open.

"It's not blood type then," Robin decided.

"Or living blood," Vlad added. "It would have opened by now."

"So what else could it be?" Jonno asked.

"May I ask masters what the problem is?" Renfield asked.

"What's the difference blood wise Renfield between you and Jonno, given you are the same blood types?" Vlad asked knowing Renfield could be smart when he wanted to be.

Renfield gave it some thought; he had done a lot of work with blood, not only for alchemy reasons but also as to learn the Count's favourite bloods. "Jonno is a slayer," he stated. "It changes the blood slightly, makes it more desirable to vampires. Slayers blood was the Count's favourite."

"That's it!" Robin gasped.

"Renfield," Vlad grinned at Renfield. "You're a genius!"

Renfield almost smiled. "Thank you master Vlad."

"So, only I can reveal the text?" Jonno asked.

"Yep," Vlad admitted. "We have to keep this quiet until we get the chance to fully reveal the text preferably without using Jonno's blood."

"I have some slayers blood," Renfield admitted. "But it will take time to get enough blood."

"Okay," Vlad agreed. "We'll take it steady, find out more about this Sethius Salem and then see what the power of the book is."

* * *

_I know, it's quite the talky chapter, but it needed to be that way to understand everything._

_Thank you for reading and please remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	46. Chapter 45: Decendant

Choices

* * *

_Only ten chapters left after this! We're staying with 'Vlad and his gang' right till the end now!_

_I don't own Young Dracula. Good thing and all, otherwise a season would never get finished if my stories are an indicate!_

* * *

Chapter 45: Descendant

* * *

It took a good week for Renfield to gather as much blood as he believed the book would need to fill it up completely. In all that time Bertrand had been infrequently checking the book to see if it was filled more, only to be disappointed and Vlad had been trying to get up to scratch with Aramaic so he could read it instead of relying on his tutor.

Vlad had only told Terra, Ingrid and Korith about Jonno's blood being the key, he daren't tell Darius because of his relationship with Adze, Yassik and Valencia were still with Count Lecushka and Vlad didn't trust Will, Ramanga or Bertrand with that kind of knowledge.

Vlad found himself surprised at the fact he trusted his sister so much... only three years ago she would have happily murdered him in cold blood for the Dracula throne, but now she was different. She thirsted for power but was willing to be democratic for it, she knew by helping Vlad it would probably mean a trusted position on the high council when Vlad became Grand High Vampire.

* * *

Today was the day, the day the power of the Praedictum Impaver would be unleashed. It was all set up, the trolley full of slayers blood... and everyone gathered around the main table the book on the edge closest to the throne where Vlad was stood.

Vlad opened it quickly. "The book doesn't reveal itself because of me," Vlad spoke. "It fills itself because of slayers blood."

Everyone who didn't know gasped and they all looked at Jonno who flinched and backed away.

"There's enough blood here," he gestured to the trolley. "To fill the whole book."

"Get on with it then Dracula," Ramanga told him. "We don't have time to waste."

"Alright, Renfield," Vlad looked at Renfield and he walked to the trolley picking up a bottle of slayers blood and handed it to Vlad.

Vlad took it taking off the top, flicked the book to its next empty page and poured a few drops of the blood on the page. He placed the bottle down as he saw the page fill itself.

"The power is mine, the power of the Chosen One." Vlad's voice faltered as he read.

"Like I said," Terra assured him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I said he claimed to be the Chosen One. He never was."

"I bet he'd hate to hear you say that Terra," Robin told her and she shrugged.

"It's true," Terra pointed out.

"Carry on," Bertrand encouraged.

Vlad flicked to the next page doing the same he had with the previous. "My power is your power. My power is great and so will you be." Vlad flicked to the next page feeling irritated. "My power will do bad for all vampires..."

Vlad sighed impatient. "I am getting sick of his bragging," he grumbled.

"You cope with mine," Terra pointed out giving him an encouraging smile.

Vlad rolled his eyes at his almost girlfriend. "Terra Nike, you do not brag!"

"No, she just shows off," Korith laughed at his cousin.

"I'm going to get to the last page," Vlad decided. "Get this over with."

He flicked to the last page and poured the remains of the blood in the bottle onto the page and placed it down. He picked up the book and began to read.

"I, Sethius am the power of the Praedictum Impaver," Vlad frowned. "Now I have all the blood I need... I can make my return." Vlad looked up confused and suddenly felt it vibrating. "Not good." He muttered and placed it on the floor backing away so he was near Terra.

Terra slid next to him taking his hand him hers feeling the need to be reassured as the ground shook.

The book deformed... like something was pushing its way out, and then there was a sudden scream making everyone jump back.

Slowly the book changed shaped and a bald vampire with red clothing and red tattoos was in front of them.

"Wasn't expecting that," Vlad stated gripping Terra's hand tightly knowing she was probably feeling a bit befuddled right now... her great uncle was stood in front of her.

"Uh," he moaned. "That feels good." He looked around the throne room. "Where am I? What century is this?"

"Twenty first century, England," Vlad was the only on brave enough to speak and Sethius sped his head to look at Vlad.

It was creepy, Vlad could actually see the similarities between Serlai Salem and Sethius Salem, the regal and confident look of power, which Terra had too and his face seemed so much like the GHVs it was scary.

"I am Sethius... Chosen One," he announced.

"You mean you're Sethius Salem," Terra corrected. "But you're not the Chosen One."

He scowled at Terra looking like he wanted to attack her but noticed Vlad defensively holding her hand. "Are you questioning me little girl?"

"I have a right to," Terra told him. "I'm your great niece. You caused our family a flapping load of trouble; we were almost exiled because of you!"

Sethius then laughed unsurprised by the knowledge of the almost exile, but surprised by something else. "You're my great niece... my brother has grandchildren!"

"Your brother is dead," Terra added. "My father – his son - murdered him seven centuries ago."

Sethius shrugged uncaringly. "He had it coming," he looked over Terra. "I can see the Salem look in you... but I also see the look of my enemy."

Terra sighed and took a step forward letting go of Vlad's hand. "I am Terra Nike Barack-Salem. My father is the Grand High Vampire Serlai Arnex Salem and my mother is Francine Barack, sister to Lord Daralum Barack."

"A Barack and a Salem," he grumbled. "Disgusting."

"My father did it so the Baracks could never go against him," Terra said shrugging. "I am a princess and heir to the Salem throne."

Sethius looked at her fiercely. "And you believe you aren't the Chosen One niece?"

Terra shook her head trying not to offend him but also be honest. "Sorry, but no. Vlad's the Chosen One... if he wasn't he wouldn't have been able to release you."

Sethius chuckled not admitting he had lied about being the Chosen One. "I would like to know who you are."

Vlad stepped to stand next to Terra again taking her hand. "I am Vladimir Dracula, the Chosen One and heir to the Dracula throne."

"The Draculas," he mused. "I have never heard of them."

"We used to be the Dragos family," Ingrid flitted next to her brother. "I'm Vlad's sister, Ingrid."

"Ah, the Dragos family," he smiled. "I remember them well, they were on both sides in the war, the two timing traitors they are... such perfect vampires. Who is your mother?"

"Magda Westenra," Vlad admitted. "Ingrid, our half brother and I are the last of the Westenra blood..."

"Westenra..." he frowned. "They were slayers in my day, and they became a vampire clan?"

Vlad and Ingrid exchanged confused looks. "I didn't know that," Vlad admitted unsure how to feel about that and looked over his shoulder briefly to see if he could see Jonno but he was gone, obviously hiding to avoid being bitten.

"Looks like we need to learn our family history," Ingrid agreed.

Robin then stepped to be next to Terra. "I'm Robin Branagh,"

"A half fang?" He noticed Will. "And not the only one."

Will scowled and stepped next to Ingrid.

Ramanga and his daughter shuffled forward.

"I am Ramanga, one of the clan leaders and a member of the vampire high council, it is an honour to meet you," Ramanga spoke formally making Vlad roll his eyes and Terra mutter 'please'.

"I am Princess Adze Ramanga," Adze said curtsying.

"Princess?" Sethius repeated. "In my day only the children of the Grand High Vampire were Princes and Princess'."

"Now it's the Grand High Vampire's children and the children of the clan leaders." Ramanga informed him.

"Hmm," Sethius murmured not looking pleased.

Darius flitted next to Adze. "I am Darius Verfore, heir to the Verfore throne and last of the Verfores."

"Ah!" Sethius now looked delighted and clapped his red tattooed hands together. "The Verfores, what a wonderfully evil clan... they sided with me during the war."

"The Gladiatorial war?" Darius asked surprised that his family went back that long, he knew the Draculas, Salems and Baracks did, but not his own.

"Yes," he mused. "The Verfores were very loyal to the Salems..."

Darius laughed. "Tell that to the Grand High Vampire!"

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"He wiped out my entire family, accusing us of attempting to have him murdered, we didn't though." Darius informed him.

Sethius snarled. "What a fool, turning on a major ally..."

Bertrand flitted around and introduced himself quietly.

Korith was next and carefully stepped so he was behind Vlad and Terra but Sethius could see him. "I am Korith Barack, heir to the Barack throne and Terra's cousin."

Sethius looked at Korith. "You really look like a Barack," he then looked at Vlad. "A large mix of clans you have here..."

Vlad shrugged. "We are here because of a common goal."

"And what would that goal be Chosen One?" Sethius asked Vlad.

"Killing... the Grand High Vampire..." Vlad responded.

Sethius looked impressed at that. "You're going to kill my nephew?"

"He murdered our father," Ingrid snapped. "He deserves it."

"He tried to force Vlad and I into a marriage," Terra added.

"He wiped out my family," Darius reasoned.

"He murdered my wife," Ramanga stated. "And took a lot from me."

"And like you said," Korith added. "The Salems hate the Baracks; I have more than enough reason to want him dead."

Sethius grinned aas if he had some inside joke. "It is ironic that all the eldest clans are gathered together against a common enemy... the Salems, the Baracks, the Dragos' – Draculas and the Verfores. They were all the first clans, and have come together to gain control of the vampire world once again."

"We make up the original four clans?" Darius asked looking delighted.

Sethius smiled at Darius. "Indeed." He looked at Bertrand and then at Ramanga. "The Ramangas were only just forming when I was trapped in the book... and as for the name du Fortunessa... it isn't familiar to me."

Ramanga and Bertrand both frowned unsure whether to be insulted or nor.

"Nevertheless, I see things have changed, but they need to return to how they were." Sethius shrugged, studied everyone in the room and laid his eyes on Terra and Vlad. "You two are clearly the most powerful other than my great self. How would you feel about working with me? I will help you gain the throne of the Grand High Vampire."

Vlad and Terra looked each other in the eye.

"_Don't trust him,"_ Vlad thought he heard his father say in his head. _"Vladdy, trust me! He doesn't like that you ARE the Chosen One. Do not trust him. You must destroy him before he destroys you!"_

Vlad decided to talk to Terra telepathically. **"What do you think?"**

"**He may be a great help,"** Terra admitted in response. **"But he said he was trapped in the book... there must have been a good reason that happened."**

"**You're right,"** Vlad agreed not telling her about his father's voice appearing in his head again.

"_VLADIMIR! You MUST ash him!"_

"**If he's anything like your father, he must be dusted. Sorry Terra." **Vlad apologised.

"**It's fine,"** she told him, sounding kind of nervous about it. **"He's my great uncle, and I don't know him. We cannot risk it."**

"**We'll play him along until we get the change to ash him at sunrise,"** Vlad told her. **"it'll take him by surprise and that way he can only harm us and not any breathers."**

"**Right,"** Terra agreed.

"Okay," Vlad agreed. "We're in."

Terra gave Sethius one of her mischievous smiles.

"Excellent!" Sethius smiled back.

* * *

Sethius immediately gathered Ingrid, Korith, Darius, Ramanga and Bertrand around a map and began to plan how they were going to slaughter humanity on route to meeting his nephew in battle.

"He's crazy," Terra murmured. "He wants all humans dead, and then all vampires fighting themselves like in the Gladiatorial war."

"I know," Vlad looked at Renfield and he shuffled over. "Renfield I need you to build a sun catcher. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes master Vlad," he admitted and toddled off to go and build it.

"You're going to us the sun to ash him?" Adze stood nearby but spoke quietly.

"Yes," Vlad told her. "He will bring nothing but death and destruction."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Adze looked at Vlad raising her dark eyebrows.

"No," Terra told her. "We cannot allow him to make vampires to go extinct."

Adze nodded understandingly. "There is evil," she murmured. "And then there is too evil, he's too evil."

"He's the creator of chaos," Vlad chimed. "He'll rein chaos on everyone. Even vampires need some measure of order."

"What can I do to help you?" Adze asked and Vlad smiled at her.

Vlad slowly got called everyone aside one at a time convincing them to help him ash Sethius, they all agreed he had to die, he was worse than the Grand High Vampire. Not to mention he was good practise for when they would attack the Grand High Vampire.

It was now just a matter if making sure Sethius was on the right spot at the right time. The suncatcher was aimed to let light through the nearest window to the throne and then onto the throne itself.

There was also delaying Sethius, it was becoming a problem. It was night-time, which meant Sethius could go out and cause havoc. Vlad felt it was lucky there was only fifteen minutes to go.

"Sethius," Vlad called the elderly vampire and he got up looking at Vlad. "How about we have a little competition? See which one of us the most powerful Chosen One."

Sethius raised his eyebrows. "Are you really sure you want to do that? You know you will lose."

Vlad rolled his eyes at him. "Well... let's just see shall we." He pulled his arm back and launched a large orange fireball at the ceiling which went upwards for over a metre and then disappeared into smoke.

Sethius frowned as he watched the fire and looked at Vlad. "Hmm, impressive... but not as impressive as this." He flung a blue – the colour of the Originals- fireball the other side of the ceiling and it spread up for two metres and disappeared into smoke like Vlad's.

"Wow," Vlad heard Will murmur and Sethius scowled.

"Let's play a real game shall we?" Sethius turned to face Will who was sat on the Dracula throne and using his hand flung blue lightning at Will turning him into a smoking pile of ash on the throne.

"WILL!" Ingrid yelled eyes wide and flitted over putting her hands in his ashes and began to sob falling to her knees.

Vlad looked at Sethius. "You shouldn't have done that." Sethius laughed manically.

"And what will you do Dracula? If you really are the Chosen One you'd be gratefully that a possible traitor is out of your midst."

"He wasn't a traitor," Vlad said quietly. "And I am not grateful... my sister has now suffered another unbearable loss... first Dad, the mum and now her boyfriend... the Dracula clan has gone through enough."

Vlad took a deep breath. "Ingrid, step away from the throne."

Ingrid looked at Vlad dark tears dyed from her massacre running down her face. "No."

"Ingrid please," he pleaded and she stepped away down. Vlad then blow out a breath so the dust floated off the throne and into a vase.

"I'm sixteen," Vlad told Sethius. "I cannot hold a throne for another two years," Renfield shuffled to a rope which would open the curtains. "But I think you need to take care of it until you can get your own throne back."

Sethius frowned at Vlad, Vlad gestured to the throne and Sethius went to sit on it.

"Hmm," he mused. "Your father had good choice, this throne is comfortable. I'll have to find out who made it so I can have them make my throne."

"Yeah, well..." Vlad looked at Renfield and nodded. "I don't know who made it... but I know this... you won't be on it much longer."

Sethius blinked in shock confused and Vlad quickly flitted in front of Sethius taking the shifting into the form of his father. "Because that is my throne... and no batty manic is allowed to stay on it without becoming dust."

Sethius gawped.

Vlad turned back to himself. "I think I've proven which of us is the more powerful vampire... and which is the Chosen One. Renfield!"

Renfield pulled on the rope and the sun hit the mirrors and reflected through the window onto Sethius.

"NOOOO!" He cried and turned to a pile of ash leaving only a bony finder behind in his ashes.

Terra flitted to the throne looking at the ashes, she knew how Sethius would be ashed... but she didn't know that Vlad was going to delay by taunting him... or it seemed like taunting – to Vlad it was just a distraction, and a way of proving he was the powerful one.

Terra put her hands in the ashes. "So my great uncle is dead," she murmured and looked over her shoulder at Vlad, she looked almost angry. "You didn't need to taunt him like that."

"He murdered Will," Vlad told her coldly. "And tried to make me look a fool, when you of all people know I am not; I wanted to prove him wrong."

Terra shook her head. "What you did was as bad as him Vladimir. He was a Salem just like me... are you going to do the same to my father?"

Vlad didn't answer and Terra scowled at him and flitted out.

"I'll talk to her," Korith said from behind Vlad. "She'll come around."

Vlad turned and smiled at him before he flew off. Then Vlad went up to Ingrid looking her in the eyes.

"Ingrid..." he didn't know what to say; he wasn't sure how to comfort his sister after what he had seen happen to her boyfriend. "It's my fault... I know."

Ingrid looked at him tears still streaming silently down her face. "No," she murmured. "I would blame you if this was three years ago, but not now. This wasn't your fault... it was probably meant to happen. I shouldn't have bitten him in the first place."

Vlad put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the others.

"You lot okay?" he asked.

"I'm good," Darius smiled slightly and took Adze's hand, who looked a little shaken up.

"I don't know," Adze admitted. "I have never seen anyone with power like that."

"Which one?" Darius asked. "Vlad or Sethius?"

"Both," she admitted and Vlad looked at Ramanga.

Ramanga shrugged. "Death is the price of war your highness. You really have proven you are the Chosen One Vladimir Dracula. No vampire could be better suited to lead us."

Vlad then turned to his best friend. "Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath who looked almost as shaken as Adze. "I'm okay... I think. I just have never seen anyone die before, and now I have seen two people die within ten minutes of each other."

Vlad nodded understandingly. "I think today... it was a test, and a practice. Killing the Grand High Vampire will be more of a challenge... he may well try to kill us the way Sethius killed Will. Now we know, we can't do that again – we cannot let our guards down when the time comes." Vlad looked at Ingrid. "Then Will's death won't have been in vein."

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. It probably will stay the longest in the entire story once it is finished. It took several days to write this. I hope it was all worth it._

_Next we will be going to Terra... and then the final battles in the vampire civil war begin._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review please._

_C_

_xx_


	47. Chapter 46: Breakdown

Choices

* * *

_Still got another four odd months before season 5, four months is an eternity! Still ten chapters left to write._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 46: Breakdown

* * *

Terra couldn't stand all this, even though Korith had made her realise that Vlad hadn't intentionally wound up her ancestor, she felt different... the moment Sethius died it was like he had gone in her... or maybe his power had, which made sense actually because she was heir to the Salem throne.

_Nevertheless, no matter what Korith says,_ Terra thought to herself holding the old worn finger of Sethius in her hand looking at it intently. _I don't know if I can support Vlad anymore. I thought I loved him... but the fact is, I don't think I do. I don't hate him,_ she realised. _No, I can't hate him, he's so sweet and endearing I don't hate him. But... I saw the way he had Sethius killed, he may well do the same to my father. Can I be with someone like that?_

Terra pondered this. The answer was no, she wouldn't and couldn't get in a relationship with someone like that. At least not right away. She had seen her great uncle, who she had never known turn to a pile of ash, it had affected her severely... it made her question how she would be affected by her own father's death, a person she loved despite everything he had done.

Then again, when Terra thought about it, leaving wasn't an option, she couldn't leave Vlad, Valencia, Darius, Robin, Ingrid, Ramanga, Jonno, Adze,Bertrand, Korith and Yassik to face this on their own. She cared about them... all of them, even Adze and Ramanga despite Ramanga's irritating ways and Adze's evilness. She couldn't abandon them...

Not to mention that if she left her father would find out in a heartbeat. She had nowhere to hide, her mother couldn't protect and neither could Daralum, which would mean that her father would find and use her to win the war. She couldn't let that happen, as much as she loved her father, she knew he had to die, he had murdered too many to be shown mercy now.

That was it, Terra decided. She had to help the Chosen One, there was no denying that now, that destiny had been chosen from the moment she had met Vlad all those years ago...

Terra smiled to herself at the memory, Vlad was so innocent back then, and cute too. He was so different now, it disturbed Terra. But the thing was, Terra knew Vlad well, better than almost anyone. She had been in close quarters with him for almost three years; she had learnt his habits and what he was like emotionally. Maybe, just maybe, she could try again... but only after a century or so.

Terra curled her fingers around the finger and put it in her pocket. She then slipped off her bed and flitted down to the training room where she could hear Bertrand instructing Vlad.

When Terra entered she could see Korith in the corner on a chair observing Vlad and Bertrand fighting – not literally. Bertrand was teaching Vlad how to fight without having to use any of his powers.

Terra faked a cough making them all jump.

"Terra," Vlad looked at her and she felt like if she could blush she would be right now. Vlad was in his jeans but had a grey vest on that was sticking to his chest. Bertrand was thoroughly covered with his red uniform and made Terra feel like laughing, in a fight you would get too hot in what Bertrand was wearing. Even though Terra knew now she wasn't in love with Vlad, she still found him as attractive as she did the first day she had met him, maybe even moreso...

"Can Vlad and I talk alone?" Terra requested quietly.

Korith shugged and flitted out but Bertrand glared at her, he still didn't trust her.

"What is the matter you are wanting to discuss with him?" He demanded.

"It's personal," Terra told him and he crossed his arms making her scowl at him. "Meaning its none of your business Bertrand. So, get out!"

Bertrand shook his head out flew out leaving the teenagers alone.

"In a bit of a mood still?" Vlad asked looking amused at how she had treated their tutor.

"He can't talk to me that way," she grumbled looking to the floor. "Just because I don't want to be trained anymore."

Vlad frowned taking a step towards Terra and put and finger under her chin so she looked at him. "What do you mean you won't be trained anymore? You can't leave me alone with him!"

"Korith will be here," Terra reassured him and he shook his head.

"Terra, you said you needed the training..."

"I don't anymore Vlad," She told him calmly and took his hand from under her chin holding his hand in hers. "Look," she sighed. "Vlad, the reason I did it is because I thought... maybe we..."

"Would be ruling together," Vlad guessed. "I thought the same. Are you saying you aren't going to anymore?"

Terra nodded and flicked her hair aside like she always did when she was feeling emotional. "I don't know how to feel about you anymore Vlad. I care about you... and I thought I loved you. But really I don't. I'm sorry."

Vlad faked a sigh. "I thought something like this was coming... it's not cold feet because of Sethius is it?"

Terra frowned. "Sethius's death... it's changed me Vlad. I think his power went in to me somehow, and it affected me emotionally. If that can affect me, then who knows how my father's death will affect me."

"I guess, I can sympathise with that." Vlad nodded. "So you're basically ending this."

"There never was a 'this' Vlad," she pointed out. "It never actually got anywhere; the war has always been in the way."

Vlad looked guilty at that.

"It's not your fault," Terra told him. "I guess I got swept away with my emotions..."

"And what about my emotions Terra?" Vlad asked raising his eyebrows. "Are you telling me that what I feel isn't real either?"

"I don't know what you feel for me Vlad," she admitted. "We've never explicitly said how we feel, we have both assumed..."

"Well then," he took a deep breath. "I should tell you, even though you don't love me. I know I love you. That isn't going to change, even if I become Grand High Vampire or live another ten centuries or something wild like that. You aren't the only one who has changed Terra, I have too but I have cared about you all the time. From that first day I trusted you implicitly, and you've proven you are more than deserving of that trust."

Terra felt like crying she could feel the tears welling in her eyes, and while she couldn't see any emotion on Vlad's face she knew the Chosen One inside was heartbroken and that made her feel terrible.

"One day," she murmured leaning her forehead on his trying to relax a bit. "When this is all over, we can try again. But not now, we are so young, and we can live forever. If we can get peace that assures that we will live for a long time then I'm willing to try again."

Vlad smiled slightly. "We can try the human way the next time," he promised. "Not vampire things to cause problems."

Terra nodded. "I'm still going to be on your side in this war and you should know I am still attracted to you. But, we should give it a few years."

Vlad sighed. "Terra Barack-Salem, I'll wait a century if I have to."

"Only a century?" she teased and Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I have to give up on you eventually if it comes down to it," he reminded her. "One century."

This time Terra rolled her eyes. "Alright, I get the idea. You'll wait a hundred years and then give up on me."

"If we live that long," he added helpfully. "The fight is coming, I can feel it. Tonight is the full moon... by the next full moon either the Grand High Vampire will be dust or I will be."

* * *

_I decided with Terra and Vlad that it was too perfect, they cannot just snap their fingers and fall in love. Teenage emotions are so erratic you can think up is down and down is up – I know this from experience. But I decided to make it seem there is still hope, after all Vlad is pretty decisive when it come to how he feels about people where Terra is plainly an emotion wreck from everything she has been put through. So I thought it was necessary that Terra was the one to 'end it' even though like she said there wasn't really anything going on._

_Like Vlad said that battle is coming... and we are approaching the BIG reveal of the major thing I have been hiding from the very beginning, though some of you might have guessed it already. Next we will be with Yassik and Valencia as they head back to Stokely and on the way something happens._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	48. Chapter 47: Kidnap

Choices

* * *

_Right, let's spend some quality time with Yassik and Valencia seeing as we never get a chance to be with them and they have a surprise coming their way!_

_It's been really quiet on ff lately..._

_I don't own YD! If I did I would make sure season 5 was on in October instead of January!_

* * *

Chapter 47: Kidnap

* * *

Yassik was very happy that he had gone to see his father. He knew that his condition was deteriorating, ever since the Van Helsings had attacked him he hadn't barely been able to move, it was like his whole spine had stiffened or something. The vampire doctors – yes they existed, they were rare but they existed - said that an argentallium arrow had hit his spine, but the wound had healed and left the arrow in him paralysing him slowly and would eventually kill him. There was nothing they could do, even if they got the arrow out it would cause him to turn to dust anyway, all they could do was give him painkillers until the end came.

Though Yassik knew his father's death was inevitable he was still happy, he had seen his father, seen him smile and tell him he was proud of him. Even better was Valencia had come with him – she had kept him from getting too upset his father was dying. Count Lecushka had greeted her enthusiastically, and was happy she was a Salem. Like he had predicted his father had nearly thrown a party when he had found out Valencia was related to the Salems, he saw it as a sign that the end of the Grand High Vampire's reign was coming, he just "hoped he would be undead long enough to see it".

The two had stopped off in South France on the way back to Wales. They could have flown all the way but both of them had tired and so they had decided to stay in a hotel for the day.

It turned out to be both a blessing and a curse for Valencia and Yassik.

They had managed to sleep most of the day off and were waiting for sunset so they could get back to Stokely castle.

Yassik wasn't looking forward to going back... he would see Jonathan Van Helsing again and feel the urge to murder him in cold blood. Yassik understood why he did what he did; nevertheless while his father was dying from an argentallium arrow, he felt he couldn't forgive him just yet.

Valencia brushed down her black top and flickered back her red hair. She then looked at Yassik her grey eyes piecing.

"It'll be fine," she reassured him for the dozenth time. "You're father will pass on, the war will end, then the slaying will stop and both sides can be happy."

Yassik stood up from his position of being sat on the double bed. "I know," he faked a sigh. "We still have to come up with a way of drawing the others so we can kill them."

Valencia shrugged a smile on her face. "We'll come up with something. We always have."

"Yeah," he moped. "The last plan went soooo well!"

Valencia rolled her eyes. "Well, I have handed back the keys. So, I'm going to go back to Stokely. You are welcome to join me."

She flew off and Yassik frowned knowing Valencia was a little annoyed at him now.

Flying was simple for vampires... that was it was simple until something attacked the pair.

It was a pair of vampire bats – which were in fact vampires.

Yassik landed on his back cursing and rubbing his arm where one of the bats had scratched him. Valencia then landed right next to him landing on her feet swearing in Romanian at the sky, her face slowly bleeding the deep red almost black blood of a vampire from a mark on her cheek.

Yassik flitted to his feet.

"Who do you think just attacked us?"

"I have no idea," Valencia continued to scowl at the sky. "We are still in France, no vampire lives in France. They eat too much garlic..."

"I know," Yassik told her taking her hand. "They are probably half fangs or worse street fangs who don't know or understand the rules."

Yassik looked around the wood in front of him seeing the silhouettes of two people in the forest. He tugged on her arm and she looked down spotting them.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us?" Yassik yelled at them, knowing they had to be the vampires who had attacked them.

The pair flitted so they were right in front of them, one of them was tall and brown haired, a boy... Yassik recognised him as Malik Hellfire Vaccaria, Count Dracula's son... Vlad's half brother. Next to him was a small ish girl with messy blonde hair, dark make up and wearing high heels to try and look taller, she was Erin Noble, he recognised her from the description Robin and Darius had gave about her and her brother.

Malik must have bitten her, Yassik thought venomously, disgusted at the thought of biting anyone even a slayer.

"Who are you?" Erin asked looking them over a harsh look in her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Valencia sais too calmly meaning she was really angry.

"That's Malik," Yassik murmured to her. "And Erin Noble, the slayer who tried to kill Robin and Darius."

Valencia raised her eyebrows and laughed briefly. "So you're the son of Count Dracula, you don't seen anything like Vlad and Ingrid," she told Malik and then turned to Erin. "And you, I think you need re-educating in style! I mean come on! You look ridiculous, the heels, the silver stuff... uck, it doesn't suit you."

Erin hissed at her. "You need talk."

Valencia rolled her eyes.

"Valencia," Yassik murmured so the pair couldn't hear him. "Remember me saying we need to find a way to get Salem... I think we have found a way."

Valencia looked at him and grinned. "I'm impressed," she admitted. "Okay, let's try it. After all they started this..."

"What?" Malik looked at the pair, they turned to face them grins on their faces and abruptly disappeared.

The next thing Malik knew he was being held from behind and flown upwards, Erin in the same position.

They were being kidnapped.

* * *

_This one isn't what I would call long, but then again like I said, things are speeding up now._

_Next we carry on with Malik and Erin...and then it's the BIG surprise! I am so excited to write that chapter!_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	49. Chapter 48: Heart

Choices

* * *

_Right now for a bit a mixed chapter where Malik and Erin are bait for the Grand High Vampire and Elizabeta._

_Feels like an eternity since I wrote this, and its only been a few weeks. I think its the effect of university..._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 48: Heart

* * *

Vlad couldn't believe Valencia and Yassik's luck when they came in with Malik and Erin in tow. He wasn't sure if this was good luck or bad luck though...

Malik and Erin were in separate rooms in the dungeon in order to prevent them from banding together to get out, especially as Erin had been bitten by Malik, had shown he was loyal to him and had shown she wasn't going to stop being loyal to him in any hurry.

Vlad felt guilt for treating them this way... Malik was his half brother and Erin... she was really attractive. Vlad didn't know why but he felt the impulse to protect her, he wasn't sure if he cared about her and that made thing worse because he knew he shouldn't care.

Everyone had noticed how Erin's presence had affected Vlad... Terra had decided to go and when she realised that she wasn't the only girl in Vlad's unlife that was attractive to him. She wasn't sulking, just staying out of the way so she didn't get hurt.

Darius and Robin were the ones who decided that maybe they should take action. They were going to have to figure out a way to get Erin out of the way without dusting her... that was going to be tricky.

Vlad looked at the door leading to the room where Erin Noble the former slayer and now half fang was argentallium cuffed. He wasn't sure whether to go in or not... going in might lead to something he would regret later on... but like his father, Vlad couldn't ignore a pretty girl like Erin.

_What about Terra?_ Part of him screamed. _You know you love her. You cannot ignore that Vladdy!_

**Dad? **Vlad thought abruptly realising the voice was that of his father.

_Vladimir, you are making a terrible mistake. Go into that room and let that slayers half fang thing sink her fangs into you and she will never let you go! _ His father told him. _You love that other girl. Terra, I know you do. Stay that way._

**She doesn't want me.** Vlad thought venomously. **I thought she loved me. She doesn't! You always say vampires don't love... you were right, she doesn't love me. Well then I don't love her! I can move on!**

_Onto a slayer?_ Vlad could almost hear the disappointment in his father's voice. _Though Terra wouldn't be my first choice for you, but she cares for you. She would never stake you in the back. I'd rather she be your Queen than the girl in there. I may deny vampires don't love, but we both know they do. You love Terra, just as I loved your mother. Love for vampires doesn't break easily Vladimir. Vladdy, please for once listen to me, leave the half fang be, let her thirst for blood and it will be her downfall._

Vlad knew his father was right for once. He ignored him anyway and opened the door.

Erin looked a mess, dark soot swiped over her face contrasting with her blonde hair. She looked up venom in her eyes.

"Vladimir Dracula," she greeted him coldly. "What brings you here to see a petty vampire like me?"

Vlad looked her over, understanding what Valencia said about her dressing funnily for a vampire. She didn't have a single black thing on; she wore a silver padded jacket, a blue sparkly dress, grey leggings and silver high heeled shoes. Vlad was uncertain if it suited her or not...

"Just checking on you," Vlad said calmly.

Erin looked Vlad over this time, taking in how dark he looked in his dark jeans, black leather boots, grey t shirt with red button up shirt on top and his black leather jacket. He seemed almost exactly how the slayers had described him... dark, evil... merciless.

"Well," she breathed. "There was no need, your highness."

Vlad flinched. "I don't like people calling me as if I am royalty."

"Aren't you?" she smiled darkly. "As the Chosen One, surely you are royalty?"

"Not in my eyes," the Chosen One muttered looking to the floor.

Erin gave him a wide smile a plan forming in her head. "Well... then Vladimir. I thought you were the Chosen One."

"I am," Vlad looked at her again.

The half fang grinned wider showing her teeth. "Then tell me. Why are you in here with me? Surely you have other duties to attend to."

Vlad began to pace the room restlessly. "I don't know."

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't know. The Chosen One doesn't know!" She crowed victoriously.

Vlad turned his head to her and snarled viciously fangs bared. "Don't... taunt... me! I know you were a slayer once! I could have you executed for that alone."

"I'm a vampire now," she said smugly. "You wouldn't dare ash one of your own."

"Wouldn't I?" Vlad demanded. "I only ashed a vampire a couple of days ago and trust me I _want_ to do it again."

Erin looked at Vlad impressed. "You know what it is like to be a slayer then... the addiction they have to killing us... the addition they gained from us. We love killing and it made them love it too. I was a slayer and now I am vampire, I have been killing since I was ten... a vampire came into my parents house, killed them and I slayed them with my brother in return. I wanted revenge, we went to the slayers..."

Vlad frowned disgusted at both what she did and the vampire she was talking about.

"I'm the last of my family," she informed him quietly almost seductively. "Kill me and you'll be ending a family that was ended by vampires."

"You're already dead Erin," Vlad informed her. "Your family died out the moment Malik bit you."

She shrugged. "You may believe that, but I don't. Surely you understand how I feel... alone, unloved. You're the last Dracula in a way, you may have a sister but she's more of a Westenra... and Malik isn't s Dracula really he is Count Dracula's son but deep down he's a Vaccaria. You are the last Dracula, Vlad. You must understand."

Vlad didn't respond because he did understand. He felt alone a lot of the time, especially since Terra had 'broken up' with him. He wouldn't admit it but that had hurt him almost as much as his father's death had.

Vlad sighed. "I'll come and see you later," he flitted out.

* * *

Vlad quickly passed through the throne room and into his room. Darius and Robin noticed the confused and pained expression on his face as he passed.

"That didn't look good," Darius murmured to Robin.

"Something happened to him." Robin agreed.

Bertrand - who was sifting through the books in the room - spoke. "He went down to see the half fang."

"Erin?" Darius asked surprised.

Robin flinched. "Typical Vlad... he probably thinks he can save her or something. Not to mention she is pretty."

Korith flitted in having heard their conversation. "Not to mention Terra and Vlad aren't together anymore, I bet that doesn't help Vlad keep a clear head."

Bertrand smiled widely delighted. "They aren't together!"

"No," Korith admitted. "I was just speaking to Terra... she told me she broke it off because she doesn't know how she feels for Vlad. She wants to leave it till after the war."

"I won't let that happen," Bertrand grumbled.

"I see Terra's point," Darius agreed thinking of Adze and how he wasn't sure how close to get to her before the war ended. "But Vlad can be sensitive; he's probably taken it to heart."

Robin nodded in agreement. "Vlad appears forgiving. But sometimes he isn't, he can be merciless and make you feel dead guilty." Robin thought of the time when Vlad had caught with the garlic, trying to make sure his best friend would stay a vampire... and how guilty Vlad's accusation of him being a 'traitor' made him feel.

"So he's exchanged a princess for an ex slayer?" Bertrand asked looking like he was starting to get annoyed.

"I think so," Robin murmured. "Vlad is like his father in that way, he cannot resist pretty girls... he needs at least one in his life."

"Unlife," the older tutor corrected and sighed. "I'll try to talk some sense in to him." He put down the book he was holding and flitted up to see Vlad.

"He won't convince Vlad," Korith said knowingly. "Vlad doesn't really like him which means he will not listen."

"I don't see him listening at all..." Darius grumbled irritated. "He's so stubborn."

"What about Terra?" Korith asked thoughtfully. "She might get him to come around."

Robin started to shake his head frantically. "You know what Terra is like; if Erin gets in the way she'll rip her head off or defang her. That's probably why she's not getting involved."

"Jonno?" Korith suggested.

"Jonno likes Vlad but he's still a breather, Vlad won't listen." Robin said firmly.

"What about you, Robin?" Darius suggested. "You are his best friend."

Robin faked a sigh. "He might, he might not. I think if I reminded him about the fiasco over Delilah he might think a bit straighter, but I don't see it working very well. She has Vlad wrapped around her fangs already."

Valencia then came in; she'd been listening in on the conversation too. "Sounds like Erin is playing a game."

"Huh?" the boys chimed, confused and Valencia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's obvious," she told them. "Erin is loyal to Malik. She is using Vlad to try and get out. After all slayers are devious, and Erin will be very devious now she has transformed. I am willing to bet that she is manipulating Vlad in order to get him killed."

The boys looked at her impressed making Valencia fake a sigh as if to say 'you're sooo dumb if you didn't realise that'.

"Terra cannot talk to Vlad," Valencia said knowingly. "Like you said she'll go on a rampage or something, it's in her blood to do so. So she's doing what is best. We need to prove that Erin is playing Vlad... stringing him along until...BANG" they all jumped. "The Grand High Vampire and Elizabeta arrive and ash us all."

"So what do we do?" Korith asked and Valencia smiled.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid tutor," Vlad murmured to himself just after Bertrand left his room having unsuccessfully tried to convince Vlad that Erin was using him.

_Vladdy,_ the Count's voice was faint in Vlad's head this time. Vlad had been trying to block him out, but it wasn't working very well because he didn't know exactly how his dead father was talking to him... Vlad thought maybe he was going mad.

_Bertrand is correct,_ he chimed. _She's using you. You have to pull out now before you end up too deep in this._

"What do you know?" Vlad muttered frustrated. "You're dead; you cannot know what is going on."

_I see what is going on through you and Ingrid,_ he stated. _I can see from Ingrid's view that she is using you._

Vlad shook his head. "Just leave me ALONE!" Vlad tried not to think as he flitted back to the dungeon, and it seemed to block his father out again.

Vlad didn't knock, he just entered the room where Erin was, shut the door behind him and sat on the floor looking at her curiously.

"So," she murmured too innocently. "You weren't lying, you have come back."

Vlad shrugged uncertain whether to speak.

"None of this is my fault," she told him. "I was bitten for trying to slay Malik. HE thought I was pretty so he changed me instead of killed me."

Vlad felt sympathy there.

"I didn't want this," she whispered. "But, I have to live with it."

"So, do I," Vlad admitted. "I wish I could be human."

"Humanity can be fun," she shrugged. "But, when you are one of the slayers... you don't get the experiences of humanity. When you are a vampire you get more of those experiences than you do as a slayer, if you can believe that."

Vlad nodded. "I guess," he murmured. "I understand. In a way since I have transformed my life has been more human... losing the girl I love... I thought I loved. Having to face the darkness in myself, arguing with my closest friends, almost losing my best friend... it's all kind of normal for breathers really."

Erin smiled. "You don't have to fear me; you really think I will hurt you? I am a lot more like you than you are like them." She nodded upwards to where she knew the others where, though she couldn't hear them because the argentallium cuffs kept her from using her super sensitive hearing.

"No," Vlad admitted. "I don't think you will hurt me..."

"Then let me out," she said looking him in the eyes.

* * *

"She hasn't said anything incriminating," Darius complained. "How are we going to make her admit she's lying when she hasn't said anything to prove us all right?"

Valencia rolled her grey eyes. "It's not what she's saying that matters," she reminded him. "It's what she's _thinking_."

"I can't hear her thoughts though," Darius complained.

"Because you focus on shapeshifting, it's your speciality," she told himflicking her hair back impatiently trying to hear Erin's thoughts too. "I specialise more on telepathy. Yassik is more a telekinesis person."

"Do you think Vlad could hear her thoughts if he wanted?" Korith asked, also unable to hear Erin's thoughts.

Valencia nodded focussing. "He and Terra both, why do you think Terra knew immediately to avoid her. Terra is more careful than Vlad, she probes people when they don't expect it, and she's an expert at disguise - hence why she is so good at shiftinh. She knew what she was thinking and ran away to try and prevent any harm coming to anyone."

"So we get Vlad to read her mind," Robin concluded. "And if he can't?"

Valencia shrugged. "Simple solution, Vlad can hypnotise vampires, he can get it out of her that way."

"What is he doesn't want to... what if he thinking he is in love with her and so he can't hypnotise her?" Korith pointed out.

"Then we convince Terra to do it," Valencia stated shrugging. "I can convince Terra to do that at least."

Robin frowned. "Can't any of you hypnotise vampires?"

"Yes," they all responded.

"But," Darius said being the one who knew most about vampires and their powers. "They are difficult to hypnotise. The more powerful you are, the easier it is... so for us it would probably go it would be easiest for Vlad, then Terra, then Korith, Valencia, Yassik, me, Ramanga, Adze and Bertrand would find it hardest."

"And me?" Robin asked. "Where on the list would I be?"

"It's hard to tell," Korith answered so Darius didn't have to, Darius gave him a grateful glance. "You're a half fang, and half fangs can be well... unpredictable... but I think you might have a one up on Adze but not Ramanga."

Darius nodded in agreement. "Being a half fang has its limitations," he looked at Robin his brown eyes full of apology. "Sorry."

Robin shrugged. "At least I know I can beat up Bertrand."

They all laughed, even Valencia.

Valencia then held up a finger. "She's trying to convince Vlad to let her go," she murmured and flitted off.

* * *

Vlad was about to get up and snap his fingers to let Erin go but then he heard the door creak open.

Valencia was stood there, her grey eyes wild with fury and her red hair looking slightly on end like she had just shifted.

"Don't!" Valencia snapped. "She's loyal to Malik," she reminded Vlad and gave Erin a dark look. "You're good," she admitted. "But your thoughts are an indicate that you love being a vampire."

Erin laughed manically. "No one can read peoples' minds," she chimed. "Even vampires."

"I'm a Salem and a Galore," Valencia told the leaning on the doorframe. "So, I can."

Erin scowled at her and Vlad looked at her thoroughly confused.

"Try it Vlad," Valencia told her friend. "Read her mind, and then you'll see through her lies."

"No," Vlad told her stubbornly. "I'm not that intrusive."

Valencia sighed. "Then hypnotise her!"

Vlad shook his head again. "I like her, I will not force her into anything."

She raised her eyebrows, her grey eyes looking like storm clouds now showing she was losing patience.

"Fine," she snapped. "TERRA!" She yelled. "Get down here!"

Terra was behind her the next second rubbing her ears. "Jeez Val, no need to yell so loud. I think you burst my eardrums." She then spotted Vlad and Erin in the room over Velencia's shoulder, Terra's dark blue eyes widened and prepared to flit out.

Valencia grabbed her by the jacket to stop her. "Terra," she addressed her relation. "I need you to tell Vlad what Erin is thinking."

Vlad laughed. "Like I'd believe her," he scowled at Terra. "I thought she loved me, she lied. How do I know that she won't lie again?"

Terra flinched feeling the guilt Vlad was forcing on her shoulders.

Valencia turned her head and looked at Terra. _Hypnotise her,_ Valencia told Terra telepathically.

Terra nodded looking panic stricken and stepped around Valencia into the room, Vlad stood in her way but Terra ignored him getting past him in a second by turning into an ant and sneaking past him.

Terra then crouched by Erin and let her eyes glow yellowy green.

Erin stiffened now hypnotised. Terra blinked letting her eyes go back to normal.

"Right," Valencia said. "Erin, are you lying to Vlad?"

"Yes," she answered automatically in a trancelike state.

"About?" Valencia continued.

"Me, being nice," she confirmed. "Not enjoying being a vampire."

Vlad snorted. "You must have hypnotised her before..."

"Actually," Terra spoke quietly, trying not to anger him. "I have been avoiding you both like the plague; I could see you were attracted to her. So I let you get on with it."

Vlad frowned realising she was right, he hadn't seen Terra since Erin had arrived. "I thought you agreed... one century..."

Terra looked over her shoulder at the boy she had once considered her boyfriend. "You said that, not me... I never said you couldn't move on right away."

Vlad flinched realising that he'd broken his promise to Terra already.

"She's playing you," Valencia told Vlad. "Pull out now while you still can!"

"You sound like Dad," Vlad murmured silently, he looked at Erin not feeling hurt... part of him knew she was playing him, he was so easily tricked. "Okay." He looked at Terra. "I'm sorry."

Terra smiled at him. "No problem..."

"Okay, can we leave now!" Valencia chimed, they all nodded flitting out and shutting the door behind them making Erin jump and wonder what had just happened.

* * *

_That went differently to how I planned, and was longer too. Aw well, I wanted to have the Vlad-Erin chemistry from season 4 when Erin was a traitor. After all Erin is loyal to Malik and is a vampire._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	50. Chapter 49: Informant

Choices

* * *

_HAHAHA! YAY! I finally get to release the HUGE surprise on you. I wonder how many of you guessed this! This has been coming for AGES... it's time I revealed my big SECRET!_

_I am so sorry this is late, I was at home - that's not at uni - this morning so I blanked about updating. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it and I will update in the morning._

_I don't own Young Dracula_

* * *

Chapter 49: Informant

* * *

Mori glanced at the Grand High Vampire and Elizabeta. They were leaning over the table peering at a plan of Stokely Castle, trying to find a way in so that they could take Vladimir Dracula, his friends and family by surprise.

Mori shook his head at the pair, his father was right... the Grand High Vampire had to die, like he had told the Chosen One Justice Mori's loyalty was to the Vampire High Council not the leader who kept all vampires in a tight leash, a leash that was going to fall...

Mori took off his helmet feeling it burst to flames in his hands and let its ashy remains fall through his fingers. He then flew up to his room changing from his leather armour and into leather trousers, a red cotton shirt and grabbed his black leather cape – an old gift from his father.

He looked at the moon out of the open window... it was half moon tonight... his father had told him that the Grand High Vampire would die by the next full moon, only two weeks away now.

Mori didn't want to stay; he wanted to go... he would help Vladimir Dracula, just as he had promised.

* * *

Several hours later Mori landed by the door of Stokely Castle, he didn't need to knock, the door was opened by none other than Adze Ramanga.

"Hey princess," Mori smiled at her. "Long time no see."

Adze looked like she might actually cry. "Hello," she murmured and rushed over to hug him.

Mori put his arms around the small girl. "I missed you..."

"Me too," she admitted. "I mean... sort of... I missed pranking you."

Mori chuckled letting Adze go and brushed her dark curly hair aside. "Of course, can I come in?"

Adze nodded and led the way to the throne room.

Everyone was in the throne room... but Will, Mori noticed. The half fang was gone... he noticed how sad Ingrid looked sat in the chair shoulders hung down and realised he must have been dusted.

Vlad was the first to approach him. "You took your time," he told Mori, while Adze told the others who it was.

"I know," Mori admitted. "But getting away from the Grand High Vampire wouldn't be as easy as you think."

Vlad smiled slightly. "I think I know... from experience."

"The Grand High Vampire and Elizabeta Vaccaria will be on their way here soon," Mori told them all. "The opening of the Praedictum Impaver caused them to realise that you needed to be dealt with... and then you kidnapped Malik Dracula..."

"He's not a Dracula," Ingrid snapped. "He's no brother of ours."

Vlad nodded fiercely in agreement.

"That was the last straw... they are trying to find a way to sneak in," he informed them.

Robin snorted. "Good luck with that, Vlad and I know all the secret entrances in and out of the castle."

"Where are the hostages?" Mori asked.

"In the dungeon," Vlad responded. "Argentallium cuffed of course," he added.

Mori nodded and looked at Ramanga.

Ramanga smiled getting up. "Hello Mori,"

Vlad stepped back to let Ramanga through knowing what was about to happen.

"Hello father," Mori greeted him.

"Father?" All of the others but Vlad and Adze said shocked.

Mori looked at them. "You think I was helping you for no reason?" He then looked at Vlad. "You knew?"

"I figured it out," Vlad shrugged modestly. "You look a lot alike... and when you spend so much time with Ramanga you notice these things."

"Impressive," Ramanga said not taking his eyes of his son. "You're wearing the cape I gave you."

Mori shrugged. "I'm not going to be Justice Mori anymore; I'm going to be Mori Ramanga heir to the Ramanga throne, just like I should be."

Adze rolled her eyes. "Naturally."

Mori scowled at his sister. "You're a princess sis, it's only fair."

"From your view maybe," she grumbled.

"And I am older..." Mori pointed out.

"Wait," Terra stood up. "I don't get this, how is Mori Ramanga's son!? Ramanga only has a daughter."

Ramanga shook his head. "That is what your father wants you to believe Terra Salem."

Terra frowned. "Explain," she said demandingly.

Mori turned. "I'll explain, please all of you sit down." Each person sat to their seats and Mori flitted around to the head of the table behind Vlad.

* * *

_It was two centuries ago. I turned sixteen... I had a little sister, Adze who was only two._

_My father, Ramanga had been keeping my existence a secret, because he was more than aware that the Grand High Vampire saw him as his newest opposition. My father had just become the main clan leader on the Vampire High Council._

_My transformation gave me away... the first night after my transformation my father and I went out for some people to bite while my mother took care of Adze._

_I don't know how but somehow the Grand High Vampire sensed I had transformed and that I existed... so while we were out hunting he snuck into our castle..._

_I am not quite sure how he did it. None of us are sure, even Adze who was there but she was so young I don't think she remembers._

_My mother was in the blood cellar, checking to see what new blood we needed in there because now I was a vampire too we would need a larger stock of blood._

_As far as we know the Grand High Vampire snuck down there and spiked one of the bloods mum had put aside for herself. He's spiked it with liquid garlic._

_Mum went upstairs with her glass of blood to go and check on Adze... then she drank the blood... I don't know if she felt it but she got to Adze's room and suddenly fell to a pile of ash._

* * *

"That's almost like what happened to Dad," Ingrid murmured. "The Grand High Vampire used trickery and deception to kill him just like your mother."

Mori nodded sadly. "I knew your father was going to die in a similar manner... couldn't stop him. What I tell you next will explain why."

* * *

_My father and I came home at two in the morning, content until we heard Adze's screams. We flew up to Adze's room to find Adze clawing at the bars of her cot crying and screaming._

_She was screaming "mummy" in Romanian at the pile of ash on the floor._

_Father and I immediately realised she had been dusted. We couldn't figure out how it happened until dad spotted the glass of blood and smelt that it had garlic in it. We knew mother had been murdered. It was just a matter of whom._

_We didn't have to wait long to find out._

_The Grand High Vampire was still skulking around the castle and on a mission._

_We all went downstairs; father carried a jar which now held mother's remains and I carried Adze._

_We weren't sure what to do; we could run away or try and find out who attacked us. When we got to the throne room the Grand High Vampire was waiting for us, a stake hanging from his belt._

"_Hello Ramanga, Mori and Adze," he smiled a cruel smile, his eyes glinting from the excitement of murder._

"_YOU!" Father cried realising what he had done, put the jar to aside and launched himself at him._

_The Grand high Vampire simply held up his hand and father froze and was flung against the wall restrained by telekinetic powers._

_Now I had to try, I put Adze down and spoke to her quietly._

"_Adze, find somewhere to hide," I told her._

"_Scared," she whispered looking wide eyed at our father._

"_I know," I murmured back. "Just hide."_

_Adze nodded getting to her feet and toddled off. She was so small that the Grand High Vampire couldn't see her walking behind the table._

_I stood up and faced him. "Let my father go you vile old man," I snarled._

_The Grand High Vampire turned his eyes from my father onto me and grinned. "Mori Ramanga. You really think I wouldn't know of your existence?"_

_I stepped forward baring my fangs. "LET HIM GO!" Thunder rumbled outside._

"_You know what," he told me. "I won't... you'll have to convince me."_

"_Fine," I snapped and jumped to attack him. Like my father I found myself held in the position I was, but I didn't fly off pinned against a wall._

"_You cannot win against me," the Grand High Vampire told us with a fierce grin. "I have dusted your mother... take it as a warning young Mori, next I will kill your father. Unless..."_

"_Unless what?" I demanded between my teeth._

"_You join me Mori... you will become my second. You will execute vampires on my behalf, you will protect me."_

"_NO!" Father yelled. "My son will never serve you."_

_I frowned. "And if I refuse?"_

"_Then you and your family die," The Grand High Vampire told me almost giddily._

_I closed my eyes thinking about it... this would bring me power but I would be under a life of servitude... but if I didn't do it then Adze and my father would die, just like my mother._

"_I'll come with you." I told him and he let me and my father go._

"_Justice Mori," the Grand High Vampire said smiling. "That is you now."_

* * *

"For two centuries I have served him, an unwilling bodyguard and servant, my existence a secret... there was rumours of me, a lost son – it was how Daralum guessed. I have remained a secret ever since." Mori concluded.

"You did it for your family," Vlad told him seeing the guilt on his face. "I would have done the same in your position."

Mori sighed letting the pain show. "Well, it makes no difference. The Grand High Vampire will realise in a second what I have done and try to kill us all. I have done as much good as I can but I have done the unforgivable at the same time."

"What do you mean? What you have done?" Robin asked confused and looked at Vlad. "Vlad?"

"Mori has been working for us all along," Vlad admitted. "He told me about Elizabeta and Malik, He was talking to Ingrid while Terra and I were with Salem. He never was a traitor to us, he just pretended to be."

"You mean..." Darius frowned. "He was a triple agent instead of a double agent."

"Yes," Mori said calmly. "Seeing Count Dracula die like that... it reminded me of my mother. I knew Vlad was the Chosen One, so I decided I would help him in his quest for revenge on the Grand High Vampire."

Many of the blinked surprised, Terra smiled, she knew something like this had been going on, it was so typical of Vlad...

"Then why did you help Salem get away from us at the 'wedding'?" Korith demanded. "You should have left him to us."

Mori shook his head. "Vlad hadn't transformed, and even with all of you there you wouldn't have been able to subdue him. I know his capabilities, he would have ashed you all. Vlad knew that it was a possibility... so I pretended to be a double agent and got the Grand High Vampire out before he could kill any of you. I know it caused the war... and many deaths, but your lives are very important. You are the most powerful heirs; the vampire world cannot afford to lose you."

Korith looked shocked at that. "You really are on our side," he murmured surprised.

Darius shook his head and stood up. "He can't be. He was among the vampires Salem sent to slaughter my family. I remember him being there."

Mori looked at Darius, remembering a young child cowering in a corner of the Verfore Castle, fear in his brown eyes. "I remember you too Darius Verfore," he told him. "I could have killed you, but I didn't."

"You still murdered my family - my mother, my father, my grandparents and auntie," he shook his head. "Without reason."

"There was reason Darius Verfore, but you just were too young to understand why they were all slayed." Mori corrected him.

"Then why?" Darius demanded. "Why did you let them die? Yet you let me live?"

"The Slayers," Robin murmured remembering the hard drive he had taken from the HQ.

"What?" Darius gasped while Mori looked at Robin, impressed he knew.

Robin looked at the boy who had transformed him. "Darius, your family were working with the slayers." He told him remembering what he had read from the hard drive. "They weren't plotting anything yet, but they felt it was time the slayers were stopped because Salem refused to do anything."

"That's correct," Mori looked at Robin and smiled. "When the Grand High Vampire found out that the Verfore's were working with the slayers, he knew that they were planning something to do with the prophecy..."

"The prophecy about me," Vlad guessed and Mori nodded.

"The prophecy mentions about the bloodline falling, but what most vampires don't know is that it also tells that once the Chosen One begins to lead them, the killing stops. The Grand High Vampire has interpreted this to mean breathers learn the truth and become subservient." Mori informed them.

"But really it's about me bringing peace," Vlad said hopefully.

Mori shrugged. "I cannot tell, I haven't read the prophecy. I only know what the Grand High Vampire has told me."

"You were saying about my family?" Darius said now sat down because Adze had pulled him down not wanting a fight to break out between her almost boyfriend and her brother.

"The prophecy mentions that there is a turn of events leading to the Chosen One coming into our world, the bloodline loss... the rise of the breathers and a betrayal from within that would ultimately turn in the Chosen One's favour, making him able to control breathers in a way no one else can," Mori told them. "The Verfores are viewed as traitors for trying to stop slayings. You, Darius have sided with the Chosen One, it is why I let you go, I knew that you would tip the balance in the Chosen One's favour."

Darius was shaking his head. "But how am I able to make Vlad control breathers like no others..."

"Me," Robin looked at his best friend and Vlad nodded in agreement. "Through me Vlad has understood humanity like no other vampire; he loves us because of our experience together. IT had 'ultimately' led to me being bitten by Darius. Which I believe has made Vlad even more understanding about breathers."

"That makes sense," Mori admitted. "Vladimir? Is what he is saying true?"

Vlad looked at Robin thinking about how much he cared for him... and how much he loved humanity. "Yes," he murmured. "I love humans. Vampires see them as food. But, there is more to them just that, they have feelings, they have expression... in a way they are superior to us, they make the most of what they have... all we do is crave more. We need to be more like them if we want to survive."

Ramanga didn't seem impressed by all this and looked up to his son. "Mori, are you sure about this?"

"Yes father," Mori told him. "There has been too much blood spilt. We cannot allow mother to die in vain. If no more blood is spilt on either side then it may be all worth it."

Now Jonno who had been consistently silent out of fear spoke. "We'll have to set up blood banks to feed you," he admitted. "It'll be one heavy task."

"We can do it," Yassik interrupted him. "We have to."

They all nodded, too many had died. Too many had been lost.

It was time for change.

* * *

_Who's surprised by Mori? This is what I have been planning from almost chapter one. I knew I had to make Mori a double and then triple agent... and I thought it was a good way to explain Adze's mother's death and then why Mori is the way he is – an extension of the Grand High Vampire's will, but really he is loyal to the council, a council that is for the most part controlled by his father Ramanga._

_I hope you liked that plot twist._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	51. Chapter 50: First

Choices

* * *

_Mori's triple agenting and the Ramanga thing that came with it was an eureka moment for me. I have had a minor one again for this chapter, but there won't be any more. Five chapters left and now the fighting commences..._

_WARNING: The next three chapters have character deaths... sorry, like I said this story is based around death. It's the whole point of it after all it's a civil war!_

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 50: First

* * *

It was time.

Vlad could feel it. It was the day before the full moon... and he had said that by then either he would be dust or the Grand High Vampire would be.

His thoughts were interrupted as usual.

"Vlad," Bertrand called from the other end of the training room.

Vlad turned around to see Mori and Bertrand pouring of a piece of old paper.

"What?" Vlad demanded.

"I suggest you come here," Mori called.

Vlad flitted over and noticed they were looking at the old arranged marriage document between himself and Terra.

"Where did you find that?" Vlad frowned. "I thought I had left it after the 'wedding'."

"Darius had it," Bertrand said and Vlad rolled his eyes unsurprised.

"What are you getting stressy about?" He asked crossing his arms. "It's just a piece of parchment with some writing on it.

"Odd parchment," Mori grumbled.

"Huh?" Vlad gave him a confused look.

"The parchment is too thick," Bertrand pointed out. "It's double the thickness of usual parchment. It's like two pieces have been stuck together."

"So?" Vlad demanded. "Big deal."

"It is your highness," Mori told him formally. "Because the back looks older than the front."

Vlad frowned flipping the document over seeing he was right, one side was dark than the other, more worn. Why hadn't he seen it before? Darius had poured over it for months when he first met him... surely he would have noticed?

"It's such a minor thing no one would have noticed it," Mori said. "Even I didn't notice when I wrote this document."

"So, what is it?" Vlad asked taking it into his hands.

"Well," Bertrand said. "We cannot know unless we manage to separate the back from the front."

"What if it's something like the Praedictum Impaver?" Vlad asked Bertrand frowning deeply.

"It won't be," Bertrand promised. "You cannot hold a person in something like this."

Vlad nodded still unsure, Terra had gained Sethius' power... this back page may do the same to someone else... maybe even him.

"How are we meant to spit it?" Vlad asked.

"I don't know," Bertrand muttered.

"Burn it," Mori said automatically looking at it.

"What?" Bertrand demanded but Mori ignored him looking at Vlad.

"The parchment must be vampire proof, otherwise how would it have survived this long. It looks as old as the Praedictum Impaver itself. You burn it and the top should burn away revealing the one underneath." Mori told him.

Vlad focussed on the parchment setting it alight the top turning to ash on the other page. Vlad blew the ash of the old one off to reveal the one underneath.

"Holy bats," Vlad said seeing what was there... feeling like his heart was going to jump right out of him even though he didn't have a heartbeat.

* * *

"What's the big emergency?" Ingrid asked when they were all gathered together in the throne room for Vlad to announce what he had found.

"We've found the prophecy," Mori told them looking at the curled up piece of parchment in Vlad's hand.

"WHAT?!"

"That's impossible," Terra chimed. "Only my father knows the prophecy, he wiped all knowledge of the full prophecy."

"He must have written it down before I became his servant." Mori interjected.

"He hid it behind the arranged marriage document," Bertrand announced. "He wanted to hide it. He didn't count on Vlad taking it."

"What does it say?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at Vlad who with his spare hand was leaning on the table looking at the table tears streaming from his eyes.

"Vlad?" Yassik said.

Terra frowned and flitted over to him putting and arm around his shoulder. "Vlad honey, we need to know."

"More like deserve to," Darius interrupted.

"Darius," Valencia snapped. "The prophecy obviously has upset him; give him a break for once!"

"You don't have to read it Vlad," Korith said comfortingly but sounded curious.

"I'll read it," Terra volunteered brushing away Vlad's tears with her free hand. "Vlad, can you please give me the prophecy."

Vlad looked at her, pulled himself up and handed her the scroll into the hand that had been wiping his tears.

Terra took it tightening her fingers around it, knowing how important it was.

She unscrolled it, read it in her head and gasped.

"Terra?" Korith said uncertainly worried about his cousin.

Terra looked at Vlad. "Don't worry," she told him. "I don't think it means what you think."

"It has to mean it Terra," he murmured. "It has to."

Terra shook her head fiercely. "No, I refuse to believe that."

"Can you just read it?!" Ramanga barked irritated.

Terra looked around at the others knowing from the looks on their faces that Bertrand and Mori had already read it.

"It's written in Aramaic," she breathed.

"Like the Praedictum Impaver," Robin murmured.

Terra nodded and began to read.

"_Strife between families has ended, _

_It will one day awaken,_

_The five families no longer defended,_

_Salem, Dragos, Verfore, Lecushka and Barack returned._

_The heirs joined together in a single destiny,_

_Destroy the mad ones of ruin and despair,_

_At this point one shall be the main heir,_

_The Chosen One, our saviour come to be._

_Blood will flow,_

_Deaths a more frequent blow,_

_Vampires and Humans victims of the Chosen One's destiny._" Terra took a deep breath.

"Is that it?" Ramanga asked disappointed and Terra shook her head.

"Give me a minute," she murmured and then after two minutes she calmed and continued.

"_The beginning, middle and end are endless death,_

_Starting with the love of a the heir's father spoken with a last breath,_"

Ingrid gasped at this point realising it was taking about Vlad's father, her father and his admittance that he loved them. That was the beginning for them.

"_The false one's heir, a murderer and nothing less,_

_The false one himself returned he shall be,_

_Bring to an heir power that is endless,_

_Leader aside the Chosen One that is her destiny."_

Terra took a deep breath and shuddered knowing she was the 'Leader aside the Chosen One' and continued.

"_Before the beginning, the false one's heir proclaims,_

_Treasonous accusations at one of the five families it is aimed,"_

Darius blinked knowing that was his family.

"_But treason committed they had not,_

_Acts of kindness for breathers they were doing and it was forgot._

_A single heir survived, meeting two of the others,_

_Promising to never to leave one another._

_His destiny intermingled with the Chosen One's friend,_

_A boy, a breather, whom he is most alike,_

_The boy, bitten and changed in the end,_

_But still loved by his friend he remained,_

_This love shall finish the work of the heir,_

_In his family's castle the Chosen One finishes it there."_

Darius smiled at Vlad and Vlad smiled back faintly.

"_Now we come to the other two heirs,_

_That of Lecushka and Barack,_

_Barack will be broken, their leader with only one heir,_

_Leader's sister mother to she, we spoke as more than fair._

_Lecushka will be victim to the blood flow,_

_Ending with girl who will allow to blood on to go."_

"Huh?" Valencia frowned. "I think it means me."

"Me too," Vlad agreed.

"It means we are going to have kids I think," Yassik murmured to her and she shuddered not knowing what to make of that.

"_The girl, breather she should be,_

_Not so, limits of mortality she is free,_

_Salem she is, but has blood of another,_

_It makes her unlike any other._

_Now to the Chosen One we must go,_

_Friend he made before the main blood flow,_

_Lost his father to the false one's heir, a mad one,_

_Vengeance in his veins,_

_He meets the a heir,_

_Who leads the Chosen One to the others._

_Two years of patience,_

_An insider helps the Chosen One map out his destiny,_

_Fake love with false one heir's child decided to be,_

_The child, the other leader and heir,_

_And fail to get revenge at marriage there._

_Love believed to be,_

_But war would not allow it to be free._

_Ending... full moon's promise,_

_It is true,_

_The Chosen One was being honest,_

_False one's heir or Chosen One die, and their ashes flew._

_Victory by false one's heir means to an end,_

_For all vampires will see,_

_That it is they have no destiny._"

Almost everyone gasped; realising if they did not win then everyone would die.

"_But do not worry Chosen One,_

_Do not worry honourables,_

_Hope there will be._

_All together the five heirs must work,_

_The other vampires will help too,_

_As for the slayer, it is up to you._"

Terra smiled at Jonno telling him he was going to survive this.

"_Determined Dragos but Vaccaria it is true,_

_Key to drawing them, they both flew._

_Chosen One, heirs, vampires and slayers stand alone,_

_In order to get the false one heir's throne._

_Now off with speed, _

_For you thirteen will see them soon,_

_Blood mirror an advantage you will have in the sight of the full moon,_

_Draw them in and have the battle._

_For it is your destiny,_

_You destroyed the false one and took his power,_

_Slay the others and make victory ours!_"

Terra sighed as she finished.

"It's like the person who said it knew we would be doing this right here, right now," Darius murmured fascinated.

"That was the longest prophecy I have ever heard," Ramanga said.

"The longer, the more important the individual I guess," Korith said winking at Vlad.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "It only mentions that me or the Grand High Vampire survives. Not you lot," he shook his head. "I don't want any of you to die."

Robin snorted. "You heard the prophecy Vlad, if we lose we all die, if we win then maybe none of us die, or some of us die. What does it matter? As long as our kind survive?!"

"He's right," Mori agreed. "Vlad, death is natural even for us vampires."

Vlad shook his head. "I still don't like it, it's like you're all saying you are willing to die for me!"

Korith then rolled his eyes. "Die for you?" he raised his dark brown eyebrows and glanced at him with his dark eyes. "More like die for everyone."

"Korith's right," Yassik agreed. "We are doing this for the greater good."

Valencia then interrupted her boyfriend. "We agreed to that years ago," she added. "We promised we would get rid of Salem so that our world could improve, rather than going backwards."

Ramanga looked at all of them. "You're all willing to die just so that you can 'improve' our way of life so we don't bite people?!"

"Yes," all but Adze and Bertrand chimed. Ramanga was surprised his own son agreed to this and sighed.

Vlad abruptly frowned. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Robin asked.

Terra looked at Vlad. "I think I know what you mean."

"What the bats are you talking about?" Ramanga demanded.

"The Grand High Vampire is nearby," both Vlad and Valencia said at the same time and with the same look of fear in their eyes.

"My father is only five miles away," Terra added flinching.

"We need to hurry," Vlad stood up.

"What do you mean?" Korith asked now confused but Vlad ignored him flitting off.

Terra then sped next to Jonno. "Jonno, if you don't want to get involved I understand and Vlad will too."

Jonno turned and looked at Terra. "I'm staying," he told her. "If we are going to beat those two you'll need how to trick them."

Terra frowned. "Jonno, you're human," she frowned. "So you won't be able to get involved in the main battle."

"Huh?" Jonno frowned back at her.

"Vlad's going to draw them into the Blood Mirror where he can control who can shapeshift, the mirror doesn't let breathers in it, never mind slayers," Terra informed him. "You can help us get them in there but that is about it."

Jonno nodded. "I would rather keep out of the Blood Mirror anyway from what people have told me about what it is like inside."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Vlad stood looking at the mirror, he had just told it the instructions that it would shop Elizabeta shifting once she was inside and limit the Grand High Vampire's powers where possible.

He had moved it to his father's office as a way of getting at Salem, but also so it was in sight of the full moon. He had opened the windows so the faint light of the rising was let it, there was no clouds tonight, whether that was intentional or not Vlad didn't know. All Vlad knew was this...

He would stay with the mirror until Elizabeta and Salem came to him and would finally avenge his father in the Blood Mirror that was his.

Each person had taken their position.

Renfield had taken cover and set up the suncatcher just in case, he was now at what was the Branagh's place safely hidden where no one would find him unless they knew he was there. He also held a message from Vlad to the council members in case Vlad didn't succeed. He had the prophecy and Vlad had told him to tell the council they had to stop Salem at all costs to save themselves.

Adze, Darius and Robin were in the tower so they could force Elizabeta and the GHV downwards to the Count's old office.

Ramanga, Bertrand and Mori were loitering near the office ready to protect Vlad at a seconds notice in case Vlad's plan was uncovered.

Jonno, Korith, Yassik and Valencia were all in a room adjacent to the office to help charge the enemy into the mirror and catch them of guard.

Then there was Ingrid and Terra, whom were in the throne room holding Erin and Malik captive.

Terra was holding Erin, her hands on her shoulders pinning her down in one place, happy the now she had chance to get her own back on her for trying to trick Vlad.

Ingrid had a hold on Malik. Ingrid had been up and down since Will's death, but since she had heard the prophecy it had given her something to focus on, and made her realise she had to get on with her unlife if she survived. For Vlad's sake and for her own; she was one of the last Dracula's left and she needed to act as such.

Terra knew her father was nearby, she could sense it just like Vlad and Valencia. But he had about a mile out stopped approaching. Terra felt tingly from sensing her father, but it wasn't as strong as she knew it would be once he got here.

Worse though was the fact she felt like a darkness was coming, something similar to herself, except the thing that was coming was limited in shifting abilities.

It was Elizabeta. Terra knew it from the grin on Malik's face slowly showing because he could sense his mother getting closer and closer.

"Elizabeta's almost here," Terra told Ingrid firmly. "I think she's come first to free these two," she nodded at Erin nod then at Malik. "And then inflict as much damage as she can before my father arrives and deals with Vlad."

"You think Elizabeta won't take on Vlad?" Ingrid asked surprised she wouldn't.

Terra shrugged. "She may try, but you heard Mori. Elizabeta cannot take the form of anything non living, she can do breathers, vampires and animals but not zombies or things like bushes."

"She may try to fool us into thinking she is someone she isn't," Ingrid pointed out.

"I know," Terra sighed. "But most of us are shifters Ingrid. Vlad, me, Korith, Yassik, Valencia and Darius all are shifters too who can pretend to be anyone and then you, Bertrand, Mori and Robin all have limited shifting powers from what you have learnt from us."

"What about Ramanga, Jonno and Adze? They don't have that advantage," Ingrid added.

"Jonno will be fine," Terra rolled her eyes. "He will get out before the others can get to him; he knows the castle almost as well as Robin and Vlad do. Ramanga can trick you by splitting into several versions of himself, only Mori has that ability as well. As for Adze, I can see she can take care of herself. Darius has been helping her a lot to learn the full extent of her powers."

Ingrid nodded reassured. "You all have been doing a lot while I haven't been looking."

Terra smiled at her. "Besides Ingrid; you know this is an either 'we win or we die' situation. So we have nothing to lose."

Ingrid turned her head away from Terra, and she sighed. Terra knew that Ingrid had already lost almost everything... all that mattered to her now was protecting the Dracula throne and keeping her brother from turning to ash.

Terra then winced feeling the presence of a shifter only outside the door. "She's here," she murmured. "Be careful Ingrid, she can get into your head and affect your mind. It's a forbidden art now. If you feel her trying to get in, flit out of here and leave her to me."

Ingrid looked at Terra again as she heard the door to the room open. "I'll never leave you behind."

Terra didn't have time to argue, because she could see Elizabeta floating – literally – on thin air into the room, dressed in a golden orange plastic looking dress, her orange hair pinned up with bits hanging down that Terra just wanted to cut off because they were so annoying.

"Mother," Malik smiled still unable to escape Ingrid's grip.

Elizabeta stopped and landed neatly on her high heeled shoes. "Let my son go," she told the two darkly. "The Grand High Vampire will punish you for this if you do not."

Terra snorted looking over Erin's shoulder at the older vampiress. "You have to be kidding," she almost laughed. "My father? Punish me?!"

Elizabeta let her eyes slide to the Salem heir. "Terra Salem, I assume. Seeing Serlai has no other children."

"Hello," Terra smiled her mischievous smile. "I would shake hands but my hands are kind of full at the moment. Oh and I'm Terra Nike Barack-Salem, for your information. I use both my mother and father's names."

Elizabeta scowled at the girl. "Don't talk to me in that manner little girl. I could dust you in a moment."

Terra tutted. "PLEASE!" She complained. "As if!" Terra told her confidently, even though inside she was terrified. "I'm a shapeshifter too, and I know a thing or two about dark magic as well. I think I am more than a match for you."

Elizabeta ignored her and turned to Ingrid. "Ingrid Dracula, you don't need to do this. I only want your brother dead. Not you, I could teach you how to shapeshift; imagine what an advantage it would give you! You could have men falling at your feet!"

Ingrid briefly looked tempted and then remembered something. "Thanks," Ingrid said sourly. "But I have already started learning from my 'sister' here."

Ingrid smiled at Terra telling her that she viewed her as a sister and would never abandon a fellow vampiress in distress.

"Very well," Elizabeta snarled at the pair. "We will see who is the better shapeshifter."

"Vampiress, more like," Terra murmured, and abruptly the Elizabeta's jaw opened making the four cover their ears. The pain was all in their heads, and Terra was the only one to know it. She resisted it, and managed to get up from her couched position on the floor that the others had taken.

Terra cringed as she looked at Elizabeta. "You cannot stop us," she told her and flung a spray of fire at her which blocked the path between her and Elizabeta merely distracting her.

Terra flitted over to Ingrid who wasn't writhing in agony as much – neither were Erin and Malik – and pulled her up.

"What was that?" Ingrid spluttered.

"She got into our head and made us think we were in pain using a certain frequency of noise," Terra told her eyeing Elizabeta murderously. "It's the forbidden power I mentioned. Daralum stopped teaching it once he found out that it could be used for dusting Vampires."

Ingrid winced putting her arm over Terra's shoulder.

Malik began to stand the affects of the power fading and stood next to his mother. Erin was still curled on the floor whimpering.

"She's going to die," Terra murmured to Ingrid. "Half fangs cannot last as long against vampire powers as vampires who are born."

Elizabeta grinned abruptly and looked at her son. "May I?"

Malik shrugged uncarely. "She was starting to get on my nerves anyway."

Erin looked up to Malik and Elizabeta with fear in her eyes. "Malik..."

Elizabeta flung red lightning at her as she was left nothing but a pile of ash. She then turned to Ingrid and Terra. "You're next."

Terra glared at her and bared her fangs. "I think not," she snarled and then felt a tingly stabbing across her body and looked at Ingrid. "We need to go."

Ingrid nodded and the pair flitted out knowing the Grand High Vampire would be arriving at any moment.

* * *

_So much for chapter 45 being my longest, this has become my longest!_

_I know evil cliffhanger, but you'll find out the rest soon enough._

_I decided to kill Erin because she is so insignificant in this. I only brought her in because I thought she'd be good to us to fill in the gaps so to speak._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	52. Chapter 51: Second

Choices

* * *

_Four chapters left after this._

_I don't own Young Dracula._

* * *

Chapter 51: Second

* * *

Terra was helping Ingrid along the corridor and pulled the door open knowing Bertrand, Mori and Ramanga were watching her.

Jonno, Korith, Yassik and Valencia all gasped when they entered.

Valencia sprinted over helping Terra get Ingrid to a chair once that was done Yassik rushed to shut the door and stood guard over it with Jonno. Valencia crouched by Ingrid trying to keep her calm and Korith went up to his cousin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Elizabeta used the forbidden sound power on us," Terra told him. "She didn't break anything in the room but it really affected Ingrid, and Erin was dusted by Elizabeta."

"What about Malik?" Yassik asked.

"He's still out there with her," Terra told them.

Valencia frowned. "We cannot heal that kind of thing, you have to recover on your own." She told Ingrid who looked slightly less weak.

"How long will it take?" she asked.

Valencia shrugged but Korith answered. "Not long, you're a strong vampire Ingrid. It should only take five minutes."

"We may not have five minutes," Jonno complained.

"He's right," Terra agreed. "My father is here now, I can sense it."

"Just great," Yassik muttered. "We're doomed."

"We cannot be," Korith said shaking his head refusing to admit defeat. "Darius, Mori, Ramanga, Adze and Bertrand are all still out there. They might be able to delay them long enough for us all to get into the mirror and draw them in."

"I don't see how," Yassik argued. "Terra and Vlad are the only real ones who stand a chance against them."

"Mori has experience with them, he can handle it," Korith continued.

Jonno frowned. "Why don't some of us go and some of us stay? Valencia can take care of Ingrid and then rest of us can help the others and draw them to the mirror. Then Valencia and Ingrid can go in from behind and make sure they go to the right room."

Yassik raised his eyebrows at Jonno, impressed. "That sounds like a good idea."

Korith nodded, he was practically the leader at the moment and so had the final word. "Right, we do that then. We'll slowly draw Malik, Elizabeta and Salem down here. Hopefully, Ingrid will have recovered by then, and Ingrid and Valencia can force them into the office."

* * *

Terra decided to go off on her own to warn Adze, Robin and Darius. She knew didn't want to risk anyone else's life by coming with her. It was easier for them to get Ramanga, Bertrand and Mori who were had been nearby and probably listening in on their conversation.

She found the three in Vlad's room, Robin was telling the two how he first met Vlad in this very room so four years ago.

"Sorry to interrupt," Terra said, actually feeling apologetic because she had never heard how Robin and Vlad met – Vlad didn't really like to talk about Robin too much before they saw each other again after Vlad's sixteenth... that seemed so long ago now! "But we've had a change of plan."

Robin frowned. "That's not like Vlad."

"He didn't decide to change it," she informed him shrugging.

"Are we not slaying the Grand High Vampire?" Adze asked looking angry at the thought.

Terra rolled her eyes. "Ingrid has been temporarily weakened by the forbidden sound power Elizabeta used on her and myself. Valencia is with her, we are all going to come down on Dad, Elizabeta and Malik like a fleet of bats and get them downstairs, and the Valencia and Ingrid will join us, drawing them into the office."

Darius shrugged. "Okay, that's not a major change in the plan. Let's get on with it."

"Hold on," Adze looked at her almost boyfriend. "What about the half fang?"

"She's been dusted, Elizabeta killed her," Terra admitted lightly, not caring and Adze looking just as uncaring nodded. Darius and Robin both looked disturbed at this.

"How did she do that?" Robin asked.

"The lightning thing," she responded and Darius flinched, he had been on the receiving end of that once when his family were being wiped out, he knew how painful it was.

"Let's go then," Adze took a deep breath looking intimidating despite how short she was.

The four flitted down, the others were still gathering downstairs. They were facing the three vampires, and every one of them could feel anxiety in themselves but didn't let it show.

The Grand High Vampire stepped forward t look at the four.

"Adze Ramanga, what an unpleasant surprise," he smiled wearily at her and she did a fake curtsy.

"The honour is all mine _your highness_," she told him between her teeth.

He looked then to the others. "Darius Verfore... a half fang... and..." he looked at Terra without surprise. "Hello daughter."

"Father," she greeted, glad he was taking his time because they needed the time for Ingrid to get better and the others to get up here.

"Still playing with the Dracula boy I see," he said raising his white eyebrows. "Had I known how close you would be I would have let you two marry in your own time."

Darius snorted. "As if, you just wanted the Count dead no matter what, the whole 'Vlad is the Chosen One, I should take care of him' thing was partly a facade."

Salem didn't respond to that.

"Actually," Terra interrupted. "Vlad and I aren't a couple, at least not anymore. We're friends, and I stand by my friends."

She smiled at the three others.

"But not by your father," he added.

"You're not a proper father," she corrected. "If you were you wouldn't have abandoned me and mum, you would have raised me. Not just snatched me from my mother because it was convenient for you."

The Grand High Vampire didn't flinch at her accusations but merely ignored her.

"I know how you feel," Malik muttered. "I had the exact same thing done to me."

It was Robin's turn to interrupt now. "The Count didn't know you existed. I am sure if he did he would have happily raised you. He loved having children around, no matter whose they were. He made out he didn't but he did. The Count would have taken you in and raise you... I wish he had, you might have turned out better if you had been raised by him."

Malik winced; he only knew what his mother had told him about his father. Hearing from Robin that his father would have taken him in made him feel guilty in a sense for hating his father as much as he did.

"None of that matters," Darius said. "Count Dracula is dead and so are my family."

"Any my mother," Adze added. "You murdered all of them."

"Vampircide is the ultimate crime, it is punished with death." Darius said. "That's a quote from the law you wrote."

Terra wanted to get Darius to shut up, he was talking too much... but they were still buying time; time where they would stay alive. Terra looked at Malik and her father, both were engrossed in the conversation but Elizabeta wasn't so stupid.

Terra frowned entering her mind briefly; Elizabeta knew they were stalling for some reason, it was a matter of for what reason that she hadn't figured out.

_Hurry up Korith,_ she sent telepathically to her cousin. _Elizabeta is going to figure out what we are up to any second now._

* * *

Korith looked around at the other five in the room; he had just told them the plan and had heard Terra call for help in his head.

"The Grand High Vampire is up there," Korith admitted and looked at Mori. "Do you think we can keep him at bay long enough to get them to the office?"

Mori frowned. "Maybe, as long as we stick to the plan."

Yassik then spoke. "We better go."

"I won't be able to keep up," Jonno pointed out.

Mori gestured for him to go to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

They all flitted appearing behind Malik, Salem and Elizabeta.

Terra almost smiled at the sight of them but kept her face straight.

"Nevertheless Verfore, I am the Grand High Vampire and I will do as I please," Salem told Darius.

"Even if what you please is making our kind and the human race extinct?" Korith asked rhetorically making the three jump and Darius, Adze, Robin and Terra smile knowing that they had a better chance now reinforcements were here.

Salem ignored Korith and looked at Mori. "You betrayed me."

Mori shrugged. "Do you expect anything less your highness?" he asked. "You murdered my mother. I have been waiting for the correct time for this for centuries."

Salem didn't speak at first. "You're weaker than I thought Mori. Standing alongside the Chosen One will be your undoing."

"I doubt it," Ramanga interrupted. "My son," he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Has made me proud, he has defended the clan at all costs and now will bring the position we deserve to the clan."

Korith looked at Terra. _We're going to have to start this now, we've delayed long enough._

Terra nodded pulling her hand back and launching a fireball at Elizabeta. She saw this coming and simply shifted out of the way letting the fireball hit the wall.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Robin, Darius and Adze flitted to the others leaving Terra alone while they all backed away to the stairs.

Terra knew she would have to stand alone, her father was following the others abd Malik had rushed after him, but Elizabeta stayed put unwilling to let the young princess live.

"I guess this is it," she murmured to herself and noticed Elizabeta was about to loosen her jaw again. Terra thrust her hand out making Elizabeta freeze in place, held by telekinetic forces and began to choke slightly. With a flick of her fingers Terra made Elizabeta fall down the stairs which only moments either her son had gone down to follow the GHV.

The nine rushed down the corridor, struggling to get through feeling fireballs rush past them.

Jonno then stopped abruptly knowing he was slowing them down and faced the to the GHV and Malik.

Yassik who was at the back stopped too. "Jonno hurry up!"

Jonno shook his head. "No. Yassik go! I'll delay them."

Yassik frowned. "We cannot leave you."

Jonno looked over his shoulder. "Yes you can, this is the best I can do. Tell the others that I'm grateful for everything they have done... and Yassik I'm sorry for what I did to your mother."

Jonno then turned back to the GHV who was only metres away, pulled out a stake and flung it with great accuracy at him.

Salem merely made it freeze just before it hit him andusing his telekinetic powers made it spin around. He then flung it back hitting Jonno in the stomach and making him fall down to the floor blood pouring from him.

"NO!" Yassik yelled, feeling nothing but anguish that the boy who had slayed his mother might well be dead. He looked at Malik and the GHV unwilling to let them feed on him. He flung a fireball at them to make sure they followed him and flitted to join the others in the office.

Ingrid felt much better, and was peering through the slightly open door - with Valencia - at Malik and Salem about to enter her father's old office.

Then she spotted at the other side Terra and Elizabeta fighting it out, slowly making Elizabeta go back to the office. Elizabeta kept on flinging fireballs and red lightning at the princess, but Terra merely stopped them with telekinesis and then used the same telekinesis to make Elizabeta slid back several metres.

Elizabeta then decided to play another card just as she passed the door which Valencia and Ingrid were looking out of.

She shifted and took the form of Vlad.

"Terra!" she said in Vlad's voice. "What are you doing trying to kill me? I thought you loved me!?"

Terra stiffened now uncertain. Valencia rushed out Ingrid on her tail.

"Don't you dare use love to try and win this Elizabeta!" Valencia yelled at her, furious she would try such a move. She then turned to her relative. "Terra, that's not Vlad. Look... she's wearing the wrong clothes. Vlad has a black t-shirt under his shirt today not a grey one!"

Terra blinked realising she was right and Elizabeta hissed through Vlad's form and turned back to herself.

"We're shifters too," Valencia told her. "We can spot these things."

Terra then pushed her back crashing into her son and Salem so they all fell onto the floor.

* * *

Vlad was with the others now and Yassik had looked frantic when he flitted in.

"Salem stabbed Jonno with his own stake," Yassik said wide eyed.

Robin and Vlad both felt devastated at that, he was their friend, they hated the thought he was dead.

"Do you think he's dead?" Vlad asked and Yassik shrugged.

"I managed to stop them feeding in him, but that's all," he told Vlad and Robin.

Robin winced still worried, but Vlad nodded knowing Jonno would rather die than be bitten.

Then the door opened and Elizabeta, Malik and Salem all burst in backing away from the three girls who flitted in.

Vlad wormed his way past everyone so he could speak to his brother, Elizabeta and Salem.

"Welcome," he said with fake enthusiasm. "Sorry, it's a bit crowded in here but you know," he shrugged. "Best we could do under the circumstances." He looked at Salem. "This was Dad's office once. I rarely came in here, and when I did... usually it was to protect people."

"Vladimir Dracula," the Grand High Vampire looked over the sixteen year old. "You look a lot like your father, more so than you did when I last saw you."

Vlad shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Ingrid slid beside her brother. "Yeah, because not all of us were fortunate enough to get his looks," she looked at Malik.

Malik lunged forward furious at Ingrid insulting him.

Vlad automatically on instinct stepped in front of his sister, swung his arm in a circular motion a green light erupting out of his hand and his Malik. Vlad and Ingrid's brother immediately was hidden in crystal and shrank to a small crystal on the floor.

"Malik!" Elizabeta cried looking at the crystal holding her son.

The Grand High Vampire ignore her and looked at Vlad, astonished. "You know how to zone people. That was lost centuries ago."

"Is that what it is called?" Vlad wondered. "Well apparently so."

Ingrid peered around her brother looking at Elizabeta crouched about to reach for the crystal.

"Now," Vlad muttered and the blood mirror behind then all glowed and with the force like a black hole pulled them all inside leaving the crystal holding Malik still untouched on the ground.

* * *

_I will not say if Malik and Jonno are alive, you can wonder that until I tell you. The next chapter is basically the end, and then it's more of a tidying everything up thing._

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	53. Chapter 52: Third

Choices

* * *

_Right then, here we go. It's the final showdown. Let's see what happens shall we?_

_WARNING: This chapter is the major character death one, and may get a bit emotional because I have included a surprise something I haven't told anyone about which I think you all might be happy._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 52: Third

* * *

The inside of the blood mirror was a forest, lit up by the moonlight shining in through the glass of the mirror from the office.

Elizabeta stood up looking around the forest. None of them knew this place other than three of them.

Robin knew about this place because of Vlad telling him about it...

Vlad knew this place because he had dreamt about it.

Salem knew about it because he had seen Vlad dreaming about here, it was how he had found out Vlad was the Chosen One.

"This is the forest that I went to in the dreamworld," Vlad said looking at Salem. "The place that led to me finding out I am the Chosen One."

Salem looked at Vlad. "Are we going to fight like last time Dracula?"

"No," Vlad said honestly. "There is no sunlight here."

"Then why have you brought us here," Elizabeta flitted to stand next to the Grand High Vampire.

"Because," Ingrid said. "This is the Dracula blood mirror. Which means it can only be controlled by the Count Dracula... or in this case the most powerful Dracula."

Elizabeta and Salem looked at Vlad realising he was the one who could control the mirror.

"It mean that you," he looked at Elizabeta. "Cannot shapeshift."

Elizabeta hissed baring her fangs.

* * *

Like before hell broke loose again, the twelve vampires split into two groups, six against Elizabeta and six against Salem.

Vlad, Terra, Ramanga, Darius, Robin and Mori were all trying to hit the Grand High Vampire with fireballs or lightning. Vlad, Darius and Terra tried to confuse him by taking the forms of different people and Ramanga tried to do the same by splitting himself into several versions of himself. Mori stuck to trying to use the weaknesses he had learnt to kill Salem.

The others fought Elizabeta, and were doing a better job of it. Elizabeta was weak without her shifting abilities and couldn't dodge all the fireballs. She got slower and slower until Ingrid flitted in from of her grabbing her by the neck.

"No wonder Dad didn't marry you," Ingrid sneered. "You're so pathetic!"

Elizabeta hissed. "You're father should have married me! I loved him, I even killed his brother so he would have the throne and we would be married. But no! He abandoned me!"

"For good reason then if you killed Arta," Bertrand added lightly.

Ingrid dropped Elizabeta and looked to her brother who swung his arm, the GHV ducked the green light and it hit Elizabeta making her turn into a crystal like her son.

Ingrid furiously scooped the crystal up and faced the nearby river and with a swing overhead flung it into the water making Elizabeta turn into nothing in the flow of the water.

The Grand High Vampire didn't react to Elizabeta's death but merely flitted out of the way when Ingrid tried to make a grab at him making her collide with Adze who had had the same idea.

He appeared right by the real Ramanga and extended his hand blue lightning flashing out of it and hitting the clan leader making the doppelgangers fade and Ramanga fall away into dust.

"FATHER!" Mori yelled.

"I warned you Mori," Salem told his former servant. "You're father is dead because of you."

Mori shook his head in refusal. "No, he's dead because you aren't willing to let anyone have power."

Vlad frowned knowing he couldn't let Mori get hurt, he was so full of anguish that he would probably get himself killed.

He closed his eyes and let out a breath forcing all but himself, Terra and the Grand High Vampire out of the mirror back into reality – even Ramanga's dust left.

"This is between me and you Salem," Vlad told the Grand High Vampire.

"Then why is she here?" he asked looking at his daughter.

Terra flitted next to Vlad and took his hand. "Because father, it's only right I get to be here when you die... and someone has to cover Vlad's back."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Very well," the GHV murmured. "I gave you both a chance and now you will pay for your disobedience with your lives!"

* * *

Korith banged on the mirror. "LET US IN!" He yelled.

"He won't listen," Ingrid said resigned sitting down on the table.

Mori and Adze both scowled at that.

"They cannot take Salem down on their own!" Valencia said near hysterical.

"Vlad always has a plan," Robin said. "He'll be fine." Robin then flitted out to check on Jonno.

Bertrand crouched down picking up the crystal that held Malik. "Vlad has been trained well, by both me and Daralum. Terra is strong too. If any vampires can stand up to the Grand High Vampire it's those two."

"They are our friends!" Darius complained. "We HAVE to help them."

"It's because you are their friend you have been thrown out of the mirror," Bertrand got up. "They care about you so much that they don't want to risk any more deaths."

Korith turned away from the mirror and slumped to the floor. "So it's just down to them now..."

* * *

Vlad gripped Terra's hand tightly.

_I love you,_ he thought telepathically to her. _Sorry, I was an idiot and fell for Erin._

Terra rolled her eyes responding briefly. _Forget about it. I'm glad I met you Vladimir Dracula; you're the kindest and my favourite vampire in the world._

Vlad smiled to himself - she may not have said she loved him but what she had said was the next best thing - making Salem frown at the two.

"Here goes," Vlad muttered letting Terra's hand go.

Terra flitted around to the other side flinging a blue fireball – Vlad was surprised it was blue, usually hers were orange – at her father.

Salem managed to make it stop and let it fall to the floor, at the same moment Vlad tried to zone him but he managed to step back out of its way.

Terra then shifted so the zoning wouldn't hit her either.

The GHV extended his arms and tried to hit the teens with blue lightning, Terra shifted out of the way again but Vlad held out him palm absorbing it easily.

Vlad while holding the lightning flung a fireball but like before it stopped just before it hit the Grnad High Vampire.

That was what Vlad wanted. Terra took the opportunity to flit behind her father and grab him from behind pinning his arms behind him.

"Ah!" he yelled in pain.

Terra scowled and saw Vlad flit right in front of the Grand High Vampire.

"This is the end for you," Vlad told him.

Salem grinned. "I think not," he twisted his hand grabbing his daughter's wrist span her around and got her in front of him on her knees.

The Grand High Vampire bared his fangs and ran a hand down his daughter's throat. "Give in Vladimir Dracula. I know how much you love my daughter; you want nothing other than her – to sink your fangs into her. I'll kill her, and you'll have nothing."

Vlad didn't respond and his eyes turned devil red.

"Vlad don't do it!" Terra said and her father covered her mouth her with his free hand. Terra then bit down on his hand fangs and all.

"AH!" He yelled again and jumped back letting Terra go. His eyes burned red too and was about to fling lightning at them again when.

"Hello Serlai," they all turned to be facing Count Dracula who was walking leisurely to the Grand High Vampire and stopped only a metre from him.

Count Dracula was dressed in the same cape and traditional vampire attire as he had the night he was dusted. He was looking at the Grand High Vampire rage in his eyes.

"Dad," Vlad gasped feeling a stabbing in his heart again. Terra pulled herself up and gawped un able to speak.

"Count Dracula," Salem snarled. "I dusted you!"

"I know," he rolled his eyes. "But as normal you underestimate the Dracula's." He looked at his son who was still red eyes with fury. "Vladdy, dust him."

Vlad nodded at his father and turned his eyes to the Grand High Vampire.

Salem didn't notice what Vlad was doing at first until the last minute, fire burned at his feet and spread across his body.

"AHHHH NOOOO!" He screeched burning up and slowly left nothing but ashes behind.

Vlad's eyes returned to their normal colour. "It's done," he breathed relieved. "Finally."

Terra looked at the Count and Vlad seeing them both looking at each other almost longingly.

"I'll go and tell the others that my father's gone," she murmured and walked off and exited through the mirror.

* * *

Vlad looked at his father with disbelief. "Dad... you're dead."

"Yes," he shrugged. "But you really think that it will stop me from helping you?"

"You've been talking to me," Vlad realised. "The voice in my head, that was you."

The Count nodded.

"How?" Vlad demanded. "How can you be here? I saw you turn to dust!" Vlad was close to hysterical, he'd been through so much... his father dying, his mother dying, learning he had another half brother, falling in love with Terra, feeling confused about Erin, being unsure who to trust, tricking people so much that he almost fooled himself, seeing his sister's boyfriend die, seeing Ramanga die, seeing the rise of Sethius and bringing him down, losing Terra and then killing the Grand High Vampire. It made him question if he was evil or not... how could he have possibly lived through all that?!

The Count looked at his son sympathetically. "The mirror always remembers every vampire it gave a reflection to. Part of them exists in the mirror, a reflection of themselves in a way." Vlad's father chuckled at the joke.

Vlad still looked pale from what he had been through but spoke anyway. "So, you're here. You always will be here."

He shrugged. "In a sense." The Count then appeared to take a deep breath. "My death wasn't how I imagined it. But it was destined; I was going to die sooner or later."

"You died because of me, because of my stupid destiny and that prophecy," Vlad shook his head feeling tears in his eyes. "If I wasn't the Chosen One it wouldn't have happened."

The Count smiled faintly. "Serlai wanted me dead no matter what. He would have killed you had you not been the Chosen One Vladdy. He feared you; it was that fear that kept you and Ingrid alive."

"It has resulted in death, there has been no life... no peace," Vlad shook his head. "IS this what my entire unlife will be like?"

"No," his father told him fiercely. "Vladimir, listen to me. This was all necessary; I know you have been hurt and tainted. You feel like you are evil, but you are a vampire. Evil is necessary at times..."

"Vlad, I am proud of you and Ingrid." The Count told him. "I always will be. You both accomplished what most vampires saw as impossible."

Vlad then thought of something. "You know I love Terra don't you?"

The Count nodded earnestly. "Don't give up on her Vlad, she's very... uncertain. She saw what love did to Francine, and she doesn't want to end up the same way."

Vlad nodded. "I guess this is goodbye."

The Count gave Vlad a wicked grin. "Vladdy, Vladdy, why would you think that? Of course you'll see me again, you and Ingrid both."

Vlad blinked. "I wish I could stay forever..."

The Count smiled at his favourite child. "I'll always be with you Vladdy, no matter what."

Vlad nodded reassured and remembered something. "Dad... you heard Elizabeta say..."

"That she killed Arta," he nodded. "I am not surprised. I thought I did it... the weight of it has been on my shoulders for centuries and now finally I have relief."

Vlad smiled. "Good... and Dad?"

"Yes,"

"I love you," Vlad told him. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you that before you died."

The Count shook his head. "Everyone feels that way when a person they loved has died. Nevertheless I love you too Vlad, and Ingrid as well. Please tell her that."

Vlad nodded and began to walk to the mirror.

"Vlad," his father called.

"Yeah, Vlad turned around just before he exited.

"Don't be harsh on Malik; he is the way he is because of both me and his mother, just like Ingrid is. Bare that in mind..." he told him.

Vlad nodded knowing he meant 'don't kill Malik' and stepped through the mirror portal back to the real world.

* * *

_Tah da! I brought the Count back! Which was nice and like he said he'll be back again one more time._

_I hope you're all happy with the way I got rid of Elizabeta and the GHV. I wasn't sure how to get rid of them..._

_Thank you for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	54. Chapter 53: Not Perfect

Choices

* * *

_As promised this is a fifty five chapter long story... so nope it hasn't finished yet. All the action has finished though. This is just tying up the loose ends..._

_Three chapters left including this one._

_I don't own YD._

* * *

Chapter 53: Not Perfect

* * *

Jonno had been recovering from his injury for over a week now.

Robin had managed to rush him to hospital after pulling out the stake that had lodged itself in him.

Jonno had lost an awful lot of blood, but the doctors told Robin and Vlad who visited often that he was going to survive. Jonno was a fighter and wasn't going to let a stake kill him.

Jonno would be in the hospital another month before he got out, but that didn't matter anymore because there was now a peace treaty in place between vampires and breathers.

The doctors called Jonno's parents over, who were staggered to see him in such a condition but told them everything that had happened and how vampires didn't need to be slayed; they only needed to stop biting.

It had taken a whole week from when he had been rushed to hospital for the slayers to agree, realising Jonno had a point about them – after seeing the information about the Verfore's, to sign the treaty at the Verfore fortress, just as the prophecy for told.

The Council had been replaced, Mori was now clan leader, Valencia was a representative of the long gone Galore clan, Yassik - his father had died only a day after the Grand high Vampire had, but was glad he had lived to find out that Salem was dead – was on the council officially as Count Lecushka, Darius was now on the Verfore throne with a seat on the council, Ingrid had taken up the Westenra throne and castle but said she was Countess Westenra-Dracula, Korith through not on the throne represented his father on the council, some council members such as Yang Shi stayed on the council because they seemed more trustworthy than some of the others and finally there was Terra, she hadn't taken the Salem throne quickly... she delayed it but eventually gave in and was a member of the council too.

* * *

Vlad thought back on what Terra had done after her father's death... she had hidden in her room trying to cope. Then Korith called his aunt and Francine came and helped Terra though it until she was mostly herself again. Vlad knew though that Terra may never be the same again, but loved her nonetheless.

Vlad himself was now officially Count Dracula, though no one referred to him as Count Dracula, they all saw him as the Chosen One... the Grand High Vampire. He had power over the council now, but he didn't bother to enforce that power because he felt he had to show a level of trust in them so that they would trust him.

Then there was Robin... Darius had binded him to Verfore blood mirror, stating he was his brother – though he wasn't – and next in line for the throne should he have no children.

Vlad looked up at the ceiling snorting. Darius would have children, everyone knew that... Adze had happily taken up living with Darius and was unofficially Madam Verfore.

Vlad now lived with Robin in Stokely Castle still. Ingrid had taken up in the Westenra residence, Yassik and Valencia in the Lecushka residence, Mori in his father's castle; Korith had moved back in with his father and Terra had taken her mother to live with her in the Salem house which they were doing a major redecorating of.

Bertrand had stayed for a few days and then disappeared to help Daralum teach with his son. Vlad knew he would see him from time to time though he didn't need him anymore.

"How things have changed..." Vlad muttered, he was sat on his throne – he had had his father's one moved to the Blood Mirror room to stay there as a testament to his father, his father's ashes in a pot on the throne – looking up still.

Renfield was tottering around tidying and Robin was sat on the table reading the latest Vampire Times.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "Who'd have thought I'd get to be a vampire, you'd be the Grand High Vampire and we'd manage to get peace!"

Vlad looked down to smile at his best friend. "It feels like it's all over now... I have no goals to achieve..."

Robin put the paper down and snorted. "As if," he complained. "You have to get your fangs into Terra remember? That's your next goal."

Vlad rolled his eyes.

"At least you have a girl to chase after," Robin complained. "All the vampire girls I know are spoken for." He pouted.

Vlad laughed. "I'm sure you'll meet some freaky vampire girl somewhere Robin. Then you'll instantly fall for her."

Robin shook his head disapprovingly at his best friend. "Whatever you say _your highness_,"

They both laughed.

It all seemed so perfect, but Vlad knew that it wasn't perfect. If it was perfect then his mother and father would be still alive, so would Will and Terra would be with him rather than with her mother uncertain of how she really felt for Vlad.

Even though the Count had reassured Vlad somewhat, he still felt the pain in his heart from seeing so many people die; he had a constant weight in his stomach from the guilt of feeling that all the death and pain was his fault.

Part of him wished he could just die just to get rid of his companion – pain. But, he knew that it was stupid of him to feel that way too; all the others needed him, or at least the vampire race needed him. They still weren't used to the idea of no biting; some were trying to do it without being noticed... others drank blood from humans without biting claiming it wasn't an infraction of the rules. Vlad was still needed here to keep the peace in place.

Vlad looked up to his worn ceiling from his currently open coffin, thinking of the time his father had pinned him upside down from that very ceiling as punishment for not cheating in the rugby trials...

Vlad smiled faintly knowing that his eyes were watering, he missed those times... trying to be human when he wasn't, having a normal – ish – human friend and most of all his father, Vlad missed Count Dracula more than any person who had died.

What he wouldn't give to go back and do it all again... Then he would make things right, he wouldn't argue with his father the way he had, he would be more tolerant and show he really loved his father no matter what.

Vlad closed his eyes attempting to let the weight of the world he felt go off his shoulders.

* * *

_Like I said this is mostly a tying of loose ends thing now. But there are still two chapters. Sorry this chapter is a bit on the slow and lame side, I know it isn't up to my normal standard but the next one will be better and the final chapter should be the best of the last three chapters._

_Thanks for reading and please review!_

_C_

_xx_


	55. Chapter 54: Ending

Choices

* * *

_More tying up of loose ends, we will be with Terra for this one. One more chapter after this!_

_I am putting up all the rest up now because I won't have time to on Saturday._

_I don't own YD!_

* * *

Chapter 54: Ending?

* * *

Terra looked around Salem Castle, it had changed a lot since she and her mother had started redecorating. They had removed the black hangings on the walls, burnt the pictures of horror and of Terra's father that were scattered throughout the castle. The doors were no longer grey and dull, but mahogany. Each room served a purpose and was decorated so it was unique and unlike any other in the castle.

Terra smiled as she looked around the newly changed throne room, it was no longer the dusty place from her memory, but a warm place with no throne – Terra didn't see herself as a princess anymore or the head of a clan especially as she was the only member of the clan - technically. The room had been plastered, the walls painted cream, the floor covered with a thick dark blue coloured carpet and the ceiling was smooth and white.

There was now a large round mahogany table at the end where the throne had been, with twelve chairs around it; at the other end of the room was the fireplace which was almost always had a fire going – to give warmth and light alongside the electric lights hanging from the ceiling – in it, above the fireplace where a TV hung, in a ring around the fireplace were three sofas and four chairs, each one a different colour – black, white, grey, dark blue etc.

The plain walls were decorated with photos and paintings; one of Terra and her mother, one of Vlad, Korith, Yassik, Darius, Robin and Valencia, etc.

Terra just wished she had someone to share the castle with. She had gone through a lot of effort to redecorate the castle, and since it had been finished Francine had left to go around all the vampire schools to help tell young vampires about humans and the no biting policy.

It meant that the 'former' princess was now on her own in a big castle, with no company and uncertain whether to call anyone.

Terra sat down as usual watching TV, not really watching, just letting it run in the background as she realised she got to see people only when there were council meeting and even then it was all formal it was missing one vital person – Vlad.

The holder of the Salem throne didn't expect to miss Vlad so much, after all she could easily call him but every time she thought about it she panicked because she felt Vlad was still mad at her for breaking up with him.

She immediately jumped when she heard a knock at the door – it was eleven o'clock at night. No breather would be here at this time, and very few people knew where this castle was...

Terra grabbed her dressing gown pulling it on not wanting anyone to see her in her pyjamas and flitted to the door opening it.

Robin was stood right in front of her and gave her a smiled.

"Hi Terra," he greeted.

"Robin!" Terra couldn't help but smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," he admitted.

Terra frowned but nodded steeping side. "Come in."

* * *

The two ended up lounging on the sofas and then Terra decided to get whatever Robin was talking about out of the way.

"What's wrong Robin?" she asked looking at her friend with concern.

"It's not me. It's Vlad," Robin shrugged.

Terra shuddered with guilt at hearing his name. "What about him?"

"He's... well, he's himself see, but I can see he is in constant pain. He feels guilty for all that's happened..." Robin began.

"He's not the only one," Terra muttered.

"I want to talk to him about it. But, you know what he is like. He'll go on about how I don't understand and cannot understand," Robin flinched. "And he's right. So I thought maybe you could talk to him."

Terra's lips twitched. "I don't think that's such a good idea Robin."

"Why not?" He demanded and Terra didn't respond and looked at the floor. "He loves you. He'll listen to you."

She then looked up at him. "That's exactly why he won't listen. He loves me, yes... but I have hurt him over and over. Quite frankly he has good reason to hate me, and if I speak to him, he's bound to snap."

Robin cocked his head thinking. "And you have reason to hate him Terra it is equal on both fronts."

Terra snorted. "I don't see how I have reason to hate him."

Robin shook his head at her. "It was his idea for you to trick your father..."

"But I volunteered!" she protested.

"And then you let Vlad fall for Erin without even resisting and also Vlad killed Sethius, and your father, the only relatives on your paternal side you have, other than Valencia – who is barely related to you as it, is." Robin shrugged. "I think that's more than enough reason to hate him. He may have lost both his parents, and lost you but in a way it's been worse for you. You've had your father's death drawn out, you've practically endured torture..."

"So has Vlad," she interrupted but Robin ignored her again.

"Vlad has gone through a lot, but all of us have." Robin stated. "You've had it worse than any of us, Vlad may complain about the pressure of the Chosen One but you've had the pressure of being a princess and heir all your life. It eclipses the pressure Vlad has felt really."

Terra shook her head in disagreement but didn't say anything.

"Terra, look, you know well I would do almost anything for my best friend. I need you to help me help Vlad... like you asked of me all those months ago." Robin told her leaning forward.

Terra sighed looking down. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll go... but I think we should tell the others what you think has happened to Vlad just in case."

* * *

"I'm surprised Vlad hasn't redecorated," Terra muttered as she strolled through the familiar corridor to the throne room in Stokely Castle.

"Well, the place is cleaner at least," Robin commented a little too happily. "That was the main problem with this place... Vlad hasn't redecorated I think because he wants it this way to remember his father, and he also has so much on his mind he never seems to have time to actually do much. He is constantly moping all the time, it may not be completely obvious but he is."

Terra winced at that and opened the doors to the throne room.

Robin entered without hesitation but Terra stopped dead peering in noticing that Vlad was sat by the fire watching it almost hypnotised by it. Robin turned around and gestured to Terra to come over and speak to Vlad.

Terra took a fake deep breath, walked over to Vlad silently and sat on one of the sofas near Vlad.

"What you doing staring at the fire like a gormless idiot?" Terra asked trying to be teasing.

Vlad immediately span around and had a brief look of shock on his face. "Terra! What are you doing here!?"

"I thought you two could use a chat," Robin answered from his place at the table. "The pair of you haven't really spoken since the Grand High Vampire died."

Both of them winced in guilt. Robin looked at them both. "I'll leave you alone." He flitted out.

Terra fidgeted feeling nervous. Not so long ago she would have felt completely at ease in Vlad's presence, now she really could tell he was the most powerful and evil vampire ever and that disturbed her, not because of what Vlad was but because she didn't have the same emotional control anymore since her father had died.

"So," she murmured biting down on her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to talk to Vlad without giving away that she had been set up into this.

Vlad didn't respond, he had gone back was to staring into the fire.

"You cannot just sit there being silent you know," Terra informed him feeling a little more confident.

"Of course I can," he muttered. "I can do what I want."

Terra laughed almost hysterically. "If that were true then things wouldn't be the way they are, life would be easier... at least for you anyway. But I'm betting that life or unlife isn't going so well for you."

Vlad turned around and scowled at her. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured by you Terra Barack-Salem!"

Terra recoiled and then rolled her eyes. "Terrifying," she commented sarcastically. "You're so scary."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "You're winding me up... again!"

Terra shrugged. "You're just too sensitive Vladimir."

He faked a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I have not seen you since your father died. I didn't expect to see you again... at least not for another few years."

She snorted. "You didn't honestly believe that. You cannot go on ignoring what you are, you're the Chosen One, the Grand High Vampire and Count Dracula now! You cannot avoid the council, the clan leaders and the journalists forever."

"I can try," he shrugged. "You of all people know how much I hate the attention."

Terra laughed. "I have the same problem," she reminded him. "Maybe even worse, because some people expect me to stake you in the back some day and steal your throne."

Vlad raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"It's not going to happen," she assured him. "Nevertheless, you may be clever and a good tactician but tactically you must realise that coming out eventually can come to your advantage."

"You've given too much thought to this Terra," Vlad shook his head.

"I learnt from the best," she grinned at him and he almost smiled. She then turned serious. "Vlad, you can't isolate yourself, and you aren't doing it for tactical reasons."

"So why am I doing it?" He shook his head again. "Robin set you up for this didn't he?"

Terra shrugged.

"Robin's being trying to cheer me up a lot," Vlad admitted. "Pulling pranks on me, Renfield and even on himself. They are funny... but for some reason I just can't bring myself to laugh."

Terra raised her eyebrows. "Sounds like Robin's turning evil to me."

Vlad snorted. "He always has been," he reminded her.

"It's why he has always been the same after he changed..." Terra frowned. "Like me. I was fvil before anyway, and because of it, I didn't really change."

"Like Ingrid, she didn't really change," he realised and then looked surprised. "But you're not evil!"

She laughed almost manically at that and Vlad flinched realising the sound sounded like Sethius' laugh. "PLEASE! Come on Vlad, I can be evil when I want to be. I mean taking part in killing my father and one of my own relatives... that is evil!"

Vlad frowned remembering something he had said to Boris once 'If we kill our Dad's then we are more evil than any vampire!' and saw Terra's point.

"Still you have good intentions."

"Good intentions? I broke your heart," she reminded him.

Vlad shrugged. "Not completely, I was upset but I accepted your reasons and I could see your point. You were right."

Terra rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we are meant to be talking about you. Not me."

Vlad winced, realising Terra had figured out that he was stalling.

"I am just being cautious, like you said people would love to have me staked in the back," Vlad shrugged.

"Good excuse," Terra complimented him part joking.

"Thanks," Vlad almost smiled again. "I cannot get over it Ter,"

"What?" she asked.

"How evil I was," he muttered. "I never used to be like this. I used to be..."

"Sweet? Innocent? Cute?" Terra grinned remembering. "I know, I remember when we first met! You were so innocent back then because you had been isolated from the real world really."

Vlad shrugged. "I think Dad did it to protect me. "I tried to get out and into the real world... but Dad stopped me."

"Vlad listen," she leaned forward. "Everyone changes."

"You haven't," Vlad pointed out and Terra snorted.

"I've become shorter tempered," she pointed out. "And uncaring. Anyway, everyone changes, especially when you're a teenager. You've seen how Darius, Valencia, Yassik, Robin and Korith have changed. Darius is less cooperative, Korith isn't as annoying, Yassik is more confident, Valencia is more outgoing and Robin looks like he's become more eccentric if that's even possible."

Vlad then did laugh at that. "Robin... more eccentric! That is hard to believe."

Terra smiled and shrugged. "You're smiling," she told him.

"I know," he shrugged and then got up. "You know what... I think I'm going to see the others."

Terra looked up at him and grinned her mischievous grin.

"What?" Vlad demanded.

"They are already on their way here," she informed him.

"Huh?" Vlad frowned.

"Ingrid, Korith and the others, I asked them to come in case I couldn't break through that argentallium wall you've built." She laughed at the idea of a 'argentallium wall'.

Vlad shook his head at her. "How long will they be?"

"Boo!" Korith had sped behind Vlad and jumped as he spoke an excited grin on his face.

Vlad jumped. "Holy bats!" He cursed and realised they had all entered at the same time. "If my heart was beating I would have had a heart attack then Korith!"

Korith laughed and Robin flitted in next to Korith.

"Nice one," Robin complimented him. "Even I have never been able to do that to him!"

"Yeah, because your pranks are predictable!" Vlad told him and Robin pouted fetching for sympathy.

"Come on!" He complained. "They aren't that bad!"

"I am sorry, that slime trap you set was so OBVIOUS even Renfield saw it coming." Vlad rolled his eyes. "Not that Renfield isn't intelligent, because he can be, but his eyesight isn't fabulous and he saw the wire you had put up to trip him!"

"I don't think I want to know what was involved in this trap." Valencia muttered disgusted, she had suffered a lot of pranks at the hands of Korith and Darius ever since she had been found by Daralum.

"It was an awesome trap..." Robin began and was interrupted.

"Yeah completely," Ingrid said bored, picking at her nails. "Remind me to give you lessons on how to pull pranks on my brother and Renfield. You plainly don't know what you are doing."

Vlad winced knowing putting Robin and Ingrid together in a room for pranks would probably mean that everyone everywhere would have to watch every step they took.

Darius grinned at the idea and winked at Korith. "We'll have to set up a competition, who can pull the best pranks!"

"NO!" Valencia and Terra yelled knowing that it would end in mayhem if they did it.

"I am NOT having my hair dyed bubblegum pink again!" Valencia snapped.

Vlad laughed visualising Valencia with bubblegum pink hair.

"That was your own fault!" Korith complained.

"How?" She demanded.

"It was white blonde hair dye," Darius shrugged. "It didn't mix well with your red hair."

Yassik snorted pulling away from his girlfriend so she couldn't see him laughing.

Valencia scowled. "It took months to get my hair back to normal."

Vlad grinned, and then realised all this arguing and laughing was distracting him ad making him forget about everything. He then frowned and left the room.

* * *

The Blood Mirror Room had barely been entered since the day Salem died. It was always quiet but also not... because when you were in the room it was like you could still hear the screams of Elizabeta and Salem coming out of the mirror from when they were dusted.

"You know sneaking off isn't something you can get away with," Ingrid informed her brother making him jump.

Ingrid was leaning casually on the doorframe frowning.

"I need to be alone," he told her.

"You mean you want to go back to being isolated and miserable," she corrected. "Terra told me what Robin told her. You're being pathetic bro."

Vlad rolled his eyes at his older sister. "Says the person who spent three days locked in her room when Will died."

Ingrid shrugged. "It was either that or me slaughtering the whole town in vengeance."

Vlad frowned knowing why she had done it now – to stop him coming after her when she slaughtered the town.

Ingrid then looked at the mirror spotting a shadow in it. "Why does it look like the mirror is reflecting something?"

Vlad span around to look into the mirror spotting the shadow and found himself moving toward the mirror and crashed through it, Ingrid just behind him.

* * *

_Right. Now for the last chapter!_

_Thanks for reading and remember to review!_

_C_

_xx_


	56. Chapter 55: Justified

Choices

* * *

_Last chapter! :'( It was three months today I first started writing this story, so it seems appropriate that it's finished today._

_Into the Blood Mirror we go..._

_I don't own Young Dracula!_

* * *

Chapter 55: Justified

* * *

"OW!" Ingrid yelled as her head his the hard soil and looked up seeing Vlad hadn't fallen over like her, but had managed to land on his feet – Ingrid assumed it was because of Vlad's whole 'I control the Blood Mirror' thing.

Vlad frowned looking around as Ingrid pulled herself to her feet.

"What are we doing in here again?" She demanded scowling at her brother. "Why did you bring us in here?"

Vlad turned to his sister and scowled back. "I didn't bring us in here!"

Ingrid raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Yeah right! You control the Blood Mirror, only you could have brought us in."

Vlad ground his teeth in frustration at his sister, it was one thing when Terra had a go at him because he knew she wasn't serious, but it was quite another when Ingrid had a go at him.

"Well obviously," he said from between his teeth. "Someone has managed to control the mirror! Without me noticing I might add!"

"Robin?" Ingrid suggested. "As a prank."

Vlad shook his head rapidly. "He's linked to the Verfore mirror only, he isn't linked to ours... Only a member of our family could have done this."

"Well plainly it's not one of us," Ingrid frowned. "Maybe it's Terra. One of her reflections came out of this mirror, so she is linked to it too."

Vlad shrugged unsure. "Maybe, but I don't think so. The Salem side of her came out of this mirror yes... but it wasn't a Dracula and we aren't engaged anymore Ingrid. The ties that bound her to the mirror are gone."

"Okay..." Ingrid still had her doubts about Terra. "Should we just try and get out?"

Vlad turned to look at the glass showing the Blood Mirror room. "I don't know if we can get out... The first time I came in here I was stuck... I had to merge with my reflections to get out. It was the same for Terra in the Barack mirror when she transformed. The mirror may have permission to trap us."

"So what do we do?"

"Look around," Vlad peered around the trees again. "We have to be in here for a reason. It's not as if by sticking us in here people can gain power. In fact it would make things more difficult because there is no evidence either of us are dust or not, so no one can have claimed to have killed us and take out thrones, and then no one can try to tap into the power of the mirror because while we are in it we can sense all the goings ons in the mirror."

"What about the Westenra mirror? I hold the Westenra throne, remember?"

"Even if that was smashed, or its power taken it wouldn't affect you," Vlad pointed out. "You're a Dracula, which means you are tied to the Dracula mirror."

"I feel sooo reassured," Ingrid said sarcastically.

The two began systematically searching the forest until they stopped about half a mile from the mirror with feeling eeriness.

"This place seems familiar," Ingrid muttered. "I mean, it's not the same forest as last time... but it's definitely familiar."

Vlad nodded feeling nervous. "It's not the forest from the dreamworld," he agreed. "It seems familiar like I've been here before... in the real world."

"But what forest would we have both gone to that we would both recognise?" Ingrid asked.

Vlad breathed out and took another step forward realising he was on a precipice and looking down on a familiar village. The village was small, eastern looking – a farming community, and had two hills towering over it... on had a ruined minster on it and the other had a tall dark five tower castle that Vlad recognised instantly.

"Ingrid... I think I know what they mirror is showing us..."

Ingrid frowned looking at her brothers back. "What?" She demanded and went to stand next to her brother gawping at the sight before her.

"That's..." she realised.

"Yeah," Vlad agreed.

"I thought it was ruined by the fire!" Ingrid remembered.

Vlad shrugged remembering how he visited the castle just before he had met Terra. "This is the Blood Mirror; it probably remembers what the castle was like."

"Our old castle," she murmured fondly full of nostalgia. "The original Dracula castle, the Dragos castle."

* * *

Ingrid and Vlad had quickly agreed to go and visit the castle, they both felt that seeing as they hadn't been there together in four years now that they should take one last chance to look around and remember. That and Vlad had the feeling the castle was a clue as to why they were here – the person who had dragged them into the mirror had also made this environment, and this environment may help them find out who it was.

Ingrid rushed ahead when they got to the top of the hill having avoided the village, anything could be there. She opened the very familiar grey doors and peered inside eagerly.

"Anything?" Vlad asked and Ingrid turned around to answer him.

"Nothing... it looks exactly as I remember it," she murmured. "Before it was burnt down..."

"The burning didn't affect much of it other than the ground floor," Vlad told her remembering when he had taken a week to live in the castle again.

"It's a shame that neither of us took up residence," Ingrid muttered entering Vlad close behind.

"After what Dad did?" Vlad asked rhetorically. "While the villagers still remember the castle cannot be inhabited by a member of our family or any vampire. Give it a century or so and then one of us can live here."

Ingrid shrugged. "A century is a long time."

"That's to us... because neither of us are even twenty yet," Vlad shrugged. "I bet to Dad a century felt like no time."

Ingrid shrugged dismissively and felt her brother walk alongside her. They worked their way through the windy corridors in an almost trancelike state from the nostalgia until they came to the throne room and opened the dark brown wooden doors into the throne room.

Vlad and Ingrid immediately peered in eyes wide at the familiar room.

"You said that the ground floor had been burnt!" Ingrid hissed.

"In the real world," Vlad reiterated.

Ingrid then stormed in remembering the number of times she had stormed in, most of those times because her father had told her to do some chore.

Vlad followed and they both gasped when they saw the throne, but it wasn't the throne that surprised them but who was on the throne.

"DAD!" Ingrid yelled speeding forward to the foot of the throne and tackled him even through he was sat down.

Vlad smiled speeding to the foot of the platform which held the throne. He watched as his sister and father hugged gently. He hadn't told Ingrid about his father showing up because he wasn't sure if it was real and he was sure that no one would believe him even though Terra had seen the Count.

Ingrid pulled back to stand next to her brother tears in her eyes. "But you're dead."

The Count smiled at her fondly. "Yes I am," he looked at Vlad. "You didn't tell her?"

"She wouldn't have believed me," Vlad shrugged and Ingrid turned to him a scowl on her face.

"You knew!"

"I knew part of Dad was in mirror," Vlad emphasised and looked at his father. "I am guessing your the one who pulled us in here."

Their father nodded. "Because I think it's time we talked to you."

"We?" The siblings repeated.

Behind the Count out of the dark their mother stepped forward putting an arm around the Dracula throne.

"Mum?" Ingrid said shocked again and Vlad looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello darlings," she smiled mischievously in a way that reminded Vlad of Terra.

"How...?" Ingrid seemed speechless.

"I'm guessing you're tied to the mirror though us," Vlad looked at his mother and she nodded.

"I was expecting you two to jump on me as well," she informed them.

Vlad snorted and Ingrid steeped up and hugged her mother briefly. The Count rolled his eyes.

Ingrid pulled away quickly.

"After what you have put us... me through mum I don't think I am going to jump on you," Vlad shook his head and the Count chuckled.

"You mean that it would be a wound to your pride," the Count corrected.

Vlad shrugged not admitting it. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Because you are both unhappy," Magda told them.

Vlad laughed hysterically at that while Ingrid merely shrugged.

"What would you care about that... mother," Vlad scowled at his mother.

"Because you're my children, and... as much of a bad mother I am, I do care about you. A little," she added.

Vlad snorted while Ingrid looked at her disbelievingly. "Uh huh," Vlad muttered. "If that's true then I'm able to spend the rest of my life in the sunlight!"

"It's true," Magda complained.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Vlad's right, if you really cared about us you would have shown it."

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I'm selfish so I never showed I loved you both."

"You mean you were a self centred, self righteous old hag," Vlad corrected making the Count and Ingrid laugh.

Magda shrugged again. "If you want to see it that way."

"What do you mean by us being unhappy?" Ingrid demanded. "Breather boy here may be on the wrong side of Evil Street but I am on the right side."

"You haven't been the same completely since your boyfriend died," the Count pointed out and Ingrid immediately shook her head in disagreement. "There's is no denying it. You are tied to the Blood Mirror and we can feel what is going on in the mirror... I guess you could say we can feel what you are feeling."

Vlad and Ingrid both cringed at the idea.

"People die," Magda added. "Accept it Ingrid. There will be someone else."

"But what if he's in the mirror?" Ingrid asked.

"He's still dead Ingrid," the Count pointed out. "You don't honestly think me and your mother are together in here do you?"

"Oh," Ingrid murmured.

"Just be careful who you choose," Magda advised her daughter. "Preferable someone you can manipulate easily..."

Ingrid grinned at the idea while Vlad and the Count cringed.

Magda then turned to her son. "I know I have favoured Ingrid, but the Count favoured you. It was only fair... Vlad, you cannot isolate yourself."

"I'm the Grand High Vampire, Chosen One and Count Dracula, I have responsibilities," Vlad finished rolling his eyes. "I know. Terra has given me that lecture already."

"What she means is that moping around because you aren't who you were isn't going to get you anywhere Vladimir, you're a vampire. Accept it. In fact embrace it," the Count told him leaning forward. "People live and die, it's completely natural. What you did prevented and delayed death for the whole world. That's what matters. Don't lock yourself away for it."

Vlad frowned considering this, he had listened to Terra but she hadn't made him feel better, his parents on the other hand were making him feel better... it made him realise how much he needed them.

"How can I go on without you... both of you," he looked at them.

"You can manage without us," Magda promised.

"You have friends, a girl who loves you and Ingrid." The Count told him. "That's more than what you need."

Ingrid smiled at her brother patting his shoulder. The something hit Vlad.

"Hold on did you say 'girl who loves you'?" Vlad said and the Count and Magda laughed.

"Goodbye Vladdy, goodbye Ingrid, I love you both," the Count them.

Magda smiled at them. "Remember what we said... I love you both as well."

They both felt the mirror them and landed back into the real world with the feeling that maybe things might be okay for the rest of eternity...

* * *

THE END!

* * *

_Yep, I didn't really have any couples in this... except Yassik and Valencia. But relationships are NOT my forte. I am better at killing people off and being melodramatic – you might have noticed that in this story._

_Read my acknowledgements! They come next, and show who is really responsible for this other than me!_

_C_

_xx_


	57. Acknowledgements

Choices: Acknowledgements

* * *

_I have to say Choices is one the best fanfictions I have ever written – mostly because I have managed to do daily updates and complete it, it has been rather easy to write despite the cases of writers block I have suffered, and best of all I genuinely enjoyed writing this – all three months of it. I just hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it._

* * *

_Of course, like all my stories, Choices has had many inspirations for it to become what it is..._

_Star Wars has particularly influenced it, not just the films but the comics, books and some fanfictions too. So if you have noticed similarities in places to Star Wars, you know why._

_Oh and Beautiful Creatures too – the book and the film – i went through an obsession with it recently which you might notice because of the playlist._

* * *

_Playlist of inspirational music for this story:_

_In Your Room, Stripped (Highland Mix), Mercy In You, Painkiller, Kaleid, A Pain That I'm Used to, Insight, John The Revelator, World Full of Nothing, Clean, But Not Tonight, Judas, A Question Of Lust, Home, Higher Love (Delta Machine Tour version), Soft Touch/Raw Nerve, Angel, Barrel Of A Gun, Heaven, Should Be Higher, Always, Enjoy The Silence, The Sun and the Moon and the Stars, One Caress, My Joy, Death's Door, Goodnight Lovers, Ghost, Walking In My Shoes and Clean (Colder Version) – Depeche Mode_

_I Feel You (Paradox Remix), Delta Machine Megamix, John the Revelator (Music Revelator), Sweetest Perfection (Darkest Star Remix) and Somebody (Darkest Star Remix) – Depeche Mode (Remixed by Dominatrix)_

_Part II, Last Hope, Misery Business and Monster – Paramore_

_All This and Heaven Too, Breath of Life and What the Water Gave Me– Florence + the Machine_

_New Divide – Linkin Park_

_Runaway – The Corrs_

_In a Manner of Speaking, Gone, Oh My Love, Lost In the Stars and Loverman – Martin L. Gore_

_Thalia's Story, New Coordinates and Kronos – Andrew Lockington (From the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters soundtrack)_

_To Feel Alive – Iameve (From the Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters soundtrack)_

_Sacrifice, Run to Me, Breaking The Ice, The Burning Sign and Lena's Love Rage/Macon's Addagio – thenewno2 (From the Beautiful Creatures soundtrack)_

* * *

_Thank to the artists for being such big inspirations. I know my playlist for this is dead – haha maybe that's why I killed so many people! Bad joke? - long, but this story was written over a three month period and what I listen to changes constantly, I tend to listen to music as I write as well so I wrote them all down here as I listened to them._

* * *

_Thank you to the creators cast and crew from all the series' of Young Dracula! Without you this story wouldn't exist!_

_And thank you to all the readers and reviewers for all your support in this story, it has been AMAZING._

* * *

_Please bear in mind this though! This story is based on my outtake "Choices", as far as I know this is completely original and though it's been inspired by other things, it is completely my work; I have had no beta check on this and used no actual people for the characters. Yeah, so the plotline is my idea, and all the characters that aren't from Young Dracula are from me._

_Any questions about the story because you don't understand – which I would totally understand, it does go at quite a fast pace – PM me or you can go on my forum – Let's Talk Young Dracula! - and ask there._

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this story! Hope you enjoy whatever comes next – I should be finishing outtakes season 4 next, and then get on with Premature - finally! 3_

_Charchisto_

_xx_


End file.
